


A Hero Among Us

by DopeScotlandWarrior



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 1880's California wine country, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Scottish immigrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeScotlandWarrior/pseuds/DopeScotlandWarrior
Summary: In 1880, Frank Randall purchased a 300-acre piece of land in St.Helena California, built a fine home and planted grapevines. Then he died, leaving his new wife at the mercy of the winegrowers coalition who aim to steal the property and run Claire out of California.  When all hope is lost a drifter agrees to short-term work to gain passage back to Scotland. Continuous angst with quick resolution.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire pushed herself up from the mattress and wiped her nose. The skin was tender and burning from days on end of crying since her husband died. He was buried one week ago and her life had become intolerable, more so every day. The coalition of wine growers was circling around her like vultures waiting to pick her apart. They would buy her property at ten cents on the dollar or burn her out, and they did not care which. 

Claire paced in front of the windows of her parlor looking at grapevines as far as the eye could see in every direction. This was Frank’s dream, not hers, and she knew little about viniculture and nothing about running a farm. He had died too quickly to tell her much, a feeling that left her boiling with resentment. “You hateful man, refusing to prepare for your death was a sure way to make me fail.”

Claire was raised in the upper class of London society and enjoyed a refined lifestyle and social status granted by her family’s wealth. When she married Frank Randall, the son of a prominent family, he brought her to America and sunk eighty percent of her dowry on this piece of land in St. Helena California. The remainder was used to build a fine house, vines, equipment for wine production and labor for the first planting. The law allows a widow’s dowry equal to one-third the original but it was all tied up in the dirt she now lived on. 

She walked outside to clear her head and ambled down the rows of vines, inspecting the large leaves and berry clusters. She had no idea when the harvest should take place or how she would find anyone to help her. On numerous occasions, she rode into their tiny town and tried to hire the immigrants who were looking for work but they refused her. She scanned the three hundred acres of vines and felt utterly defeated. 

Claire walked into the enormous kitchen where misses Crook stood kneading dough for bread. The opulence of this room and others made her choke with resentment. Everything Frank did was grandiose, a symbol of his position and wealth. Up to his death, he had not spent a nickel of his own money and knowing he was dying he had not made provisions for her support. Claire felt the bile rising in her stomach and tried to clear her head. 

“Misses Crook, I am riding into town to buy a chicken, hopefully, two. We need eggs and the chicken we have must be laying in the vineyard because I cannot find a single egg.”

Two chickens were in a sack tied to Claire's saddle as she made her way home an hour later. She was lost in her thoughts allowing a group of men on horseback to surround her. She recognized them as landowners in the area who wanted to force her off her land. They were getting pushier with their demands and Claire bit her lip and remained quiet hoping they would leave. One of the men pulled the sac from her saddle and shook it, allowing the chickens to escape into the fields. The men laughed and raced away from her, one of them fired at the dirt in front of her horse making it rear in fright. Claire was unseated and hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. The horse galloped away.

Claire tried to pull air into her lungs and her restrictive corset made that impossible. She felt herself dying and panicked trying to reach the laces at the back. Just before she blacked out she felt strong hands pull her jacket back and an arm reach in to pull the upper laces. This continued until she could take a complete breath. 

“There ye go lass, breathe deep and don’t try to get up yet. Yer safe for now. How far is yer home?”

“Not far.”

“Well, I ken that’s where yer horse is about now. Can ye get up yet?”

There was no ladylike way to pull this off she realized and accepted his hand to pull her up. She stood still until the dizziness was tolerable and then let go of his hand. 

“Thank you, sir, you saved my life. I am very grateful. Have you seen two chickens running around? Those men let mine go and they are desperately needed.”

“If I had I would have eaten at least one, feathers and all, sorry to say. It’s been a few days for me mistress. Come, I will help ye home and then be on my way.”

Claire noticed the sun sinking into dusk and worried for her safety. She promised him some food and felt huge relief for the escort. 

“I am Claire Randell, my vineyard is up ahead. And you are…”

“I am nobody named James Fraser. Pleased to meet ye, mistress.”

He explained how he came to America with the gold rush, funded by several tenants on his estate. He had worked tirelessly, however, he never found any gold before the money was gone. The only work was in the vineyards so he started walking. 

“You poor man, I’m surprised you can even stand. Here I can walk faster, let’s hurry.” 

Ladies in London don’t walk with purpose, they stroll, to let the world know they needn’t rush after anything. She fell into that pace quite naturally and now felt ashamed to force this huge man to take tiny steps. 

“Come in James, let’s get you fed.”

Jamie looked at the huge house and started walking backward, looking in all directions. 

“Thank ye, mistress, I will wait out here. Would ye like me to catch yer horse for ye? Is that him, grey dapple munching on some hardy vines?”

“Jesus Christ, yes, please catch her before she mows down an entire row!”

Jamie rushed into the barn and grabbed a scoop of grain to lure the beast away from the vines. He approached her speaking Gaelic just above a whisper as he held the scoop full of grain out to her. She startled at first, still scared from her gallop home but caught the scent of grain and changed her mind. Jamie kept talking to her stroking her neck and letting her nibble at the grain. She walked behind him to the barn and entered her stall gratefully. Her reward was the remainder of the scoop. Jamie looked around the impressive barn with four stalls for horses, hayloft above and storage space, a lot of it. Once he pulled the tack off the horse he returned to stand in front of the house. 

Claire opened the door wide so the man could see misses Crook who ordered him to the table where his supper was getting cold. Jamie flew through the door not wanting to provoke this commanding woman. When he saw his meal he almost cried, there was so much there to eat! 

Claire and misses Crook were not a minute behind him bringing their own meals to the table. Claire nearly dropped hers when she saw empty plates in from of the man. She looked under the table and on his lap and finally asked where his food went.

“Apologies mistress, I ate it.”

“Oh, let’s get you a little more then.” 

She picked up his plate and returned a minute later with the plate piled high with dried beef, vegetables, potatoes, and bread. This plate would have fed her for an entire week but she wanted to demonstrate there was plenty of food here. While Jamie was catching Brimstone Claire ran into the kitchen and ordered misses Crook to make more food and quickly. She desperately wanted to hire this man to help her save the vineyard however she had little money to pay him. Until she sold the first harvest she would prove she could feed him. 

“Do you mind if we join you, sir?”

Jamie shot up from his seat and bowed slightly saying it would be his honor. He looked around at the joining rooms, all large, sumptuously decorated and wondered where the lady’s husband was. He fancied the lady but kept his eyes down on his plate. She was speaking to him like it was a Sunday social which confused him. He decided misses Crook was her mother who referred to her daughter as, mistress. That was very odd. Why else would she be dining at the same table? Whenever possible he would look around him for the husband. 

“Mister Fraser, may I speak to you about a proposition I have?”

“Of course, mistress.” Responding to her allowed him to look at her and he felt the air evacuate from his lungs requiring a spontaneous deep breath to restore him. He blushed and lowered his gaze. 

“I would like to hire you, mister Fraser, to help me run the vineyard if you know anything about this type of farming. I have very little money but I will keep you fed and give you a cottage to live in that is safe and warm. I will also need help hiring workers when it’s time to harvest the grapes. Can you tell me what you know about vineyard management mister Fraser?”

“It isna time to pull the fruit yet, another three months for white and four months for the reds. You watch the sugars when the time is near, every day, early, at sunup. When the sugars rise you harvest the grapes as fast as possible. Extract the juice, add yeast, and put the juice in barrels to age for a few years. Or you take the fruit to the auction and sell it for the highest price possible. 

Claire was stunned. In three minutes this man had summarized the answer to all her questions. The questions Frank refused to answer, to give her a fighting chance. Her eyes were wide staring at the strange man. When she could find her tongue again she spit out sentences without pre-thought and nearly gave him her complete life history. She was in a sense, begging for his help. After five minutes she closed her mouth, blushing fiercely at her lack of manners and feeling dread he would refuse her. She looked down at her lap.

“May I ask ye, where is yer husband?”

“Dead. Sorry, didn’t mean to skirt that issue.”

Jamie was too quiet for too long giving Claire the impression he would be leaving this very night. Try as she might to hold her tears at bay they spilled freely from her eyes and dropped into her lap. She held her linen napkin to her face in embarrassment and Jamie felt his heart melt at her sadness. She was so young, he realized, with a monumental task ahead she knew nothing about. Now that he knew she was a widow it clicked in his head that she is the landowner folks were talking about at nearly every post he passed. There was a general warning to stay away from her or face consequences. Jesus lass, yer in a hopeless mess and I wonder if ye even know it. 

“Please mistress, dinna cry, I will help ye.”

Claire dropped her napkin and jerked her head toward him with wide red eyes. She smiled, and it lit up her entire face, the dining room, and the whole world that Jamie lived in. When he realized he was staring at her he dropped his gaze quickly. 

“Come with me. Let us find you a suitable cabin to live in while you are here. There is one that is bigger than the others for the manager. That is you. Whatever you need for your home I will provide to the best of my ability. You have made all the difference in my life mister Fraser and I am so grateful. When we speak again, please be ready to discuss your compensation and the successful continuance of this vineyard. Do we sell the grapes or make wine, things like that.”

They were halfway to the cabins and she stopped abruptly and turned around. Her smile was radiant, her chest was heaving with excitement or exercise and her eyes latched onto his making his heart pound in his chest. “It has been a very long time, but I feel hopeful again. It is glorious!” She jumped up like a child playing and strode on toward the cabins. 

“This is the biggest cabin and closest to the water pump. There are two buckets in each cabin and a small stack of towels. There is a small stack of firewood in the back and six enormous trunks that you are welcome to cut up. I believe the ax is sticking out of one of them.” 

Jamie watched her in fascination. In their brief association, he had seen her get thrown from her horse, nearly pass out from her corset, cry with frustration at her horrible circumstances, and then brighten with relief. Through it all her impeccable manners and elegant carriage never wavered. He hated her, in general, for being British, for bowing to the monarchy that crushed his homeland. He would keep his distance and work hard for her. When the grapes were sold he would return to his home in Scotland.

When she bid him goodnight she hummed making her way back to the house. The sound made him feel happy. He closed the door to his cabin and put his back to it surveying the space that would be all his until the fall. It had been so long since he slept in a bed, had a fireplace for warmth, a door to lock, and fresh water right outside. He took deep breaths to lower his heart rate.

Jamie sat on his bed with a great sigh. The weeks of walking with little food or water had taken their toll, he was exhausted and the food was like a sedative in his stomach. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Muscles cramping, bladder painfully full, feet sweating from leather boots. Jamie rolled onto his back, momentarily confused about where he was. He remembered the night before and stumbled in the dark to the door. He walked quickly toward the back to relieve himself taking great gulps of cool crisp air. The sun’s rays were just breaking across the horizon and he watched as they raced across the land and eventually touched the grapes making them glow inside. He turned in a circle to survey the property and it was amazing. Aside from the level acreage, there were steep hills that were terraced with lines of vines. Perfect for the deep reds this region was known for. 

Jamie owed his limited knowledge to the owner of the first Vineyard he worked for. The man took him under his wing when he saw what a hard worker he was. He taught him so much in the three months he was there. Jamie had enormous respect and gratitude for the man and felt his face turn hard and angry at the way it ended. He was run off the property when the wife was caught sneaking into Jamie’s hut. He had no idea she was there until he was yanked out of bed and run off the property in his bare feet. His boots and clothes were thrown at him like he was a common thief or the lowest human that lived. He started walking, shaking from the indignity, hurt pride, and sorrow for what the man thought now. Two weeks later he watched Claire get thrown from her horse. That was yesterday. 

Jamie pumped water to wash his face and parts of his body he would dare. He felt better after that and walked the rows of vines inspecting for bugs and fungus. The plants looked remarkable. The Sassenach will have a very good harvest if they could just watch the sugars. The whole growing season came down to someone watching the Brix number which equates to the amount of sugar in the grape. Each type of grape was harvested at a different Brix rating. He had confidence the former husband had purchased a hydrometer. He would trouble misses Randell today for some paper to write all these facts down before he forgets. 

Jamie was high in hills studying the plants when misses Crook came out with his breakfast. When she couldn’t get his attention she ran back for the bell. Jamie came down the slope at record speed making misses Crook put her hand to her mouth. The man must be part billy goat, she thought watching him. 

“Here’s ye breakfast mister Fraser.”

“Yer Scottish misses Crook." How could he miss the burr his ears longed to hear? " How did you come to raise an English daughter?”

Jamie was so shocked at first he didn’t realize he watched the woman through slit eyes. He was very suspicious of this turn of events and thought to be on his guard.

“My daughter? Who might that be laddie?”

“Misses Randell.”

“No lad, I have managed the house of mister Randall for many years, and now I serve misses Randall in the same capacity.”

“How do you take yer meals with the mistress then?”

Misses Crook laughed and told him it was hard getting used to her unorthodox ways after her husband died. She would not be eating without misses Crook so she would either sit and eat or watch her wither away. 

“They are British woman, how can ye serve them without poison?”

“Well, I ken it wasna mister and misses Randell that raised arms against the Scottish people or oppressed the traditions that were lost. A babe canna choose which country to be born in and ye’d do well to ken such.”

With that, she gave him a scalding look and walked away taking great strides to put distance between them. Jamie started out loving the sound of her burr and now he was just confused. Stay on task he decided, leave these wicked Brits to their own lives as they will perish in the fires of hell. 

He inhaled his porridge and jumped back up the hill to continue his review of the plants. By lunchtime, he was done and beyond impressed with the hardiness and overall condition of the plants. He would have to ask the mistress where the vines were purchased.

For the rest of the day, Jamie went through each outbuilding to find what Randell had purchased for his wine business. There was twice the equipment he anticipated and wondered how shocked Randell was to be dying halfway through his first growing season. He was certain he suffered from that knowledge, why else would he not prepare his wife to take over in his absence. Jealousy, because she would live while he decayed in the ground. Wicked man Randell, glad yer dead. If Jamie had such a thought about anyone else, non-British, he would cross himself and asked forgiveness on the spot. Brits were not human to him and had no rights to decency or moral behavior. Like his father before him Jamie hated Brits. 

The last building was locked so Jamie went to the house and knocked on the door. Claire pulled the big door open, walked outside, took his arm, and walked him back in. She led him to the dining room and told him to sit as lunch was being served. Jamie watched her help misses Crook bring plates of food to the table while she talked about her weird day. 

“And then I turned around and there they were, looking at me like, well, where do we sleep? It was so odd but I am very happy we didn’t lose those birds and they are already fully feathered so just a few more months until we get eggs. Thank goodness.”

“Mister Fraser, why are you not eating. Are you ill?”

“Mistress?”

“You must eat so you can work hard and not fall over. C’mon, you cannot get up until all this food is gone.”

Jamie filled his plate while his mouth watered and his stomach growled. He was deliriously happy when there were plates of food in front of him, especially with the directive to clear them or be stuck there. He was very good at following orders, Claire and misses Crook watched him eat with widening eyes. 

Jamie sat back with a happy contented look on his face that made Claire giggle. He smiled back at her despite his resolve not to. In fact, he would not extend any kindness to her at all now that he knew how badly she needed him. He shook his head at such ridiculous ideas. He could never be anything but nice and accommodating to her. She was a very special person. Fragile and vulnerable and…

“Mister Fraser!”

“Misses Crook?”

“Get about yer business!”

Jamie was looking around at the cleared table and absence of Claire. He must have been daydreaming and lost track. He was allowed to eat in the big house so he better be more conscious of his behavior while here. 

“I came to the house for the key to the large outbuilding on the property. I am taking an inventory of equipment. Would you please ask misses Randell for it?”

Claire appeared a few minutes later and finished lacing up her boots before standing and announcing she was ready to go. Jamie walked toward her with a questioning look.

“Do ye plan to go with me, mistress?”

“I can’t wait to stretch my legs and have an adventure. Do you not want my company, sir?”

Jamie didn’t know how to respond to that so he motioned for her to go first and followed dutifully to the outbuilding. Claire opened the door and Jamie nearly fell over. 

“By Christ, I had not expected so many barrels, and they’re new, can ye small the oak? What would make him purchase so much equipment if you dinna mind my askin.”

“He wanted my entire dowry sunk into this place so he kept spending until the money was gone I assume. Every acre, vine, outbuilding, house, barn, and all that is in them was purchased with my dowry.”

Jamie could not imagine how much money that would be or why her family would have to offer such for someone to marry her. She was so beautiful and cultured it was unfathomable to him. He looked at the neatly stacked rows of barrels and felt something strange in his stomach. It felt like excitement. What the hell was he excited about? He would help her put up a small portion of the harvest and set it to aging in one or two of the barrels, but for him to get back to Scotland the majority of the grapes would have to be sold. 

He felt strange when Claire was nearby and decided solitude was best. He would speak to misses Crook about taking his meals outside, away from the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and away from his need to make her smile. 

Jamie looked through piles of equipment and pulled out a hydrometer followed by a genuine smile. 

“We have everything we need, well almost. Misses Randell, I need to tell ye somethin. Word has spread around these parts that no one is to work for you. Anyone who does will pay consequences.”

Jamie watched Claire’s face fall into sadness and he ached for her. He thought of only one way to ensure they had enough hands for the harvest but they had to act fast. Some of the men would be walkin. 

“I don’t know how much ye know about Scots mistress but we dinna sit well with intimidation. If ye tell a Scot not to sit on that rock or pay consequences the first thing he’ll do is go sit on that rock. Ye ken? Ye need Scots to work the harvest and they’re aplenty in San Francisco but ye have to act fast. Can ye write to the paper there and place an add for Scottish immigrants who want to work? No tellin how long it will take them to get up here and ye may have to feed a number of men long before the harvest but I dinna think ye can hire workers that have been bullied by the coalition.”

Claire was pacing with hands on her hips. She was deep in thought giving Jamie some precious moments to look at her. 

“These men cannot be intimidated you say?”

“Aye.”

“I trust you mister Fraser, implicitly. I will go write that letter and pray they come.” 

She handed him the key to the outbuilding and turned in a swirl of skirts heading for the house. He had that feeling in his stomach again and grunted in disgust before returning to the plants to start pulling leaves.

By mid-afternoon, Jamie was lost in his thoughts pulling leaves from around the berry clusters to increase the sun that hit them. Large crowded clusters were thinned by dragging his hand down knocking the grapes off. It was California growers who first started thinning the clusters to push more robust flavors into those that matured. When he heard Claire’s voice he almost jumped out of his skin. 

“I’m sorry mister Fraser,” she said giggling.

“It doesna sound like it mistress,” he said smiling at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Ye see how big this leaf is? If there are too many around the cluster the sun canna get to the berries and the sugar will suffer. Ye need to leave the very top leaves to protect the cluster from the mid-day sun, but the sides should be free of shade for morning and afternoon sun, see?”

“Why are you knocking grapes to the ground?”

“That is to thin the clusters for the robust flavor this region is known for.”

“I am so grateful to you mister Fraser for teaching me!” 

She put her hand on his arm and seemed unaware she was doing so. Jamie didn’t move a muscle and hoped for a few more seconds of contact before she let go. She walked away smiling and he wished she never had to leave him. 

“Like this?”

Jamie turned around to see Claire on her second vine. She indicated her handy work for him to check and he smiled at her.

“That’s perfect. Look at yer hands mistress, maybe rub your fingers across yer cheek. They are soft are they nae?” He watched her nod her head. “If ye keep doing that yer fingers will feel like this.”  


Jamie rubbed his rough fingers across her cheek making her blush fiercely. She turned her back to him and continued working on the leaves.

“I doubt my fingers could ever feel so rough mister Fraser so I intend to continue this work for ten more plants.” 

Jamie was in his head after touching Claire. Canna you see what ye do to me lass, he thought. Ye get my head thinkin impossible things, my guts shake with anticipation of somethin that will never be, and when ye touch my arm I canna move, in fact, I can barely breathe. So please go away. Just when he thought the situation could not get any worse, it did. She started humming.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had come and gone with no workers showing up from San Francisco. Claire chewed her nail as she rocked on the front porch. She should count her blessings she wasn’t feeding men that came early. Please come, she thought. Misses Crook came out with a basin of cold water for Claire to put her feet into. It was getting quite warm and she was not accustomed to this kind of heat.

“Misses Crook why are you limping that way, what has happened?”

“My ankle is swelled up and painful. No mistress, I’ll be alright.”

Misses Crook was stepping away from Claire trying to lift her skirt to see her ankle. She had suffered from this affliction for a month and could no longer hide her limping. 

“You need to go to your room and rest. I will not entertain argument about this misses Crook. I will bring your supper soon. Now go.” 

When misses Crook didn’t move Claire walked to the front of the porch and dropped to her knees.

“If you won’t listen to me then I shall stand on my head where all can see my skirts fall over my face and my private places will be on full display.”

To misses Crooks horror, Claire dropped her head to the floor of the porch and started throwing her legs in the air with skirts and several under layers going in every direction.

“Misses Randell, please get up! It is not proper what yer doin. I will lay down if ye promise not to do such a thing again.”

She was pulling on Claire’s arm and looking at her red face with concern. When Claire started to go back to the floor misses Crook limped away as fast as could bear. Claire sat down and put her feet back into the cool water with a smile on her face. Misses Crook was easy to manipulate once she threatened her own well being. She rocked and picked up her book. 

Before making dinner, Claire went out to check her garden and dribble water on the thirsty vegetables. With no rain in months, the new plants were struggling and she needed them to grow so she could feed the workers. Jamie insisted the garden be bigger to provide the needed food but Claire had stood her ground. Now she wasn’t sure.

Behind Jamie’s cabin, he toiled in his secret garden that ran the length of the cabins and was almost fully planted with carrots, peas, lettuce, cabbage, potatoes, onions, celery, radishes, cucumber, and rhubarb. Running alongside the garden were three long rows of sweet corn, two feet high. All contributed by other farmers in the area who had sacks of seeds, easily accessible to someone who cared to look. The farms were giving way to the coalition who wanted to convert the land to vineyards. Thankfully, enough remained to provide for Jamie’s vegetable garden. 

Shirtless, on his hands and knees, he pulled weeds, pinched back certain plants, and thought about Claire. He wanted to go home, he needed to go home to Lallybroch where he knew his place and women were stout and strong from farming and the surviving the cold of the Highlands. There was no one like Claire there. Soft and refined like a china doll he had seen once at a fair. He worried about Claire’s ability to run the vineyard when he left but he hoped one or more of the workers would stay on and help her. He would handpick from the men who came, when they came, if they came. He looked up at the blue sky and cursed it for no rain in two months. It better come soon or they would have huge losses. 

“Mister Fraser?”

Jamie’s head snapped up and he threw his shirt on and brushed the dirt off his pants before going to meet her. 

“There you are. I am looking for you but afraid to go much further with all the snakes.”

Jamie hung his head and felt shame for telling her there were snakes behind the cabins. It was the only way to keep her from finding his garden. The very garden she insisted they didn’t need.

“What do ye need mistress?”

“Will you please see if you can find any of these items? If you know how to ride you can take Brimstone.”

“Thank ye, but I will walk and be back quick as I can.”

Claire handed him two dollars and a list of items and he left. Jamie covered a lot of ground when he walked alone and he was jolted out of his daydreams by a loud horse in distress. He made his way to the horse auction that was crowded with buyers who were voicing their disappointment with the quality of the horse. Jamie had never seen such a beautiful animal, pure black and still a stallion. The poor horse was dripping blood where he was hobbled brutally, snorting and stamping his feet as a warning to anyone who approached him. Jamie watched the buyers turn their back on the wild horse.

“How much?”

All heads turned to Jamie and there was much snickering coming from the experts. The man in the ring shouted back two dollars, includes saddle and bridle. Jamie jumped the fence and walked toward the animal keeping himself looking ignorant. 

“What do they eat?” More snickering. 

“I dinna care for walkin so I want to buy this horse.” 

Jamie bent down to look under the horse because that is what a novice would do and the horse tried to bite him. The crowd was laughing about the idiot in the ring and Jamie did everything he could to fuel that assumption.

He turned to the crowd, “any bets I can break him in an hour?”

“Can you cover my bet?”

“Well, I would have to lose, which I won’t, but if I did you get these for seven days.” He pulled his shirt sleeves up to his shoulders and flexed, pushing up the volume of the murmurs. One by one the men laid down their bets which were handed over to the auctioneer for safekeeping. Jamie had no idea how much money was bet against him or how many months of work he had committed himself to. He wouldn’t lose and that he was sure of.

He asked to use a long rope on the auctioneer’s booth and then he set the animal free as the men were slapping each other on the back and laughing. As soon as the horse stopped Jamie whistled through his teeth and threw one end of the rope at the horse's rump. The stallion ran as Jamie continued to throw the rope end, wind it back, and throw it again. After ten minutes he held the rope and let the horse stop. He turned his butt toward Jamie and got smacked with the rope for another five minutes. This continued until the horse finally stopped with his head pointed at Jamie. He spoke quietly in Gaelic and scratched his face. The horse was covered in sweat and breathing hard. Jamie walked back to the auctioneer to return his rope and the horse followed. 

Another two minute speaking to the animal and Jamie swung up into the saddle as the crowd was hushed by this brave, soon to be dead, man. When Jamie’s seat made contact with the horse’s back it’s head came up in alarm, not sure what just happened. In that moment of confusion, Jamie hunkered down into the saddle to wait for the ride of his life. The auctioneer watched with huge eyes as the horse made it his mission to kill this rider and no holds barred. The horse was big, the biggest Jamie had seen and he anticipated some hard bucks but he held on for five continuous minutes of wicked bucking from a homicidal horse. It takes energy to kick your back legs into the air, especially with two-hundred pounds on your back. The horse finally gave up so he could breathe.

When the horse was completely spent he was kicked by the rider but could do nothing but walk forward. For that he received a kind hand on his neck, a soft voice of encouragement and the painful metal in his mouth was released. The horse dropped his head and when the heels touched his sides he kept walking. 

Jamie approached the auctioneer who handed him a bundle of dollar bills and Jamie walked his new horse out of the ring thanking God silently, over and over again. 

“Yer name will be Donus. Do ye like it? It’s a good name for a stallion. If ye mind yer manners and dinna kill anyone I will let ye stay a stallion. If not it will be yer own fault.”

Donus was put into a stall and fed while he rubbed noses with Brimstone who squealed and stomped her feet at the handsome stallion. 

“The lady flirts and shows interest in ye. Don’t be an idiot and make her sorry. Goodnight my friend, we will do battle again tomorrow I’m afraid, but one day ye will know I wilna harm ye and I will protect ye and keep ye fed.”

Jamie walked to the small outbuilding for a rope to use tomorrow. He saw something in his peripheral vision that moved when he opened the door. He said nothing but walked through the building grabbing supplies. 

“If ye come out, no harm will come to ye, ye have my word. If I have to come find ye, it’s gonna hurt.”

“Well?”

To Jamie’s surprise, an oriental man came around the corner and bowed but would not look at him. He was emaciated with sunken eyes and gray skin. Jamie approached him and spoke the same as he did to Donus.

Claire had supper ready and rang the bell for Jamie who came around the corner holding an oriental man by the neck. Jamie’s face looked highly irritated.

Claire stepped forward and asked what was going on and heard misses Crook gasp behind her. She ran to the older woman who was sitting on the floor after falling from paid. She held her ankle and howled.

Jamie released the oriental man’s neck and pushed him toward the road. “Go, yer free, don’t come back.”

The slight man looked at misses Crook’s ankle and offered to help. Jamie launched at him to physically remove him from the property as Claire was saying “thank you, please do.” Jamie stood down and watched the carnival show as the little man gained misses Crook’s trust. He felt all around her ankle and then said he could fix it if she could remain very still.

Jamie decided the man was a step up from snake oil seller and again prepared to remove him when he heard misses Crook say “thank ye, please do.” Again he stood down.

The man turned his back to the ladies so he could work on the ankle without being seen. He removed a small leather packet from his pocket and rolled it open revealing twenty or so long needles that looked like serious weapons. Jamie grabbed the small man’s throat and promised to snap it if misses Crook felt any pain.

“Please, I must move my head down to see.”

Jamie moved menacingly close to the man and released his neck watching in horror as the needles were inserted into the ankle at different angles. Misses Crook did not seem to notice or mention any pain and the oriental was quick and practiced with the needles. They were removed and put back in his pocket before he stood and asked misses Crook to stand up. 

Jamie watched Claire struggle to help the older woman up and lent his assistance by lifting her to her feet. She put her foot tenderly on the floor adding a bit of weight as her eyes grew big as saucers. 

“I have no pain, I have no pain!” She walked several steps and turned around. “I dinna ken this magic but my ankle feels normal. Thank you sir!”

An hour later there were two very happy ladies serving plates of food to one starving oriental healer and one surly Jamie. He thanked the mistress for the meal and beat it away from the house where he could breathe. He found several halters in mister Randell’s equipment and chose the biggest one for his new horse. He pulled a carrot from his garden and offered it to stallion quickly slipping the halter over his head and clipping a rope to it. Jamie turned his back to the horse and spoke quietly. 

“I need to show ye around the place so when ye get lucky and unseat me ye’ll know where home is. Ye are the most impressive horse I’ve ere seen and I respect that ye are a newcomer to our world so I wilna force ye and cause ye to be scared. Trust me and I will look after ye. Regarding yer enormous bullocks remember what I said, don’t kill anyone and ye keep em.”

Jamie pushed the stall open and walked forward holding his breath and feeling delight when the rope remained slack because the huge horse was following him. 

“Thank ye for the trust.”

They walked all over the vineyard while there was still light. Donus was curious about everything and Jamie gave him time to investigate what he wanted. He talked about Claire the entire time, unloading his crush and emotional neediness to the animal behind him. Donus startled at something when they were up in the terraces. Jamie could imagine a gigantic black horse rolling down the hill, breaking every leg, and scaring the piss out of Claire. Sheer will kept him from looking back as he continued with the same voice and gate he had been using. He put his trust in Donus and prayed the horse would not bolt forward and run him over. He went back to talking about Claire and finally put the horse up for the night. 

Jamie laid down on his bed and wanted sleep to take him far away from this place, where the air is cold and the fields are snow-laden for six months of the year. As soon as his eyes closed…

“This is mister Fraser’s cabin and you may have any of the others, just pick one.”

“I prefer outside.”

“What? You cannot live outside sir. Why do you reject my cabin, is it the snakes you worry about?”

Jamie groaned inwardly and continued to eavesdrop until he was pulled into a much-needed sleep. 

Claire was struggling with the intense heat of California and when the house became unbearable she and misses Crook would sit on the porch and read or sew. Claire watched Jamie whenever she could see him and today she saw he was followed by an enormous black horse. She stood and watched the animal put his nose on whatever Jamie touched and then followed him again until he touched something else. She was enthralled watching this educational stroll take place and wondered where the beast came from. Her curiosity won and she marched toward the terraces until halting abruptly at the cabins. She would have to walk through the snakes to get up there and felt herself backing up and watching her feet. When she returned to the house she picked up her mending and decided to ask Jamie another time.

Claire was drifting in and out of a dream state and felt the vibration of something heavy hitting the ground. She peaked out and sat up when she saw Jamie. Behind him was the biggest, blackest, horse she had ever seen.

“Mister Fraser, did that beast follow you home one day?”

He explained how he purchased the animal and then bet his life to cover the wagers. He handed her a wad of dollar bills, and with a hanging head agreed to vacate the property if she could not forgive him.

“How bloody sure were you that you could break that horse?”

Her irritated tome cut right through him. “One-hundred percent mistress.”

“So I gave you two dollars and you return with thirteen dollars and a horse. I really don’t know what to say about that mister Fraser.”

Claire retired to the inside of the house and the conversation was over. 

“This is all yer fault ye big idiot. I wouldna done it for any other horse so it has to be yer fault, c’mon.”

Claire looked at the money in her hand with a pounding heart and felt liberated from the fear that was breaking her back. She now had the means to feed the men, if they came. Please come, she thought. 

Deep in the night, Jamie’s eyes flew open and he held his breath trying to hear the noise that woke him. It almost sounded like voices, maybe two men. He continued to listen and realized the voices were moving toward him so he waited. After five minutes he heard them clearly. Two men arguing about some lass with a flat nose. I’m dreaming, he thought and closed his eyes to sleep again. 

When Jamie woke the next time he jumped out of bed and pressed his ear to the door. The arguing men were right outside! And still arguing! He threw on his clothes and boots and pulled the door open to see two men sitting around an unlit fire, and of course, arguing. 

“On yer feet gentleman,” he barked

Both men jumped to their feet. “Who are ye”.

“Angus MacKenzie, Rupert MacKenzie.”

“Brothers?”

“Cousins.”

Jamie asked a dozen questions to which the men gave brief or one-word answers. The two of ye double up in the cabin at the end and learn to whisper yer arguments or stop havin them. I need to sleep a couple more hours or die breakin a horse tomorrow. If ye wake me again, it’ll be you that climbs up that monster tomorrow. Goodnight gentlemen.

The two men were eyeing each other like children who could not wait to brawl but they made it to the end cabin without a sound. Jamie laid down and dreamed of Claire. She was on Brimstone galloping out of the vineyard toward him. The wind billowed her thin white skirt up her legs and he could see one bare hip as well. He was very turned on by seeing the forbidden parts of her body but as she came near her face looked startled and scared. She halted Brimstone just a foot in front of him. She had a large bunch of red grapes that she handed him and said, “they fall.” Then she handed him a bunch of white grapes and said, “they burn.”

Jamie jerked his eyes open and sat up, covered in sweat. Ah dhia! The dream felt like a warning of some kind and it seemed so real. Jamie started his day and tried to shake it off but it returned to his mind over and over again.

Jamie walked back to the garden and found Yi Tien Cho squatting low next to the plants. He pulled the plant matter through his fingers, he smelled the leaves and he tasted the dirt before walking toward the barn. 

Jamie shook his head and wondered if he would make it to the harvest with his mind intact. He looked at the sky and caught a faint scent that quickened his heartbeat. He sniffed again and ran to the front of the property to see the deciduous trees and watch the leaves. They were starting to curl at the edges, trying to turn over but not quite the right conditions yet. He ran to the house to find Claire.

Misses Crook opened the door with a sour face. “Do ye love to argue mister Fraser? I tell ya every day to just come in and ye insist on knockin the very next mornin.”

Jamie looked down and shook his head quickly, “I canna misses Crook.”

Claire came breezing out and took his arm to pull him inside to the table. 

“Please eat and let me tell you about my dream last night.”

“Was it about grapes on fire?”

“What? No, it was two chickens who argued with a Scottish accent.”

“Oh, those are the first two idiots who showed up to work. There are more comin accordin to them.”

“That is wonderful news mister Fraser!”

Jamie inhaled his porridge and excused himself to his chores.

Jamie explained to Donus just what they needed to do today. So far the horse seemed stand offish but wasn’t breathing fire yet. Jamie brushed him to gleaming and slowly pulled the bridal halfway up his head before giving him a handful of sugar cubes. As Donus chewed them with delight Jamie pulled the bit into his mouth and secured the bridal. He spent the next five minutes talking about Claire in Gaelic but all Donus heard was the soft sound of his voice.

Next came the saddle and suddenly Donus was fully aware of the torture that was coming. He pinned his ears and tried to bite Jamie getting a smack in the mouth for his efforts. When the saddle was secure Jamie tried to calm him down and by talking some more. 

“Ye see Donus, she is the most beautiful lass ever made but I canna have her. I’m not high born as she is and it’s breakin my heart. Misses Crook wants me to stop knockin on the door but I won’t give up the chance to have her take my arm. She does that a lot…” “This went on for so long the horse got bored and started chewing on his feeder.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Jamie crossed himself and swung up into the saddle. He was ready for another fight to the death and Donus just stood there. Jamie pressed his lower leg lightly into the horse's sides and Donus morphed into Diablo, screaming and leaping into the air, putting his head down and bucking with fury. 

“Ah, is that all ye have my friend!” 

The horse was making such a ruckus the two new Scotts were running toward them. Donus snorted and took off at a gallop covering an impressive amount of ground Jamie noticed. He would stop just long enough to try again to throw his rider only to feel a sharp heel in his sides. Jamie didn’t try to steer, he just wanted to hold on. So Donus galloped from one end of the open space to the other. Claire heard the commotion and walked out to the porch in time to see Donus screaming and bucking across the expanse of the front year while Jamie held on for dear life. Two strange men chased them laughing and telling Jamie to raise one arm in the air like the bronc riders. 

Claire’s mouth hung open as she watched Jamie’s last moments on earth and she nearly came apart at the seams. When Donus bucked across the yard in the other direction Jamie caught a glimpse of Claire’s face which looked stricken and white as snow. He let Donus assist with a flying dismount and landed on his feet, reins in hand. Peering around Donus he saw her stomping toward him looking like she might kill whoever was in her way. Jamie felt a million sparklers go off inside him because she really did care for him and she was comin to tell him so. He thought he might faint from happiness and his smile was radiant.

“Have you lost your mind mister Fraser? You promised to help me with the harvest and then try to kill yourself on this beastly animal. She turned on her heel and huffed away to the house. Jamie’s smile fell off when he heard the word harvest. That is all he meant to her and his heart broke as he walked Donus to cool him down.

“I’m a fool and yer just a wee devil idiot, this is all yer fault.” 

Jamie was in a funk for the rest of the day. More men came so he showed them around and got an idea of everyone’s experience. These men were from the Scottish Highlands, his home, they shared the same experiences. At night they would sit around the fire and tell stories. It was salve to his aching heart and made him yearn for home. 

Soon, he thought, in eight weeks I will be headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire looked out the window at the growing number of men and felt a huge relief. With the harvest just six weeks away, she hoped to have ample men to pick the grapes quickly, as Jamie said, this was crucial. She feared the coalition would amp up the pressure before she could sell the grapes. She wondered how far they would go to grab this land.

Jamie walked through the vineyard each day and watched the grapes get smaller as they lost precious water to the drought. The leaves were crisp and brown indicating the weakened condition of the plant. If they were invaded by insects or fungus the plant had little resources to fight and would succumb. 

Jamie headed back and saw men running toward him. He quickened his pace. The men were shouting about the lady being threatened by men on horses. Jamie started running, as fast as his legs would allow. He could see the house as the lactic acid was building in his thighs pushing the pain to nearly intolerable, he ran faster. When he came blasting into the house misses Crook was holding a towel to Claire’s face. Jamie’s knees almost buckled as he came around to her and saw the black eye.

“Who did this?” His unmasked face was fury on fire. “Tell me Claire, who? Which of these men is so cowardly to hit a woman?”

“I don’t know, honestly, I don’t know them by name. He said they would burn my fields before I could pick one grape.”

“It won’t happen or it would have already. There are assets in the ground and atop the ground and they arna stupid. They want the vines and the first year of growth completed. Don’t worry about the place burning down.”

Misses Crook moved away from Claire and she launched into Jamie’s arms sobbing. She didn’t mention the other threats. Raping her and misses Crook until dead, killing the workers and animals. She sobbed harder with the memory and Jamie knew she held back the reason for her tears. He had a good idea what cowardly men would say to women to scare them to death.

“Until yer grapes are sold I’ll be posting a man to ye day and night. He won’t be a pest but he’ll be able to warn us when danger is comin.” She wrapped her arms around his stomach and cried harder. He spoke in her ear and told her he would keep her safe.

That means I love you Sassenach, he thought, and I will lay down my life for you. I canna be in love and not move mountains to help and protect you.

“Ya have a fighter who has pledged his life to you Sassenach, please dinna cry lass, it’s breakin my heart.”

Claire heard it, hidden in his words, “I love you”, is what they said. She held onto to the bravest man she had ever known and he was in love with her. Could this be so, she wondered. She pulled away quickly and dried her eyes before she looked into his crystal blue gaze. His eyes said I love you, I desire you, and I will always see you this way.

“Are ye alright now Sassenach?”

Claire felt like she was moving in slow motion, “yes, I’m better now, they scared me.”

“I have to speak to the men and arrange a perimeter patrol and a guard for one pretty Sassenach. This afternoon I have to ride out to the outer forty and check the vines but you will have a man with ye all the time from now on.”

He smiled and turned to leave but she held onto his hands as the tears started to fall again. “Please take me with you.”

He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Brimstone grows fat in her stall mistress, perhaps ye should come with me. Be ready to ride in thirty minutes.”

Claire released his hands and Jamie vanished to carry out his task of updating the men. His ace in the hole was the group of Highlanders that had come to work. He would stake his life, or Claire’s, on the word of a Highlander and it was time to get them plugged in and offer a safe escape if they chose it. He knew in his bones they would stay and do what Highlanders do, stand the ground that’s been entrusted to them.

He rang the bell and the men assembled around him, there were now fifty men, ready to work. Yi Tien Cho took his seat with the men and looked defiantly at Jamie.

“There is a war over this property that rightfully belongs to misses Randell. The coalition of winegrowers is tryin to take it from her, steal it actually. They beat her today and she has a black eye and deep fear from the encounter. These men will be back and the closer we get to the harvest, the harder they will fight. She is innocent and alone. Without us, she stands no chance of keeping her harvest or her property. Men, I’m askin ye to fight for the lady. If ye refuse ye can leave peacefully and without incident. This I promise because I need to have complete faith in those who stay.

I am riding with the lady to the outer property to assess the crop. I’ll no be sendin able bodies out there if there’s nothin to pick. Stay alert and watch the house. We will sit down when I return and split the group into day and night watch until the harvest.

“Yer askin us to fight for someone we dinna ken and a British woman for Christ sake.”

“I ken. The conditions in Scotland have been tyrannical oppression and land grabbing for the last hundred years. I would wager each of you has known a family member who was swindled, forced, or lied to and lost land, or a home, or the life of someone they loved trying to defend it. This is yer opportunity to strike down the land thieves that are terrorizing this region. Do it for the ones you love, do it because it’s right, do it because a brother is askin ye. Highlander blood runs through us all. Will ye stand with me and fight?”

Angus and Rupert stood up and proudly claimed their allegiance to Jamie’s cause. Other men stood and said the same. One man stood and said, “for my sister and her wee ones, I’m stayin.” Other men stood.

“For my mother.”

“For my grandma, they took her property.”

“For my brother, killed defending his land and crops.”

Misses Crook felt goosebumps run down her arms and she shivered in the ninety-degree heat. She heard it all and was galvanized by Jamie’s words and leadership. On her way back to the house her stride gained six inches, her shoulders were back and her head was high. If there was a chance to save this farm she would play her part. There would be food and ale day and night. It was time to pick the vegetables and start cooking. The men who stay need more than porridge and dried pork.

Claire paced the hallway upstairs and thought about the revelation she felt in Jamie’s arms. Why hadn’t she seen it before? Because she was high born and such a union was not even considered. But he cared for her, that was obvious by his actions and unguarded words today. For some reason, it made her happy, as impossible as it was.

“Mistress! Are ye ready? Have ye decided to rest in the house today?”

“I am ready mister Fraser.”

Jamie watched her descend the stairs in her lace and ruffles, layers of fancy fabrics that would not stand up to a hard ride.

“Sassenach, I have to ride hard to reach the outer border of the property. Are ye sure I can’t talk ye into stayin here with misses Crook? I’ve talked to the men and they are here to guard ye and the property from those who mean ye harm.”

He looked at her pleadingly knowing this was no task for one so fragile.

“I am going with you and I’ll have you know I am quite a good rider. Do not leave without me. Misses Crook!”

It was five minutes before Claire emerged from the house and stood before Jamie. His eyes took in a complete metamorphosis and his mouth hung open. Gone were the layers, ruffles, and lace. Her riding boots came to her knees, her breeches were tight for maximum control and her hat covered her hair that was stuffed into it.

Jamie stood up and circled her. “My God mistress, ye look like a lad and that is perfect! Why didn’t I think of that? Ye brilliant is what ye are. Let’s go.”

Claire smiled at his exuberance and acceptance and followed close behind. Misses Crook folded the clothing she had shed and let her mind wander and wonder about mister James Fraser.

For once, Donus did not pitch his usual fit and agreed to run through the vineyard and take commands from the crazy rider with the fierce seat. Donus also had a crush on Brimstone and paced himself as she did. They rode for quite some time and reaching the outer acreage, Jamie inspected the vines and was pleasantly surprised. As he walked from vine to vine he felt electricity run up his arms and the hair stand up. He smelled the air and felt a jolt of adrenalin. He looked around quickly for shelter but found nothing.

“Sassenach, we must find shelter, right now. The sky is about to rip open.”

She urged Brimstone into a canter and Jamie barely got on Donus before he followed her. He saw lightning strike the ground just ahead of them and his concern went into warp drive. He kicked Donus to pass Brimstone and search the rock walls for a cave or an overhang. When he saw what might offer shelter the sky opened up with booming thunder and great flashes of lightning. Even with their peril, he thanked the almighty for the rain.

Jamie jumped off Donus and walked to the cave. He exhaled in relief and tied Donus to a tree so he could lead Brimstone and Claire into the cave. He came back expecting Donus to be long gone and scratched his head smiling.

“Yer a mate, after all, thank ye for stayin.”

Jamie led Donus into the cave and looked around to judge their space. It was mid-afternoon but the black clouds were closing in on what little sun was left. He looked at the blown-in detritus that littered the floor and found some wood left on an old fire. The horses were so happy to be out of the punishing rain they moved very little. Jaime took the flintstone from his saddlebag and felt relief that it was dry. Ten minutes later there was a fire burning and enough dry vegetation on the ground to last at least an hour.

“Sassenach, yer gonna shake yer teeth right out of yer head. Sit near the fire and warm up.”

Claire looked at him and then the ground like she didn’t understand. Jamie sat down and patted the ground next to him. She looked around for an alternative and finding none, she finally sat down. The fire warmed her and her shaking stopped. Fierce thunder with blinding lightning scared Claire and she dove toward Jamie almost knocking him over.

He looked at her white face and huge eyes and chuckled showing her there was nothing to fear. He guided her back to her sitting position but she scooted next to him, still looking very afraid. The next explosion in the sky and she was on Jamie’s lap gripping his shirt for dear life. It was so loud he couldn’t speak to her so he smiled and hugged her to him. The storm raged while Jamie was facing his inner storm at having Claire in his lap. He knew there was no danger. Finding this cave solved that problem, but the Sassenach did not know that, so he was tender and kind with her.

Jamie was sure the worst of the storm was over and figured five minutes and they could head back at a dead run. The boom and flash stole his vision and his hearing for a few seconds. Where ever he looked he saw a black spot that blocked everything. He was unlucky and had been looking at the cave entrance when it happened. He felt Claire around his neck and held her feeling so bad she was this scared. When he blinked a few times and opened his eyes her beautiful face was an inch from his. He could feel her breath on his face. He tried to speak and she pressed her lips against his.

Jamie’s heart pounded so hard he figured this was his last moment on earth and he was thrilled by it. Claire broke her kiss and she stared into his eyes, “kiss me please.”

Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her with all the emotion and energy he had pushed back over the last month. His head was screaming stop and his mouth wasn’t hearing it. He could hear the rain slowing outside but his spirit had taken flight with the feel of Claire’s lips on his. He had to get her to safety while he could so he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. He breathed her in and opened his eyes.

“We have to go, as fast as ye can ride back to the house. I’ll stay behind ye so ride up to yer front door and throw me the reins. I’ll get her back and put her to bed. Right?”

He held her shoulders and she nodded. Jaime scooped her up and hugged her for dear life. He wanted desperately to remember what she felt like against him. As soon as she cleared the cave she mounted Brimstone and took off. Jamie was dragged for a while by Cassanova Donus who wanted to keep up with his girlfriend. Jamie felt the ground under his boots and pushed off as hard as he could landing him on top of the horse who kept up with Brimstone easily.

Claire did just what he said dismounting near the stairs leading to the porch. The thunder returned and the rain was again a down poor. Jamie smiled at her and motioned her toward the house. Claire walked to his side and put a hand on his leg. Jamie leaned down and kissed her with all of his heart then he pointed at the house and Claire ran in.

Jamie sat in the saddle and let Donus lead them to the barn. Fortunately, he looked up in time to see a fat branch in front of his face as Donus aimed to knock him out of the saddle. Something he had been trying to do for the last two days. Jamie pushed his upper body backward against the horse’s butt to avoid the tree truck then he let Donus know there would be consequences for such evil intent. Through it all, he smiled. He had kissed an angel and nothing else mattered.

With the horses safely in bed, Jamie walked through the drenching rain to his cabin. He wondered how many men were left and he prayed his gamble did not cripple this harvest.

Jamie pulled the door open when he heard knocking. Rupert was standing in the rain and announced there was no one watching the house and did Jamie want him to do it. Jamie laughed and pulled Rupert inside the cabin.

“Thank ye. I do want ye to take first watch and as soon as there’s a break in the rain I will run my blanket to ye to keep ye warm. Until we have to pick grapes, you and Angus will split the nights and sleep until noon. Okay?”

Rupert nodded and ran toward the house to find shelter on the porch.

Jamie sat on his bed and got lost in the events of the afternoon. Now that he was alone he could bring back the vivid images and physical memories of holding Claire in his arms. What the devil had precipitated this brief intimacy between them he didn’t know but she had asked him to kiss her and he did. He could feel his heart ramming in his chest at the memory of her body pressed against him, her injured face, her arms around him, her fear. He shook his head and wanted to slap himself or beat himself senseless. If that were only possible maybe he could fix this. He feared his working relationship with the Sassenach was irreparably damaged and his heart dropped miles from where it had been. He jumped to his feet and drove his fist into a sturdy wood beam. What have I done, he thought, what have I done?

Claire flew up the stairs leaving a trail of water on the fine Persian rugs leading to her rooms. She pulled her clothes off and dropped them into a bucket to stem the dripping and dried herself. She stood in the dark of her bedroom and thought about his kiss. The fire in his lips touching hers and cascade of sensations going off from her skin to deep inside her. Just recalling the kiss made her squirm and feel…something very strong, very primal. She started pacing and chewing on her fingernails. What she did was wrong. What she did might jeopardize her entire operation and she was very confused. Half of her wanted to run to him, half wanted to pretend it never happened.

“Misses Crook!”

Claire could hear the older woman running toward her rooms and in a minute’s time Misses Crook was on her knees with Claire, holding onto her as she cried.

“Ye poor child,” she said rocking Claire. “Yer overwrought from all the danger, exercise, and stimulation from the day. Ye need to rest. I canna have ye comin down with a fever after runnin outside in the rain. Come child, get into bed and think of happy things.”

“Misses Crook, that would not include Mister Randell,” she said quietly.

“No, that it wouldn’t. I am bringin ye some soup and don’t ye move.”

Misses Crook ran for the kitchen wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. It was a travesty what Randell did to the poor young girl. He sought her out for her dowry so he could be the king of his own world, far from his controlling family. She watched him cloak himself in normalcy as he lured little Claire into his trap and she did nothing to help the girl. She regretted that decision down to her marrow. She knew he would be locked in purgatory or the fires of hell but what of the life he left behind?

Jamie paced in his cabin as the rain came down in sheets. He wondered where Yi Tien Cho was, probably hunkered down in one of the outbuildings tonight. He hoped. The walls were starting to close in on him and he yanked his door open to fill his lungs. The rain suddenly stopped and he stepped outside to enjoy a moment of fresh air. Putting his head back he breathed in the night air and wondered how Claire was doing tonight. He looked at the house and tried to guess which window she slept behind. His little Sassenach.

Jamie walked through the vineyard to assure himself nothing was amiss. A nagging feeling was scratching his brain but he could not put his finger on it. Thirty minutes later he walked back and hoped he could fall asleep and forget the emotions that gripped him. He pushed his door open and walked in, stopped, and backtracked, lifting his nose to the soft breeze. Fire! Jamie lunged for the bell and rang it with all his strength. Cabin doors were flying open as the men gathered around him. Other noses were raised to the night as the men looked around for the orange glow of a deadly fire.

“I think I see it, far edge of the property against the valley floor. Someone get on the roof and tell me what ye see. Angus was first to scramble up like he had suction pads on his feet. He looked toward the property edge.

“It’s burning boss, maybe five acres so far. He waited and jumped down when Jamie waved him in.”

The men started moving in the direction of the fire.

“Wait!” He rang the bell again to stop them. “Hold on, I need to think this through.”

Jamie paced and rubbed his forehead. He was sure, there was no lightning for at least an hour, just a steady downpour. The rain stops and a fire starts up.

‘This is a staged fire gentleman. They’re trying to pull every man to the far reaches of the property to put out a fire that was set in standing water. He pointed to three of the men and dispatched them to the rear of the house. Then he looked at his crew of forty-five well-muscled Highlanders and chuckled.

“I believe the fire was set to pull the men away from…” he twisted at the waist and looked behind him, “the house.” They intend to leave the prey defenseless so they can finish the lady. Angus, put a man on the roof, the rest of you make yerselves comfortable on the front porch. If they get past me on the road I want to give them a Highlander welcome.”

Jaime peeled off from the group before anyone could say a word. They saw him running in the shadows toward the road. The men joined Rupert on the porch and the excess bodies sat around the front presenting a formidable barrier to the front door. Since no one told them to be quiet they didn’t think of it

Misses Crook felt the tremors in the house and heard the male noise outside and dropped the soup as she ran for the stairs. Claire was on her knees with her hand to her mouth and reached for the older woman.

“What is that?” She whispered

“I dinna ken, but it sounds very big and male. We stay here, aye, and very quiet.”

Jamie was hunkered down in the roadside weeds trying to silently catch his breath. On a dark night like this, they could be standing right beside him undetected. He waited. It wasn’t long before he noticed two shadows walking slowly on the dirt road toward the house.

“What d’ye think Jamie boy?”

Jamie swallowed the startled noise he almost made from the disembodied voice right beside him. “Jesus Christ, is that ye Angus? Ye just scared ten years off my life ye dolt. Stay with those two quietly and watch where they go. I suspect they will turn into the property and mean to do Claire harm. Let them get as close as possible. When they see the welcoming committee they will run the direction they came. Hold em back until the men can get to them. Dinna fash if one gets by ye, I’ll get him after I run their horse off. Got it? Angus?”

Jamie followed the direction they came and found two perfectly good horses tied to different trees munching the long grass. Jamie pulled the saddles off, then the bridles and slapped each in the rump hard enough for them to run back to where ever they lodge. He hung the bridles on his shoulder and held the bits so they didn’t make noise when he ran back. He didn’t see the man but he heard him running and breathing hard. When he was right beside him Jamie kicked out where he hoped the knee would be. He felt the bones tear away from each other as the man screamed in agony. The whaling was quite excessive making Jamie roll his eyes before he placed his foot over the man’s knee and applied pressure.

“Stop yer wailin!”

“Who do ye work for?”

“No one!”

“What was your intention comin here, startin a fire in our crops?”

“I didn’t do that!”

Jamie squatted next to the man’s head. “It is my duty to inform ye that ye just lied, twice, and there will a painful consequence for each. Tell me the truth and I’ll let ye limp to yer horses.”

“I don’t know what yer talkin about, fuck off!”

Jamie lifted the man, patted his head, and drove his boot into the knee on the other side. The man dropped with a blood-curdling scream.

“Do ye know how easy it will be for me to rip yer throat out? Maybe I let ye live and pluck ye eyes out instead. Yep, that’s much more fun.” Jamie grabbed the man’s head in a painful lock and felt his face until his fingers landed on his eyes.

“Ah, there they are.” He pressed them as the man screamed a name, "Ben Carson". 

“What were yer orders tonight.?”

“Count the men, rape the maid in front of the lady. Now let go!”

“Tell Ben Carson I’m comin for him. If he touches either of the women, I’ll make him scream for ten hours before I kill him.”

Jamie dropped the man and ran back to the property where one very scared man was tied to a tree while the Highlanders taunted him. Jamie approached the wide-eyed would-be rapist and bent over so he looked directly in his eyes. Yer friend wilna make it back so I’m countin on ye. Tell Ben Carson I will put my blade through his throat, and if he orders harm to the women living here, I will kill his wife and daughter first.

Jamie ran his blade up the ropes and the man ran away. He looked at the men, “did that sound convincing?”

Three men had been to the fire site and reported the ground is soggy and the fire is out.

“Thank ye for the help tonight gentlemen. He’s comin for the lady and now me. Stay diligent and safe. Angus, yer inside the house with me, Rupert, pick two teams of three for the two night shifts. Keep yer backs against the wall and get some rest.”

Jamie looked at Rupert who gave a nod that he was on board. “Let’s go inside Angus, we’ll each sleep against a door.” The group made their way back to the cabins except for Rupert and two of his men who took a seat on the porch. Jamie reached for the doorknob and ducked as a silver tea set came flying out aimed at his head. He pulled the door closed just in time before something crashed against it from inside.

“Just eight more weeks,” he said quietly. “Ladies! It’s Jamie Fraser, please drop yer weapons.”

He and Angus entered the house slowly looking for projectiles aimed at the heads. “Claire? Where are ye lass?”

He could hear two female voices whispering upstairs and sighed with relief. “Mistress, this is one of yer men and it’s safe to come out. I need to speak with ye.”

Misses Crook came down the stairs trying to look brave. Jamie watched her and almost caved in thinking about what they intended to do with her. Jamie dropped his head and squeezed his eyes closed before he was suddenly hit by a small body that locked him in a death grip trying to squeeze behind him and the wall.

Jamie reached behind him and grabbed Claire’s arm. “It’s safe misses Randell, please come out, we have to talk.” He pulled her in front of him and saw a mass of black hair that fell around her face and down her back in coiled ringlets. Her amber eyes looked up at him, wide with fear. She was wearing a nightgown and robe, holding a heavy candlestick. He had never seen such a beautiful site and his smile radiated his happiness. He cleared his throat and gently took the candlestick from her.

Misses Crook saw the full scale of Jamie’s emotion in his gaze and smile before he put the mask back on and started talking about the change in plans.

Angus and I will sleep against the two doors, three men in back, three men in front. They wilna get past us so please get some rest the two of ye, yer safe.

Misses Crook let Jamie see her disapproval before holding her hand out to Claire and pulling her upstairs. Jamie looked at the ground and shook his head. Claire was raising her voice to misses Crook about the door and window. The two women argued until misses Crook closed the door to her bedroom and shot Jamie a withering look as she walked to her own room.

Jamie dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. This was getting complicated and he had to keep his mind off the beautiful Sassenach. Just how was he supposed to do that? He hoped no one rushed the house tonight because he would surely sleep through it.

Jamie’s eyes slammed open hours later and he was instantly aware of her laying against him, shivering in the cold. He wrapped her in his warm arms and whispered she was safe and he would keep her warm. He pulled her to him and felt her shaking stop.

“I’ll no let any harm come to ya Sassenach. Ye can sleep in my arms, yer safe.”

When Jamie woke in the morning he wondered if he dreamed about Claire in his arms or if it was real. He pulled himself off the floor and stumbled outside to find his cabin and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the Highlanders had been living rough for a very long time and felt most comfortable outside, living off the land. When you stick forty-five of these men in small cabins for any length of time frustration runs the gamut from depression to brawling. The rain continued for the next four days and Jamie felt like he went from one cabin to the next breaking up fights. He was never dry and felt increasing angst waiting for the next attempt to dissuade Claire from staying on her farm. 

Misses Crook made him stay out on the porch when he brought men to carry food to the cabins. She avoided his questions about Claire and he had not seen even a glimpse of her in four days. When the rain stopped the clouds gave way to rays of sunshine that vibrated life into soggy plants, grapes, and men. Moods improved, smiles came back, and the world looked brighter for everyone but Jamie.

The men were dispatched throughout the vineyard to check the plants, pull leaves from the clusters and mark any that showed insect or mold damage. It was a good exercise for Jamie to estimate the rate the men could pull the fruit when the time came. He needed twenty more workers and that would prove a daunting task.

Claire paced in her rooms for four days since arguing with Misses Crook. The older woman had become domineering and cold to her since the night she and Jamie took refuge in the cave. 

“You are not to see James Fraser again Misses Randall. His intentions are not honorable and you are too naive to know it.”

“You must be joking. He is my manager. How can I completely avoid talking to him and what do you know about his intentions?”

“He’s a drifter hellbent, on getting back to Scotland and his farm. In six weeks, he’ll be gone and he wants to have his way with ye before he goes. He fancies ye lass but he fancies his home more. I canna allow it.”

“I dare say you cannot stop me.”

“If ye see James Fraser again I will pack up and go back to London. You will be alone Claire, that’s a promise.”

Thinking about her words and threats made her boil with anger. Since when did she become the voice of authority? Every day since that night she pounded Claire with proper behavior, etiquette, social distance from the low born, and on and on. It was no more than an endurance test for Claire to sit quietly until she left her room. 

She would stand by the window and catch quick glimpses of Jamie and it would make her heart hurt. In her daydreams she saw him come through the door and take her hand, promising to stay with her forever. It may be forbidden love but who cares when you reside in the middle of nowhere, she wondered. 

Jamie laid on his bunk and waited for another day to pass. In the two years he looked for gold he often went a week or more without seeing another human. That loneliness did not compare to the last four days. Her abrupt disappearance after their night in the cave made him believe he had crossed the line and she was revolted by what they did. Jesus Christ, he thought, she will hide from me until I sell her grapes and I leave. He needed to get out of his head so he walked to the barn and got Donus ready to ride.

Donus had murder on his mind after a four-day rest and Jamie welcomed the battle. The sugar cube trick worked again to get the bit in his mouth and he cinched the saddle with an ‘I dare ye’ look when the horse turned his head to bite him. To Jamie’s surprise, Donus didn’t take off, buck, or head for low branches. Jamie gave a rub on the neck and rode past the cabins nodding to the men sitting outside. 

Rupert smiled, “well, that is a fine lookin horse ye got there Jamie and quiet as a lamb.” He watched until horse and rider disappeared into the vines.

Angus passed Rupert and asked where Jamie was. 

“He passed by on his horse. They’re havin a ride in the sunshine…no, there he is.”

Donus was galloping back to the barn, bucking with intent to kill, and Jamie was holding on. He managed to turn the horse and they were racing back into the vines, still hanging on, still bucking. Five minutes later they were racing toward the barn again. This time, Jamie let him run into the barn, that was enough for today. Jamie led Donus into his stall, stripped his tack, locked the door, and put the tack on Brimstone. He could hear Donus whiny for her until he was out of earshot. 

Brimstone had beautiful gates and Jamie took a much-needed pleasure ride where ever she wanted to take him. When she stopped Jamie looked up at a large gorgeous lake, as far as the eye could see. There was a mere ten-foot margin from the last row of vines and he wondered if this was part of Claire’s property. When Brimstone drank her fill Jamie tied her to a sturdy tree, pulled his boots off and jumped into the lake. After a torturous ride on a very hot day, it felt like heaven. From now on, Brimstone would get more time outside and he would be much cleaner. Next time he would bring soap. 

It was late afternoon when Jamie rode back to the barn and the men were anxious to be fed. When they heard the bell, two men carried a large pot down from the house followed by men with trays of dried beef, pork, and cheese. Misses Crook came with loaves of bread and bowls of butter. She looked around and didn’t see Jamie. She would be overjoyed when he boarded a ship for Scotland and was no longer a threat. 

It was Jamie’s turn in the rotation to sleep inside the house tonight. As he laid against the door he looked up the staircase and wondered where she was. It was a beat-up day and sleep took him away quickly.

He sensed her energy before he felt her press against him. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his strong, warm arms. 

“Are ye alright lass?” He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

She took his hand and pulled it around her and they slept. 

Jamie felt her movement, her soft lips pressed into his, and he filled his lungs to keep up with his ramming heart. He kissed her back and held her close to him. He lost track of how many kisses they shared before she broke away from him and quietly ran up the stairs. 

For the next three weeks, the men repaired fences, pulled leaves, inspected plants, caught fish for their lunches, and watched for trouble. Each night Jamie relieved the door sleeper and Claire slept in his arms. She wouldn’t speak to him but she thrilled him with kisses. 

Yi Tien Cho told Jamie it was time to pull the vegetables and the two of them filled bucket after bucket with ripe crispy carrots, peas, tomatoes, and corn. Jamie knocked on the door and when Misses Crook saw all the buckets of produce on the porch she held the door to keep from fainting. 

“Call yer mistress Misses Crook, I must speak wi’her.”

The woman tried to walk out to the buckets and Jamie blocked her. 

“I dinna ken what ye’ve done to keep her locked in her rooms, but yer gonna undo it. It is almost time and there is much for her to learn.”

“You said some of the men will stay on and help year around.”

“Sadly, I am the only one who kens anythin about the subject. The others do what I say. So ye have a choice to make.” 

Misses Crook closed the door on Jamie Fraser and knocked on Claire’s door. She knew when she was defeated. 

“Jamie Fraser is here with enough food to feed an army and he is askin ye to join him in the vineyard so he can teach ye, for next year.”

“Does this mean you will be staying if I agree to meet with him,” she snapped. 

“Aye, Misses Randall. I promise.”

Claire vanished in voluminous skirts and ran down the stairs and out the front door. When she saw Jamie she almost threw her arms around him but stopped short and shook his hand. 

“Where on earth did all this food come from, Mister Fraser?”

“Yi Tien Cho grew it behind the cabins mistress and there’s more.”

“We will get this cooking this afternoon and have a feast tonight. Corn and butter, fresh bread, Rhubarb pie, and fresh tomatoes! It’s a glorious amount of food!”

Jamie watched her smile brighten her face and the excitement that drove her from bucket to bucket. He could stand right here and watch her for eternity, but there was much to do.

“It’s time for ye to learn Sassenach. Ye will have to do this on yer own next year, with the men of course. Can ye meet me each morning, just before sun-up. For the next four weeks, we’ll be taking the Brix rating for all the different grapes at dawn, and I imagine it will take several hours. We always start with the lower acreage, the white grapes because they harvest first at a lower Brix. I will teach ye. I know we’ll be sellin most of the grapes but ye should ferment a barrel of white and one of red so ye know the process for next year.” 

As he spoke he inched closer to her and watched her amber eyes tell him a story of forbidden love between the social classes. He could see her thoughts go from excited to sad and then heartbroken as he spoke about her doing this without him next year. 

“I will have yer horse saddled for ye in the morning and I will be at my post tonight of course. Sassenach we will help each other prepare for sayin goodbye. It’s a long way off so dinna fash. Now is the time for ye to open yer mind and be ready to learn as fast as ye can.” In a bold move, he kissed her forehead and left quickly. 

Misses Crook came out to the porch and sat next to Claire but before she could utter her first word, Claire walked away from her and closed the door on the older woman. 

Jamie tightened Brimstone’s saddle just as Claire gave him a sparkling good morning smile. She leaned in and whispered, “you were talking in your sleep last night.” She laughed conspiratorially.

Lovesick Donus was always the perfect horse when Brimstone was along and they covered much ground as Claire got used to using the hydrometer. They tested all the different grapes in the vineyard and headed back. It was so pleasant and magical being together in the cool misty morning that neither spoke of anything that would dampen their happiness at being together.

Claire handed the reigns to Jamie at the porch and disappeared inside. Jamie stripped the tack and gave a bit more breakfast smiling every other minute as he recalled different things she said. 

Later that day Jamie saw Claire sitting on the porch with a gentleman. She talked animatedly and the man nodded and smiled. Jamie’s guts twisted up in a knot and he considered how he might convince the gentleman to leave, permanently. He grabbed a pole and some soap and walked quickly to the lake. 

Claire was becoming popular with the other land owners who came around a couple of times per week to talk with her on the porch. Two blokes he had disemboweled in his mind many times. She was always the picture of grace sitting and listening, and the smiles that lit up his world were given freely.

His concern grew because she never mentioned them and time was short before the harvest. If Carlson was planning another attack it would be soon. 

“I dinna mean to overstep Misses Randall but I’ve seen two landowners speakin with ye for the last two weeks. Are they tryin to buy the property? What do they talk about?”

Jamie expected a concealed attempt to grab the farm, like a limited partnership, or acreage co-owned for some reason, there were numerous ways to swindle the gentle and unsuspecting. 

“They want my hand in marriage is what they talk about,” she said giggling. 

He heard the invisible lightning bolt as it ripped open the heavens and shot right for his spine. The impact was murderous and he felt his tiny insufficient heart hammer away trying to keep up with a body under attack from itself. 

Jamie never considered this and his shock seemed to cripple his voice box. “Oh, I… ye…have suitors mistress, and they look like fine young men.” Jamie made a heroic effort at speaking normally but his voice sounded shallow like someone talking without enough air in their lungs. 

“That’s good for today Sassenach. Let’s go back.”

“Jamie?”

“Ye did good today, yer very smart.” He just couldn’t get enough wind behind his words so it sounded like he was whispering. He couldn’t look at her. He didn’t know what he expected of her. He didn’t know why he never considered others would pursue her. He hardly knew his own name right now. 

“Jamie?”

He pulled her into his embrace and felt her arms around his middle, holding him tight. He wanted to kiss her, outside in the light, under god, where they didn’t hide but her lips belonged to someone else now, or would soon, and he released her. 

He walked quickly to his cabin after putting the horses up. He needed to get behind a locked door, alone, where he could sort out the screaming in his head. He closed the door behind him and looked up at Misses Crook. 

“How can I help ye, ma’am.”

“Stay away from Claire Mister Fraser. Whatever you have to teach her can be taught by someone else. I have no softness for ye so dinna expect it. Claire will get a marriage proposal on Sunday. It will see her secure and safe with a man raised as she was. They will return to England after the harvest and life goes on for us all. Dinna speak with her again. Let her have the life she was born to. You were planning to leave her in a few weeks anyway.”

Misses Crook left without another word. 

Jamie gave himself a stunned minute to plan his next move. Then he shoved his things in a sack and went to find Rupert.

Claire was coming apart at the seams. She had not seen Jamie in over a week. He no longer slept inside at the door, he never took her out in the mornings for Brix ratings, he was just gone. She felt heartbreak like never before at the thought he was gone forever. What could make him disappear like that before the harvest? How could she get through all ahead without him?

Two of the landowners nearby were making absolute pests of themselves. She was gracious and kind at first but she was not going to be forced to marry. Whoever she chose it would not be one of them. She said as much to Misses Crook and asked her to send them away.

“No, mistress, you will chase away your first true option to fix your situation. Marry one of them and forget the headaches of this farm. You would do very well with either of them. So choose.”

“Forgive my direct speech madam, but I hardly recognize you anymore. If you want to return to England I won’t beg you to stay. I’m sure I can find someone to assist me.”

Claire left her room and ran out the back door as her tears came bursting out of her eyes. This farm felt like a curse on her soul. She had admiration and faith in Jamie and he let her down when she needed him most. Why would he?

“Mistress, your sadness is breakin my heart,” Rupert said quietly, hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

Claire tried to stop crying so Rupert would leave but she couldn’t and her anguish was soul deep and choking her. 

“Maybe ye would take a walk with me. That always makes me feel better.” Rupert could see Misses Crook watching them from the window and it made the hair on his neck stand up. “Come lass, let's walk to the vines and ye can tell me anything ye want, out of the gaze of Misses Crook.” 

Claire’s head jerked up and she wiped her face with her hands before looking at Rupert. She nodded slightly and got up to follow him to the vines. 

“Are ye in danger in lass?” They talked as they walked.

“In danger of never being happy again, yes.”

“What has happened. I need to know if you’ve been threatened lass. I dinna mean to pry but I’ve seen two men here talkin to ye. Courtship is very nice if it doesna hide a sinister intention.”

Claire broke down again and walked deeper into the vineyard, away from sight. She cried so hard Rupert got worried and did not know the right words to say to her. 

“Tell me what’s happened lass, maybe I can help ye.”

“Why did Jamie leave? Why would he abandon me like I was nothing? I must know what I did to make him run away from here. I thought he cared about me.”

It was a difficult sentence to get out when sobbing but Rupert understood and took a chance Jamie would not kill him for talking to the lady.

“He dinna leave ye, he’s here, always near. Misses Crook told him to leave but he’s fearful for ye so he stays close.”

“I must speak to him, where is he, please tell me.”

She watched his eyes and when he didn’t answer she said, “I know where he is. Will you help me get my horse tacked up please.” 

Rupert was adamant Claire should not ride on the property alone. She smiled down at him like he was speaking a strange language and then cantered away leaving him staring after her.

Jamie laid on his back in the cave. After a morning checking the vines far from seeing eyes the coolness of the rock was a relief. He thought about the Sassenach constantly and tried to picture her marrying or married already. It made him feel weak and empty. He could not find the happiness he used to about going home, Lallybroch, and his sister, dear Jenny. He was a mess and no way to fix himself. He closed his eyes and slept.

Claire had trouble finding the cave opening. It was dark and pouring rain the only time she had been here. She looked at a tree and tried to imagine how to tie the reins so she wouldn’t lose the horse. She did the best she could with shaking hands and ran into the cave stopping at the sight of him sleeping. She took off her hat and laid beside him, against his body, breathing a sigh of relief he was still here on the property. She heard him gasp and she rolled over to hold his handsome face so full of excitement and wonder.

“Sassenach, I dinna think I would see ye beautiful face ever again.” He touched her cheek and smiled with relief. Misses Crook ordered me off the property and said you were getting married. I could not go fearin for ye so I stayed here to make sure ye were safe.”

Claire was so happy to see him she could not stop smiling until she kissed him and his body wrapped around her. Jamie deepened the kiss and lost himself in her, allowing his tongue to glide into her mouth. He heard her gasp and felt her stiffen followed by a moan which blew the remainder of his will power to pieces. He held her tighter, allowing her to take a breath before his next heated kiss. He couldn’t stop. His kisses were a celebration of all that was good, all that was Claire. 

“I must ask ye somethin, lass…did you accept a man’s proposal or get married already?”

“No, neither one. Misses Crook threatened me and forced me to choose one of the proposals and I refused and suggested she go back to England. I do not trust her anymore and don’t know why I ever did.”

“I want to kiss ye for the next four days but need to ask what the Brix ratings are if ye remember. Claire said the four numbers like she just saw them and then smiled triumphantly.”

“Yer a wee smart lass, are ye nae?” 

“About that four day kiss…”

Claire had never heard of putting one’s tongue in the mouth of another but it made her feel electrified wanting him to devour her. Jaime was so lost in passion and gratitude he held her with one arm while his free hand caressed her stomach. It was wickedly sensuous for both of them and both were panting. 

“I do not mind your hand on my body. Does that mean I love you?”

“Yes, that is exactly what it means, and I love you too.”

The next kiss took them both so high Jamie had to struggle not to rip her clothes off. He wouldn’t make any rash moves no matter how she kissed and moaned. He suspected something was off about her experience with intimacy. She was married for almost a year before Frank died yet she seemed as clueless as a maiden. He forced himself to pull back while he still could. 

“The afternoon wanes Sassenach. Can ye ride back on yer own? If I know Rupert, he’ll be standin in the vines lookin for ye. I have to speak with Yi Tien Cho right away. Ask if he will get twenty of the Chinese workers to help us. I hope the language barrier will make them harder to intimidate.”

“I will be fine getting back.”

Jamie walked her outside to find Brimstone nearby munching on grape clusters, definitely untied. He caught the horse and helped Claire into the saddle, reminding her to hurry. He had a very bad feeling in his bones about the sudden proposals and lack of coalition presence. He could smell her on the wind so he stayed walking in the path she had taken. The sound of thundering hooves jerked his head up as Brimstone galloped toward him with Rupert on her back.

Rupert was talking as fast as his mouth would allow. He had been waiting in the barn for Claire to return and heard voices, two people, a man, and a woman. He found a perfect patch of high grass to watch them and listen. The man was yelling about their agreement and he struck Misses Crook. He said the nuptials no longer needed her help or the little bitch’s agreement. He pushed the woman to the ground and stormed off. 

“Ye make yer way back on foot I need the horse. Not a word to anyone about where the lady is after I kidnap her. Understood?”

Rupert looked in the direction of the cave where he had brought food for the last two weeks. He nodded and jumped off. Jamie convinced Brimstone to fly like the devil was chasing her and jumped into the vines before she would be noticed by the men. Brimstone made straight for the barn where she would wait for someone to put her away.

Jamie knew exactly what was happening now and it was a daring plan that might get Claire killed. Staying low, he ran to the back of the house and entered, moving silently he stopped when he heard Claire humming. He waited and prayed she was alone before he snuck up behind her and held his hand over her mouth.

Jamie whispered instructions in Claire’s ear and waited for her to nod. He could smell food cooking so Misses Crook would be coming back to the kitchen any minute. He left the house praying Claire could make it out without being seen.

Claire kept a normal pace up the stairs to her rooms and closed the door before she ripped off the jacket, layers of skirts, petticoat and stockings. She scrambled to reach the laces of her corset and felt sweat dripping down her face. Almost breaking her arm she finally caught one of the laces and managed to pull it free. She grabbed a hanger and stuck it behind her to pull the laces until it dropped to the ground. She quickly pulled her riding clothes and boots on and piled her hair into her hat. She was ready and looked out the window to see Misses Crook ten feet from the porch, coming back from delivering food. 

Claire crossed herself and ran to the stairs jumping on the banister to get to the bottom before the doorknob started turning. If she didn’t make it out before being seen she would never get away. She ran through the house and slipped out the back door as Misses Crook was walking into the kitchen. Claire ran behind the barn and Jamie caught her mid-stride smiling ear to ear at his brave lass. 

Jamie was crippled by her unbound breasts bouncing in her shirt and his erection was making it hard to think about anything else. Before another step, they had to fix her obvious feminine chest. He pulled her to the barn ripping a strip of fabric from a grain sack and held it out to her. 

“What will I do with that?”

“Ah…ye will…ah…ye will bind yerself with it mistress as quick as you can. I will guard the door, please hurry.”

Jamie stood outside the barn feeling very conspicuous out in the open and his nerves were frayed. 

“Sassenach, are ye ready?”

“Jamie, I do not know what I am supposed to do with this. Come in here and show me.”

When he slipped back into the barn her naked back was to him and a hot shiver went down his spine and erupted in his balls. His eyes ran over every inch of her soft unblemished skin, small shoulders, and tiny waist. “I ah…”

“Mister Fraser, I understand this is highly improper but if you intend to save me I will need help attaching this to…where?”

“It's alright mistress, I was just a little surprised is all, lift yer arms.”

Jamie stood over her by a foot and thought he would faint at the sight of her naked breasts. He wrapped the fabric around her chest and tightened it from behind. When he helped her back into her shirt it made a remarkable difference.

“There, now ye look like a lad, ready?”

They walked behind the cabins and Jamie whistled to get Yi Tien Cho’s attention who came running. Once he had his instructions he walked quickly away to find the Chinese workers. 

Jamie scanned the landscape looking for a safe route back to the cave. He only saw one possibility, they could climb the terraces and escape down the other side. That was quite a climb for the Sassenach. They had no choice, if she got scared he would take her up on his back. He pointed and whispered and Claire nodded. Then he took her hand and they ran for the cover of the vines leading to the terraces. They walked bent over as quickly as possible. He could hear Claire panting behind him and his heart broke for this brutal escape plan. Once she was away and safely in the cave the Highlanders could bring this coalition threat to a close. God willing. 

As the highlanders ate, Rupert and Angus went from one group to another, eating from their plates, smiling and telling jokes while filling the men in on the plan. As Misses Crook watched from the window she saw no trace of Jamie Fraser and exhaled in relief. Claire had locked herself in her rooms and would not respond so she would leave a tray outside the door and leave her to her foul mood.

Jamie let Claire catch her breath before starting the climb up the terraces. He stayed close to her and grabbed her at one point when she struggled. At each level they crouched to the ground to make sure no one was nearby to see them before pushing up to the next level. Claire struggled a little more with each level and when they finally climbed to the top they laid on the ground and caught their breath. 

“I’m proud of ye Sassenach, ye are so brave. That was the hardest part mo chridhe, the rest is an easy walk.” Jaime stood up and pulled Claire into his arms. “I love ye lass, and I will see ye safe, dinna fear.” He released the hug and reached for her hand which was suddenly ripped from his grasp as the ground gave way taking Claire with it. Jamie lunged for her hand and pulled her up as the earth beneath her fell away. He used his herculean strength to pull her from the jaws of death and they fell back scrambling to put distance between them and the landslide. When Jamie knew they were safe he stopped her and listened. He could hear the men shouting and when Angus’s voice could be heard above the others he pressed on with one shaking Sassenach. The deeper into the vines they traveled the safer he felt.

“Stop love, let me check ye.” He pulled her to the ground and held her as the trauma tears came gushing from her eyes. He let her cry, no one would hear them. He just held her and waited. 

“Yer alright, thank Christ. I had a dream about this once. You warned me that white grapes burn, and they did, and red grapes fall. That dream flashed through my memory just before I grabbed yer hand. Thank ye, for the warnin.” 

Jamie cuddled Claire until she felt ready to walk again, this time the pace was slower. Jamie explained what Misses Crook had done, siding with the coalition to marry Claire off and lose her property through a marriage contract that Crook would encourage. She removed Jamie from the equation so Claire would feel alone and desperate enough to accept a proposal. 

“Their comin for ye tonight Sassenach. Misses Crook failed to deliver them a bride and they plan to force ye to wed and sign the contract. But first, they will take ye far enough away so ye feel helpless.”

Claire climbed in his lap shaking violently and crying. Jamie held her and told her the rest of the plan that was held to chest by the Highlanders sworn to protect her. 

“The coalition men, and I hope Ben Carson, will wait for the last lamp to extinguish before they enter the house, I’m sure of it. They will search every room for ye, givin the Highlanders time to get in position. They know their orders and I’ll leave it at that.”

“Tell me everything Jamie. Being naive and protected from the truth of such things is what got me in this mess. Tell me, like you told the men.”

Jamie looked at her, feeling he would rather walk through fire than expose her to the brutality that was so necessary for her safety. He paused, trying to find a way out of this.

“All of it Jamie. Do not fear, trust me that I will process this information like an adult. I have to know.”

“They will search the house to kidnap ye and when they don’t find ye they will pull Misses Crook from her bed and drag her downstairs. I suspect Ben Carson will be there and he will yell and strike her when she can’t tell him where you are. I anticipate five, maybe six men will enter the house, forty-five Highlanders will ambush them and send them off draped and tied to their horses. Kill them all is what I told them. Ben Carson is the leader of the coalition. If he dies it will change things, I hope.”

Claire’s face was turned up to him as he talked and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She listened to a foolproof plan that was created in minutes and guaranteed her safety, at least for now. She was so exhausted from the high-stress escape, the climb, almost falling to her death and leaning of the harrowing plan to save her. The whole of it took her words away and she felt love, so deep, like a hand and a glove, and knew if they survived the night it would last forever.

She tried to form the words, the question she had to ask, but she could do nothing but stutter in frustration. She tried again, “I… If…th…kill…m…you…go.”

“Ah, I forgot the best part…I want to marry you Sassenach and I pledge to stay by yer side until we draw our last breath.” He pulled her chin up to look in her beautiful eyes, “Will ye, marry me?”

Claire felt the strength of a fresh gazelle as she jumped to encircle his neck with her arms and held him to her with a heart-pounding in relief and love. He kissed her and turned her body so he could lay her down and get above her. “my Sassenach.”

Claire was overwhelmed with Jamie’s announcement of love and promise to stay with her forever. She held him and he kissed her deeply letting his tongue invade her mouth. He was lost in his lust and ran his hand up her thigh close to her heat. Her hips chased his hand and he wrapped his fingers around her core making her break the kiss and arch her back. He stilled his hand and watched her startled face. 

“May I touch ye here mo chridhe?”

“Yes.”

Have ye been touched here before?

“No.” 

Because he couldn’t cover his shocked face he bent to kiss her quickly and then pulled her up so they could keep walking. He could not understand how a widow was never touched. Surely she was mistaken or didn’t understand the question. When he saw the dark entrance to the cave he was so relieved. There was a small fire started in ten minutes and the room warmed up as light was thrown on the provisions Rupert had packed in for them. He was so grateful. 

When he consumed enough to know he would not die from starvation he looked at Claire, dressed like a lad, and let his eyes roam her body and legs. 

“Christ Claire, yer leg is bleedin bad, why didn’t ye tell me?” He tried to push her pant leg up but the breeches were tight on the calf. Claire tried to pull up but winced with pain. Jaime felt the fabric and it was wet with warm blood that coated his palm. He knew they had to do something before she bled out.

“Get them off Sassenach and hurry.”

She stared at him like he was daft and he grabbed her waistband twisting the buttons and yanking the breeches off. Claire clutched at her pants and screamed for her embarrassment. Jamie could see the blood pulsing out of a deep puncture in her leg. He pulled off his shirt and tore a strip of material to use as a tourniquet. He worked quickly and paid no attention to her bare legs. Taking another piece of shirt he pressed against the wound asking if she felt a foreign object inside. She shook her head. 

Jamie could see her face losing color and laid her back while he pushed the sacks from Rupert under her leg until it was elevated a foot in the air. He laid next to her and wiped sweat from her forehead.  
“Yer alright love, we got it, dinna fear.”

Claire rolled her head to see him, “never fear again as long as you are here Jamie.” 

With her legs exposed he worried she would get cold in the night so he held her close so she could share his heat. During the night he woke up and touched the cold skin of her leg. 

“Jesus Claire, wake up, can ye hear me. It took too long to wake her and he was starting to panic.” She touched him with icy hands. Jamie lit the fire again and pulled her legs into his lap so he could run his hand up and down to warm them. Claire kept falling back into her darkness and he worried she would slip away from him. 

“Claire, if ye leave me my heart will break so bad I will die. Do ye want that Sassenach? Wake up, Claire!” She would surface briefly but couldn’t hang onto consciousness. Jaime did not know what was happening at the farm, or if Cho was back. He certainly did not want to leave her. He built the fire up and took off running as fast as he could. When he saw the house he prayed Cho would be there. He ran around the back of the cabins and saw twenty Chinese men sitting in rows around the garden. 

“Cho! Please help me,” he panted. I’m comin back in five minutes.”.

He ran to the barn and saddled both horses then led them back to Cho.

“Can you ride?”

“I can.”

The two horses galloped toward the cave and Jamie secured them as Cho ran inside to examine Claire. Jamie looked at Claire and decided he had never seen a face so white. There were twelve needles sticking out of her neck at different angles and three in her right hand. He needed air before he lost it completely.

Cho was rolling his needles up in the leather pouch and looked at Jamie when he came back. He saw his red eyes and understood there was love between them. He held Claire’s hand and smelled her wrist. “Much better.” 

Jamie offered Brimstone to take Cho back. “He smiled and refused, saying he needed fresh night air to rid him of death. Jamie chased after him and asked what he meant. 

“The lady was almost full of death. I open portals and accept it from her now I must rid myself of it or be sick tomorrow. It was very close, she had to fight and she did. I am glad you came to get me. I like the lady, she has been kind to me.”

Jamie staggered back to Claire’s side and laid next to her. He wrapped his warmth around her and told her to sleep while he kept watch. She was safe in his arms, she could sleep, and she did. Jamie could see her chest rise and fall in the light of the fire. He never stopped watching until the sun poked its rays into the dewy day. He felt her leg and it was warm and he exhaled his relief.

Jamie had no idea what happened at the house the night before, no idea what the Brix was today, no idea if they should be madly pulling the clusters. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter anymore. He felt her cool hand on his face and looked up at her whisky eyes and black hair tumbling all around her. 

“Jamie, my darling. I need a favor.”

“Anything love.”

I want to know what the Brix rating is. The whites are right outside the cave. Go and read the grapes, please love.”

“No, I wilna leave ye and take yer warmth away.”

“Alright. I will go.”

“No! Dinna move Sassenach.”

Jamie launched himself from the cave with hydrometer in hand and held his breath while the rating settled. “Thank God,” he whispered. They would not be pulling the fruit today.

He saw Rupert approaching with a watermelon under his arm? Lack of sleep and stress made him shake his head and look again. Yes, Rupert approached with a watermelon. 

“Mornin Jamie boy. How are things in the cave? We dug into the mound of dirt and grapevines and dinna find no bodies so we figure ye got away before it fell.” 

“Ye kent we were up there?” 

Rupert’s cheeks bunched into a blush and a smile, “tis my business to ken where ye are at all times, someone’s got to.”

Jamie smiled and looked at the ground, humbled by Rupert's loyalty. “What’s the watermelon for?”

“Cho said the lady has to eat it all today. It’s… um…canna remember the word.”

“I’ll make sure of it, thank ye Rupert. Can ye tell me quick what happened last night?” He looked back at the cave continuously.

“We got em, just like ye said and Ben Carson was with em. We ah, buried them under the landslide. We’ll bring the Sheriff over later so he can identify them and pull em out.”

“That is brilliant! The men died while engaged in activity against the vines. Whoever thought of that is a genius, andI’m grateful to him. Claire canna walk, she injured her leg but I want to get her back to the house. Can ye fashion a litter with a blanket so we can carry her home?”

“Yes, it will be good to know she is safe and warm. What of Misses Crook?”

Jamie’s eyes turned harsh and deadly. "Dinna fash, I’ll be takin care of the housekeeper."


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie tucked Claire into her bed with a sigh of relief. The Highlanders came with a makeshift litter to carry her home and kept her laughing the whole way with their antics. Jamie worried with every bump and jolt of the litter, hardly paying attention to the two horses he was leading. Now she was home, close to Cho if she started bleeding again and right next to a huge fireplace to keep her warm. 

Right outside there were three hundred acres of grapes bursting with readiness and the weight of that responsibility was starting to crush him. He needed to walk the vineyard and try to remember everything he learned so they would be ready. Fear had moved into Jamie’s head and heart after the recent events. Another catastrophe could derail the harvest and ruin Claire’s one chance to earn the money she desperately needed. Why was he plagued with uncertainty in himself? He had dreams of reading the Brix upside down (which was impossible) and the fruit died on the vine. Another dream the clusters leaked all the juice before he could sell them. Every night his mind screamed he lacked the knowledge to bring the harvest in safely, and his confidence was shot. 

“What is it, Jamie?” 

He felt Claire’s cool hand on his and looked into her gorgeous eyes. He scooted close to her and held her cheek, turning her head so he could look closely. 

“I saw a book of paintings once, of all the big cats of the world, like lions and cheetahs, but there were so many I didna ken. Most had eyes that were a light shade of brown, and a dark rim that made the color jump out of the painting. They were so beautiful and so much like yer’s Sassenach. It is the first thing I see when we meet and the thing I remember when we part.” 

When he spoke to her like this she felt like the only woman in the world and her heart was grateful for the love he had for her. When he kissed her softly she pulled him to her until he could no longer control his hammering heart and exploding balls. He broke the kiss and sat up taking a deep breath. 

“May I ask you something, please. You told me things last night, after the landslide, that were maybe spoken in haste, and I would understand how such a thing could happen. But in the light of day, do you feel the same?”

“No, mo ghaol, too much has happened. Last night, when I couldna stop yer bleedin, I ran to get Cho and we galloped back to the cave not knowin if you had slipped away already. I have never been so scared in my life and knew I would die with ye so we never had to part. You are my life, Sassenach, it will be you who inspires all that I do in the future, and your love that I will miss every minute I’m away from ye. Do ye feel it, lass? Our bond, can ye feel me inside ye?”

Claire’s cheeks were streaked with tears that he wiped away and then kissed her softly. He had his own questions but could not stop kissing long enough to ask her. She pulled him to her and moaned when their tongues touched. 

“I canna keep my hands to myself so I must leave ye. He ran his hand down her side to her knee, exposing five inches of her bare leg. He stared at it for a long minute before placing his palm over her skin halfway between her knee and core. Claire watched his eyes darken and his chest heave as he continued to stare. 

“How soon can we marry Sassenach,” he whispered. “I canna hold back from ye love, please say it will be soon and end my torment.”

His hand drifted up her side pressing on her hipbone. He kissed her with all the intensity he felt and slid his hand under her butt, kneading it and making her moan. 

“Touch me like you did last night, please.”

With their tongues dancing he wrapped his fingers around her core and felt her heat. 

“Oh God Sassenach, I want ye lass and I love ye.” 

Jamie jumped to his feet and put a hand on his chest. I will find Misses Crook and send her in. I will come back with Cho a bit later and hold yer hand through the treatment.

“What treatment?”

“Nothin to concern yerself with lass, get some rest.”

Misses Crook stood in the kitchen and looked at the floor. She hid her shaking hands in her apron pockets and jumped when Jamie addressed her. 

He looked at her dark circles and messy hair and wondered when she last slept, then he remembered what she had done and his face became granite. 

“Yer mistress would like a word with ye. He stood in front of her, invading her space, “remember yer place in this household, Misses Crook. She has a generous heart and will help ye home until ye get between us again, then I will walk ye to the nearest post and leave ye there with nothin.”

He walked out of the house, relieved his ardor had passed, for now. 

Misses Crook knocked and entered Claire’s room, looking at the floor she stood at the foot of the bed and waited. 

“Why did you do it? Why did you conspire with those men to force me into marriage and sign away my land?”

“I didna mistress. I wanted you to pick the man ye fancied and get married to a gentleman who could take all the danger and fear from yer life. I swear I would never seek to harm ye. Ye so young and I thought ye needed my guidance puttin yer affairs in order. I am so very sorry.”

Something about the way she said the words resonated truth to Claire and she felt a forgiving kinship with this woman who had cared for her the last year. 

“I will pay your passage back to England Misses Crook. I will not leave you to fend for yourself out here in this uncivilized country.”

Misses Crook fell to her knees arms extended across the bed and begged Claire not to send her away. 

“I dinna want to leave ye Misses Randall, please dinna make me go.” 

“Please come here Misses Crook, I cannot get up and come to you. Please sit with me for a while.”

Claire exposed her leg and the deep, black bruise that covered half her lower leg. “This happened last night when Jamie rescued me from the house before those men could come and kidnap me. The terrace gave way and almost hurled me to my death but thankfully Jaime grabbed my hand and pulled me to safety. During all that, something punctured my leg and I almost died from loss of blood. That’s three times last night I faced my death because of you. I want you to understand exactly what you did.”

Misses Crook cried and held her leg. “I will go mistress but please forgive me, I only wanted to help ye.”

“I want to talk about Frank for a minute and I ask for your honesty.” Claire cleared her throat, “Frank was not a normal husband, was he?”

“No, mistress.”

“I am to be married to Mister Fraser and I want to know if it will be as awful as it was with Frank. Jamie makes me feel different, better than Frank ever did and I want to know why.”

“No Misses Randall, Frank did not fancy women, or hold them in high regard for anything. He sought ye out as a candidate for marriage because his parents were controlling and he wanted to make his own fortune. Yer dowry provided the money he needed to start this vineyard and when he left with his new bride for America he had no money of his own.”

“You knew this and never told me! I’m sorry Misses Crook but you do not resemble a friend or even a loyal servant. I see you as my enemy now.” 

Claire wanted to walk away from her but could not risk her wound bleeding again. She looked away from the older woman willing her to leave. 

“I ken mistress, and I will go but let me tell ye what I know first, please.” With her barely controlled sobs, she waited for Claire to indicate she should continue.

“ I had never seen the man make any effort toward a job or his education, he spent all his time and money drinkin and gamblin…and…bein with other men. But he applied himself to learning this business, ye ken, and writing to people who could help him here. He kept a journal of what he had learned and I think it would help ye. I only ken this because it was left open on his desk all the time. I couldn’t help reading a few lines here and there. There was one entry with bold stars, it said phylloxera- 2-5 years to decimate the region, 4 to recover with new stock. A decade to stake expansion. Eureka! It was soon after that entry that he proposed to ye.”

“Why was Frank different from other men and what can I expect with Jamie?”

Misses Crook looked at Claire’s deer-in-the-headlights expression and realized she did not understand that Frank pursued his sexual interest with men. She wondered if the girl had any idea what normal sex was like between a man and a woman. She realized previous trauma from Frank was making her fear another marital bed.

“When ye are married and he takes ye in his arms he will show ye how a man loves a woman. If you love him, it will be yer greatest experience for the rest of yer life. Even if there is no love, and he is gentle and caring, ye will not dread it. Put your faith in Mister Fraser’s hands on yer weddin night and don’t be afraid of whatever happened with Frank.”

Claire bit her fingernail and stared out the window while her mind tried to grasp what the woman was saying.

“Open yer heart to it, Claire. The marital bed is beautiful, spiritual, and life-changin with someone who loves ye. Yer both so young, yer bodies are primed for this and crave this intimacy. He will reach for ye at night, or in the daytime if his need is strong. And ye will reach out to him with yer own need. Pardon my boldness on the subject but ye didna have a mother to tell ye these things.”

“I appreciate your honesty Misses Crook. Can you help me find someone who can marry us please?”

Misses Crook saw Claire’s face was flushed and her eyes lost focus. Misses Crook realized a Justice of the Peace was needed pronto.

“Have ye told Jamie ye grew up without ye parents? You need to let him know yer losses. He will expect ye to know love because ye were married for a year. Find a way to tell him yer a virgin so he is gentle wi ye. I am going to town for a Justice of the Peace to marry ye. Is that what ye want?”

“Yes Misses Crook, I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Misses Crook walked quickly to town and hoped she could find someone before nature took over. Her opinion of James Fraser was improving as he had not ravished her in all the time they were alone together. 

Claire laid down and felt a dreamy excitement after their conversation. So many questions were answered for her and she looked forward to something wonderful in her marriage that she had not expected. She drifted to sleep missing Jaime. 

“So Jamie my boy, when does yer ship sail?” Angus and Rupert leaned against the cabin where he was cleaning tack. 

“I’ve decided to stay on here and help the lady with the farm.”

Angus motioned with his fingers toward Rupert who begrudgingly pulled a coin from his pocket and dropped it into his hand. Jamie kept his nose to his task and took no notice. Cho joined the group and asked if Jamie was ready for Claire’s treatment. They broke away and headed for the house. 

Jamie touched the cheek of his love and kissed her as her arms encircled his neck and pulled him back to her for another. He could feel her interest and it was different, in fact, it nearly caused him to forget why they were there. 

“My love, we are here to give ye another treatment. Ye need …” he did a double look at her face and the obvious arousal…” another... to keep...ye strong. Sassenach did somethin happen while I was gone? Yer makin it hard for me to remember my own name at the moment.”

Claire ran her hands down his back and grabbed his buttocks causing Jamie’s eyes to open like saucers. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Open yer legs Sassenach.” 

Jaime laid on top of her and dropped his bulging heat onto her core while he kissed her deeply. He felt her press against him and heard her moan. He allowed himself the slightest movement before jumping off the bed. “I’ll let Cho in to do the treatment now.”

Claire watched Cho open his pouch and remove the needles. Her eyes got very wide and she started pushing away from him shaking her head no. Jamie pulled her back and asked her to look at him and when she finally did she was lost in the blue beauty she saw there. He spoke softly about all they had to look forward to and as the needles were inserted she yawned deeply and passed out. 

“What the hell?” He looked at Cho with concern darts firing out of his eyes.

“I made her sleep to help with the treatment. The needles are inserted in three places that open a door to life, or death. Her movement might tip the balance and kill her.”

“Jesus Christ Cho, can she avoid more treatments? I had no idea! What if she wakes up?”

He pointed to the one needle he inserted between her thumb and finger, “not until I am ready for her to wake.” 

Jamie lowered Claire to the bed and left to pace the floor in the hall. He raked a hand through his hair and finally decided how he would kill Cho if this went wrong. He felt a little calmer but seeing the twelve needles sticking out of her neck he went back to his pacing. 

Cho bowed to Jamie and left a short time later. He looked around the door and saw she was awake and smiling. His hands were still shaking from Cho’s honesty and he struggled to gain some control. 

“Thank you for not making me do that treatment. No one will ever stick needles in my neck, I’ll promise you that.”

He gave her a lopsided smile and mumbled that he had to go, and then left with Claire looking after him feeling confused. 

“Mister Fraser! Wait!”

Jamie stopped to wait for Misses Crook waving her arms and running the best she could in a corset. She was trying to catch her breath when she got to him and held up her hand to indicate she needed a minute. In her other hand, she held a bar of soap. 

“I purchased this soap for ye for three cents, but it’s worth the price if ye smell it. Get to the lake and bathe, take yer best clothes and wash them,” she panted out. “Yer gettin married tonight laddie, so go!”

Jamie’s mouth dropped open and she made it clear that he should be at the lake already. Running out of his cabin with his best clothes he took off for the lake.

Misses Crook looked at Angus and Rupert and chose Rupert as the cleanest of the two. “You are required at the house tonight, seven o’clock, with yer hair combed and face shiny. Best clothes ye own please.”

“Whatever for ye daft woman?”

“You will stand with Mister Fraser, as a witness to his marriage to the lady.”

She spun on her heel and walked briskly to the house. There was much to do and little time.

Misses Crook knocked and entered Claire’s room upstairs walking directly to the wardrobe. She pushed the dresses aside as she inspected each one. With a frown, she asked Claire where she put her dresses brought from London. Claire pointed at the wardrobe in the adjoining room and watched Misses Crook march toward it for the same inspection. Each dress was handcrafted by the best dressmakers in London and she gazed at each one looking dreamy.

Claire watched with mild amusement until the older woman gasped and pulled out a beautiful white dress, made especially for the May first celebration of spring. A beautiful ball held annually that Claire had the misfortune to miss due to a fever and sore throat. She ran her hand over the ornate pearled bodice and satin sashes that swept across her hips and tied over the bustle in the back. Pearls and soft shiny layers of silk chiffon and satin created a beautiful gown. When ladies had such a dress created, it came with matching corset and all under skirts. Misses Crook’s face was red with her efforts and she smiled at Claire and exhaled triumphantly. 

“What on earth are you doing Misses Crook?”

“We must find ye a weddin dress and get ye washed. I will get yer bath ready.”

“Misses Crook! What are you saying?” Claire’s smile revealed she had a good idea already. 

There was a small room off the kitchen for bathing to lessen the distance water had to be carried from the stove. Claire submerged her body, except for her injured leg which hung over the side, and sighed with the pleasure of it. Misses Crook gave her a scented bar of soap and helped wash her hair, adding more hot water as needed. 

Claire was draped in her robe and sent upstairs while her hair was drying. Claire stood at the door to Frank’s office and bit her nail. He was dead, what did it matter, besides he owed her that much for spending her entire dowry. She looked through the drawers and found three leather journals in Frank’s neat handwriting. She skimmed the pages of the first and second but found the third volume to be loaded with arrows, stars, and bullet lists. She read from the beginning and could not put the book down until she came to the last entry.

“There, do ye like it lass? I can find something to make ye a vale if ye like.”

“No vale, and yes, I love my hair like this. Thank you for your help Misses Crook. Thank you also for telling me about the journals. You were right, Frank stumbled onto a secret he thought would make him so wealthy his parents would be jealous. It sounds like a pipe-dream to me but I will have Jamie read them also. On the page with that word…phylox, or something like that, with all the stars. Did you see he wrote native rootstock at the top margin? I wonder what he meant by that and why it was so important to the phylox.”

For the next two hours, Claire lined her eyes with a darkening power and softened stick, blotted red stain on her lips and cheeks and looked approvingly at the results. She was a natural pacer and had to stop herself each time she rose to start walking. She looked out the window and noticed the men were eating already but did not see Jamie anywhere. She prayed he would stand with her tonight and become her husband. The trust she had lost in the past week shook her very foundation and it spilled over to Jamie. “Please come,” she whispered.

Jamie and Rupert knocked on the front door at precisely seven o’clock that evening. Both were washed and combed eliciting catcalls and nasty jokes from the Highlander men who were starting to see the bigger picture. Misses Crook answered the door in a very fancy dress and both men noticed there was no apron anywhere. She smiled approvingly and opened the door for them pointing at the parlor but holding Rupert back. 

“The mistress needs a favor from ye since we are short on people here. Would ye walk her down the stairs and hand her to Mister Fraser?”

Rubert’s smile and charm could talk a snake out his rattle she thought as Rupert climbed the stairs and filled his eyes with the trimmings of the rich. He stared at Claire smiling for almost a minute making her blush and look away from him. He held his arm out for her and she took it. 

“Mistress, yer a beautiful bride. Ready?”

Jamie felt so conspicuous standing in the middle of the room with the minister Misses Crook had found. The older woman walked in and stood near Jamie watching the archway for the bride. 

Back at the camp, Angus spilled the beans and told the men Jamie was getting married at this very moment. They all mumbled their approval for the man they followed, to the ends of the earth, if he asked. 

“What’s he done for a ring then?”

“Ye canna wed wi’out a ring.”

This went on for five minutes while one Highlander sat against his cabin and looked at the gold ring he held. With tears streaming down his face for his lost wife, he walked to Angus and handed it over. Then he walked to his cabin to cry some more and think of his lost love. 

Jamie looked up at Rupert holding the arm of a beautiful lady dressed in white. His eyes went from the top of her head to her feet much of which he had rarely seen. He would get stuck in her eyes and occasionally move his gaze to her chest, everything below that had not received his scrutiny. Her downcast eyes and tight bodice allowed him to travel the length of her without getting stuck. He took a deep breath and decided even without her two best assets she was a striking woman. 

Rupert handed the bride to Jamie and moved back next to Misses Crook. Claire looked up into Jamie’s eyes and he was locked into her beauty, her youth, and her love for him. The ceremony started just as Angus reached the house. He looked in window after window until he saw the wedding party and found a space where he might gain Rupert’s attention by waving his arms and jumping up and down.

Rupert blushed crimson and warned Angus off with a homicidal gaze. Angus showed the ring and motioned for Rupert to meet him at the back door. He shook his head no for five minutes forcing Angus to tap the window and then duck down. Rupert, in his most miserable moment, walked quietly backward and then swiftly to the back door to receive the ring. He was gone less than a minute, hardly noticed. 

When the minister asked to bless the ring Jamie’s face went white because he had not considered this. Rupert bumped his arm and handed him the ring. Jamie stared at it feeling overwhelming gratitude and placed it on the bible. 

When the ring was placed on his wife’s finger he bent to give the kiss that had lived in his daydreams his whole life it seemed. It was the most important kiss of his life and he felt every second of it hoping Claire would feel the same. When he broke the kiss, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she looked at him like he was the king of men.

Misses Crook dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and invited all into the kitchen for a glass of juice. The mood was joyous and she could see the love between the two of them. She felt profoundly happy for her little charge. 

Jamie drained his cup and went to the other side of the grand room for a refill. Misses Crook assisted him and whispered a statement that shot the juice out of his mouth onto the counter. His hand went to his mouth as Misses Crook wiped up the juice and then rejoined the others. Jaime looked across the room at his love. Could this be true, he wondered? For the next half-hour, he could look at nothing but her. When the minister left Jamie shook Rupert’s hand and thanked him. 

The two women talked in the kitchen when Jamie came around the corner.

“Excuse me Misses Crook.” He scooped his wife up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to start their new life together. Claire giggled all the way up and then kissed his face everywhere she could reach. He set her down and suggested she sit with her leg up.

“How does yer leg feel mo chridhe?”

“It’s fine,” she said blushing.

“After standing so long I feel ye should check it.” 

He untied her shoes and slipped them off before pulling her legs up onto the bed. She followed every move with her eyes. He peeked under her dress making her laugh before pushing the fabric up to expose her lower leg which was bound in a stocking. He reached up watching her eyes for push back and pulled the ribbon that held her stocking pulling it down off her leg. He studied her leg and shook his head with relief. It was healing so fast and no seeping or bleeding. 

“Well lass, I’m happy to inform ye it looks very fine.” Jamie was feeling awkward and panicked at how to touch this woman who was now his wife. His eyes darted around the room as if he would find the answer there.

“What about the other one?”

Jamie looked at her with confusion and then jolted with the understanding of her question. He smiled and let his hands glide up her leg to the ribbon and pulled it slowly bringing the stocking down and off. He slid up next to her and kissed her softly wanting to touch her but could not find a place to put his hand with all the layers and adornments on her dress. The bodice had small buttons that went from her waist to her chin, locking her skin away from him. 

“What might happen if I were to unbutton these three up here? Ah, I see ye still have a neck, that is very good.” He kissed it and tasted her skin making her giggle. “And three more, ah, a lovely chest underneath.” He kissed her soft skin and neck. “Three more perhaps, they are such small buttons mo chridhe.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on every new inch exposed as he pushed the fabric aside to expose her nipple. Claire was breathing heavy watching him kiss and lick her nipple. “And three more? As long as I’m so close, just two more buttons.” He kissed down her stomach tasting her as he went. The smell of her skin was making his head spin as he placed wet kisses all over her stomach.

“Come and sit up with me Sassenach. I want to make ye more comfortable.” 

Jamie could see her straining against her tight corset with pins to hold the curls sticking into her head. He stood beside her and pulled them out one at a time, running his hands through her hair and marveling at how soft it was. As they came out, her hair tumbled down her back and shoulders. He pulled her wrist to him and slowly opened the five buttons on each arm pulling the bodice off her body. He waited for her to feel confident to go on and continued playing in her hair and kissing her shoulders. 

Jamie lifted her chin and kissed her deeply while one hand pulled her laces. As she expanded her chest for a deeper breath she moaned and pulled him to her falling backward onto the bed. They kissed and time stood still for them, neither was in a hurry. With the corset hanging half off her body, Jamie rolled her hips over so he could pull the last few laces. 

“No!” Claire screamed and rolled off the bed grabbing her quilt to her naked upper body. She hid behind it looking around the room for an escape. 

Jamie knelt at her feet and put his arms around her body and the quilt. “My sweet Sassenach, I only meant to pull yer last laces and get the corset off yer body. I’m so sorry I scared ye love.” He pulled her chin so she would look at him. “Makin love happens face to face with our arms locked around each other and I will not take my eyes off of yers the whole time. They say the eyes are the window to the soul mo chridhe, and I will watch as yer soul takes flight when we touch.” He could feel her start to relax.

“I’m sorry, she whispered, you scared me.”

“Do ye know what happens when a man loves a woman Sassenach? I think we should leave that for our first weddin anniversary, no need to hurry, okay? It is required to make the marriage legal, but I promise I’ll no be askin to undo it. Just let me hold and kiss ye tonight.”

He pulled her back to the bed and gently pulled the quilt away leaving him weak at the sight of her naked upper body. He laid with her next to him, head on his chest. His large warm hand caressed the skin of her back up and down as she released the buttons in his jacket. He sat up and pulled the jacket and shirt off in one swift move. When she laid against him again he saw her nipples harden and felt his groin rally with glee. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately, hoping her body would do what her mind could not. The kisses were hot, breath panting, hands roaming, nipples were sucked, softly at first then harder bringing moans from deep inside her. 

“Skirts…please,” she panted rolling onto her stomach so he could untie the skirt, underskirts, two other skirts he didn’t expect pulling it all off of her in one clump of fancy fabric and lace. She was naked and he almost lost his mind. She held her arms out to him and he pulled her close, so happy with her bold move, feeling better about her willingness. His kisses were all over her face, neck, and chest pushing her arousal and showing her what pleasures were to be had. She reached for his breeks and released two buttons with shaking hands. 

“Off.”

Jamie was struggling not to dance a jig right there on the bed. He feared she would get scared again if she looked at him naked so he locked her into a breath-stealing kiss while her hands stroked his back and slowly worked down to his buttocks. She moaned as her hand moved up and down the powerful muscle. 

He placed lovely kisses down her stomach, licked around her belly button and continued down placing at least twenty kisses on her core, and inner thighs. She was losing herself in the experience and her hips chased his mouth until he slipped his tongue into her fold and felt her stiffen and gasp. He continued softly touching parts of her with his tongue hoping she would let it go and feel the power. She moved her hips against him and moaned his name breathing harder and harder until she arched her back and cried out. He held her close and felt her body fly through its first orgasm. He was so happy with her trust. He considered pushing the issue of his need but decided he would rather jerk it out the window than scare her again. 

She blinked up at him with the face of an angel he thought. 

“Thank ye for trusting me love, it means so much, and I must say I love yer little body. Yer arms are so long and yer legs,” he stroked her legs to the ankle and back, “so thin and shapely.” He cupped her breast and kneaded, running his thumb across her nipple, “and these will keep my head spinning all day tomorrow.” He leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue making her squirm. His kisses were still hot, pulling her arousal back as she clutched at him and held him to her. He placed her hand on his cock and she gasped, remembering another time and a lesser man. 

“There is a special place on yer body where I join with ye in love. I had my tongue there and ye liked it, did ye nae?” Jamie’s hand caressed her between her legs brushing up against her core and she filled her lungs with air and arched her back. He gently slipped his finger inside of her and closed his eyes at the velvety softness. “This is where I enter yer body love,” he whispered, “but not until yer ready for me, I promise. May I taste you again mo chridhe?” Jaime kept his finger inside of her and pulled her clitoris into his mouth making her moan and whimper. He moved his fingers in and out of her while his tongue pulled her arousal to a fevered pitch. She was pulling madly at his shoulders.

“Jamie come here, I have to feel the rest of it, please, now.”

“My beautiful wife, ye make me so happy.” He nudged her legs open and moved up until he was right at her entrance. Rubbing his heat up and down her bud she was soon begging him so he pushed into her an inch and gasped at the exquisite feel of her wrapping around him. Aanother inch he prayed he could hold off his explosion. To his delight, she pressed his butt to slide deeper into her and she suddenly cried out as something tore inside her. 

Jamie held very still and told her how beautiful and brave she was. He was fearful of losing control and would rather stop and finish himself than hurt her. “That was the worst part, mo ghaol. It will never hurt like that again, I swear.” He placed fevered kisses down her neck and lips and felt her push him into her again. He was gasping for air and when her eyes opened she smiled.

“You want me, don’t you Jamie.” Her voice was soft and sexy and he could only gasp yes as she whispered in her ear. “Show me how much you want me.” He pushed into her and stopped, his body shaking with a need to finish. “Again,” she whispered. He pulled out and back in with a growl into her ear. “Again, faster Jamie.” He pushed into her over and over clutching her tightly until he pushed deep into her and stopped as the explosion sent him to heaven and let him drift back. He dropped his head to her shoulder gasping for breath. 

“Did I hurt ye love?”

“Yes, it hurt, but not that bad, and I didn’t want you to stop.” 

“Oh, my God, how did I get so lucky to win the heart of such a woman?” He dropped to her side and held her close.

“My fate is clear Sassenach, I am doomed to spend the rest of my life making my dearest love happy. He pulled the quilt up over them and felt himself spinning into the oblivion of sleep. 

What seemed like minutes later Jamie’s eyes opened to the dim light that comes with dawn. He looked at his wife sleeping for a full minute before slipping out of their bed. Closing the door lightly he made his way to the barn to feed the horses, grabbing the hydrometer on his way out. He stood in front of the vines watching the foggy mist rise up from the ground. He loved this time of day when it seemed so magical. He pulled a grape and read the Brix so happy for a few more days and a few more hours of sleep. 

“Ah dhia!” 

He pulled another three grapes and ran deeper into the vines and pulled three more. It was time. He ran as fast as he could to the bell and started ringing it for all he was worth. Cabin doors flew open as dazed, sleepy men started pouring out around him. 

“Get yer tools gentlemen, it’s time to pull the white grapes and hurry!”

Each man had been given a hooked knife to cut through the fibrous stem of the cluster and a large canvas bag that hung from the shoulder. The men were calling bets against one another as Jamie ran into the vines and started hacking the clusters off and dropping them into his bag. He remembered his dream of leaking all the juice out of the grapes before he could sell them. He called out to the men to empty their bags into the holding containers at half full. The men worked their way down the rows of white grapes slicing through cluster stems and running to the next vine. The Chinese workers were just as fast, if not faster. Jamie saw them running by him to empty their sacks and he looked down at his in shock. On their way back, one stopped and flipped the knife in Jamie’s hand, then made a slashing motion with his arm before running back to his row. 

“Oh for Christ sake, that is so much easier. He emptied his sack and ran by each of the men correcting those holding the knife incorrectly. Someone called out “we’re full boss.” Jamie ran quickly to the equipment barn and brought two more containers out. He looked at the grapes pile up and marveled at the size of them. Misses Crook came running out and shrieked with joy watching the men spread throughout the vines on the valley floor, running up to dump their bags and running back. 

Claire felt her empty bed and heard the men outside. Excited voices, laughter and grunting with effort it sounded like. She smiled and then shot out of bed running to the window. She looked down at seventy men throughout the flat acreage pulling fruit and running to empty into the container. She screamed and jumped up and down before grasping for something to wear. She ran in every direction in her room and finally yanked her riding outfit on because there was no corset she would need help with. She slammed on her breaks at the door and looked down. Five minutes later her breasts were bound and she slid down the banister and ran out the door. 

Misses Crook grabbed her hand and marched her back into the house so she could pin her hair up. Claire flew back outside where she could watch and gasp at the tonnage of grapes coming off the vines. A man pulled into the yard with a long flat cart pulled by four horses. 

Jamie approached, “can I help ye, sir?”

The man looked like Jamie had just woken him from sleep. He looked down with droopy eyes, I’ll buy what ya got.

“How much?”

“I’ll give ye twenty dollars per ton.”

“No thank ye, good day sir.” 

Jamie walked away from the dopey man hoping there would be enough others for him to get a sense of the actual price for the fruit. The men were halfway through the white grapes, picking and eating bowls of porridge at the same time. Jamie knew the light reds were not far behind the whites and by the Brix he would bet on tomorrow. He ran back to the vineyard and saw his darling Sassenach. Sneaking up behind her he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the shrubbery kissing her breathless. He smiled down at her and saw her excitement. 

“I know most of that excitement is for the harvest, but I hope some part is for me as well, love.” 

“It is almost all for you my darling Jamie and a bit for the harvest.” She smiled before standing on tiptoes, asking for another.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie toiled in the vines with the men and they had cleared over half of the vines on the valley floor by mid-afternoon. They were tired, looking skyward at building black clouds. What would rain do to the picked fruit in the holding containers? No one knew. How to find the market value for the grapes, what happens to the vines now, how to extract the juice and ferment it for wine? No one knew those answers either. Jamie had turned three buyers away throughout the day, each time he lied and doubled the bid the last man gave and each time the buyer met the price. It was the only way he knew to ferret out the true value of a ton of wine grapes. He was getting frantic at the growing possibility he would have the fruit ripening in containers while he tried to figure out how the grape game was played. 

Misses Crook rang the bell for refreshment and Jamie ran to the house in search of Claire. He opened the door to their rooms and saw her sitting in the window seat watching the men. She turned a dazzling smile on her husband and jumped to kiss him. 

Claire looked at Jamie’s pensive face and wondered what could be so wrong on such a day.

“How can anyone so loved, look so lost?” She spoke almost in a whisper.

Jamie said not a word but put his hand over her mouth to stop any other words from coming out. 

“Sassenach, who loves me this much?”

“I do.” 

It was a simple statement in a hushed voice but Jamie heard it like it boomed across the land and could be heard by all living things. 

“Sorry lass, I dinna ken.”

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. “I do Jamie, I love you that much.”

Jamie closed his eyes so he could burn the memory into his brain. She said she loves me. 

He held her hands and looked into her eyes wishing he did not have to share his truth. That he was lost after the fruit was picked and didn’t know what to do next. 

“Mo chridhe, I was filled with confidence this morning, but …”

“Jamie, darling, I have to show you Frank’s journals. I read one yesterday and with the wedding, I clean forgot to tell you.”

Claire ran to the office and handed Jamie the education he desperately needed. He leafed through all three journals quickly and then jumped up and kissed her soundly. 

“Thank you, my wee savior.”

His smile was bright when he vacated the room to find a quiet place to read. Frank’s voluminous notes were meticulous and included the stock and grafting, the viti vinifera grapes vines that were producing exceptional wines in Europe. Large robust yields, exceptional tolerance for this region, and on and on. The journals were packed with useful information on the whole process except how to sell the fruit for market value. Before he started on the third journal he was pulled to the door with heavy knocking. 

“Jamie boy, someone has come to buy the grapes and tried to walk into the vineyard after seeing the fruit. He is pushy and I think he may be trouble.”

“On my way, Angus, thank ye for keepin an eye out.”

The man was being watched by five Highlanders who gave no apology for standing between him and the vines. The man paced and chewed a cluster of grapes he helped himself to. Jamie approached with a dislike for this man already.

“Can I help ye, sir, are ye buyin grapes today?”

Jamie looked around but saw no wagon or horses. He narrowed his eyes at the clean-cut man, not a farmer, freshly shaved with clean boots. Now he really didn’t like him. 

“Looks like you have a nice yield of whites this year. Better than last year?” 

Jamie did not answer but felt his heart rate climb at the question. 

“I’m sorry, forgive my nosy questions but I can hardly hold back. I think I’m looking at a miracle in your vineyard, unless I’m wrong, and I haven’t been yet. If you will indulge me with my questions and inspection of your plants I will buy all your white grapes for at least eighty dollars per ton. Will you show me your vines sir?”

Jamie scrambled to see the danger of showing the man the vineyard. 

“I represent two brothers, Beringer brothers, looking for high-quality grapes for this year’s crush. Their own vineyard has failed this year due to vine blight. It devastated sixty percent of their vines, all dead, and in their fourth year of growth. It could cripple their winery so they have hired me to help them. So far, I have visited several other vineyards and found telltale signs of the same disease in different stages. The quality of the fruit declines steadily until the vine is dead. From what I see from here, your vineyard has not been effected. And you are…?”

“James Fraser, sir.”

Jamie’s alarm bells were going off in his head telling him to get this interloper off the property. When the man shook his hand he held it and looked directly into Jamie’s eyes. 

“I have learned a lot about people in my line of work. Sizing a man up for the lowest price I can offer, that sort of thing. I get the feeling you're an immigrant settler and this is your first harvest. It’s okay son, we all had a first year. Maybe I can teach you how to negotiate a fair deal, and where to find market prices when the grapes are close. If I am right, that is just the beginning.”

“I see no harm in ye lookin at the vines, sir, but I canna see how this will make much difference.”

“Lead on and I will tell you all about it. Can I see all varietals planted and do you have a hydrometer we can use?”

Jamie patted his deep pockets and produced the hydrometer used early that morning. There had been no time to put it away. He handed it to the man. 

“Your name sir?”

“I am Ben Yountz and as I said I am here representing the Beringer brothers but you and I will do business far beyond this crush I hope. I have always stood by the belief that in business there is enough for every level, from dirt to table, so I’m not going to swindle you. There is far too much money to be made and I am not the kind to it under any circumstances.” He laughed and indicated to Jamie he was ready for a walk into the vines. 

Yountz scrutinized the vines from the dirt to the upper leaves saying little as they walked. Sometimes he would dig his hands into the dirt and look at it closely. Leaf undersides were inspected, stems from the trunk were plucked and inspected. He took several Brix ratings from the remaining whites and stopped. 

“I suggest you wait with the remaining harvest. One more day will increase the alcohol per volume and produce a better wine. Just a suggestion. Let go see the hills and terraces. 

Jamie had dozens of questions but stayed silent during the inspection. When they inspected the zinfandel and deeper reds they were both sweating from the hot afternoon and Yountz said he had seen enough. He could not stop smiling and shaking his head.

“Is there a place we can get out of the sun and talk a bit. You are sitting on a fortune here Mister Fraser and I am going to teach you how to get every penny out of your hard work.”

When they were settled on the porch with a cold glass of Lemon Aide they sipped in silence until Claire came bursting out the front door and jumped in Jamie’s lap giggling. Jamie grabbed her and stood up formally introducing Ben Yountz, a buyer for the Beringer brothers. Claire blushed crimson and apologized for intruding. She tried to flee into the house but Jamie stopped her. 

“I think ye should hear this Sassenach. I think it’s important.” He kept his arm around her waist hoping she would brush off her embarrassment and listen. She did just that but wouldn’t look at the stranger for quite some time. 

Yountz smiled at the two of them beaming with love and took a quick inventory of this remarkable vineyard. A fine house, high born wife straight from British society by the sound of her speech, carriage, and grace. The husband, a Scottish immigrant, first-year with little experience in viticulture, at the mercy of crooked buyers that would pester him in the coming weeks. They will try to increase their margin at his expense. How did they find their way to this piece of land, those superior vines, and magnificent structures that scream money? The ways he could swindle them were many. He had never taken advantage of another person and he would not be starting the practice today. He smiled at them both and set about rocking their world like a hurricane. 

“I am very happy for your trust to show me the vineyard, Mister Fraser. Tell me about the offers you have had for the whites so far.”

“Twenty, and forty per ton. I expect the yield to total maybe three tons per acre but I have no equipment for weighing the fruit. We have one hundred acres whites.” 

“I would guess your yield to be closer to six-ton per acre and the price is between 80 and ninety-five dollars, it fluctuates a bit daily. The Beringer brothers produced whites, zinfandel, and deep reds. They are very gifted vintners that caught the attention of the world market last year. They are highly motivated to bottle a superior product again this year, so they will take their losses, replant their vineyard and buy the best grapes from other growers. You are going to be rich, Mister Fraser. I will buy the fruit pulled today for eighty dollars per ton, and ninety-five dollars per ton for what is picked tomorrow.”

“Excuse me, sir,” came out in a pant as Jamie sprinted toward the vines. He rang the bell hard and motioned for all the men to come in. He noticed the Chinese men did not stop so he sprinted for them staying their hands from taking any more clusters. When the picking finally stopped Jamie took a breath and told them all they were done for today. Then he ran back to the porch. He was heaving for air when he sat down again with Yountz and Claire.

Yountz was figuring on a folded sheet of paper and smiled at the final numbers. “I am betting on six tons per acre, one hundred acres, today you pulled approximately sixty acres of the white, estimating now, eighty dollars per ton, you're looking at twenty-eight thousand. Forty acres tomorrow at the higher price will be around twenty-two, twenty-three thousand dollars. Total for the whites will be approximately fifty to fifty-two thousand.”

“Dollars?!” Claire jumped to her feet and stared at the man like he had lost his mind. “Fifty-two thousand dollars just for the white grapes?”

Yountz chuckled and said, “yes ma’am. We can wire the money first thing in the morning but the fruit must be weighed and tasted by the brothers. Not to worry. Yours are the best grapes available this year.”

“May I ask about the Zinfandel, sir?”

“The Zinfandel is the most popular bottled wine across America and quickly gaining in popularity in Europe. It is also the crown jewel of the Beringer winery and they will buy your entire yield if you are willing to sell it all.” Yountz looked at the young couple, If you pull the fruit at the Brix I tell you, the price is one hundred to hundred-thirty per ton. Selling price for your seventy-five acres will be forty-nine to fifty-eight thousand. The Beringers will pay cash in wired transactions to your bank and you have made one hundred to hundred-ten thousand dollars selling half of your acreage.”

Jamie was frozen in his chair. His mind raced with the figures Yountz had thrown out, he tried to find the swindle, he wanted to know why these grapes were so special, and a dozen other questions. Most of all, he could not wrap his head around their good fortune and wanted to know the rest. 

“May I speak freely, sir?” Jamie struggled to compose himself and organize his thoughts. It was not possible when he was thunderstruck at the earnings.”

Claire heard the words and knew the meaning of each but she struggled to plug them into her disastrous reality of the past year on this farm. She needed space and a level head to make sense of it all. 

“I am so very happy to have met you Mister Yountz. I must tend to my duties feeding the men but I will hurry back if you are still here. It has been a most eye-opening meeting.” She smiled at Yountz and dazzled him with her beauty and refinement. She shook his hand and closed the door slowly on the two men and then ran full speed to Misses Crook accidentally slipping on the waxed kitchen floor and sliding across the room with skirts going in all directions. 

“Misses Fraser!” Misses Crook helped her to her feet and looked closely at her shocked face. “What’s happened then, are ye alright Mistress? She ran for a towel to wet and placed it on Claire’s wrist and dabbed her cheeks. “What has happened?”

Claire looked up at the older woman with light shining out of her eyes and a broad smile. “For the misery I have endured since marrying Frank it was a small price for finding the love of my life who just sold our grapes for over one hundred thousand dollars cash.”

Misses Crook stood up with a gasp, “honey, ye heard wrong, that would be the harvest for a number of years to come, aye?”

Claire stood and started working on supper for the men, “no. That is the cash value for this year and only one-hundred seventy-five acres. We still have the same acreage left to sell later in the month.” 

Misses Crook had a look of astonishment and deep inside she felt pride in the man she had raised from a lad. Conflicting emotions no doubt. He was many things, many hurtful and abusive things, but he made good on his venture and she was overwhelmed by his accomplishment. 

“Misses Fraser!” Crook took Claire’s hands, “dinna write your good fortune to yer friends or uncle Lamb in London. There is still the threat of losing the vineyard to Frank’s family if they choose to force ye off and say ye have no right to the property. Say nothin lass and give sorrowful answers to their questions about how yer doin. Ye ken?” 

Claire looked into the eyes of her protector. No matter the transgressions of the last week, Misses Crook was on her side and giving her good advice. 

“You are right, that is not information to be shared at this point. Thank you Misses Crook.” 

The women busied themselves with the evening meal for the men and heaped much joy and compliment on those who came to get the food. Claire took the tray of meats and bread from Misses Crook and left through the back door to deliver the food without Jamie seeing her. She knew he would stop her, fearing for her injury or overexertion. Tonight she had to serve the amazing men who answered her ad for Scots to work the harvest. She felt hot tears behind her eyes when she set the tray down on the food table and looked at each face; dirty, hot, tired, and triumphant. The men were surprised to see this refined lady, so British, so much a target for their hatred, humbly serving them.

“I wanted to say thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, men, for coming and making this glorious harvest a reality. I am so appreciative of each one of you. We have a special treat, each night of the harvest, you will be stuffed with the best supper and a wonderful dessert that Misses Crook has made. We are all strangers to this land but together we have made a miracle happen and I am so fortunate to have made your acquaintance.”

Claire shook the hands of every man she could reach and looked them in the eye when their hands touched. Those she couldn’t reach raised their hands to her and she shook each one and wiped her tears.

The men were absolutely quiet as Claire made her impassioned speech and each of them was touched deep inside by her sincerity. The simple act of serving them and claiming a space among them changed many hearts that were against her. All the men were subdued and smiling when she curtsied deeply and bowed her head, honoring them all. She left forty-eight Highlanders speechless, honored, and proud. 

Yountz was very impressed with Claire as she excused herself to attend to supper for the men. Jamie was accustomed to her ways but he would never see her as anything but a shining star among the mortals who inhabit the earth. He wanted to hold her in the magic of their rooms, safely locked away from the world. With the negotiations completed, he expected mere minutes before he could see that a reality. Then Yountz changed James Fraser forever with a short dissertation on his true reality. 

“With my business for the Beringer brothers concluded, let us discuss the coming disaster, your miracle vines, and what that equation means to us both. Mister Fraser, by some miracle you have won the heart of a lady who by marriage has made you master of this vineyard. I suspect you have met after Misses Fraser’s first husband passed away and you may not understand the unique circumstances of this vineyard. Do you know anything about the vines? Where they came from, how they were purchased, what they are grafted to?”

At first, Jamie was horrified this man could read his ignorance so quickly and he looked away as his face flushed bright red. 

“Tis true, I came to work for the lady and help with the coalition’s attempt to grab her land. I fell in love with her, and eventually, she with me. We were married last night and I am still in the clouds with happiness but concerned about the vines. You are correct, I ken nothing of this business but what I learned in three months working for another vineyard.”

“You honor me with your honesty Mister Fraser and I want to explain a phenomenon that is happening in this region right now and will cripple the wine industry for a decade to come. The history of this region is agriculture and farming. For decades, the wine produced here was for religious affairs and the monasteries became excellent viticulturists but the vines produced small yields, low alcohol content, and tasted bland. The grapes were known as mission grapes around these parts. European settlers came with a vine called vinifera that produced the fine wines of France and Italy. Interest grew because the vines were hardy, temperature tolerant, producing huge yields that created robust high alcohol wine. The acreage dedicated to growing this grape has gone from about one hundred to over three-thousand acres in the last three years and more people are coming. It reminds me of the gold rush.” 

Jamie listened closely. Not wanting to interrupt or stem the flow of information, he said not a word. 

“There is a disease in this soil that attacks the vinifera grapevines and it is spreading quickly. I have visited almost every vineyard in St. Helena, Sonoma, and Napa Valley and it is everywhere. Like a blight, it attacks and eventually kills the vineyard, as it did with Beringer. Only your vines show no symptoms of the blight meaning you will have no competition from other growers and the wineries will pay three, four, or five times for your grapes. Replanting a vineyard requires at least three years before it is productive and the decline from the blight is around five years before the vineyard dies. The vines become sicker, yields drop, and quality is low. Where did these vines come from Mister Fraser?”

“Frank Randall purchased them from the natives who used to live in the region. According to his journals, the natives were mistreated by a corrupt sheriff and landowners who made them like slaves. They used a special grafting plant for their vineyards and then vacated the region due to poor treatment. He purchased the vines in their third year of growth and just moved them to his land. His journals are full of notes about the native rootstock and there was a hand-drawn picture of two stems gouged halfway through, wrapped together with string, and planted. Is that what is making my vines resistant to the blight?”

“Possibly. The university is building a field station for research in Napa. They, along with the United States government have a mission to make California’s northern regions the best in the world for wine production. We can leave the science to them so you can concentrate on keeping your vines in the best shape.”

Jamie looked at Yountz with a lost expression.

Yountz leaned forward and looked Jamie in the eye. “I know more about this business than any grower or vintner in California. I’ll tell you all about my dedication to winemaking when we open a bottle of your first vintage. For now, there is much to learn.”

Yountz looked down at the floor for a minute. “I am going to teach you if you want to learn, whether we make a deal or not Jamie. I want you to know that before we go on.” Jamie nodded. “You produce the highest quality grapes that will account for as little as thirty percent of the demand and there is little offered as a second choice. You will sell to the top vintners only, and they will pay to keep their place in the world market. I will broker your crop next year somewhere around three hundred to five hundred dollars per ton for whites, four to six hundred per ton for zinfandel. Your white harvest alone will pay you one hundred eighty to three hundred thousand. This year, you make fifty-eight thousand, next year, three hundred thousand, for the whites alone. The Zinfandel multiplier will be ridiculous. Ha, a million dollars per year for your crop over the next six to ten years will make you and Claire extremely wealthy. 

“How do you get paid, sir?”

“I take a couple of points from you and maybe one or two from the winery as payment for services. It will take me a few hours to broker one hundred acres of your grapes to starving vintners. You? You will be tested by this land and crop for eight months out of the year. You look strong and I promise there will be times you question your ability to keep going.”

“The vines are planted. They just grow now,” Jamie looked confused.

“When the rain comes you will walk the vineyard in the downpour looking for pooling water, checking the integrity of the terraces, digging the dirt until your hands bleed trying to divert the excessive water. Eighteen hours a day thinning the clusters when they emerge to force more flavor into each berry at harvest, digging vines up and relocating them to quarantine. In drought, you will dig troughs that hold whatever water comes, when it comes. These are dug each week because excessively dry soil collapses. When the berries emerge you will tend them like a new father. If the temperature drops to freezing at night you could lose the entire vineyard so you build fires and fan the warm air toward the fruit. All night until the sun warms them up. After each harvest, you cut seventy percent of the vine away in a very specific manner to prepare the vine for the next growing season. The tonnage of waste you will burn or otherwise dispose of is massive, back-breaking, and required for the best yield next year. Now, whether you do all the work or keep some of your crew to help, you still have to pay them. Here’s my point. You are being paid for eight months of hard labor and I am being paid for three hours. Do you see?”

Jamie wondered if his face revealed the utter chaos in his head from information overload.

“I would not waste my time teaching anyone who didn’t have the strength, youth, and motivation that you have. What’s the motivation? I leave that to the philosophers because I oversimplify such things. To me, it’s either money or it’s the love of creating the best table wine in the world which is an art form in itself. I don’t care which it is, as long as you are all in, with me.”

Jamie was pushed off his narrow mental cliff and free-falling at the enormous gain and possibilities this man offered. He jumped to his feet and stuck out his trembling hand to seal the deal. 

I will help you learn every part of this business Mister Fraser. We have both spoken with trust today and I have offered you the best price for your grapes this year. I am happy with this deal. 

Ben Yountz was fifty-two years old and imagined if he had a son he would be about Jamie’s age. He was impressed to the bone with Jamie and his lovely wife. When they shook hands, neither man knew they would each fill a void in the other forging a bond to last until each took his last breath. 

Yountz left to bring several clusters to the Beringer brothers for approval. He cradled the clusters on the way to find his horse feeling thirty years younger with excitement and the serendipity of the day. All the lonely moments in the past, when he questioned his existence and wondered why he was here on earth, were clarified as he morphed into the teacher he would become. 

Jamie looked vacant as he filled his mouth with food. His gaze was unfocused and masked giving no clue to what was going on inside. Claire tried to tease him out of his head but that only worked for a minute or two. 

It was hot and miserable in the house as they ate their supper in silence. Claire used her forearm to wipe the sweat from her face. 

“God it’s hot tonight. I have a mind to sleep outside in the grass, or in the lake.”

Jamie’s head shot up. “I will accompany you to the lake Sassenach if you would like to bathe and cool off. I would also find it a rare treat.” It was decided and Misses Crook sent them on their way 

Jamie watched Claire strip down to her shift as he threw caution to the wind and walked into the cool water butt naked, losing himself to the cold soft water. He dropped under the surface and came up to an empty beach.

“Sassenach!”

He heard the bubbles behind him and turned to pull her close, feeling her naked body down the length of his made him shiver with need. He kissed her deeply and she ran her hands over his body underwater. 

“Jamie, what has you so quiet tonight? Are you not happy with the harvest?”

“Aye, I am happy with the harvest. I am livin in a dream mo ghaol, a bit overwhelmed I think.”

“Suppose you take me for a ride on your back and tell me all about it”

Jamie spun in her arms and suggested she hold on as his powerful arms and legs cut through the water. He told her about the rest of the meeting after she left to feed the men. As he talked Claire wrapped her legs around his waist thrilled at the contact between Jamie’s skin and her core. 

“So, Yountz is sure we will make a million each year until the other growers learn how to graft the native rootstock.” 

Jamie heard the splash as Claire fell off his back. “Claire!” She scrambled back up on his back wiping the water off her startled face. He decided to work his way back to the edge of the lake where he pulled her under him in the shallows and kissed her until she clung to him. He entered her slowly, surprised by her readiness to make love out in the open under a full moon. 

Claire arched her back and pushed him into her body meeting his demanding lips and tongue with her own. Jamie kept his movements slow because he was fascinated watching Claire’s face, feeling her body respond to him, hearing her panting and moans. 

“Jamie you must go faster.” 

He smiled down at her and pulled them nearly out of the water before rubbing against her core until she arched her back and moaned his name. He could feel her body change on the inside as her muscles gripped him and pulsed. “Jesus Sassenach.” He pushed hard into her, quite out of control with the erotic lovemaking on the beach.

Claire hung onto his shoulders for dear life and noticed the changes in his power and his rigid muscles before he growled into the night and let it go. She watched his face in utter euphoria as he gripped her to him. Wow, she thought, I made that happen, my body brought this giant man to his knees. She smiled at the full moon, completely enchanted with love, with Jamie, with her desire for him. Their souls reached for each other and locked into an embrace that bound them to each other for eternity. 

“Come Sassenach, let’s sit on the shore until we dry and you can tell me how ye parents taught ye to swim.”

“I did not have parents after age five. They were killed in a carriage accident. I was raised by a governess and uncle Lamb, my only relative.”

Jamie watched her face change into sorrow, loneliness, isolation, and want that was never appeased. His heart hurt for her, throbbing with pain over her loss. He pulled her to him and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, searching her eyes. 

“I’m sorry love. So young to lose your mam and da. I want to hear about every minute of yer life but we’ll do it slowly, aye? Yer too pretty to be sad. He kissed her softly and felt a wet tear roll down her cheek. He kissed it away and pulled her up helping her dress before finding their way back. 

The moon drifted across the night sky and aligned with the window of two naked lovers locked in their embrace. They were bathed in yellow light as their future whispered on the breeze, “come and get me…if you dare.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie reached for Claire. It was still dark but his body told him the dawn was coming. He pulled her mouth to his and grimaced at the pain in his balls. He needed the Sassenach to wake up and receive him. She would surface for a minute to kiss him back and then down she would go again. 

Jamie rubbed himself on her backside and when that didn’t work he got up to take the Brix ratings and feed the horses. Watching her from the door he could not stop himself. He took her in his arms and kissed her, running his hand down her naked body and between her legs. He rubbed her softly feeling her body wake to his fingers, just as his guilt wrapped around his arousal.

“I love ye Sassenach.”

Walking to the barn was painful and his head was full of her. Naked, reaching for him, legs spread wide and moaning his name. He saw her arching her back, clinging to him and throwing her head back in ecstasy when pushed her into her release.

“Ah dhia!” 

Hay was shoved into the stalls, grain thrown into feeders and he was on his way to the vineyard. Why was it taking so long for the reds to rise, he wondered. He wanted to be done with this harvest so he could just sit and rest for a day, a day with his Sassenach was what he needed. The first mad dash to harvest the whites was the morning after their wedding and he felt like a train shooting down the track ever since. 

Jamie was learning much from Ben Yountz who came daily when they were not picking clusters. He remembered all the steps taken to squeeze the juice from a small portion of the white grapes he kept to make ten gallons of wine. Adding yeast, and other chemicals, all provided by Ben, and keeping the brew stirred and cool as the sugars were converted to alcohol by hungry yeast. It was all fascinating and time-consuming. He was so grateful to Ben but he needed a break with his lady. 

Jamie read the Brix like a sleepwalker, completely in his head, moving by rote, until he saw the magic number and he dropped the hydrometer in his haste to get the bell ringing. Cabin doors flew open and sleepy men were running with their canvas bags and tool toward the hills and terraces. Another adrenalin-fueled morning that was thankfully cool and breezy so far. 

As the men filled their bags, Jamie assembled three containers deep in the vineyard to lessen the distance from the vines. They filled fast as the men were more practiced. When one would fill, Jamie would use his God-given strength to haul it to the front yard where the buyer would collect the grapes. The buyer, in this case, was Ben Yountz or his men and the money flowed into the Fraser’s new bank account.

The frenetic pace was heightened with the red grapes as they were picked at the highest Brix and the sugars would soon be consumed by the plant itself if they didn’t get the clusters off the vines. It made time pass for Jamie but every time he stopped for refreshment he would ache for her again. 

When Claire woke to the shouting outside she knew it was time to pick the reds and she scrambled out of bed looking for her breeches. She felt strange today like she needed to eat or drink something although she wasn’t hungry or thirsty. She dressed quickly and Misses Crook was ready to pin her hair up so she could run outside and be part of the action. 

“There ye are Misses Fraser, yer all…” The older woman looked at Claire’s blush and studied her face. “Are ye feelin alright this mornin lass?”

“I’m fine Misses Crook, thank you.” The sentence barely out of her mouth before she jumped on the banister and slid toward the door. At the bottom of the stairs, her body shook with need as the vibration of the banister brought her arousal to the forefront. She took a deep breath and jumped off, taking a moment to understand the heat she awoke and the wetness between her legs. A few minutes to steady herself and she pulled the door open. She could see Jamie running back to the men dragging a container. His shirt was off and the sweat glistened in the sun making her feel weak and wobbly in the legs. 

At noon the men were halfway through the last one hundred acres and they came running in for food put out by Misses Crooke. Claire, who was always helpful, was somehow mentally absent today and of no help to anyone. Crook had found her laying on her back in the back yard grass like it was a Sunday in November, not the third most important day of the year. She laid back in the shade with long grass in her mouth, legs crossed, kicking her leg. Misses Crook shook her head and prepared the midday meal alone. 

Jamie hauled the last container up, red-faced and dripping sweat. He was starving but decided to grab three more containers from the storage barn before he ate. The sun beat down on the vines and he knew every minute was a threat to the product he needed to sell. He walked quickly to the barn stopping short when he saw her lying in the grass. It almost stopped his heart because she looked so beautiful lost in her daydreams. He could not help himself from staring at his love. Her hair had come down from laying on it and his hand itched to feel it in his fist. As sweat rolled down his temple he was snapped back to their reality. It was time to move. 

Delaying that righteous order from his brain he dropped to the ground next to her and received her open mouth kiss and arms that held him to her. He nuzzled her neck and found her incredibly responsive, almost wanton, and he felt himself crumble at her feet. He feasted on her mouth watching for approaching men until he was panting for air. He watched his bride mentally remove his clothes as she looked at his muscular torso with interest. 

“Sassenach, I must get containers to the vines. God, I want ye, now, I hurt for ye lass but I have to go. Please, keep thinkin what yer thinkin and I will make it come true, later. Just a few more hours mo ghoal. He kissed her soundly and took off for the barn. 

Pushing through the stored inventory he found all the pieces to assemble three containers. He grabbed them all and turned to leave but one extraordinarily hot Sassenach had taken a seat near the door. She sat atop a high table watching him out of half-closed eyes, her shirt was open to her waist and she licked her lips like he was a pork chop.

Jamie stumbled over the pieces he dropped trying to get to her. Like a bull in rut he was possessed with having her in the most savage way. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her mouth to his, crushing his intent into her consciousness, not caring the door was open to anyone walking past. Yanking the binding off her breast he feasted on her nipples, sucking and flicking them hard as she arched her back and shoved them into his mouth. From lips to nipples his assault continued until she broke the kiss looking like she was slapped in the face. Her shaking fingers found her buttons as she jumped down and walked backward from Jamie, still panting, she ran out the door toward home, telling Jamie to get back to the vines. 

Jamie’s screaming erection was painful and throbbing, his mind was giving orders to go and take her in a brutal fashion that left no doubt she would submit to him. His legs were moving toward the door when he shook his head violently and stopped. He limped back to the fallen pieces of container and picked them up before running back to the vines. The men had dumped their grapes on the ground because their heads were in the harvest, working against the sun, wasting not a moment on the secondary concerns. He took a deep breath and shook his head again before picking the clusters up. 

Claire ran inside the house looking red-faced and completely undone. She felt fortunate no one had seen her and Misses Crook was bringing trays in from the cabins. She needed a bath, no she needed a swim, no she needed a nap, no… What she needed was Jamie and that would have to wait. She ran to her rooms to pace. 

Jamie pulled another container into the yard, muscles bulging, wet with sweat. Taking a moment to catch his breath he looked up at the Sassenach in the window. She watched him with lusty eyes that almost crippled him and he had no more strength to resist her.

“Jamie! It’s a fine day to harvest your red grapes, man. Well done!”

Jamie turned his half-mad eyes at Ben walking quickly into the yard with a broad smile and happy eyes. He pulled his shirt out of his waistband and put it on offering a hand to Ben. They studied the clusters and Ben took several Brix readings. He nodded his head seeing the sugars at their peak. 

“The wine from these grapes will adorn the finest tables in America and Europe in three years. It is exciting to know the fate of this glorious fruit is it not? Jamie, are you alright, is the sun getting to you?”

Jamie nodded his head but kept his gaze at the ground. “I have’ta go.” He ran into the vines again leaving Ben behind. He brutally sliced through the fibrous stems before moving to the next, and the next. Each one of the clusters kept him from Claire and he cut them from the vine without mercy. Dumping his bag into the container Rupert told him to slow down before he made them all look bad. Jamie heard nothing through the tornado in his head. 

“I’ve come to show these youngsters how it’s done, Jamie.”

Ben was in his undershirt and the big smile was still in place. He reached for Jamie’s knife and bag telling him to rest for two hours before they concluded their business later. Jamie could not remember saying anything to Ben as he handed him the tools and started running for the house. Ben gave his row a huge smile before his practiced hands and arms quickly relieved the vines of their bounty. 

Jamie kicked off his boots at the porch and ran upstairs to find Claire in her robe quite startled at the intrusion. He watched her eyes run the length of him, stopping on his bulge and thinking things he could almost see himself. 

“Would you mind removing your shirt, darling Jamie?”

Again, she ran her eyes slowly over his bulging muscles wanting to lick the caverns and hilltops, the flat plains, and below. His hand in her hair pulled her to a reality that promised uninterrupted action and her heart hammered in her chest. He reached for her heat pulling her robe off so he could continue unimpeded. He lifted her to the side of the bed and pushed her back down to the mattress so he could suck and lick the places she loved, and he craved. His kisses were demanding as he bit her lips, neck, and breasts. 

Claire watched him with smoldering eyes that sent erotic messages to his balls, making him quiver with need. His kisses built her arousal to a fevered pitch and she begged him between kisses until he dropped to her core and spun her into orbit with his tongue and fingers. She moaned his name and arched her back as her orgasm shattered her. Jamie could not wait for her return and buried himself deep inside of her pulling her knees up and forcing them apart for deeper access. He was out of his mind and pounded into her with a brutal force. He looked up at her suddenly, afraid he was hurting her but saw the eyes of a wildcat wanting him. It almost finished him right there but his love wanted more and he wanted to give it to her. He pulled out of her and dropped to his knees again letting his tongue tempt her arousal again until she clutched his head to her and pressed her knees open as far as she could. Her head was moving rapidly from side to side as she released her second orgasm, back arching and panting.

Jamie stopped and looked at her. So beautiful, legs spread open and shaking with her release. He had never seen anything to compare. Looping his arms under her knees he lifted her pelvis in the air where he could watch his cock sink into her body before coming almost all the way out. The sight was so erotic he lost it, growling into his release and pounding into her with several more deep thrusts. As his mind cleared, still on his feet, he almost cried at how far away she was from his heart and arms. He pulled her gently up onto the bed and held her close to him with his nose buried in her hair. 

“Am I your dearest love?”

“Aye, for all time, in this life and others, ye have always been my dearest love Sassenach.”

He kissed her shoulder and they slipped away for a hot afternoon nap. Jamie’s eyes flew open sometime later and he felt adrenalin pumping through his heart screaming for him to get out to the vineyard for the third most important day of the year. He looked at his sleeping wife and smiled at the one thing that could lure him from his task. 

The men were up in the terraces and Jamie replayed the landslide in his head feeling mounting concern. He yelled for the men to come down, carefully, staying away from the edge, then he held his breath until the last man was down. They looked at him with confused expressions.

“Too many heavy men in the terraces, I got scared it would tumble down takin all of ye with it.” 

Jamie dispatched the heavy Highlanders to the last ten acres on the hills and ordered five of the Chinese men to the terraces instructing them through Cho’s translation to stay away from the edge and watch for changes in the ground. As the men climbed to the five terraced rows of vines Jamie walked from one end to the other watching the dirt so he could warn them away. He walked and scanned the ground under their feet for an hour until the last man was down. 

“That was more fun than I have had in years! Jamie, thank you for letting me help. Hey, you look better son, did you rest a bit?” Ben handed back Jamie’s bag and knife, still smiling, and wiped his brow with a forearm. 

“I’m gonna take a few clusters to the Beringer’s for approval and I’ll be back within the hour. If they turn them down, I’ll be back in two hours to conclude our business. You did everything right Jamie, now it's up to me to get the best price for them. One hundred and ten dollars a ton sounds about right, what do you think?”

Jamie smiled while his mind became a human calculator and forgot how to speak. Ben knew the look of a man in his figures and laughed as he walked out of the vines. 

After the last container was hauled to the front, Jamie wiped his face and looked at the men enjoying a boisterous supper after a hard day’s work. He smiled at the lads knowing he would miss them terribly until they came back for next year’s harvest. He hoped they fared well in the interim. 

Supper in the house was upbeat as Claire chatted away about the vines, how wonderful Ben was, and how tired Jamie looked. He was tired and very uncomfortable with the heat that continued to radiate from his skin. 

“Sassenach, I canna cool off and need to dunk myself in the lake. Do ye mind lass, if I take care of that?”

“Yes, I mind very much, unless you take me with you. Misses Crook and I found a bathing suit at the general store and I purchased one, so now I can swim too.”

Claire blushed suddenly making Jamie laugh as he figured she just recalled the last time she went to the lake with him. She was so adorable, how could he ever withhold anything from her, not that he would want to. If she was comfortable with her new swimming clothes then he was delighted with her company. 

Claire raced upstairs and called to Misses Crook five minutes later making the older woman shoot up the stairs to aid her Mistress. 

Jamie had watched Misses Crook closely in the past six weeks and gradually came to find no ill will toward Claire, or even him for that matter. It was the first time in his young life that he actually forgave someone he would rather have killed to be done with it. It made him happy to think he was doing what the Bible taught instead of chasing his need for revenge or justice. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Can you please help me with this, I can not figure out how to put it on, Misses Crook.” 

Her laces were quickly untied and clothing removed down to her shift. Misses Crook looked at the garment and circled Claire with it trying to find a way to get it on her. Undoing the large buttons in the back she told Claire to step into it and remove her shift.

“Remove my shift? I will have nothing on if I do that!”

“Ye’ll have this on ye and there’s no place to stuff yer shift so I think ye go wi’out it.”

Claire looked uncertain as she stepped into the flimsy garment and pulled her shift off. She pulled the swimsuit up and stuck her arms through the holes as Misses Crook buttoned up the back. 

“I dinna think it fits ye Mistress and there’s more showin of ye then ever before.” Misses Crook struggled with what to say, knowing how much Claire wanted to swim with Jamie. “It’s perfect Misses Fraser. Have fun playin in the water.” 

Claire looked at her reflection in the mirror. The baggie garment hung on her with pant legs that stopped between her knee and ankle. The cap sleeves rested between her shoulder and elbow. She decided she would rather look ridiculous and swim with Jamie so she found one of her large dresses to wear over it and joined her husband below. 

Jamie sat in a rocking chair on the porch, head back, eyes closed, looking like a handsome angel. She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled but did not open his eyes. Claire looked around for prying eyes and sat on his lap kissing him soundly, shocking him awake. He stood up quickly catching her as she launched from his lap.

He pulled her back to his chest and whispered in her ear making her giggle. “Why Misses Fraser, how indecent of ye, kissin in the sunlight for all to see. I ken ye need to be punished for yer brazen behavior. But first, let’s cool off in the lake, lest I pass out when I beat ye.”

Claire struggled against him giggling hysterically. Misses Crook smiled in the kitchen hearing the two of them. 

Because there was still plenty of light, and a suspicion the men might want the same relief, Jamie kept his pants on and encouraged Claire to remove her dress and come into the water. She paced a bit at the shore and looked around biting her nail. When she finally got brave enough she pulled off her dress and stood on the shore looking like a small child in her mother’s clothes. Jamie suddenly disappeared under the surface and did not come up. He was doing his best to conquer any need to laugh at how cute his wife looked in a swimsuit at least five sizes too large. 

Claire ran into the water yelling for Jamie, afraid he drown when he did not come up. She felt him grab her around her waist and screamed as he pulled her under with him. When she was on her feet again Jamie floated on his back lazily going in circles around her.

“I’m a lucky man Sassenach. God has seen fit to give me a beautiful wife, who can swim, and hold her breath, so I can pull her underwater when I want to.” His laugh was genuine, from the belly, and Claire jumped on him hearing his startled grunt before he went under. 

Claire smiled at him. “God has been good to me as well Jamie darling,” said through her giggles.

The sun set on two lovers kissing and playing in the water. They were both so relieved the harvest was over, they had a new friend and teacher, and they were poised to make a fortune in the coming years. Not to mention crazy in love and complimentary personalities that fit like a hand and glove. Claire’s suit had stretched almost to her ankles seemingly with gallons of water stuck in the fabric. She sat on the shore and tried to wring-out as much water as she could. Jamie laid down beside her, eyes closed, one hand playing with her buttons. When he spoke his voice sounded heavy with fatigue. 

“Sassenach, I fear ye have pulled half the lake into yer swimming clothes and the sun has set makin it hard to impossible to dry the thing before ye freeze. Ye know what ye have to do, right lass?”

“What?”

“Take it off and put yer dress on.”

“Without a stitch under it? Certainly not!”

Jamie had released three of the buttons and let his hand touch her back, startling her. Without opening his eyes his hand roamed freely up her shoulder, stopping to undo three more buttons and listening for his love to reveal her approval. When he could reach around her and caress the skin on her sides, inching closer to her breast, he heard it. Her breath through open lips was like a slap to his resting balls and the closer he got to her breast the bigger they became. His fingers pinched her nipple and shook her breast making her gasp. He smiled wickedly in the dark. 

“I can help ye love. I’ll hold yer dress out for ye so let that suit fall to the ground, or maybe I’ll just take ye right here.” 

Jamie rolled to his stomach and put his face between her legs kissing her core and making Claire giggle and moan. She shot to her feet and grabbed the garment to her. After looking in all directions for five minutes she dropped the sodden suit and pulled her dress over her head. With the skirt touching the tops of her feet she finally relaxed. 

Jamie buttoned the back of the dress quickly, “well, I wonder how long those blokes have been there.”

“Where?!” Claire nearly shrieked spinning in a circle looking in all directions.

Jamie grabbed her around the middle, laughing how sorry he was to trick her and kissing her into forgiving him. With shoes tied and the sopping garment held to her side they walked back to the house and more loving if Jamie had any say in the matter. 

He teased and she giggled until he stopped abruptly pulling her to him and whispering to her to stay quiet. She could feel Jamie’s body tense as he looked in all directions for any movement. His skin crawled with warning something or someone was near. With the sliver moon shedding little light, there could be a dozen men within five feet of them and never seen. He took Claire’s hand and walked quickly home making her pant and run to keep up with him. Seeing the house he relaxed his gate a bit. Once inside he kissed her forehead and said he was going back to make sure nothing was amiss. He asked her to wait for him and then kissed her with his intention. Then he was gone. Most of the men were asleep already but Angus came around the corner of their cabin and brightened when he saw Jamie. 

“Ah, Jamie boy, who would ye be lookin for?”

“Ye’ll do, I heard someone moving in the vines when I walked back from the lake. Too dark to see anything but what would someone be doing in the vines is what I wonder.”

Angus fell into step with his friend, secretly hoping for some action to relieve his tension and speed sleep. They crouched and listened, changed location and listened, then continued to move through the vines but heard nothing. Walking back Jamie was uncomfortable about what he heard and felt, he just couldn’t imagine what anyone would be doing in the spent vines. When he stepped into their rooms Claire was sitting back in the window seat with her robe falling away from her legs. The robe that drove Jamie crazy because it never stayed closed. He sank to the floor and ran his hands up and down her perfect legs before kissing her from knee to core, coaxing the wanton and lusty Sassenach back into his arms. 

Misses Crook was reading in her room and smiled when she heard the moaning climax of her Mistress and Master. There will be bairns soon if they keep this up, she thought. She smiled and shook her head when the noises continued. Apparently, they were not done.


	8. Chapter 8

As he had done every morning for the past sixty days Jamie grabbed the hydrometer and headed out only to turn around and return the equipment, shaking his head. He looked at the glass cylinder, “until next year then.” He placed it in the cupboard and closed the door. 

It was one of those magical mornings when the fog settles around the vines so thick it swirls like cream when you walk through it. As Jamie walked into the fog he wandered where ever his feet took him. When the rising sun burned the fog away he could see the row of vines ahead and kept walking. Deep in his daydreams, his feet stopped and he looked at a hole in the ground where there should be a grapevine. He studied the crude hole with plant matter scattered around the area and thought perhaps this is what he heard last night coming back from the lake. He walked back to the barn and mounted Brimstone to ride the whole property looking for any more vandalism. 

Jamie loped up on the cabins as the men were rising for the day, their pay, and the long walk back to San Francisco. There was melancholy in the air and Jamie felt it as he approached. He felt the sadness himself and would sorely miss the camaraderie of these men. Claire wanted to keep them all on the property year-round because they were like family now. She would worry about them for the next eight months. Jamie remembered holding her close for her huge heart and suggested keeping ten men through the winter. Now he amended that decision. 

“I will get yer pay when the bank opens this mornin but I have a need for any who can stay on for a bit longer. Think about it and I’ll see ye all in an hour or so.” 

“Misses Fraser isna feeling well today so I served her breakfast in her rooms. “ Seeing Jamie’s face she added, “tis nothin serious Mister Fraser, dinna fash.”

Jamie flew up the stairs and found Claire at the window seat looking outside. She wore her robe even though her hair was pinned up and he was confused. 

“Sassenach, are ye sick lass? What can I do for ye?” He knelt in front of her looking stricken. 

“It’s fine Jamie darling, just my monthlies and for me, it is three days of misery.”

Jamie blushed from his ears to where his neck met his shirt and suddenly looked immensely uncomfortable. “I, um… how…it is…not.” He took a breath and without looking at her said, “it is not discussed with men Sassenach.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, I must see to the men.” He was gone so fast Claire had no time to utter another word. She felt strangely abandoned by his behavior. Frank never asked her about it so it was never discussed and she never felt abandoned then. She did now and curled up in bed to try to sleep. 

Jamie barely touched the stairs in his haste to exit the house. He was quite unsettled about the subject being tossed about with no cloak of mystery or intent to camouflage. He had not considered what a husband does at this time each month and she was sick with it. 

Claire could not sleep and returned to the window to watch Jamie walk in circles with his head down like he was thinking or angry about something. She felt strange, almost embarrassed, but didn’t know why. She had known Jamie to be the strongest, bravest man she had ever known but by the looks of him, scared shitless of menstruation. The laugh was like a burp. Quite unexpected and spontaneous and she held her mouth for a full minute. When she released it she laughed for several minutes before composing herself. My poor darling Jamie, she thought. You are no stranger to a woman’s body but you have been spared the bloody days. Well, you may not like it, but you will learn to love all of me, even the icky parts. 

Ben accompanied Jamie to the bank to draw out payment for the men. On the way, Jamie told Ben about the two missing vines and hearing someone the night before. 

“This could be a problem, and I’m ashamed to admit I never considered the vines would be stolen. I’m not sure how successful the transplant will be at this time of the year but you have to nip this activity immediately by any means necessary.”

Ben considered the problem and remained quiet until they returned to the vineyard where they sat on the porch and discussed the options. 

“The first thing is to protect your vines starting tonight. Secondly, have your men start passing rumors of the blight in your vineyard, trees along the side of the property along the road, signs of blight on the vines until you can cut them back.” 

Jamie watched Ben run down various thoughts that might help, most he had already thought of. The artificial blight and trees to hide the vines were great ideas. He needed to work fast and waved to his friend so he could get the men paid.

“I guarantee another month pay for anyone that wants to stay on. Someone stole two of the grapevines last night and that has to stop. I have good reason to keep the vines I have…” Jamie stopped and looked at the ground while he wrestled with being honest with the men. It would only take one man talking in the right circles before the wildfire spread of gossip reached London. He needed Claire to make the decision. It was her family’s money invested in this dirt and how much risk to take had to be her decision. 

“I’m sorry men, I need an hour to figure this out. I know yer anxious to get into town and celebrate but I hope ye can wait a little longer.” 

With that, he sprinted toward the house and half up the stairs before he remembered her monthlies and turned around. Outside he could see the men waiting and upstairs was his wife in her condition. He opened the door to their rooms and saw Claire sitting at her desk reading. His heart melted until he remembered.

“Sassenach, we have much to discuss about the men stayin on and possibly knowing…”

“I am sorry Jamie darling, but I cannot hear you,” she interrupted.

Jamie stepped inside the room but stayed near the door. “I dinna ken what to tell…”

“I must be going deaf, I still cannot hear you.”

This went on as Jamie got closer, in one-foot increments and he finally stood directly in front of her. When she looked up at him the vines went away, as did the men, this house, everything. It was just him and Claire, their bond and incurable lovesickness that he felt. 

“Sassenach, I love ye so much.” He cleared his throat to break the spell. “Lass, I ken we need to keep your good fortune from those in London and I also need to tell the men why we canna lose any more vines to theft. I dinna ken what to do.” He told Claire about the stolen vines and his plan to stop any more loss. The whole time he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. 

“I see that you may be tied up for several days to come so I will be quick with what I have to say and if you intend to get my answer you will hear me out.” She took his hand and led him to the window seat that was just wide enough for both to sit, very close together. 

“I have fallen deeply in love with you James Fraser and given you my heart. I know your bravery would push you into the devil’s lair to rescue me but your actions toward me earlier hurt me and made me feel dirty. It made me question your love for me.”

Jamie gasped and reached for her hands shaking his head no. Her quivering voice almost broke him and he just wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry. 

“Women bleed every month for five days. Maybe you have been sheltered from this truth but you need to face it for what it is. Elimination of waste, not needed until I am with child. It’s just part of being a woman, your woman. Time is short, but I want you to understand that you cannot love me for three weeks of the month and treat me like a leper the fourth.”

“Claire!” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her feeling ashamed of his earlier treatment. “Ye can throw up purple vomit on me half the year and I wouldna care Sassenach. I swear, I wouldna care. I am sorry love, truly.”

Claire laughed at the purple vomit and the tension between them was broken. She touched his cheek and thanked him for loving her throughout the month.

They discussed the vine theft, the need to make the men understand why they could not fall into the hands of other growers, the fortune they represent and the need to keep this secret to their death. “Be dishonest with a Highlander, Claire, and be forever distrusted. I believe they will keep our secret and fight when they have to.”

“I agree Jamie. We have to trust them or watch our vineyard disappear in the coming months. The details are not mine to decide, good luck and God speed putting an end to this threat.” 

Claire’s kiss was so sweet it made his heart hurt and when she pushed him out the door giggling, he felt like a man reprieved. 

Misses Crook had brought food to the cabins so the men were kept busy eating while Jamie spoke to Claire. He approached them with renewed energy in his step. It felt good to put his trust in Highlanders. 

“Thank ye for stayin. I have a story to tell ye.” The men listened with rapt attention and smiled at each other when Jamie mentioned the money they would make. “She is British, sure enough, but she has a heart of gold, an evil husband who sunk her entire dowry into this land and then died without any means for her support. I dinna fall in love with a British woman, I fell in love with Claire, and it is she who needs yer help and silence.”

Rupert yelled out, “she isna British to us Jamie boy! I pledge my silence for the lady”

“Me too.”

“Aye.”

One by one the men pledged their silence and support and Jamie told them to go to town and get drunk, get laid, get into a fight, or whatever else their heart desired. A day off was well earned but tonight, there would be men lying in wait throughout the vineyard with a bonus for any thief caught and still alive when Jamie got to them.

When the men disbanded in their usual boisterous fashion Jamie leaned against a cabin fearing his legs would buckle from relief. He rolled the dice telling the men exactly how they could reap destruction of a British woman and they rallied around him. He pushed back on the tears he felt and turned toward the house when he saw Rupert standing nearby. Jamie was quick to straighten up and put his mask on.

“Dinna worry boss, we got ye, both of ye.” He walked away knowing the gravity of the situation, feeling galvanized against the enemy. When he got to town he found Angus in a saloon shooting his mouth off about the dead vineyard he worked at and his need to go back to the city. Rupert smiled at him and joined the symphony of lies throughout the afternoon, neither man taking enough drink to be senseless. There was an important task at hand and they would be ready tonight. 

Jamie walked to the house with one intention, to hold his wife and tell her all would be taken care of. He found her hanging wash with Misses Crook and he grabbed a wet shirt and watched the women. He held it up to the line and stuck pins around the line to hold it. Smiling, he let it go and the shirt fell to the ground. Claire put her arms around his waist and walked him into the house giggling. Once upstairs they fell on the bed kissing and giggling

“Jamie darling, there will be a terrible mess if we make love. Just hugging and kissing for the next week?”

He pulled her close and drifted to sleep for the afternoon knowing he would be up all night trying to catch the thief. 

Jamie kissed the back of her legs from her round ass to mid-thigh. He had a pounding need and wanted to bring her with him. He could not wait to smell her sex, taste her heat, and watch her body in the throws of ecstasy. He pressed his face into the middle of her legs and lifted her thigh allowing him access to her everything. Laying his tongue flat against her clit he licked slowly, watching for movement, a sign she was coming with him. He lowered his face and pressed his tongue deep into her body, letting his fingers caress her bud softly until she rocked his tongue with her hips and moaned for him. He pulled her bud into mouth and two fingers invaded her holy space making her gasp and moan for him. Shoving her legs apart he demanded her attention with an unrelenting tongue until her felt her pull away from him moaning into her orgasm and clutching at his shoulders to pull him toward her. She flipped over to her stomach and pressed her gorgeous ass into his chest making it clear he was to take her this way. Jamie ran his hand over her globes and raised his body to her glorious offering. Fisting his cock he prepared to enter her and … 

Claire turned over in Jamie’s arms and yawned in her sleep. He opened his eyes and felt one gigantic erection who’s dance card was full of Claire. He ran his hand up and down her body growling his need. When he felt Claire’s cool hand remove his from her backside he remembered, no sex for a week. Jesus Christ, he thought, what do I do with this?

It wasn’t so hard to fall back on his days living rough. He staggered to the inventory barn and brought his dream back to mind while he coaxed his body to climax. Gripping the table, eyes squeezed shut, Claire dancing naked in his mind he felt the release of old and almost cried. It was a release that left him tragically let down, but ready to work. 

Half of the men were dispatched to various posts in the vineyard to keep watch until midnight and then sleep with one eye open. There was a nice bonus for any man who caught a would be thief and left him alive for Jamie. The men stayed hyper-aware of any movement in the dark and the night passed without incident. In the light of morning Jamie found two more vines gone. The site looked even more brutal with the severed tap root showing clearly about twelve inches below soil level.

“It is a tragic loss but I don’t think any of these vines can survive this kind of brutality. They didn’t get close to the graft, it’s still buried on all of them. Shameful waste. Time to up the penalty I’d say.” Ben shook his head and Jamie felt boiling anger settle in. 

“Up the penalty it is.”

The next night, all the men were laying in wait as night fell. It was much colder now as autumn was fully upon them, and the men suffered. 

For the second night, Jamie bedded down in the vines, praying for some idiot to yank a vine close to him. He needed a breathing thief more his next breath. At midnight he pulled his blankets around his neck and closed his eyes. In his dream he heard men shouting, his name being called and suddenly he was jerked awake knowing someone was caught. 

He ran his legs near burning and finally came to a group of Highlanders and one pathetic thief jerking his head around, looking for an escape. 

“He’s untouched boss!”

Jamie walked up to the man and kicked him in the solar plexus causing him to double over and struggle to breathe. 

“Sorry about that, friend. Wanted yer attention. I will be takin a body part for what ye’ve done but I canna decide which one. Do ye have a preference? What was that now?” Jamie looked at the men, “ He is mute gentlemen. Give me your knife Angus.” 

Jamie brought the knife close to the man’s eye and declared it was a fine night for an eye, ordering the men to hold him still. The man was screaming for them to let him go, begging Jamie to be merciful. 

Jamie lowered the knife to his wrist intending to cut off his hand while the man screamed in protest. Jamie lowered the knife to his genital area and ordered the men to pull his pants down. The man howled and screamed while Jamie brought the knife closer. 

“Shut yer mouth ye piss ant. Ye agreed to steal my property for someone and this is the penalty.” He grabbed the man’s manhood and raised his arm for the slice that would end his sexual existence, if not his life. He stopped and pointed the knife a hair’s breadth from his face. “Who sent ye. Tell me and leave here with ye dick, say nothin and I’m gonna cut it off and gut ye.”

After ten seconds of silence, Jamie said it was his choice and stopped the arc of his downward strike when the man screamed a name. Jamie knew it. A local grower, a settler from Germany with big money and bigger greed apparently. Tie him so he can walk. He’s gonna show us where my vines are planted and then we burn the vineyard. He looked at the scared man. “If you show me where my vines are planted, ye live, otherwise ye die. 

Jamie took ten Highlanders and the bound man to the German’s vineyard. True to his word the thief took them to the stolen vines. Jamie pulled his ear to his mouth and suggested he go home and find a new job tomorrow. Say nothing and ye don’t see me again. Say somethin and I’ll find ye and kill ye in yer sleep, grabbing his balls painfully as he shoved the man forward. They heard him running away and Jamie looked at the men, “was that good?”. 

It took some time for the men to gather enough kindling to spark a fire under each of the stolen vines. Before they were through, four vines were ablaze among a vineyard that was mostly dead from blight. Jamie sent a man to find a bell and ring it for all he was worth. When they saw the glow of a lamp inside the house, they left. 

Jamie laid down next to his wife. She spun around wrapping her arms around his middle, feeling his wet hair on her face. He smelled so good from his quiet time in the lake with Misses Crook’s soap. 

“It’s over mo ghaol. I’ve missed ye lass.” He held her, and ached for her. Sometime deep in the night, he fell asleep. 

Ben smiled and shook his head during Jamie’s rendition of the story, slightly watered down for the sake of his friend. Ben was very happy that all four of the vines were on the same property and hoped the theft problem was over. They agreed the men should fan out in the woods and unclaimed land to dig up the fast-growing trees. They needed a screen to hide the vines from the road. Ben took the men out to the wildland, and like a science field trip, pointed out the target species of trees and large evergreen bushes. The men grumbled into their task, not at all happy with the new chore. Ben smiled as he walked back to the property and suggested to Jamie that a treat might be necessary for a bunch of unhappy men. 

Later, Jamie found the women waxing the floor in the kitchen and mentioned the need for a special treat for sore backs and a beastly attitude. He watched the women giggle at each other conspiratorially and hoped that was a good sign. He walked to the barn to get Donus ready to ride. 

Claire and Misses Crook finished the floor quickly, anxious to break out the new shipment of chocolate that was delivered this week. San Francisco had the best chocolate manufacturers in the country and Claire made good use of their healthy bank account. As Jamie did his level best to stay alive atop one demon horse, the ladies prepared cakes that oozed chocolate for the grumpy men. 

Jamie walked Donus to the barn feeling like his back was broken along with his willingness to train Donus. He was done. This horse was pure evil and he just didn’t have the desire to break him anymore. 

Jamie walked out of the barn and stopped at the sight of his lovely refined wife bent at the waist to serve something to the sitting Highlanders. At first, he was ready to tear into them for sitting in her presence but he watched her insist they sit down as she offered them something from her tray. He was transfixed watching her weave her spell on the rough, life-beaten Highlanders. They smiled at her and lost themselves in the treat she offered. She was amazing. Waxing floors in the afternoon with the housekeeper and serving the men in the evening. It was time for a special gift. Something she would treasure. Jamie smiled as the project came to mind. 

When the fermented wine was safely sealed in oak barrels to mature, Ben announced he was leaving for a two week trip on the rails to visit friends. It was too early to cut back the vines leaving little to do but pamper his wife, and scare the shit out of her. For her surprise. 

“Sassenach, walk carefully around the equipment barns, I saw a snake slither into the big barn but couldna find it inside. It’s in there somewhere so dinna fash, I’ll get him.”

Claire’s hand shot to her throat and her eyes were as large as saucers. “Heavens no I will not be going anywhere near those buildings until you kill it, Jamie.” 

“Oh, and stay away from Cho, he has a bad virus, it might just carry him away.” He gave her a knowing look and cursed the man in his head for refusing to lie to Claire about the snake. 

The next morning, Jamie enjoyed a rare treat sitting at the breakfast table with his wife. Claire sipped her tea and smiled coyly at her husband. She seemed shy and out of sorts today, blushing when he looked at her and keeping her eyes on her lap. He watched her and admired her gorgeous figure in her tight corset. She continued to avoid his eyes and kept her napkin near her face to dab her lips or press her forehead. Jamie was becoming the predator as his balls gained ten degrees and his mouth got dry. His pupils dilated to let more light in to watch his prey. She continued to sip, he continued to stare.

“Well, I think I will go to town this morning and fetch some items we need in the house. Misses Crook will accompany me.” She stood and Jamie materialized in front of her, blocking her passage to the door. She chuckled nervously and moved to the side to get around him, he blocked her again. Coming very close to her his hand brushed her cheek and he bent his head to within an inch of her lips. 

“Sassenach, ye’re out of sorts this morning and I want to know why,” he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver. 

“Don’t be silly I have never felt better.” 

Jamie grabbed her hand and pressed it to his erection. “I have a need for ye love.” He was almost purring. 

Claire jumped and he saw the flush of desire on her face. That meant she was over her monthlies and they could resume the wicked pleasure they both sought. Jamie could hardly breathe thinking his wife could have a hot need for him. She tried to back away and he stopped her with his body. 

“Ye need to go upstairs and receive yer husband. I want ye stripped of all this finery, naked would be best.” He watched her fill her lungs with air and look at the wall. He ran his hand up her back and promised to pull her laces slowly, with one hand, while the other touched her most sensitive places. 

“When yer corset falls away I will run my tongue over every inch of ye and stop at the places I know ye love. I’m a hungry man Sassenach,” he wrapped her fingers around his bulge and felt her jump. “Do as yer told.”

Claire shot forward and up the stairs while Jamie sat and finished his tea. Misses Crook came into the kitchen with her wrap around her looking for Claire. She started toward the stairs and felt Jamie grab her hand. 

“Not today Misses Crook. Yer Mistress needs to rest a bit.”

Jamie entered their rooms and looked down at a very aroused Sassenach. He smiled and held his hand out to her. When she came to him he kissed her softly and pulled the lace from one of the eyelets. He whispered into her ear telling her everything he planned to do to her. The laces came out slowly as Claire’s breathing became deeper through open lips, giving no protest to his onslaught of rough kisses and bites. When her corset fell away Jamie pulled her hairpins before running his fingers through her hair. 

“I need ye naked love,” he whispered with a ragged voice. Jamie watched her closely as she pulled off her shift and laid on the bed. He feasted his eyes on her breasts and felt weak watching them bounce and move with her changing position. He pulled his jacket and shirt off, boots and pants, never looking away from her core where he imagined sweet, dripping nectar awaited his tongue. He sensed he was in dangerous territory, too long without her and too high from her arousal. Would she forgive him for taking her like the savage he was at the moment? 

He moved onto the bed watching her pussy, intent on having it any way he chose. With his brain in near shutdown, he seized her hips and pulled her under him claiming her mouth with his tongue, telling her he would taste her, and she would let him and open her legs wide. She whimpered but he did not hear it, too intent on biting her nipples and kissing her breasts.

Claire pulled her knees up against his sides. She felt a hint of fear watching her husband devour her with his eyes, tasting the blood in her mouth from his crushing her lips to his. If she tried to move he grabbed her hips to prevent her. She looked in his eyes and whispered, “take me, Jamie, before I die from wanting you.”

He crashed into her body and lost himself in the explosion of energy released from two hungry lovers, starving for release, to give it and take it, hell-bent and greedy. “Open up Sassenach and let me in,” he growled. She pressed her legs open until her hips hurt and when he pounded into her unprotected clitoris he sent her reeling as her body gripped him and pulled him along with her. 

In the aftermath of shared brutality, they clung to each other and panted for their lives. In the blink of an eye the savage gave way to the lover that touched her so softly, like she was a china doll that might break under his fingers, his warm mouth seeking her approval for his beastly behavior, his soft words of love for her, and his quiet request that she never hide that side of herself. He liked the carnal Sassenach, he liked her very much.


	9. Chapter 9

“No! We arna goin and that is final Sassenach!”

“What harm could it do for us to attend a party, for the crush. We are growers and should be present and seen.”

“Are ye forgettin lass, that ye have a vineyard to lose if word gets back to London?” Jamie tried to control his anger but was failing. Why was she so adamant about a party anyway. He had never found the value in such affairs. Dressing in stiff finery and smiling at strangers while he guarded his wife from onlookers who fancied her. Why would she torture him this way?

“What if we went for just ten minutes? What could possibly happen in ten minutes?” Claire paced in front of Jamie with every bone in her body feeling crestfallen. She missed the dancing, fancy dresses, and being noticed. She had been so distracted thinking about the Fiesta she never considered Jamie would refuse to go. He was being strong and practical. She was being a young girl of twenty-two who was woefully short on the appreciation of her beauty that had come to be the norm in London. She knew Jamie was angry with her for even suggesting they expose themselves to the critical eye and jealousy of the other growers. She knew he was right and it just made her rage inside. 

Claire looked at the ground and felt tears of frustration coming. She knew she would not be hiring a dressmaker to create a masterpiece that would steal the breath from the women and the hearts of the men. 

“I understand, Jamie,” just a whisper. She sat at the window seat and looked at her hands in her lap.

“Sassenach, I want yer support of my decision, but it isna required. We arna goin to the Fiesta lass.”

London’s upper crust was steeped in luxury and entertainment. An unmarried young lady was held to strict guidelines of behavior including an early bedtime, modest gowns, and minimal flirting. Claire used to watch the newly wed ladies enter with the most gorgeous dresses made of silk, satin, brocade, and feathers. Cleavage and makeup to entice the eye in front and a bustle that inspired wicked fantasies in the back. These women could flaunt their attributes gaining favor and flirtation from men while their husbands provided a safety net against serious inquiries. In many cases, the new wife was flattered and flirted while the husband watched but little Claire did not understand that part of the game. Prior to the first baby, it was a free and glorious time for the newly married, but short-lived as her smashing figure and tight skin gave way to childbearing, age, and the ravages of reality. It was Claire’s time to shine like that and every day that passed was an opportunity missed. She had rarely felt such misery and loss, and she struggled to cope. 

Jamie watched her, waiting for her to come around, waiting for the Sassenach to surface with her practicality and heart of gold. What he saw was a spoiled, entitled, socialite who was denied her night at the ball. He was disgusted by it and left the room with long strides. For the first time since watching her fall off her horse in a field, he needed distance from her. 

The cold night air wrapped around him and reminded him of who he was. A farmer, a Highlander, as far from the social scene of London as anyone could get. He walked through the vineyard feeling the peace, and the dual dependence between man and vine. His feet stopped and he stared into the darkness as his mind found clarity. He was a dirt farmer. Destined to pull his living from the ground and pray it was enough. He looked at the vines and felt the shameful heart of an impostor. In the short walk to his cabin, his heart broke, and his fairy-tale ended.

Misses Crook was well aware of the argument happening upstairs. She understood why Claire was aching to get out with her handsome husband, she understood why Jamie wanted to protect her. She re-waxed the kitchen floor just to find a reason to stay as far from them as possible. She watched Jamie enter his old cabin and felt deep disappointment in them both. She knew the single rule in marriage was to always find a way back to each other before you went to sleep. Her babies were acting selfishly, digging their heals into an emotional trench with no bridge between them. Misses Crook climbed the steps and went to her room, ignoring her charge for the first time in her life.

Claire sat in the growing darkness as the fire consumed the last of the wood Jamie had stuffed onto the grate. She had cried her eyes dry, and felt completely empty inside, searching for a meaning to this impasse with Jamie. She was so tired of being dirty, tired of looking out this window at a crop of silent grapevines, tired of waiting endless days for some magic moment when the harvest would bring gaiety and energy back to her life. It was woefully short of what she needed and the Fiesta grew in her mind as the next remedy. She could not see Jamie’s staunch refusal as anything more than exercising his right over her and that was not love in her opinion, it was oppression. 

Claire walked downstairs to find Misses Crook or Jamie to get her out of her corset. Outside of her rooms, the house was dark, quiet, and cold. Finding no one downstairs she knocked on Misses Crook’s door pulling the woman from sleep by the look of her. Misses Crook pulled her laces and walked back to her warm bed without a word to her Mistress or usual help dressing for bed. Claire looked at her bedroom door close, before she was dressed in her robe or her bed turned down. How perfectly odd she thought and wondered if the older woman was sick.

The sheets were so cold on her bare feet she jerked them back and sat with her knees under her chin. Everything seemed wrong all of a sudden and the helpless, hopeless tears started anew. Claire flung herself out of bed and threw logs onto the grate like she was striking an enemy. She had never put wood into a fireplace before and decided it wasn’t hard at all. When the room grew warmer she got back into bed and realized how many nights she slept without Jamie. She could dress herself for bed, put wood on the fire, and sleep alone. Why did she ever feel helpless before? The fact that Jamie and his men were guarding her crop, catching those that would harm her, or brutally interrogating a vine thief was lost on Claire. She saw those nights as sleeping alone and nothing more.

Jamie laid on his bunk and tried to bring his sister Jenny to mind. Suddenly he was very homesick and longed for his peaceful existence in Scotland. They would never have a million-dollar crop or have to defend it with violence against a neighbor. There were no immigrants, only Scots who were generations on the same piece of land and grateful for it. But there was a serious shortage of porcelain dolls that could touch his heart from across the room. 

How could this happen? He remembered being nearly starved to death and walking for days on end. In the distance, there was a lady surrounded by men on horseback. It appeared they were threatening her and made her horse rear. He saw her falling, suffocating, dropping into a landslide, bleeding to death in a cave, coming to him in a white dress, trusting him with her body, making him feel like the king of men. He was a gigantic Highlander that married a tiny, breakable woman. A dirt farmer that was suddenly the master of this million-dollar vineyard and tonight her world imploded because she could not attend a party. “What am I doing here?” He said to the dark.

When dawn’s light peeked over the horizon Jamie was deep in the vineyard running his hands against the giant leaves on both sides of him. He concentrated on their smell, color, and turgor and continued to walk deeper until he found the cave. Images of Claire flashed in his mind, sitting in his lap, arms around his neck asking for a kiss, her hand on his leg in the pouring rain waiting for one last kiss. He blew a kiss into the mouth of their secret place.

Claire had not slept all night. She had dismantled her rooms pulling luggage and shipping lockers from closets and then stuffing her gowns and under things inside for a trip she decided she needed in the middle of the night. Maybe she would discover her heart was actually here with Jamie, and maybe she would find it in London where she left it. Either way, she had to know. 

Dressed in her finest traveling clothes, Claire breezed into the kitchen and found Misses Crook preparing breakfast for the men.

“I’m sorry for the short notice Misses Crook but you must change into traveling clothes and get packed. We’re leaving for London, now.” 

Claire started walking toward the stairs and not hearing the woman behind her stopped and went back to the kitchen.

“I’ll no be goin Misses Fraser. I’ll no leave the men to starve or yer husband to waste away from yer wicked ways. I’ll remind ye I have stayed at my post for all these years because it was my choice. I am choosin to stay and I wish ye the best in what err ye chasin.”

“What?” 

Claire’s eyes were wide with alarm at Crook’s refusal. She had not considered this and the thought of traveling alone filled her with fear. She staggered to the porch holding a hankie to her neck. Her gaze was fixed on the road and she just started walking. Nearing town she felt numb inside and incapable of thought. She could not remember anything except going to England. An hour later a coach pulled into the front yard.

Jamie made his way back to the cabin and swallowed a bowl of porridge. He watched his wife get into a carriage as two men lifted her trunks onto the roof. His heart ceased to beat, his lungs would not fill, and he watched the carriage roll out of the yard taking his life with it. 

Hours later, as if waking from a long sleep, Jamie looked down at Donus’s neck and the dirt road beneath him. He had a fast, pleasant lope, and the miles stacked up left behind them. Jamie was startled at first, not remembering how or when he left the vineyard or anything that had transpired along the way. Then he realized his evil horse was loping toward the city without so much as a snort.

I’m dreaming, he thought and sat back to enjoy the ride he always knew Donus was capable of. He felt his pocket stuffed with money and remembered withdrawing enough cash to pay the men and his passage to Scotland. He remembered leaving a pile of money for Misses Crook to get back to England, or Scotland when she was ready. In his mind, he saw Rupert and Angus, clearly angry but could not remember much else. 

“I’m comin Jenny, if I survive the passage.” He spoke aloud just to hear himself talk. This was a long, silent, lonely trip into San Francisco, even if it was a dream.

When Claire finally reached the city her hired men helped find a hotel for the night and brought her trunks in. She was so tired she could hardly see straight, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. She climbed the stairs as a dusty Scot walked up to the rental counter and arranged for a room before going back out to book his passage on the next ship home. 

Claire dreamed she was dancing in a large ballroom full of finery and beautifully dressed people. Her partner spun her around the large room and a hand touched her shoulder. It was Jamie and she smiled brightly at seeing her husband but when she looked up at him it was the other man who held her. Another tap and Jamie lead her away with a waltz only to morph into the other man again. This happened over and over again until she was frantic to find him. She ran after a red headed man and pulled his arm but it was a stranger’s face that turned around. She saw Jamie across the ballroom walking to the exit doors and screamed for him causing the dancers to stop and impede her progress to get to Jamie before he left. 

Claire sat up in bed panting for air and crying. She let her tears flow until exhaustion pulled her under again. She was running after Jamie as fast as possible but could not catch up to him. She called to him and he turned around and saw her. Her relief was short-lived as he turned away from her and climbed onto a ship. She screamed for Jamie over and over until she caught up with the ship. Reaching her hand to Jamie, she promised to go where ever he was headed. Her outstretched hand was inches from his but he turned his back to her. The boat pulled away from the dock and Jamie was forever out of her reach. Claire screamed his name.

Her next dream, she was running to the house after climbing out of the rented carriage. The hired men refused to help her anymore but she didn’t care. She was home to make up with Jamie and he would care for her like he always had. She ran into the house yelling for Jamie. Misses Crook grabbed her arm and said Jamie left for Scotland and was never coming back. 

“It’s yer fault, so full of yerself. Ye gave him no choice. All the men are gone, they were only here because of him. Ah, Angus and Rupert are walkin toward the road ye have no hands left. I leave tomorrow so ye’ll be here by yerself. How long do ye think ye will last? Spoiled bitch.” Claire ran after Rupert and Angus begging them to take her to San Francisco but they refused and walked away from her. 

Claire was frantic with getting to San Francisco before Jamie could leave. She would have to wait until tomorrow to walk to town and that was too long. She ran back to the house and tried to appeal to Misses Crook to help her. 

“You must help me Misses Crook. I must get back to the city tonight and find him. Can you hitch the horses to the carriage? Can you drive it? Please, Misses Crook, please help me!”

“Claire! Sweetheart, yer alright, ye ken? Ye were just dreamin.”

“Jamie! Are you here?” Claire’s arms were waving in the air trying to find him, prove to herself he was really there. When she felt his face she flipped toward him kissing him everywhere she could reach. She heard him chuckle before he returned the kisses.

“Is it light outside yet? I need to look at you!”

“No mo ghaol, tis halfway through the night only. Come here and let me hold ye until ye sleep again.”

Claire was out of her mind with worry and regret. She lunged at where the side table should be and heard Jamie grunt as she landed on his chest. Her shaking fingers found the lamp and turned it up making Jamie’s eyes grow wide with interest. Her naked butt was inches from his face and he was stuck staring at it. 

“That is so lovely Sassenach, thank ye.”

“What? Jamie! She looked at his distracted face and scrambled back beside him. She held his face with both her hands and looked into the eyes of the one she loved. “I am so very glad you are here.”

“Where else would I be love, but right beside ye?”

Jamie looked at her face, wet with tears, and he felt sad for her.” Come here, love. Ye had a bad dream, that’s all, although ye had plenty to scream about. He held her tightly, “I have three surprises for ye Sassenach. Should take yer mind off that dream. The first is I’m takin ye to the Fiesta.”

“No! I won’t go and you can’t make me. Besides, Misses Crook and I have plans for our own Fiesta…she is still here, right?”

Jamie chuckled again and spun her under him. “Yes, sweetheart, we are all still here. Will ye put yer love right here?” He touched his lips and she pulled him to her mouth for a joyous kiss that should have been a record-breaker, if only someone were watching. Claire felt him move through her, she heard his panting in her ear, and soon she was gliding through the erotic stratosphere, pulsing and clenching around him as he went stiff with his pleasure. He wrapped her in his arms and they slept.

Hours later, when the sun was an hour into its rise, Claire rolled over and crushed her nose into Jaime’s arm, wincing with the pain. “That hurt.” She looked at the level of light in the room and was very surprised Jamie was still in bed. “Why are you still here?”

Jamie smiled, “I want to ask ye about yer dream last night mo chridhe.”

“What dream?”

“Ye were crying in yer sleep, sayin stuff about..well, crazy stuff. I want to make sure yer alright today is all.”

“I don’t remember any dream but I feel perfect, and excited! We are hosting a little Fiesta right here tonight and there is much to do.” 

Claire bounced out of bed and started pulling her garment together. Jaime watched her naked body and admired the tight stomach, bouncing breasts, strong legs, and beautiful eyes, that suddenly caught a strange sight out the window. Jamie smiled because she never missed a thing. 

“What is that?”

“It’s a gift for ye Sassenach.”

She looked closer and jumped up and down clapping her hands before running from one end of the room to the other, yanking drawers open and pulling everything out onto the floor. She was finally dressed in her riding clothes and slid down the banister landing on two feet, then running out the back door. When she saw it she stopped and looked up at Jamie in the window. 

Claire was thrilled with the large swing and looked up at the chains that held it suspended from the big apple tree. Her hand ran along the white painted seat and backrest. When she jumped into it, the angle of the backrest was most comfortable. She exhaled and looked up into the tree feeling nature’s peace. Jamie pulled her legs up and laid down under them.

“It’s a bed for two, or a swinging seat for two. I suppose it will work for one person as well but I like sayin two. Do ye like it Sassenach?”

He looked at her serene and smiling face and did not need her answer. Nothing in his life had ever made him as happy as when he made the Sassenach smile. Jamie stood up and pulled her into his arms. Pressing his forehead against hers and asked if she would meet him here mid-afternoon. He had one more surprise.

The women wasted no time stitching a fine pad that covered the bottom of the chair. Misses Crook was so intrigued by the swinging lounge that Claire insisted she jump in and try it. Thirty minutes later she woke her faithful servant up, giggling at the three shades of red Misses Crook turned before walking straight into the house. 

Jamie gave Claire a book of love poems and the couple curled up on the swing and read them to each other. Claire laid her head on Jamie’s chest feeling the vibration of his voice as he read and his kisses on the top of her head when it was her turn to read. One sonnet described her love for Jamie so well she was fighting tears before it was read and Jamie pulled her down lay next to him and kissed her. 

“Ye are my angel, Claire.” 

After dressing for dinner with the men, Claire felt excitement seeing decorations strung on the cabins. A pig was roasting in a shallow pit over a fire and filled the air with a sumptuous aroma. Cho brought armfuls of corn, the last of the summer vegetables, and placed them in the fire where juice from the cooking pig would drip onto the ears. 

The Highlanders regaled Claire with stories of home, adventures they had as lads, comical mistakes they made when first in America. Their stories always returned to the Scottish Highlands where Claire’s mind filled in the woods, glens, locks, and sea. In her mind, she saw fields of deep purple Heather sway in the breeze. She looked at Jamie.

“Will you take me there one day?” 

“Aye,” he said, with red-rimmed eyes and a heart full of gratitude. 

“Saints be praised! What is this now?” Rupert stood up and watched a group of young women walk into the front yard and behind them there were more coming. The men all stood up and watched them come in. Like Christmas to a four-year-old, they just smiled and stared. 

“Gentlemen. Best behavior. They are good girls. Please, introduce yourselves and be sure they have a good time so we will see them again.”

Claire had posted an invitation for girls ages eighteen to forty on the church notice board. She had no idea there were so many single girls in the area. The Highlanders tripped over their own feet making sure the ladies were comfortable and fed. When the music started, compliments of the local barber and his brother, the women never sat down as another man requested a dance as soon as each song ended. 

Around nine o’clock, fathers and older brothers started showing up in the front yard, each taking small groups of the women home until they were all gone. Jamie pulled his wife to her feet and bid the men goodnight.

Rupert put his hand in the air and told Claire he had a crazy dream about her last night. Her eyebrows went up.

Ye told me to hitch Donus and Brimstone to the carriage and gallop into San Francisco chasing Jamie before his ship left for Scotland. He was laughing when he told the story and Angus was acting out whipping the horses making all the men laugh. 

Claire had never heard such a preposterous dream. “Rest assured gentlemen, that will never happen. Goodnight.”


	10. Chapter 10

Frank Randall senior finally looked up from his Saturday morning paper after ignoring the butler, tortuously bend forward, for the past five minutes. He took the mail from a silver plate and looked through it quickly. One letter was from California, St. Helena, which meant news of his deceased son or widow or their failed farm. His face pulled into a sneer involuntarily because he found the entire venture in very bad taste and destined to fail. He opened the letter quickly before his nosy wife asked who it was from. She was still quite unstable emotionally and any news of her poor son might send her back to bed for another three weeks. Frank senior opened the letter, read the short paragraph and quickly folded it back into the envelope and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Well, he thought, that is unexpected news.

“Sassenach, my dearest love, ye promised to meet with Ben and the men this morning to learn how to cut the vines.” He smiled at her face, so angelic, so buried in her hair. He pushed the hair away from her face and one eye opened then quickly closed. 

“I beg to differ Jamie darling, I did not promise.” Her voice was groggy with sleep.

“Aye, that ye did, in front of the men, so ye must get up now and put yer riding clothes on.”

“You have to help me.”

“Just hearin ye say that makes me dangerous, so no, I canna.”

Claire pulled his hand under the covers making him launch off the bed. “Yer a wee vixen and I’ll no be seduced…until later.” With that, he grabbed her quilts and threw them off her naked body making her scream in protest and follow him around the room trying to get them back. Three laps around the room and she was awake glaring at him in a way he found adorable. “Don’t be late.”

Claire had not been awake at this time of the morning, ever. She made several attempts to stab her legs into her breeches and finally sat on the floor and slid them up. She tied her binding around her breast and missed one side completely, donning her shirt and boots she was finally ready. Her hair looked like it had not seen a comb in a month so she shoved it under her hat and walked to the stairs. She glared at the banister and decided she would sustain bodily injury, or fall asleep if she tried to slide down it so early. When the front door opened Jamie took three seconds to push her back into the house and fix her binding. While he worked on capturing the rogue breast, she fell asleep.

Ben had worked with Jamie, Rupert, and Angus the day before so they could take smaller groups of men into the vineyard and teach them how to cut the vines back. This annual task ranked in the top five in importance to the health of the grapevine. The men were focused and ready to learn. Claire was leaning against Jamie sound asleep. Ten men groups practiced cutting and hauling the vegetation away. By noon, even Claire had her first grapevine cut back like an expert. Jamie and two of the strongest Highlanders hauled the piles of vegetation to the back of the property to be burned, destroying the evidence of the healthy vines as soon as possible. 

It was back-breaking work that continued for five days of cutting, and three weeks of burning the vegetation. Seventy percent of the vines are cut away leaving only the trunk and two arms for next year. Ben walked through the vineyard totally impressed with the commitment of Jamie’s men. 

When this enormous task was completed, Jamie was tortured over which of the men he would keep on for the winter. He decided on ten men and would cut the others loose so they could make their way back to the city before the cold settled in. When he was stymied he would find his wife for a fun ride through the property. Sometimes Misses Crook packed them a lunch to eat by the lake and Jamie found great value in quiet moments to talk with Claire, plan their future, flirt, tease, and look for a private place to make love. 

Rain would nourish the sleeping vines and drive everyone indoors for a day of rest, brawling, or exploring the flesh of the one you loved. Claire would take a quick bath on overcast mornings just in case the big black clouds decided to rip open and confine them to their rooms. 

Claire loved the new swing so much Jamie built a slanted roof over it to shelter them from the rain. His clever design was removable in nice weather but during the winter rains, it was very handy and allowed them to stay outside. On one cold afternoon, they cuddled on the swing, bundled up in a blanket, and read their current book for hours. As the sun lost it’s fight against the storm clouds the day got too dark to read and Jamie pulled Claire down to lay next to him. They cuddled and kissed, giggled and pinched. When the heavy rain came Claire gripped his hair and panted into his ear, pressing her legs open as he laid his erection against her heat. She was doing her best to push his pants low enough to free his erection and he was watching the sky for a break in the rain to run to their rooms. Mother nature won and Jamie slid into her body with a grunt suggesting she keep as still as possible.

The water slid off the roof of the swing in a thick sheet and the lovers discovered a new level of eroticism when they forced themselves to hold very still and not make the obvious body movements that would reveal their secret. Jamie held Claire’s hips still and inched in and out of her pulling lusty moans from deep in her chest. He used his mouth on hers to seduce and then fuel the arousal that lasted all afternoon. The sunset left them in pitch dark and they were finally free to chase their release with complete abandon. 

The weeks passed and Jamie tortured over releasing the men. He walked to the cabins and rang the bell pulling every man to attention around him. He looked from one face to the other and cleared his throat. 

“I ask yer forgiveness for taking so long to let ye go for the winter. I hope yer able to find some work this late in the year. Personally, I hate to see ye go. Yer my brothers and it just feels like ye belong here. So, those of ye that can stay on without pay are welcome. We will feed ye and give ye a place to live but we can’t do much more than that. The holidays are comin and some of ye need to send money home to yer families. I will write ye a letter of introduction to take with ye, and hope we see ye next year for the crush. Ye will all be missed. 

Jamie pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and told the men to call out their names if they were leavin. He anticipated writing letters the rest of the day and waited for the names. With his led poised above the paper the minutes passed and he finally lifted his eyes to look at the men. No one called out and after five minutes Jamie put the paperback in his pocket. 

“Well, all right then. I’ve heard this land has deer and turkeys. Thanksgivin is next week and a passel of ladies will want to dance if we have a full table. Let us endeavor to impress them.”

The men erupted in laughter and joking, slapping Jamie on the back and shoulder as they moved out to scout the local fauna before starting the hunt. Rupert jogged toward the road to catch up with his friends when Claire called to him. She handed him a list of items to get in town and dazzled him with her smile. Ordinarily, Rupert would pull a sour mood to miss the scouting, but he would do anything for Claire, gladly. 

Jamie was in a jovial mood now that the men were settled and staying. With little else to do, he grabbed Claire and pulled her, protesting, to the lake. She would learn to fish today, like it or not. It was part of his campaign to plug his wife into the everyday heartbeat of the property. Something she would never know staying in her rooms all day. Jamie set up two long narrow branches with string, hooks, and bait, cast the bait far out into the water and propped the branch up on a rock. Then he laid on his back and fell asleep. Claire was not happy being left alone with no one to talk to. She opened her book and saw one branch move a bit. Starting to read the branch jerked violently and she lunged for it before it was dragged into the lake by a fish on the hook. 

“Oh! Oh! Jamie, you must get up and take this pole. Oh my God!” She did an impressive body dive toward the second pole that was bouncing violently. “Jesus, Jamie, what do I do! There are fish on the poles and they are monsters!” With a pole in each hand, she did her best to hang on as the fish fought for their lives and Claire made many noises that had never been uttered or heard in the history of mankind. One fish came jumping out of the water like it was trying to attack her and Jamie could no longer keep quiet. She dropped the pole and fish on Jamie and ran away dragging the second fish out of the water and bouncing behind her. She was scared shitless running away from the fish that chased her because she would not let go of the second pole. Jamie laughed so hard he fell in the sand trying to stop. 

Jamie knew exactly where Claire was because she never stopped screaming. She came bursting out of the brush looking behind her at the bouncing fish with the pole gripped tightly in her hand and was successfully tackled by her laughing husband who pried her fingers from the pole and proclaimed her to be a master fisherman. The poor bouncing fish was rather torn up but added to the day’s catch anyway. 

“Sassenach, do ye want to watch the poles?”

“I would rather not.”

“Alright, take this knife and the fish into the bushes and slide the knife straight down the line under the belly. Reach into the body and wrap yer fingers around the guts, pull straight down and then check the insides for any pieces that broke off.”

Claire launched at Jamie and almost threw the knife at him, then plopped down between the two poles and stared straight ahead across the water. By the end of the afternoon, they had twelve good sized fish to add to the dinner table. When the house was in view Claire ran straight through the front door and into the bathing room for a bath.

“Oh! Yer clothes smell worse than the dirtiest man I’ve ever met. What am I to do with them. Burn them, aye?”

“No Misses Crook, that is my only riding outfit. Just wash them twice and pray.” 

Jamie and Misses Crook waited as long as possible for Claire to get out of the bathtub. Jamie finally cleared his plate before bringing her's to the bathroom.

He held fresh fried fish to her mouth and told her how brave she was. She swallowed the food and smiled as she ran the soap over her skin once more. Forkfuls of carrots, beans, fish, and cornbread were happily chewed as she washed. Jamie held her fingers up and declared her done wrapping a towel around her before Misses Crook came down with her robe. Jamie picked her up and carried her to their bed where he read to her until she chased her dreams. 

Jamie was very pleased with his project to get Claire outside and active in the farm. When the image of her screaming while being chased by a bouncing fish came to mind he shook with laughter until he got out of bed to avoid waking her.

Rupert was back in town the next day to finish Claire’s shopping. He stopped for his annual haircut before the holidays and heard the scuttlebutt about the fancy lawyer that rode into town that day. Rupert listened with half an ear because he was looking for any of the lasses that came for their Fiesta. The barber slapped his shoulder to get his attention and pointed out the window as the dandy walked by. 

Rupert looked at the man three times and rubbed his eyes before looking again. As he paid the barber he let out a loud NED! The newcomer stopped in his tracks and turned around, a smile breaking across his face when he saw Rupert. 

“Well, what good fortune and quite a surprise to see a Highlander in this part of the world. What on earth has brought ye this far Rupert?” 

The two men were clearly happy to see each other and talked for twenty minutes before Ned dropped his head and lowered his voice. 

“The tenants of Lallybroch asked me to find any news of James Fraser. He came out west to find gold about three years ago and was never heard from again. I expect he ran into trouble and hope to give his sister the news of his fate if I can. Have ye heard anything about Jamie?”

“He’s no dead, if that’s what ye mean.”

The older man’s eyes grew large and he leaned into Rupert. “What have ye heard man?”

“Come see fer yerself Ned. I’ll be bringin the shopping back for his wife and he’s never too far from her.”

Ned’s smile was big and he beckoned Rupert to lead on. They talked animatedly on the way back to the vineyard. As they walked into the yard Ned pulled a paper from his pocket. It was a hand-sketched map with a large X on the property he now stood on. He wiped his brow as the front door opened and Claire ran out to relieve Rupert’s burden. She was introduced and curtsied bringing a fine blush to Ned’s face. 

“How exciting, you know Jamie! He will be thrilled! Please come in Mister Gowan.” She spun in a swirl of skirts and led the men into the house.

Ned looked at Rupert with a bit of shock on his face, “she’s British.”

Rupert left Ned with Claire and went back to his chores while Claire pulled Ned into the dining room asking Misses Crook for a cool drink for all. She heard Jamie stamp his feet as he always does when he comes in from the barn. Claire disappeared to announce their company and she was back in her seat smiling in less than a minute.

Ned heard boot steps coming closer and felt his heart rate shoot up. Could that be Jamie, he wondered. It was his single wish in life. To see Jamie safe and fulfill his promise to his best friend, Brian Fraser. He watched the door as Jamie’s large frame filled it and piercing blue eyes looked at the second most admired man in Jamie’s life. He approached silently and held out his hand as Ned stood. They spoke volumes with their gaze and Jamie broke into a huge smile and hugged Ned right off of his feet. 

Ned dropped into his chair laughing, red-faced, and shaky from finding Jamie alive. Jamie took a chair at the table and a conversation that would change all of their lives commenced. 

Ned described his law practice in San Francisco, leaving out his reason for coming to America was to find Jamie. He also left out the reason for his visit to St. Helena and the client who sent him there. Little was said about how Jamie came to marry Claire or how they came to possess the vineyard and fine house. 

Dinner was served as the conversation went on until both men felt completely caught up with the other. Misses Crook blushed a lot behind her napkin and did her best to serve and clear dishes with shaking hands. She knew she was in the presence of a great man and fancied his looks from the first minute. When there was a lull in the conversation Misses Crook blurted out that a rooster had gotten their chickens and now they had twenty layers to feed the men. Claire’s head shot sideways at her and she saw the flushed cheeks on the older woman. Okay, she thought, this just got interesting.

Jamie took Ned on a tour of the vineyard and those who knew Ned were able to exchange hello’s. Coming back toward the house Ned spotted the swing and asked if he could sit a minute and talk. What came next almost made Jamie vomit.

“Did Claire come to California with a man named Frank Randall? I believe he died in the first year, is that right? How did you come to marry her?”

Jamie knew their worst fear had come true and he struggled to breathe before he had a heart attack. He gave Ned the quick version of their marriage and life. He explained what a horrible man Frank was and how he left her destitute after spending her dowry on this land and vines.

“Why exactly are ye here Ned?”

“I’ve been hired by Frank Randall senior to investigate the value of this land and crop. Seems he was notified by a banker in town that there was a good harvest this year. This banker was a personal friend of Frank junior.”

“I can just imagine. Do ye have a name?”

“The damage is done, Jamie. Don’t complicate your life and Claire’s with a jail sentence. Leave the banker be and start making a plan. My loyalty is with you Jamie, as always. Whatever you tell me will not be shared and I will hold Randall off or shut his interest down completely. Tell me everything and we will figure it out.”

Jamie, Ned, and Claire talked into the night. Mostly answering the hundreds of questions Ned asked from Claire’s family and marriage to the value of the harvest and every detail in between. Claire caught Jamie staring at her and she nodded to him, knowing he wanted to tell Ned about the coming harvest.

“Ah, Ned, there’s somethin else about this vineyard I have to tell ye.” He described the blight ravaging the region and the immunity of their vines. Ned’s eyes got so wide that Claire giggled, breaking the tension so Ned could compose himself. 

“Th..that is starkable, remarking, oh!… it is stunningly remarkable!” 

They all laughed or tried to, and Jamie decided Ned was probably ready to pop from so much information. Jamie got Ned settled in a guest bedroom and they spoke quietly for a few minutes. 

“The banker is an example of a loose end. Do the men know?”

“Aye, we had to tell them when the vines were bein stolen. They knew there was a secret reason I wanted them to defend the vines with their life. So, what is your gut tellin ye, Ned?” 

Ned smiled at the reference to Brian and his favorite saying. “It’s time to move, of course.”

Jamie looked at Ned like he lost his mind. 

“You need to scout the area and find a piece of property for sale, better than this one, or bigger, hell I don’t know. A property that won’t break yer heart to move onto.”

“Leave my vines? No.”

“We’re taking them with us, Jamie boy.”

Claire opened her eyes for a short second before slamming them shut. It was not nearly light enough in their room to suggest a decent time to rise. Turning on her side she burrowed under the blankets and went to war with her eyelids that would not stay closed. She felt her gut in turmoil, something invisible shaking her awake, a tapping shoe close buy. 

“Jesus! Okay, I’m up.” As Claire looked around, seeing no one, she recalled the meeting the night before and the source of her anxiety was revealed. She jumped out of bed and ran for her riding clothes. London knew their secret, sent a lawyer to gather facts, they would send another if Ned failed them. They were coming. 

Claire flew down the stairs looking for Jamie and jumped out of her skin when he came up behind her.

“I was comin to get ye, lass. We have work to do.” 

The horses were tacked up and ready for a brisk morning ride, the first in their search for a new property. Jamie told her just enough so she would know what to look for. They rode all morning taking notes on properties they liked. Jamie had read Frank’s journals so many times it seemed like Frank himself was behind him telling him what to look for. 

They insisted Ned stay with them and he began the first draft of the report to London. Each day Jamie and Claire went out scouting land. There was so much of it they could not tell where boundaries were and made little progress. Hiring a real estate agent would tip their hand so they continued searching with the precious time they had left.

“Eat ye porridge and shut ye pie hole. Obviously, somethin has happened and the boss and lady are not themselves. They will tell us when the time is right and it's not yet so I propose we organize into a night watch. I want to know who might be watchin us, or the vines, and why. After my morning piss, I’ll be in front of my cabin. Those interested, meet me there.” Rupert walked away toward the outhouse. When he came around the corner of his cabin twenty minutes later he almost fell over the men in front of his cabin. It looked like the whole group just got up, walked ten paces, and sat down again. Rupert smiled and blushed with pride in the men.“Who has some ideas for the task before us?”

Jamie struggled to keep Donus facing the land he studied. Brimstone loped up on them and kissed her boyfriend hello. 

“These lovebirds are a bit sickening, don’t you agree Jamie darling. Five minutes apart and they have to make out.”

Jamie looked at his bride and smiled knowingly, making Claire giggle. 

“Look at that Sassenach. It has all levels for what we grow and the land is plowed, level, terraced and staked. What on earth could be better? It seems bigger than our property.”

“Jamie it’s all dead. Every vine as far as the eye can see, dead.”

Jamie made his thinking noise and Claire knew he was deep in his head. She decided to investigate the property knowing Donus would follow and carry a thinking Jamie with him. They loped along the edge of the property for twenty minutes before they found the outbuildings. Every vine they passed was dead. They dismounted and tied the horses up to smooch in private. Jamie called out a loud hello a few times, not wanting to be shot on the porch. He noticed the stone construction of the house and the European style. The outbuildings were also stone construction. “Big money built this place so where did everyone go?” 

Several loud knocks brought not a soul to the door and Jamie turned the knob allowing it to open. He motioned for Claire to stay behind the stone wall and wait for his signal. Five minutes later he popped around the door jam and pulled her inside, kissing her breathless. When he broke the kiss Claire let her eyes fill with the abandoned structure. Someone had put a lot of effort into the interior design, there was a male influence as well as female. She imaged it without the layer of dust and garbage and found it stimulating, making her want to dance. 

“If yer this captivated by the front entry ye better not go upstairs just yet Sassenach. My guess is someone created a fine estate, European, old money. The crops failed and they lost everything leaving a worthless property behind to sail back in defeat. Poor buggers.”

“Sassenach, we should go. Sassenach?” Jamie walked quickly through the first floor and then took the stairs two at a time. He spotted her in the corner of a bright room with a crib and rocking chair. She held a stuffed bear, left behind with the other toys that were piled in the corner. She had a dreamy look on her face as she hugged the bear to her.

“Sassenach?”

“What!”

The toy was discarded and her face lost the luminous expression instantly. Jamie held out his hand and pulled her back downstairs. The large kitchen was modern and pulled Claire in like it was needy for a family. Jamie pointed to the window and following that direction, Claire saw the most extraordinary thing. 

The sun sparkled off the tiny waves almost blinding if you looked right at it. The water moved to the shore, undulating softly. The lake was large enough that she could not see across it and the spark of a thought jerked her head up to Jamie.

“Is it the same…”

“I am willin to gamble it is, love. Let’s find out.”

They came back to the house and explained what was found. Rupert was called to the meeting and the group made a decision on who the best swimmer was in the group. It was Jamie. Ned Gowen and Claire left on horseback, Jamie walked into the lake, and Rupert took Angus to find Ben and bring him to the house. Misses Crook looked out the upstairs window until Ned Gowen was out of sight.

It took twenty minutes for Claire to find the property again and a fire was lit with wet wood at the entrance to show a smoke signal to Ben and the boys. Another was lit near the beach in front of the kitchen so Jamie could navigate. Claire explained to Ned what she knew about the elevation requirements for the grapes they grew.

Ben let the boys use two of his horses and the three took off, following the smoke column in the sky. When they came up on the fire, they covered it in dirt and rode on to the house seeing the second column of smoke. They entered the house with rubber necks and Ben disappeared shortly after. 

Claire was tired after all the excitement and worried about Jamie. Where was he? Rupert and Angus explored the outbuildings telling scary stories to each other about finding the family with axes in their heads or hung from the hayloft. It wasn’t long before they came racing back to the house where they would hang out for the rest of the day. 

Claire was feeling frantic at Jamie’s late arrival. What if something happened to him and he could not make it across? What if he… She watched the column of smoke and daydreamed about what life was like for the family that lived here. She saw the water droplets catch the sun with tiny rainbows inside of them and smiled. Wait, why are there water droplets in the air? “Jamie!” She stood up smiling at the image of her husband shaking the water off his long curls. She ran outside and jumped in his sopping arms feeling him shake with cold. 

When Jamie’s teeth stopped chattering he described the passage across the lake, where he saw homesteads, where he saw vines. Ned encouraged him to draw a rudimentary map before he forgot the details. 

Ben emerged from somewhere below the house looking like he had been kissed by an angel. His eyes were misty, his smile large, and his skin flushed. Jamie walked to him and slapped him on the back good-naturedly. Ben smiled up at him, “they left it all,” and pointed down and waved Jamie toward the door he had emerged from. 

Jamie ran down stone steps that led to a subterranean basement as large as the house above. He bent over, hands on his knees to keep from pitching forward. When he thought he could stand he turned in a circle seeing all the equipment for a commercial scale winery. Giant mashers, holding tanks, fermenting chambers, tools, glassware, and a solid wall of oak barrels lined up three tiers high.

Ben joined him looking around like he was seeing it for the first time, smiling in a daze of wonder. 

“ My brothers winery,” Jamie whispered.

“Huh?”

Split into the three critical parts, the wine maker, the grape grower, the laborer. We split three ways. You and I get a share and the third is divided among the men. It’s perfect,” he whispered. “My Brothers winery.”


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Thanksgiving, Ned Gowen left for San Francisco promising to be back by Christmas. He was charged with a hugely important mission, find and contact the owner of the hidden property and make the purchase. He and Jamie built a plan over whisky and midnight oil and agreed to as sweet a price as Jamie could afford. It was anyone’s guess if the family would sell, or for how much. They didn’t have the luxury of negotiation, it just took too long for a letter to make it to Europe and back. The transatlantic telegraph was fast and reliable for making an offer, the legal signatures could take up to a month. 

Jamie clasped Ned’s hand and held his horse. He could barely lift his eyes from the gravel under his feet and Ned noticed his mood. 

“Jamie, all is not lost. Ye need to keep riding each day and find other properties that will work. There are thousands of dead acres nearby so don’t give up hope.”

Jamie nodded and sent Ned off with a fond farewell. He decided after worrying for half the day, it would not serve to sit idle. He wanted more information about the hidden vineyard. He and Claire mounted up and galloped into the fields vanishing into the wilderness to all observers and finding the property again with little trouble. They pushed the horses to the house and tied them in the long grass for grazing. 

Jamie stood on the shore of the lake and looked across the water until boredom drove Claire inside. She wasn’t feeling well and thought to find a covered sofa to sit down for a few minutes. She wandered through the giant house going from room to room. The master’s bedroom was like the royal chambers of the Persian princes she read about as a girl. Sumptuous, elegant, ridiculously dirty from neglect. She tried to imagine how long ago the family left. She continued to wander and found herself in the nursery again. She pulled her hand along the crib and imagined a tiny baby squealing for his mother. She saw herself holding a child to her breast while another child played at her feet. Drawers were pulled open and her mind filled them with tiny clothes and mittens and boots. The last drawer she opened had a piece of paper, dusty but readable, assorted items of clothing, tiny shoes, and mud handprints of a small child. The piece of paper was a hand-written note that read; 

My love, Nikoli, I leave the possessions of your children to comfort you until we can join you. You are loved and deeply missed husband. I return to Romania with a sad heart to leave your body behind but never forgotten. If you can breathe life back into this land your loss will have meaning. A depth of love I never thought possible lived here and I will return to spend eternity with you my love, as soon as I can.  
Your loving Churassia. 

If the finder of this note will contact me and promise to lay my bones in this land with my loving husband, I am grateful, and the land is yours to be exchanged with the same instructions until my death.

Claire wept for the young woman and her unbearable loss. Sweat rolled down her temple and her stomach churned pushing her back outside to find Jamie. Descending the staircase seemed to tap every ounce of strength she had so she gripped the banister and pulled herself along. She could see her husband in the same place, looking out at the lake, but when she stepped outside, she felt her feet leave the ground as the dirt rushed toward her.

“Sassenach! Tell me, love, are ye alright? What happened to ye to make ye so white and cryin.” Jamie held her to him.

Claire looked up and feeling a massive dizzy spell, sank back into Jamie’s lap. “The paper, where is it, did I drop it?”

Jamie looked in the direction she had come from and picked it up. Placing the paper on Claire’s chest he carried her to a sofa. He watched her pale face sweat and tears flow. She looked at Jamie, her rock, her dearest love. 

“Let’s hope you are more stout than that poor bugger.” 

Jamie read the document and felt a chill go up his spine. He could not leave Claire’s side when she was feeling so sick, but the afternoon waned along with the light. 

I’m sorry love, but we must go or be lost in here until tomorrow. Can ye sit in my saddle and let me hold ye home?”

Jamie knew he could not pony Brimstone and hold Claire at the same time. He lifted Claire onto Brimstone and swung up behind her. He had pulled the bridle off Donus and locked his stirrups up into the saddle.

“I hope ye’ll be coming with us, friend. If not, I wish ye well and the bugger that catches ye, my condolences.” Brimstone was set into an easy lope toward home with Donus right beside her. Jamie called for Misses Crook at the porch and whistled for the men, several came running, including Rupert.

“What’s happened to the lady boss?”

“Take her Rupert, carefully, follow Misses Crook. I’ll be right there.” Jamie handed Brimstone to the men and warned them not to handle Donus. “Just open his stall door and he’ll find his way.”

Jamie ran to the cabins yelling for Cho.

Misses Crook paced outside Claire’s rooms while Jamie and Cho were with her. The door was open, but she could not stand seeing her face so white and lifeless. When she could no longer stand being away from her, she rushed in and fainted on the spot when she saw Claire. Cho’s entire kit of needles bounced from various points of Claire’s body. Neck, face, arms, and ankles. Cho walked to the older woman and pinched the skin in the middle of her forehead until she took a deep breath.

Cho blocked Misses Crook’s view and asked her to lie down until he came back to check her. Misses Crook left meekly like she had seen a ghost, or the ghost of her Mistress. 

Jamie looked down and touched Claire's face, “Christ Cho, she’s burnin up!”

“This is good Jamie. Her body is boiling the offender, it is good.”

“Why her? Why couldn’t it be me?”

“A king will succumb while the beggar lives in health because the beggar is exposed and becomes stronger. Claire has not had this exposure, she is kept from the enemy of life and is weak to fight it.”

“Yer not makin a lick of sense.” Jamie could feel his anger, fear, and frustration ready to explode and raked a hand through his hair.

“You have put her life in my hands twice now. I ask you to open the window three inches and leave the house. Please, trust me.”

Jamie held her face and whispered in her ear, “I’ll be waitin for ye on the swing, lass, dinna be long.”

Jamie shot out of the house and was riding toward Ben’s place like hell’s fire was chasing him. He tied Brimstone and knocked on the door fearing he would have a heart attack if Ben did not open this instant. 

The door swung open to a sight that broke Ben’s heart and he knelt next to the big man and pulled him to his feet before walking him to a sofa. A large whisky was pressed into Jamie’s hand and pushed to his mouth for two big gulps.  


Jamie felt broken or broken down. He lacked the strength for a deep breath and looked at Ben like he did not know him, but then he began to speak. He explained to Ben about the note Claire found in the drawer of the nursery and the offer of the land, with the unusual stipulation that would make it binding. 

“I’m very good at helping Jamie, what is it I can do?”

Jamie’s face looked terrified suddenly like he needed to escape. Ben kept his voice low and suggested things that Jamie might need. Something catastrophic had occurred for his friend to be this unraveled. Ben came to the awful conclusion that it was something to do with Claire, but Jamie’s condition was fragile, so he preceded with caution. 

I’m comin back to the vineyard with you Jamie. But first, is there anything you need?”

“I need to borrow two horses so my men can travel to the city and stop Ned. We have the property! I just need to telegraph the promise, asked for in the note, and then Claire will get well, and we can go on to the abandoned estate tomorrow. It’s easy! We can do this!” Jamie jumped up and headed for the door. Ben stopped him and asked for help with the horses. Keep him busy with tasks and his mind off Claire. That much was obvious. 

Jamie had the horses brushed and tacked up in ten minutes. Ben ponied his second horse and Jamie jumped on Brimstone. The men rode hard to the vineyard and Ben saw Jamie’s eyes fixed on the upstairs window. They galloped to the cabins and were surrounded by the men. Angus looked at Jamie and took a deep breath for his friend and locked eyes to give him strength. 

“Whatever ye need boss.”

“Two men to ride to the city and give a message to Ned Gowen. Pick a man, not Rupert.” Jamie turned and looked at the window. He started running for the house leaving the horses and men behind. 

Ben wrote a message to give to Ned and sent Angus and another man on their way. All the men had gathered around him now, looking concerned. “Those of you that pray, it’s time to ask the almighty to save the lady. Forget the prayers you learned and pray from your heart. She is no ordinary lady so think of her when you talk to God. Your prayers will have more power. I will be doing the same and showing strength to Jamie.” Ben looked at the men, “if the time should come, we will pray for Jamie.” 

Jamie walked quietly into the room. Claire had no needles in her skin and was covered in wet towels to keep her body temperature down. Jamie had never been so scared in his life, ironically because of the absence of needles. Cho was dipping towels in a cold basin, like he had given up healing Claire. Jamie couldn’t speak so he knelt next to her with his mouth at her ear and told her stories about the Highlands, and his family, and where they would go for adventure when he took her there. He kept talking for hours. Through another needle treatment he was not aware of. It was just him and Claire, free and wild in the Heather and hills of his home. 

The men gathered on the porch and around the house, heads bent, rosaries in hand. They each had their own memory of the lady, bowing before them, face bright with happiness at the fiesta, looking after them when they were sick, calling them by name, taking their hand to say thank you, wonderful job, so glad you’re with us, so thrilled you’re staying, you may not be excused until you fill your plate again, your mother would be so proud Shawn, Kenneth, Morgan, William, Robbie. Each man heard her say his name and prayed to hear it again. 

Cho removed the needles and covered Claire with fresh towels. He put a sopping corner of a towel into her mouth. Jamie looked at Cho pleadingly, “she’s too hot.” He ran for Misses Crook and the men were chased out of the room while she stripped her Mistress leaving as much skin exposed as possible and covered her with towels. 

As the sun came over the horizon Jamie looked at Cho and asked the impossible question, “Is she with child?”

“No. Her womb reaches for life but is yet empty.”

“How do you know that?”

“The energy inside touches points around the body, it is the life force. If she was with child, it would flow through the womb, always, but it does not. This is her blessing, she can fight for herself and live. It won’t be long now.”  


Jamie waited a long minute before asking, “long for what Cho?” 

“Chinese believe in deep sickness we are given a choice, to live or to join those we love and have lost.” Cho gave a rare smile, “She will stay.”

Jamie gasped, he had no strength left to fight his tears, so they came, either by fear or by relief, they came. 

Cho covered Claire in fresh towels and inserted a needle into Jamie’s hand so he would sleep. There was concern that Jamie would fall ill since he was so close to her during the fever. Cho would know in a few hours and until then he would make him rest. 

Misses Crook brought a tray of food to Claire’s room and she almost cried at the lovers, locked in an embrace and sound asleep. “Mr. Cho, can I relieve ye for a bit? Ye have been tendin the Mistress all night.”

“Thank you, but I am fine.” Cho was delighted to see a tea service on the tray. It was all he needed.

Angus and Robbie made it to the city in the early morning and found Ned at his office already. They handed him the note and waited. Ned, being the astute observer, noticed the heavy melancholy in the men.  
“This is fantastic news gentlemen, do you agree?” They nodded. “What might be keeping you from clicking your heals and smiling?”

“The Mistress is sick Ned. We have to be goin.”

“Alright, you two get back and try not to pitch forward in sleep on the way. I will tend this business and be back at the vineyard in a few days. God speed lads.”

Ned did not say anything about the telegraph that was waiting for him from Randall senior. He announced he would be taking possession of the vineyard in the spring and asked Ned to facilitate sending Claire home to England as soon as she could travel. He did not offer to pay for her trip or support her in any way. Ned worried there would be no one to send home and quickened his steps to the telegraph office. 

Misses Crook was called to Claire’s room just before noon and the lovers continued to sleep. Cho requested a shift be put on Claire and left the room. Misses Crook looked after him like he was crazy but when she touched Claire’s cheek she gasped. Her skin was cool and was gaining color as she watched. The towels were removed and Misses Crook pulled her from Jamie’s grasp wondering why he didn’t wake up. A fresh shift was on the Mistress and as Misses Crook turned to leave, she noticed the needle that bobbed in the air, stuck into Jamie’s hand. “What kind of voodoo is this then?”

Cho was back just as Misses Crook was reaching for the needle. “Thank you for your assistance Misses Crook.” Cho bowed as the older woman left the room. Cho removed the needle and touched Jamie’s face, still cool, a good sign Jamie would not get sick. 

Jamie opened his eyes and looked around in confusion before remembering how sick Claire was. He pulled her to him and touched her face before looking at Cho. 

“I leave now. The lady will wake.” Cho bowed and left.

Jamie pulled his wife into his arms and held her close praying his thanks to God. He couldn’t wait for her to wake on her own, so he called to her. 

Claire’s bloodshot eyes fixed on her husband with a tinge of confusion, “I don’t want to fish today Jamie.”

“And why is that mo chridhe?”

“The fish are mean.” She cuddled up to her husband and was drifting off again. 

“No more fishing then, the finest lassie says so.” Jamie kissed her forehead and let sleep take him as he held his heart and soul in his arms. 

It would be two more days before the men saw Jamie. He took his meals with Claire, encouraging her to eat. When she slept, he did too. The men were informed that the lady was recovering and they should enjoy some time off. Angus and Robbie returned completely exhausted and hearing the good news took to their bunks for an entire day and night. There was a constant supply of fresh fish coming to Misses Crook’s kitchen because Highlanders don’t idle well. During the evening meal, Angus noticed a glum Rupert leaning against their cabin looking out at the vineyard.

“What’s eatin ye Rupert, ye foul mood is lastin more than I can handle. What say we play a game of dice and challenge the willin.” Angus poked his friend and smiled his toothless grin. Rupert walked away saying he would start his watch early. 

Rupert watched the road and tried to calm himself. For days he suffered with anxiety, knowing something was wrong. Now that the lady was healing, he still felt the unrest and it took over his mind, but he didn’t know why. He was being tortured by an unseen foe and wondered if he was losing his mind. 

Jamie bundled Claire up on the swing and sat next to her so they could read their love poems again, really so he could. She was the picture of health except she had not spoken again since the mean fish comment. She would talk but no sound came out. She was easy to understand without speaking because Jamie knew her so well and when she indicated he should get back to his duties he flatly refused. Jamie read the poetry and pushed the swing with his foot while his wife cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek when she loved one of the poems. The men elbowed each other and nodded toward the boss smiling. Everybody felt relief that life would go on. Except Rupert. 

Jamie laid Claire in their bed and smiled at her open eyes. He turned to bathe and get ready for bed, but she held his hand and pulled him to her. He covered her with his body and kissed her softly, allowing a touch more heat with his tongue and then jumping to the floor when he felt her tongue. She followed him out of bed and removed his shirt, then pants. Taking the cloth in the water she washed him and kissed his chest, arms, and neck. Jamie stood vigilant and shook his head when she tried to lick his nipple. She did it anyway, running her hands up the back of his legs and over his magnificent ass. She walked behind him and washed his back, noticing the tight muscles that were shoring up his resolve to leave her alone. She reached around and wrapped her hands around his erection slowly moving in the rhythm he loved. He grabbed her hand and marched her to the bed, then tucked her in. He snuffed out the lamps and staggered to a chair waiting for her to fall asleep. In his sleep he felt his erection against his stomach, pulsing with need. He tried to get up but realized he was held down by an unseen force. Hands touched him, startling him. He could not see Claire between his legs, but she had all the power because he could not move. She kissed him making him shake with need. When he felt her warm soft mouth come down on him it was more than he could take. With his mighty strength, he pulled on the ties that held him until they snapped allowing him to sit up. He was suddenly awake watching his amazing wife kneeling between his legs rolling her mouth up and down his cock causing his heart to nearly explode. 

“Sassenach,” he whispered. “Come lass, to bed, let me love ye.”

He covered her naked body and kissed her deeply feeling her legs open under him and panting in his ear. He could not stop himself. His wife’s erotic act made him incapable of stopping and the image of her mouth on his cock was fueling an intense need. He entered her slowly feeling panic when her usual sounds were not heard. He looked at the arousal in her face and did his best to go slowly and not hurt her. When he kissed her core, she almost levitated and he slowly sent her to a special place to touch the face of angels. “My love.” He held her pelvis up and felt the electricity snapping at his lower back as it worked deep into his groin. His balls pulled up painfully until he could not take the pain anymore, just seconds before he shattered and growled through the most intense orgasm, he ever felt, he fell next to her, his love. Jamie panted for air while he pushed the hair off her face and pulled her close. They hardly moved the rest of the night. 

The days became weeks, Claire’s voice came back, and she was well enough to help Misses Crook decorate the cabins and the house for Christmas. She placed a notice at church for young ladies to join their party on Christmas day since most families celebrated on Christmas eve. Five turkeys were roasting with drippings being caught underneath for gravy. Potatoes were added to the coals and pies of every variety had been baked by the women for days before the celebration. Radish salad, colcannon, Scottish cheese and bannocks, and other dishes from Scotland that made Jamie beam with pride at his wife.

“Ah, the lassies are here gentlemen.” All the men stood with their shiny faces and combed hair to welcome the ladies, offer food and drink, and hope for a dance. The music and dancing were a relief to overstuffed bellies and there was much laughter until the fathers started showing up and the lasses were bid goodbye. When it was just the men again, a beautiful, clear voice was heard in the dark for a rendition of silent night that brought tears to Claire’s eyes. The men were silent until the last note and then the singer went right into Deck the Halls, bringing the men with him. Jamie enjoyed every minute he wasn’t worried about Ned. He was expected weeks ago. Something must have happened.

It would be another three days before Jamie was to know Ned’s fate. Always the first one up, Jamie came around the corner of the house and almost dropped to his knees. Ned was face down in the front yard. The man was still breathing, and Jamie carried him easily to the guest room and laid him on the bed. He ran for Cho. 

Ned suffered from exhaustion after losing his horse and walking for two days. The horse had reared when a skunk came out of the brush, scaring the poor beast half to death. Jamie was coming out of his skin waiting to hear if Ned was successful or not. Finally, after two days of resting Ned called Jamie to him and asked the door to be closed. 

Jamie shook his head violently, “no Ned, this canna be so!” 

While Jamie paced, Ned filled him in on the two telegraphs from Randall, his plan to take the vineyard, and the obvious flow of information from someone in their camp. When Jamie looked up, he had murderous eyes and left without a word. Ned realized he forgot to tell Jamie that Churassi had accepted his offer, the deed was on the way. 

The next day Ben rode his horse through the vineyard and came galloping back ringing the bell for all he was worth. Men came running from everywhere, including Jamie who looked at Ben like he had lost his mind.  
Ben held out a rotted arm off a vine and announced the blight had infected their vines. Jamie grabbed it and shouted “impossible!” He dispatched ten men to follow Ben and check the vines the rest were sent back to digging trenches.  


It was everywhere, according to the men, the entire vineyard was infected, their plans were in ruins. The doubters checked for themselves and saw the white dots at the juncture of the arms, it was true. The evening meal was a solemn affair, and the men disbanded early to sleep the terrible day away. 

The shape on the road moved silently as it left the vineyard and headed for town. Body stooped, head down, he walked quickly. Jamie waited for him in the middle of the road, no longer concerned with hiding himself. He let the shadow person almost run into him before making a sound.

"Careful laddie, no reason to rush yer death, it’ll happen soon enough." There was a gasp as the stooped figure realized he was caught. He turned around to run as the highlanders were closing the circle of freedom. He was bound and gagged. Jamie asked if anyone knew him. 

“I know him, he’s a cousin” 

Rupert approached and kicked the man in the kidneys hard enough to drop him. Jamie was without words. He stared at Rupert like he broke his heart. “Did ye know Rupert?”

“No.” 

Guilt by association is what Rupert felt and prayed that Jamie would see his innocence. Not for sparing his life but for remaining in the trust of the greatest man he had known since his father.  
“Who among ye doesna know Rupert as kin or friend?” The group separated and Jamie pointed to a man. “Go with them.” 

The bound man would not see another day, that he knew, so he walked slowly toward town ignoring Rupert’s orders to move faster. Exasperated, Rupert pulled the man into the brush. They had hours to wait until sunup, He would use that time to find out what happened, when, and who was involved. Once the telegraph was sent, the three men walked back to the vineyard but only two arrived. 

The ruse that Ben suggested two nights prior had worked to ferret out the trader. The men Jamie chose to accompany Ben were told of the plan and handed infected limbs from other vineyards. Claire and Misses Crook had mixed water with pigeon poop, dabbing the vines under the two arms that are left for the winter. They worked quickly in the predawn morning, Claire’s conscious state was attributable to her teeth chattering from the cold. They were back in front of the fire before the first cabin door opened. 

It was a devastating change to what was reported to Randall senior and they knew the snitch would sneak out to telegraph an update. It worked.

Rupert sat against his cabin long after the evening meal waiting for Jamie to come and deal with him. He cared only for an acknowledgment of his innocence because he was a proud Highlander. So he waited. 

“A word Rupert.” Jamie led him into the vineyard because this was no one's business but Rupert’s. “Do ye know why I held ye back from goin to the city with Angus?”

“Ye needed an overseer I imagine.”

“No. It’s because ye have a special place in yer heart for the lady. I knew you would pray harder and longer than anyone else. I know the kindness ye feel toward her would never allow ye to act against her, or me. Ye will no be judged for a blood association and I want ye to rid yerself of any guilt or doubt in my opinion of ye. Are we clear Highlander?”

“Yes boss, we’re clear.”


	12. Chapter 12

January went by in a blur. The confirmation of ownership of the hidden property made the great caper a reality. Jamie and Ned spent time bent over plans, Claire and Misses Crook spent time cleaning out the dirt, pulling draperies to wash, sweeping piles of dust to be cleared and washing furniture. Rupert installed a line that could withstand the weight of wet rugs and the women beat them dustless and then washed them. Misses Crook was an absolute stickler for cleanliness, Claire was a bit more practical opting for moderately clean.

“Misses Crook I have spent many hours here and still have not seen all the rooms. Can we agree to a deep scrubbing when time permits? May I show you your rooms?”

The older woman looked up, “rooms?” 

Claire reached for the knobs of double doors pushing them open with great flourish and breezed by Misses Crook who was spellbound, mouth open, and stuck looking into the largest room she had ever slept in. Claire pointed to the sitting room and bathroom with her own tub. Misses Crook shook her head no and finally found her voice. “Misses Fraser, this is yer room, the master’s room.”

Well no, our room has its own hallway off the top of the stairs, like a separate floor it seems. I believe this was the room of the nanny or governess because its surrounded by three smaller rooms. That hall there leads to three rather large rooms, possibly for guests. 

The home was decorated in the European style of fancy, over-furnished rooms and when they discovered the attic, Claire jumped up and down with happiness. They had a place to move the excess furniture. 

Jamie wanted to take advantage of Randall’s declaration on the vineyard and keep nosy neighbors away from their new property. Claire and Misses Crook went with a land representative on Wednesday afternoons and endured hours of boring property viewings with a long-winded salesman. Every third or fourth property Claire would make a fuss and talk openly with Misses Crook about bringing Jamie to see it. It was enough to keep the gossip ship afloat and moving in the wrong direction. 

Jamie decided they would start the transplanting on February fifteenth and prayed for enough time to get the healthy vines removed at the very least. Each week, the men would deconstruct one cabin and move the wood to the new property. It was always done on nights with little moonlight in silence and relying on their sense of touch. When dawn lit the landscape again there would be one less cabin. It was very difficult terrain between the two properties. There were strained and broken ankles from walking in the dark and general exhaustion from the distance and burden of transporting materials. Jamie saw the wear on the men and not a vine had been dug up. He ordered the cabin construction to stop for now. The men were given an extra meal, a day off to fish, sleep, get drunk or get laid, if they were lucky enough. It made a difference. On the next workday they would clock the removal and transport of a single vine so Jamie could estimate how much of the vineyard he could save. 

Jamie called it the dress rehearsal and chose the fifth of February, 1882. The exercise was to move a single vine and estimate the time to pull it from one vineyard and bury it in the other. They all feared an early arrival of Randall and the loss of their crop, so moods lifted as the date approached to finally move them to safety. At six in the morning, Jamie smiled and pointed at a vine randomly as two of the men approached with shovels, just happy to be included in the dress rehearsal. At six o’clock that night Ben pulled Jamie from the hidden property, his hands and feet were bloody from the unyielding earth refusing to release the vine. The challenge continued with traversing the rugged land and retrieving the dead replacement from the same unmerciful dirt on the other side. Jamie was despondent. Ben forced him on Brimstone and promised to help find a solution. Jamie knew it was God or nothing. He couldn’t bear to think of how this would crush Claire. For the first time since devising this scheme, he wondered I it was even possible. 

Ben could not help Jamie, so he went home to sleep a few hours. The men tried to speak to him, but he didn’t hear them. He walked to the back yard and laid on the swing. For hours he watched the twinkling stars, and his failure raged inside of him. He dozed until soft hands touched his face and his eyes jerked open. Claire smiled at her husband and laid next to him. 

“Why do you sleep without me tonight Jamie darling?”

“I was watchin the stars,” he lied.

“There are no stars shining tonight.”

Jamie looked at the sky and was surprised to see the stars were blocked from view. As far as he could see in all directions the stars were blocked. He felt another powerful hammer drive a nail into the coffin of his project.

“It will rain tomorrow Sassenach. Not thrilled but it’s been months without a drop. One man’s prayer goes unanswered so another man may flourish. A better man,” he said softly. 

“I know one thing better than my own name Jamie and it is you are the best man. You have the truest heart, highest integrity, and a moral fiber that points to the harder road. I have never known such a man as you. I have enough faith for both of us, so rest my love and I will carry your burden of doubt. In ten days, we will move this entire vineyard.”

It was the first ray of hope he felt since early morning. She spoke with authority and conviction he rarely heard from her. “Thank you, Sassenach, I feel a bit better.”

Claire pushed up on an elbow and spoke into her husband's ear; “For a righteous man falls seven times, and rises again, but the wicked stumble in time of calamity. Walk in obedience to all that the Lord your God has commanded you, so that you may live and prosper and prolong your days in the land that you will possess.” 

Jaime took her face in his hands and searched her eyes, “and if yer wrong?”

“I am already right. You are my vineyard Jamie, my golden crop, my riches, my promise of the future. No one can take that from me. We own a vineyard in our own right, we have a glorious house and strong men, we don’t need these vines. Ben can find the native people to teach us how to graft and in three years we will prosper safely.”

Jamie took several gulps of air and held her close, “Sassenach, my brilliant Sassenach. Thank ye. Ye have released me from torment and yer amazing. I will spend the rest of my days thanking ye for all ye have said.”

The flash of lightning came with an explosion that threw them into deafness. Claire looked terrified and Jamie picked her up and ran to the house. Misses Crook was there with towels and looked out at the downpour as she closed the door. They all sat at the kitchen table and Misses Crook served hot chocolate to ease sleep and calm nerves while she blushed at Ned. Jaime could not let go of his wife under the table. The thunder was fiercer than any of them had ever heard and they chuckled their appreciation for shelter.

Jamie carried his bride to their rooms and tucked her in. He looked out at the cabins and hoped the men would find some rest tonight. The wind howled and the thunder crashed making Claire call to Jamie for comfort. 

Jamie held her close and stroked her hair. “The rain has a debt to pay, our sleeping vines are baked dry. It is a good thing mo chridhe, fear not.” 

When Claire was asleep Jamie went back to the window. Frank did many things right, like building the cabins on a raised platform of earth so the water fell away and was routed to the empty land behind the cabins. Where the vegetable garden had been…and Cho lived under a rudimentary lean-to that rested, unsecured, between two small trees. “Christ, Cho.”

Jamie pulled his slicker on and rubber boots. When he opened the door, the wind ripped it out of his hands and slammed it against the wall. It took all his strength to close the door before heading into the wind to find Cho. It took him some time to round the corner behind the cabins and he waded through a foot of water looking for his man. The rain was still blinding, and he was feeling panicked with no sight of Cho. He pushed on looking forward and then he saw him. Clinging to a small tree, head down, fighting the wind. Jamie pried Cho’s fingers from the tree and dragged him to the house. Cho lacked the strength to fight the water and wind and his single layer of cotton clothing was soaked to the skin. The old man stood on the doormat shaking violently. He tried to protest the special treatment and leave out the front door. Jamie stayed his hand.

“Oh good Lord, Mister Cho I’ll get ye warm right away.” Misses Crook came with towels and a blanket. Her heart broke for Cho because of his uncontrollable shaking. Misses Crook went for some tea and hot chocolate and did her best to make him comfortable.

“I know it’s not what ye want Mister Cho but yer stayin inside until the rain stops. Yer a bit too important to lose,” Jamie said softly.

Cho refused the bed in the second guest bedroom and chose to sleep in the bathtub where he seemed to fit perfectly. 

The rain raged for a solid week. Part of the terraces came down and the men pulled heavy mud away looking for the vines. It would clear up for half a day and then rain hard for two. The men went back to dismantling the cabins and stacked the wood into individual cabin piles on the new land. Jamie requested the next cabin be stacked behind the barn but didn’t say why and the men didn’t ask.

Claire used the time to pack their clothes, the kitchen, and the treasures she wanted safe. Jamie investigated more of the outbuildings on the new property and found a carriage, a six-horse barn, and expensive saddlery. He wondered what happened to the horses.

On the first clear night in eight days, the night watch noticed several men watching the vineyard. It made Rupert’s skin crawl to know Randall senior was having them watched. He told Jamie the next day.

“Walk with me, Rupert.” The two men walked into the vineyard sinking several inches into the mud. As Jamie talked about building a raft, Rupert walked up to a vine and pulled it out of the ground, taproot and all. His cheeks were bunched up in a happy smile and when Jamie turned around he stopped mid-sentence and stared at the vine in Rupert’s hand. 

“Sweet Jesus, ye just pulled it out of the earth, did ye nae?” He gave one a tug and it came right out of the ground. “We start tonight but we need to build a raft, actually three will do. Can ye do it, Rupert?”

“Angus has experience with water but what do ye want with a raft?”

“Get Angus, tell him we’re gonna float them across, starting tonight. Tell him the wood is behind the barn. Get all the men to start pullin the vines starting in the back and work forward. The ground is so wet they will come out easy and we can stack them at the lake. Go, hurry! We need to make haste while the ground is soft.”

Rupert took off to find Angus. Jamie saddled Brimstone and left to fetch Ben. By early afternoon Angus had completed one very substantial raft, but it had to be finished on the water because of its large size. He sent men to carry it to the lake and started on the next raft. They would tie them together, load them with the vines and four men would row the rafts to the other side. When Misses Crook rang the bell for supper to be brought down, Angus was starting the third raft.

With the little light of day left, Jamie and Ben were at the lake looking at the vines piling up and the sections of raft waiting to be connected. They decided twelve men would row to make the best time possible. Split the men into two crews, one at each property, pulling vines and planting the replacements. Things were moving fast now and when the night was dark the men loaded three huge rafts with vines, six men on each side sat on the very edges of the raft, heels touching butts and they started rowing. By the time they were in sync, they were moving across the lake faster than Jamie hoped. He watched the stars to keep their direction and finally saw the shore fire that Ned built to guide them in. 

Ben’s crew had another six acres of vines stacked on the beach awaiting the dead vines to stick in the holes. On the third trip across the lake, Jamie exchanged the eleven exhausted men with fresh rowers, and they waited for the vines to be loaded and pushed off for the last run before sunrise. Jaime looked up and saw only clusters of stars here and there, otherwise, the night sky was hidden by incoming clouds. Twenty minutes in, he was dead lost. He told the men to sit still and wait for enough light to navigate. He could see lightning in the distance and watched it come closer. I hope we’re close, he thought. 

When the sun finally punched through the layer of clouds it was barely enough to choose a direction. Jamie heard the morning bird song and after five minutes he decided that weird sound was someone imitating a bird and doing a poor job of it. They had drifted quite a way based on the sound Ned was sending across the water. He motioned the direction to the men, and they put their backs into it. Jamie’s relief was profound when he saw the fire and Ned, hands to mouth making his bird noise and pacing the shoreline. 

The clouds were pushing a wicked cold wind and the men fought against it to bring the rafts to shore. Men descended on the vines, pulling them off and into holes already waiting for them. Jamie stumbled onto the shore and tied the rafts securely. He had never been so exhausted in his life but there were equal amounts of elation and relief in what they had done. His Sassenach was right, it was the hand of God that intervened, and he wasn’t done yet. The thunder exploded above them, and the rain came hard pushing Jamie and Ned into the house. Jamie looked out at the men stomping the mud around freshly planted vines and yanking dead ones as they moved back to the raft. He could barely see their outlines, but their smiles were impossible to miss. 

With the work done for the time being the men gathered, dripping wet, not knowing what to do. Jaime herded them downstairs and promised food would be coming. He built up a huge fire and the men laid down on the hard ground and passed out, shivering with cold. 

Jamie wanted to get the women off the {soon to be Randall} property as soon as possible and prayed the rain would let up long enough for Ben to bring the two horses. He pulled the carriage out and readied it to roll. It was nerve-wracking waiting for Ben, but he finally heard Ben’s whistle and ran out to show him the barn. The men hitched the carriage to the two horses Ben brought and Jamie was on his way negotiating the hills and holes of the terrain before finding the road. It was difficult keeping the horses calm in the sliding mud but his anxiety over Claire pushed them through it.

Angus saw the carriage and came running. He held the horses while Jamie ran inside the house apologizing for the wet trail. Claire ran to him and hugged him close but didn’t let go. Jamie looked at her, so petite and clean with Misses Crook standing behind her. 

“We have to go ladies. We will float all you’ve packed another time. Can we bring food for the men? It’s been a very hard night for them.”

Misses Crook tried to pass Jamie the heavy cauldron that created the porridge every morning. Jamie took it from her and told the women to wear their heaviest wrap, the wind was freezing. Once they were settled in the carriage Jamie climbed up and thanked Angus, telling him to sleep. They were back on the sliding road heading toward their new home. A lightning bolt came down on the road ahead spooking the horses. They took off running and Jamie did all he could to keep control of them. The women were screaming, the rain was coming down in sheets and Jamie almost slipped out of his seat putting the fear of God into him. When he finally brought the horses under control it was time to leave the road and cut into the property. Jamie stopped the carriage and swung down. He tied the reins off and looked in the window at two women clutching each other, wide-eyed with fright. 

“It’s a beautiful day for a ride ladies! Dinna fash, this part is the most fun.” He smiled at Claire and she boldly rushed forward and kissed him. 

“You will take us home then?”

“I like the sound of that Sassenach. I must walk the horses in because it’s slippery. The carriage will bounce a lot but it’s plenty safe. If it’s too hard to hold em I’ll be pullin ye out into the rain but let’s see how it goes.” 

Jamie reached for the reigns and considered the danger. If the horses spooked and bolted it would flip the carriage killing the horses and probably the women inside. He stood there considering his options and felt a meaty hand pull two reins from the bunch he held. He looked up at a smiling Ben Yountz and almost dropped to his knees with relief. The men nodded and each took a position at the mouth of a horse. They walked the carriage and horses into the property and the ladies were deposited in the house, no worse for wear, an hour later. 

The men unhitched the horses and slapped their rumps driving them into a stall. Jamie climbed into the hayloft and tore a bale apart smelling the fresh hay. They haven’t been gone very long, he thought. Maybe a year, maybe less. He pushed hay into the stalls and walked with Ben to the house. 

Misses Crook had porridge bubbling over the fire in the kitchen and Claire was nowhere to be seen. Jamie scooped a bowl into the hot cereal and went to find his wife. She was spreading sheets across the biggest bed he’d ever seen. She moved quickly and with purpose as the rain came down outside. She approached Jamie and pulled his shirt off, boots and pants, handed him soap and pointed at two French doors.

“You want me to go out there mo chridhe? But why?”

Claire opened the doors to a porch and he smiled as he walked naked outside and washed. Claire draped towels over him and dried him off handing him a clean shirt. When she looked up there were tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Jamie held her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumb. “What is it, love?”

“You”…she swallowed hard, “are the most courageous man alive, and I am the luckiest girl in the world.” 

Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder walking backward as she pushed him toward the bed. He laid down and thought he had gone to heaven. “God Sassenach, have ye…”

Claire looked down at her husband, sound asleep. She moved the hair out of his eyes and watched the corners of his mouth turn up. She thought her heart might burst looking at him, this man she loved so deeply.

Night after night the scene was repeated. The men never complained, Ben was always there to lead his half of the men, and they slowly worked their way into three hundred acres of grapevines. By March first, they had half the vineyard safely planted at the new site. Jamie rode to the old house and was surrounded by men who followed him inside like they owned the place. When he saw the kitchen, he almost fainted. 

“What the devil has happened here?”

The men looked at each other and lifted their shoulders, it all looked right as rain to them. Jamie saw food stuck on the floor, countertops, footprints going down the hall and a sink full of disgusting dishes. 

“Ye men are pigs.”

Robbie slapped his impressive girth and announced no loss of weight with the men cooking for themselves.

“Jesus Christ, I’ve never seen a room so dirty in my life.”

Later, the men sat around Jamie enjoying the sunny afternoon. He looked from one face to the other and saw sheer exhaustion. They didn’t look well at all and he needed to call a time out to rest. He made the decision to split Rupert and Angus between the two groups at night and exchange the groups weekly. First, they all needed three days off to rest and recharge. He had hardly seen his wife in two weeks, and he was exhausted.

Claire found a wardrobe in the attic and expected it to be full of blankets and men’s coats. When the door swung open her eyes got huge and her open mouth turned up in a smile. Her hand reached for the floor-length robe of the softest fabric, knit somehow, with fur piping, like mink. She pulled the garment out and ran to her room to try it on. It was the most exquisite garment she had ever seen and decided it was time to seduce her husband.

Jamie came bounding into the bedroom a few hours later and stopped dead at the sight of his wife. She reclined on a chaise lounge with a beautiful robe on. The front was open to her navel, belted, then opened again to see her legs up to high-thigh. He knew he would lose his grip on sanity if he didn’t take her this minute. He listened to the rain pour outside and felt the soap in his hand, he walked naked into the rain but watched her every second. He dried off, still watching and walked to her lounge. He ran a finger under the fur piping and touched her nipple. Suddenly he wanted to touch everything, he wanted to be inside her right away, his exhaustion was making his mind scramble and he called to her. A starving, horny, sleep-deprived man could not decide what to do first and he dropped his head in his hands. He saw Claire’s naked leg swing across his lap and straddle him. She pulled his head to her breasts and then kissed him so deeply it touched his soul.

Claire kept her eyes locked on Jamie’s and slid to the floor. She held him in her hands and opened her mouth as she watched him watch her. Her tongue touched all his places and she took notice of what made him weak. When she pulled him into her mouth, she tilted her head so he could see. Jamie pulled her up and aimed himself at her wet core and as she dropped down on him, he thought he would explode. Claire’s body brought him sweet release, she fed him and laid next to him until he chased his dreams. 

For the next three days, Claire wore the beautiful and extravagant robe, kept ample food in the room, and read Jamie to sleep after every meal and orgasm. For both of them, it was three days in heaven.

Jamie felt the boards under his knees and dug his ore deep in the water to gain the most speed. He was back in the zone with a single purpose, to ferry the vines to safety. On March twentieth the entire vineyard had been moved except the two acres in front of the house. Ben told him to let it go, he had enough. The ground was tightening around the roots laying claim to those that were left. Jamie felt defeated.

Two nights later Jaime woke to the crash of thunder and room brightening lightning. He listened to the pounding rain and heard voices is his head say, “come and get me… come and get me… come and get me.” He tucked his head against the wind and rain and ran to the vineyard pulling up vines as he ran along. Robbie appeared next to him pulling up vines. They pulled what was left and then ran them to the shore of the lake. Two other men showed up, rubbing their eyes as they loaded the vines onto the raft. Robbie jumped on the raft opposite Jamie and the men rowed hard as the rain pelted them. 

Jamie and Ned devised a whistle system when the sky was cloudy, and Jamie sent his inquiry across the water. Five minutes of whistling in all directions and finally a whistle came back. They moved toward it until they saw the light from burning lamps inside the windows of the house. 

The next morning the men stacked the dead vines on the rafts and made jokes about the boss not being human. Ned walked out and put a shaky foot on the closest raft looking like he might lunge for it.

“What might ye be thinkin Ned”, asked a concerned Highlander. 

Ned looked up as his spectacles slid down his nose, “we must get the vines across right away. We can’t have anyone notice those front acres are suddenly empty.” He prepared himself for the lunge to the raft until a large hand pulled him back. Ten Highlanders piled onto the rafts and a grateful Ned watched them disappear over the horizon. 

For the next two weeks, Jamie, Ben, and most of the Highlanders worked on the old property trimming the vines that had been left overgrown and shabby. All the work they had done would be for naught if the vines looked like dead transplants.

As the old vineyard was being trimmed, men were taking loads of personal belongings across the lake and the new house was feeling more like home to the women.

The rest of the cabins were relocated except the front ten. Many days Jamie would work in the equip barn on some project that only Angus knew about and he wasn’t talking. As the calendar was turned back onto the month of May, Jamie and Angus took another trip across the lake on a dark night, loaded the precious cargo from the equip barn, and floated it back. They would work silently for several more hours constructing their surprise.

The next morning Cho sat outside eating his porridge when Jamie asked for his assistance. The quiet man stood and bowed, following Jamie around the cabins and ducking under a line of willow trees that were budding out for the spring. Cho stopped at the site of something miraculous. 

“Come Mister Cho. I made this for ye, Angus helped, and I hope you like it. I tried to remember all you told me about your property at home. The floor, the Che-friendly angles, and exposure. You had a water garden, like this I believe,” Jamie pointed to the large area that was dug out at differing depths and wound around his house with a large pool right in front. “I waited for you to fill it with water in case it needs something.”

Cho had remained like a statue looking white as a sheet. Jamie feared he overstepped, or insulted Cho and was filled with dread. He boldly kept going and lifted a large door that when raised above the head slipped easily into grooves in the roof structure. The space inside was ten times his lean-to at the old property. There was a circular fire pit in the middle with a corresponding hole cut into the roof. There was a new bedroll, a low table with a tea service and a canister full of his favorite tea that Claire had ordered from China town. There were four woven mats around the fire pit for relaxing and conversation with visitors. 

Claire had been fetched by Angus and walked up to Mister Cho. She took his hand and walked him to the structure and smiling brightly. Her curtsy was to the ground, head bent, held for at least a minute. When she rose she took his hands again, “thank you Mister Cho, for saving my life, twice. She released his hand and joined her husband who asked Cho to come in for one last thing. Cho moved like a sleepwalker, with tears streaming down his face. Jamie pointed at Cho’s love in life. A floor easel, paints, brushes for his calligraphy and pictures, graphite, rulers, and clips. Jamie laid a highly polished box at Cho’s feet. “I made this as watertight as possible and from the Manzanita tree. The wood is so dense it can float for a week with no problem.” 

Cho ran his fingers along the edges of the box, the tongue and groove craftsmanship, and the beautiful red wood. Lifting the lid he saw paper of various size stacked neatly inside. He held the box to his chest and bowed to the Frasers. He would have a home of his own and make his meditation pond beautiful. The willow trees sheltered the home from view of the vineyard and he could be alone and commune with nature until the next emergency. Cho set the box down and held a hand of each of them, pressing it to his forehead as he bowed, still too overcome to speak. 

That night, Cho unrolled the thick new bedroll and watched the stars out of the hole in the ceiling while the fire kept him warm. It was the most luxurious moment in his memory and he smiled as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie ordered the entire compound locked down for three days of rest. Every man was torn back with dark hollow eyes. Even Misses Crook looked exhausted and walked to her rooms like a zombie. The rain had stopped for now and Jaime bravely pulled his shirt off and jumped into the frigid lake running the soap over him In haste and jumping out quickly. Claire brought towels to her husband and appreciated his gesture knowing they would be chasing their own piece of heaven and the smell of a clean Jamie was a fast track for her. 

The men had moved all of their personal belongings to the new house and there was no reason to ever go back unless they wanted to retrieve the moldy dishes left in the kitchen sink. Jamie watched the men joke their way to the cabins, always lighthearted and too tough to be daunted by any task. He felt immense pride in his kinsmen and vowed to do right by them financially. He felt his wife pulling him to the house where he would show her no mercy taking what he needed from her. He felt a shiver of anticipation race down his spine and sting his balls.

There was something magical about their new bed. The mattress was firm and supportive making him forget his own name at times. The sheets were made from the highest cotton fiber count making them soft and cool to bare flesh. He kissed Claire from her knee to her core, very slowly making her back arch and spread her legs wantonly. Claire dug her fingers into Jamie’s hair and wondered why he was taking so much time. 

“Jamie darling, I need you now, please don’t make me wait.”

Jamie was wedged between her thighs an inch from her core snoring loudly.

Claire pressed her hand to her lips to keep the sound of her laughter from waking him. She pulled her legs away from his head and covered him with a sheet before opening the french doors to the gorgeous spring day. She knew he would sleep better if the air was cool in the room. She felt powerful arms reach for her pulling her to his chest, still sound asleep, the man knew he wanted her close to him, conscious or not. Jamie would wake after sleeping through the day and half the night with a hunger for his bride. He worshiped her body for hours sending her on multiple trips into the erotic wind. With the dawn, he growled her name before collapsing into another day-long sleep. 

Fortunately Misses Crook was up to receive the fresh fish and turkeys brought by the industrious men who needed meat, and a lot of it. She had three turkeys roasting outside and the fish frying in the kitchen by mid-afternoon. 

Cho staked out his enormous garden and was turning the rich black soil to make ready for the seed that was donated by the nearby farms. The owners would have blushed with pride at their own generosity if they knew anything about it. He chose a spot that got full morning sun and he anticipated a huge bounty of tomatoes, corn, squash, lettuce, cauliflower, peppers, and more. Cho was happier than he could ever remember being. He understood the weight of his position here and was grateful for the trust placed on him.

Claire slipped quietly to the nursery and held the stuffed bear to her chest feeling the tears and the pain of her heartbreak. She curled up in the corner surrounded by all the discarded toys and cried her eyes out. The blood this morning was proof of what she already knew. No baby grew deep within her. It was the only thing that would heal this orphan, a family or her own, a child she would never leave, a completion to her own story. 

Jamie woke to a gut-wrenching hunger and followed the aroma to the kitchen looking for Claire. He filled his plate and checked in with the men while he ate, still looking for his wife. Returning to the kitchen he looked at Claire’s false smile and swollen eyes and his heart broke. He would never reveal his disappointment to her because she was already so sad with the confirmation she was not pregnant, again. He tried to pull her out for a walk around the property but she returned to their bed to grieve in private. 

Jamie walked in the fields that surrounded their property for hours. Just before he stepped on their land again he felt something poke him in the back. He was so lost in his thoughts it caught him off guard and he froze, lifting his arms in surrender. The bloke was taking his time and Jamie felt his anger rise over the assault. He twisted and viciously struck out at the man hearing the scared scream of a horse right before he was launched off his feet by a swift kick to his chest. He watched a white stallion gallop away, swinging it’s head in anger and kicking into the air. “That is one beautiful horse.”

Jamie held his wife through the night hoping she would find her joy again. Just as he did every month as they lived their heartbreak separately, alone. 

For the next two weeks, Jamie brought fresh hay out to where he was accosted by the horse and replenished what had been eaten the night before. He suspected the horse belonged to the previous owners and wanted his comfy stall and daily feed again. Jamie kicked himself for scaring the beast half to death and hoped he could lure it back to the life it was meant to have.

The soft April breeze was warm and scented against Jamie’s face. He sat on the porch off their bedroom and looked at the vineyard below. The first thing he did every morning and the last thing every night was to check the vines. He never considered they wouldn’t grow, it never occurred to him. Now it was all he thought about because the new growth was three weeks late. Ben was away seeing friends and Jamie needed him back before he lost his mind. 

The month of May arrived to double Jamie's anxiety over the vines. He stroked Donus and gave both horses a morning apple suddenly feeling his skin start to crawl and his back muscles tense like someone was there and watching him. He could feel this presence, above him, in the hayloft, but continued about his chores. Another five minutes and he definitely saw something move through the cutout above the stalls for hay distribution. Grabbing a rake he brought the claw end down on the edge of the hayloft making a terrible sound. He heard a squeak and dropped the rake to climb into the loft and kill the varmint. Seeing the shadow of something under a pile of hay he viciously grabbed at it shocked to feel a shoe and pulled it away from the hay.

“What are ye doing in my hayloft?”

Long soft curls covered a cowering head. The shirt was torn and the pants were filthy. The shoes had a large hole in the top.

“I asked ye a question, what are ye doing in my hayloft?” Realizing it was just a child he toned his voice down and spoke quietly. When the child raised his head, large blue eyes looked at him from a heavy fringe of lashes. The fear in his eyes seemed to disappear as the boy sat up and started yelling in French. Jamie laughed at the youth. 

“So, ye say this is yer land and I am the trespasser? Why think such a thing, ye’re a child. Where are your parents?”

The boy knew he was risking being turned over to the authorities who would lock him into an orphanage which to him was more like a prison. He switched to his broken English and endeavored to look angelic to the man. 

“I live here and work for the lady until they left. She told me to go home and I came to the barn after she let the horses go. I have been here ever since but you did not see me, milord, because I am too fast.” The child laughed at that and Jamie bristled at the thought of being observed covertly. 

“How do you eat?”

“I steal food and have done so from you milord but I can work for meals and I am very hungry right now.”

The aroma of food cooking filled the air and Jamie was not surprised it made the child’s stomach growl. There was more to learn from this boy but seeing his flesh on bones he decided to feed him before turning him over to the Sheriff. 

“C’mon let’s get ye fed. Ye mind yer manners and don’t steal anything or I’ll tan yer hide before givin ye to the law.” 

The boy had to strain his neck to see Jamie’s face and he realized he was seeing his first giant which was almost as thrilling as eating. Jamie kept the child away from the Highlanders so he could learn more about how a tiny French boy ended up in America, alone. The kid explained he stowed away on the first ship available when he was running away from an angry merchant. He ate the apples in his pockets and fell asleep until nightfall when he planned to escape but the ship was already moving toward the open sea. He stole food and picked up a bit of English watching the passengers from his hiding place below deck. 

“I stayed in the dark for a year, milord and when I could stand it no more I snuck out in daylight because I had to see the sun. A girl saw me just as I was running back to hide. She did not tell but brought me food each day after that.” The boy smiled while stuffing food in his mouth, “she had love for me,” and then he laughed almost choking in the process. Jaime slapped him on the back until he calmed down and started eating again. 

“Ye werna on the ship for a year, maybe it felt that long but it wasna.”

“Yes, it was a year.”

“The captain would have to miss America and sail all the way around the world for it to take a year.” Jamie was not used to someone questioning his word and it was making him angry. 

Claire saw Jamie sitting in the kitchen and went to him smiling, “Jamie darling, I have been looking for …” She looked at the child who had a drumstick hanging out of his mouth and a spoonful of beans ready to shovel in. His round face and pale blue eyes seemed to enchant her until she found her voice. 

“And who is our visitor?”

“What’s yer name kid?” Jamie’s voice was gruff and impatient earning him a cold look from Claire. 

“Claudel, milord.” 

“Did yer mother give ye that name?” 

“I suppose, I did not know which one she was so I could not ask her. The madam allowed me to sleep under the stairs and the ladies all treated me the same, so I never knew. One of the girls died of fever and I cried, just in case it was my mother.”

Claire was horrified at what she heard. This poor child brought up in a brothel without the care of a mother. She looked at the angelic child and wanted to cry for him.

“You need more food young man. Which is your favorite? I swear you are skin on bones.”

“I like all of it, milady, thank you.” The boy looked into the angry eyes of the giant and tried to redeem himself. 

“Six carriages have arrived at the other home milord.”

“How would you know anything about our other home, boy?”

“I see everything milord.”

“Do ye now? Are the vines at the old house growing new shoots yet?”

The boy laughed and pointed at Jamie. “This can never be milord they look normal now but they are dead.”

Jamie’s heart rate shot up as he realized this child had seen them steal the vines and replace them. He now had a keen interest in making him an ally. 

“So, ye say ye work for food, how would you like to work here and we keep ye fed?”

“Thank you, milord, you are a savior to me!”

Claire completely missed the hidden threat of their exposure as she was contemplating what to do with the child. “Well, Mister Claudel, you are too young to be outside. Misses Crook will find you a suitable room in the house and you will start your lessons tomorrow.” She looked at Jamie nod his agreement. “Starting with a bath and clean clothes, let’s go.” She motioned for him to follow her and before they were out of sight, the boy turned to Jamie.

“I have watched long enough to see you are good people, I would not have told what I know.”

Jamie just stared at him feeling very manipulated by the little genius. He felt angry and called after the boy, “ye have the name of a lass and I willna use it. From now on yer name is Fergus and ye better jump when ye called.” 

“Yes, milord,” was heard from down the hall. 

Misses Crook took over scrubbing the child and locked him in the bathroom while she altered some clothing found in the attic. When Fergus emerged for dinner he looked like a respectable boy except for the intelligent gleam in his eye. After supper, Fergus was sent to bed and was out the window and running before the bedroom door clicked closed. He ran into the fields that surrounded the property and whistled a couple of times before a beautiful white horse came out of the brush and stopped in front of him. He stroked its neck and the horse looked behind him and whinnied. Jamie watched the boy from the shadows and gasped as another horse approached Fergus with a very young filly. All three were the same color white and breathtaking. Fergus gave each adult an apple he had stolen from the kitchen and the baby allowed him to stroke her. Jamie watched with interest and followed but once the sunset, he lost him in the dark and gave up. He would say nothing about this until he learned more about the little thief.

The moon rose in the sky providing enough light for Jamie to see the outline of the boy coming back. He held one large, moving sack and a smaller one in the other hand. He set the big sack down every ten or so steps like it was too heavy to carry. Jamie watched him disappear into the barn and when he came out he secured the door behind him. Fergus looked up at the second floor until he spotted one curtain closed, the other open, and knew which room was his.

“Gettin back up isna so easy. Maybe we plant a sturdy ladder to ease yer nightly shenanigans, aye?”

Fergus spun toward Jamie, wide-eyed and terrified. “I’m sorry milord. I had a dark job to do for Misses Crook. She misses her chickens and is sad without them, so I got them for her, they are in the barn.” 

The boy talked so fast Jamie could barely understand him. He walked to the barn and there were five chickens pecking at scratch, also brought by Fergus, he assumed. 

“Goodnight Fergus. I’m sure ye’ll find a way back up there by morning.” 

Jamie was exhausted and couldn’t wait to see his wife. He felt the heavy weight of his responsibilities every day and he didn’t like the complication of the little thief under their roof. He prayed for tolerance, patience, and a means to ingratiate the lad before he figured out how to blackmail them. He rubbed his forehead and counted the stairs left to climb. 

Head back, eyes closed he let his thoughts drift in and out, seeing memories of Claire bundled up on the swing kissing his cheek because she could not speak. He smiled, and suddenly his eyes slammed open with a gasp shooting him to his feet so fast he felt dizzy. How could they leave it behind! The swing was still at the old property. He needed to get it back, right away and hoped it had not been noticed by the Randalls. He crept out the backdoor to retrieve the raft holding the lamp up trying to find the rope.

“What are ye doin?”

Jamie nearly shot right out of his skin and almost dropped the lamp. “Christ, Angus, I think yer tryin to kill me sneakin up like that.” Jamie tried to control his ramming heart. “ Since yer here, yer comin with me.”

“Can I come too?”

Jamie whirled on a black figure hunkered down about twenty paces away. He saw the red cheeks first as Rupert stood up and walked toward them. He tipped his bucket of crayfish at the other two men and chuckled. “Where might ye be goin?”

Jamie rolled his eyes and told them about getting the swing for Claire as he pulled the rafts out of the water grass and to the shore. Jamie held his heart and the other two men talked like friends, or maybe enemies, Fergus couldn’t be sure. Crouched low to the ground he peered around the corner of the house and watched them. The men made enough noise to wake the dead, he decided, and when they faced forward to row he snuck quietly onto the third raft and laid down very still. 

Fergus was thrilled with his trip across the water. The dark shoreline could barely be seen and the houses stood as black squares in the distance. He felt very lucky these men did fun things like this. 

At the opposite shore, Jaime turned around to tie the raft and the sight of Fergus smiling and waving filled him with rage. Fergus jumped from raft to raft until he stood in front of Jamie looking up and smiling. Jamie glared angrily and wondered what kind of message was in the boy’s smiling eyes and face. He had no idea but decided to surrender and stop trying to control the lad. “Keep quiet or ye swim back.”

The white swing was clearly visible in the moonlight and Jamie felt relief it was still there. They worked fast and when the chains came down Jamie caught them quietly. They placed the swing on the raft without taking it apart. They all felt a bit nervous and decided to get away from this shore as quickly as possible. 

Jamie pushed his oar deep into the water and felt his beefy back muscles pull it through. He looked back at Fergus holding the swing like it might fall off the raft. Jamie smiled at him and kept rowing. Back at their own shore, he found a perfect secluded yard to hang the swing and hoped Claire would be happy to have it back. Three men and a boy disbanded to their beds happy with the night’s work.

The next morning the butler walked toward the house and noticed the big swing was gone. He pointed to it but none of the servants could remember it being there. Just before noon, Frank senior stood up and stretched asking his wife if she was going to pull her worthless ass out of bed today. She didn’t answer him causing his blood to boil. In a rage, he pushed her from behind and her body was lifeless, literally, she was dead.

Jamie’s eyes opened to a room full of sunshine, one of the rare days his exhaustion won the battle with his eyelids. He wandered outside to check the vines and saw a dozen men throughout vines looking closely at the arms of the plant. Jamie started running feeling a huge relief. The men were smiling as Jamie reached a vine and dropped to his knees to scrutinize the tiny bumps that had grown overnight. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder snapping him back.

“Looks like I got here just in time.” 

Jamie looked up at Ben and shook his head no. It was indeed a miracle to know the vines were alive but the budding was a month late. The grapes would never be ready in time. “They are growin too late in the spring Ben.”

“Nonsense! I’ve seen this before after a transplant and mother nature will… ah heck, I don’t want to spoil it for ya!”

“Wait…Ben, it’s alright, I dinna mind if ye spoil it for me.”

Ben smiled indulgently at Jamie. “It will take about a month for the new growth to catch up to vines that started in April. It’s one of nature's miracles, she does not like waste. Speaking of waste, I purchased ten acres of two-year-old vines from the natives on my way back. The vines are already out of the ground and will arrive later today. It’s a long time to be away from the earth but hopefully, we can save some of them and add to the vineyard.”

Jamie’s head was spinning from all he heard in the last ten minutes and Ben saw the vacant expression on his young face. 

“These vines are Cabernet Sauvignon and I have a hunch this variety will be very popular. We need to augar at least ten acres on the hills. You might want to ring the bell and get us moving!”

Jamie looked at Ben and suddenly understood. His eyes got huge and he ran for the bell ringing it for all he was worth. As the men gulped porridge and grabbed toast they ran for the equipment barn finding ten augars. Other men were splitting wood for stabilizing poles. Jamie saddled Brimstone to ride into town for supplies. 

The same symptoms gripped him with each trip to town. The darkness that invaded his mind laying waste to any joy that had been there, a pounding head, itching hands, and a locked site-Line to the bank where his enemy still drew a salary and a breath. He felt his feet moving and tried to stop himself but this was long overdue. It was time to settle a score and he felt giddy relief it would be over soon. He took a seat and waited, allowing gruesome fantasies about the killing fill his head. He finally asked the manager where Rodney Benson was. The manager lowered his voice saying he was found dead behind the bank four months prior. The killer was never caught. Jamie thanked him and left, passing Frank Randall senior, unbeknownst, on his way out. 

Through the summer, the vines grew, the berry clusters were thinned, mother nature was cooperative with healthy amounts of rain, no droughts, and no floods. Misses Randall was buried next to her son. Randall senior and his servants gave up when the vines did not grow and returned to England. 

Ned formalized the deed from Romania and filed a new deed in Claire’s name for the old property. She was free to inhabit the house and land, grow and sell her crop, and would hand it over if her husband's surviving family came to claim it. She and Jamie owned both shores and would make the most of them in the coming years.

When Ned returned to the vineyard in late July he requested Jamie and Claire accompany him into town in their best clothes. Misses Crook made a masterpiece of Claire’s hair in the current style and pinned a fancy hat with a large feather to her hair. The dress she wore was one of her best from London. Jamie helped his wife into the carriage to sit with Ned while he and Fergus drove the horses to town. 

Thinking their surprise would be dinner at the best restaurant in the region the moods were happy and celebratory. Ned pounded on the roof of the carriage and guided Jamie down a side road. Jamie brought the horses to a stop and looked at the commercial photographer’s building. His heart squeezed so hard he clutched his chest and looked down at Ned helping Claire out of the carriage. When he jumped down the men exchanged a knowing look and Jamie clutched Ned’s hand as if to stop him from leaving.

“Jamie, I came to San Francisco two years ago to find you, or find out what happened to you. It is time for me to return to Scotland and I will make your sister a very happy lady.” Ned looked down and struggled with his emotions. “I am rather invested in your lives now so promise you will write to me. Tears are not good in pictures but I see your love and it is returned. Your father would be so proud of the man you’ve become, you are the best man I’ve known besides Brian, and I hope you never change.” 

Jamie was fighting weird and sad emotions that were very foreign to him, or so he thought. Sorrow, abandonment, a final goodbye, a loss in his soul he could drive a train through. He could barely remember a time when Ned was not standing next to his father. It was like having his father back when Ned was there and he didn’t want it to end.

As memories of the past year filled his head he realized that Ned was the driving force to leave their vineyard and move the plants, Ned pushed them to find a new property, Ned found the Romanians, Ned filed the legal papers to secure their claim. Ned came halfway around the world to find him and now it was time to go back. 

“Thank ye, Ned. Ye saved us and gave us the best advice. I am grateful and sad to see ye leave. Please tell Jenny I love her and we will visit in three years' time.” Jamie hugged Ned and hoped it would last a lifetime. 

For the next hour, they were blinded by flashes of exploding chemicals as the photographer took multiple pictures, including one with Fergus between them. 

When Claire finally let go of Ned, Fergus helped her into the carriage. The two men exchanged a long look and a handshake and Ned watched the carriage roll toward their home. The angle of the sun bounced off Jamie’s copper hair until the horizon swallowed them. 

Claire cried as she bathed alone. She would miss Ned more deeply than the others knew because he had become like a father in her mind. She imagined her father was just like him; smart, loving, funny, and intensely protective. Realizing Jamie’s heartache would be far greater she ran her special soap over her skin. The scent made Jamie putty in her hands and she would love the sadness from him. She pulled her special robe around her body and combed through her long coils fluffing it around her face.

The bedroom door opened and Jamie looked at his gorgeous wife as she walked toward him. She sat facing him across his lap and prayed he would let her love him. Jamie held her tentatively. 

“I need ye lass,” he whispered.

His eyes flicked up to hers and he twisted, lowering her to the bed. Pulling the ties of her robe he let his eyes see every inch of her. He noticed her chest rise and fall with arousal and he knew a kernel of thought planted in her fertile mind would grow without tending. She has been thinking about loving me and her body is ready to chase her release, he thought. He brought his nose to her skin, between her breasts and filled his lungs with her scent feeling his erection snap to attention. He gently pressed her hands to her side when she tried to take control. “Please give me your body, Sassenach, I need ye, my heart hurts as if my own da was leavin me again. He caressed her from neck to core and watched the movement of her ample breasts as his fingers drew closer to her trigger. 

“I’m sorry Sassenach,” he whispered. “To relieve my heartache, you must suffer.”

His hot mouth covered her nipple and his tongue danced lazily across it. For the next hour, he held her hands above her head as he touched, tapped, and sucked every inch of her. Claire felt her orgasm was close, brought on by flexing her thighs together. She started to close her eyes and felt it suck her in until Jamie pushed her legs apart with a deep kiss that said: “not yet,there is more I want to touch.” He lifted her body and turned her over running his hand over her beautiful butt. Pressing his hand under her he gave a stimulating rub that made her moan and move her hips toward him. 

“Open yer legs, lass, let me in.”

Jamie grabbed a fist full of hair and thrust into her body, holding her against him. Claire gasped loudly and waited, hoping he would release the pent up arousal caused by his slow loving. He pushed into her several times and wrapped his arm across her chest lifting her to him, back to chest, pushing her legs open with his knees. It was a slave position where he could hold her down and thrust up into her reaching depths that threatened her sanity and his. He pulled out of her abruptly and was under her before she cleared the lust haze that was holding down her brain. He looked up at her smooth flat stomach, the swell of her breasts, hard nipples, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

The Sassenach had many sides to her. With Fergus, the men, the horses, or Ben, there was a little shift in her personality to best embrace that moment in time. Throughout, her impeccable manners and grace defined her. Not here. When he pushed her sexually she became a polar opposite of his refined wife. She was a sensual being, needy, greedy, taking what she wanted to feed a hunger only he could satisfy. The contrasting personalities were an endless source of fascination to him. 

“Look at me Sassenach. Watch me lick you and hold back as long as you can. If you look away I will stop, love. Tell me yer ready.”

“Ready, yes ready!” She panted and watched Jamie’s tongue claim her inside and out. She was losing her grip and dropped her head back and closed her eyes ready for the release and then nothing. “No!” She moaned “Pleeease Jamie.” She opened her legs even more and looked down at her protruding bud hovering right above his lips. “Open your mouth,” it sounded like an order and Jamie smiled, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against her core. “Suck it,” was a harsh whisper. His lips closed around it and she felt the brain spinning sensation of his expert attention. When she had completely lost her mind he flipped her and invaded her body with fingers and tongue until she screamed his name for a solid minute. Before she landed back on earth he was able to spin her again and her pussy was stuffed with an over-aroused cock and a voice was telling her to make him come. “Now Sassenach, grind on me, slam yer pussy down on me. Do it. Make me come.” Claire was still half out of her mind and Jamie’s demands fueled her arousal again. Claire leaned far back and brought her feet forward. She touched him where they joined and Jamie pressed into her making her gasp. He looked down and almost lost it, seeing an erotic image he would never forget. Claire was chasing another orgasm and seemed to know exactly what she needed. “Touch it!” Jamie set his fingers on either side of her clit so the harder she rocked him the closer she came to the promised land. He watched her beautiful face and bouncing breasts until he felt the sting of his ejaculation start. He grabbed her hips and forced himself into her body feeling the velvety muscle constrict around him like a strong hand. He moaned into the intense orgasm as her body finished him.

Claire felt him pulse inside of her as he panted for his life. Her body felt like jello and the room spun as he pulled her down next to him. Still panting he looked at her closely and pushed the hair out of her face. He was terrified he had gone too far and he called to her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, did I hurt ye? Are ye alright Sassenach? To say anything more would incriminate himself for being a brute and he felt wretched inside. He watched closely as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him like they just discovered the lost treasures of King Solomon. An erotic secret between the two of them. She purred, pushing him to his back on the bed and closing her eyes to the exhaustion. Jamie felt overwhelming relief and a new level of trust from his wife. As always, he had a deep desire to dance a jig but she was already in her dreams so he closed his eyes to oblivion.

When Jamie’s eyes opened a few hours later they felt like sandpaper. He dragged himself to the barn to feed the horses, including the beautiful pair of white Arabians and the baby that Fergus lured back into their protection. Fergus fell in beside Jamie as he always did, noticing the giant was quiet and sleepy today. They walked to the flat acreage where the white grapes were nearly bursting. Jamie held his hand out and Fergus pushed the hydrometer into it. Jamie’s eyes had closed, a trick Fergus had seen more than a few times. Milord could remain standing yet fully asleep including body twitching and dreaming. Fergus guided his hand to a cluster where he plucked a grape and started snoring. Fergus continued the test as they had done every morning for a month and his young eyes went wide at the Brix rating. He ran to the bell and yanked it over and over again snapping Jamie’s head up, suddenly wide awake. “Christ, why today?”

Jamie ran into the whites taking multiple Brix readings and agreed with Fergus, it was time.

The cabin doors flew open and the men poured out into the vineyard like a practiced fire drill. Jamie was running for the holding containers and pulling them into the vineyard three at a time. Cho led his Chinese pickers with a quiet dignity until they could no longer stand it and they broke away and started filling their bags. 

Claire was aware of the shouts and happy whoops outside and quickly surmised the harvest had begun. She was numb to it and pressed herself deeper into the corner of the nursery. Hot fat tears shimmered in her eyes until they spilled over, one after the other. Tucking her thighs up close to her chest she laid her head on her knees and gave into the sobs as she grieved her empty womb. When she could cry no more the nursery door would be closed for another month and someday, many months, she hoped.

By mid-morning, she felt strong enough to join Jamie and offer her help. With a fresh rag in hand she Pulled the used rag away she saw several drops of blood on an otherwise clean rag. She stared at it wondering what to make of it. Normally, her first day was a heavy flow. She counted on her fingers and stood stunned realizing her courses should have started a week ago. Stabbing her legs into breeches she bound her painful breasts, shoved her hair into her hat and lifted her leg to slide down the banister. Opting instead to walk down the stairs, she wondered if this was her first time descending to the first floor on her feet. 

Claire waited as long as she could before walking into the vineyard to request time with Cho. He looked up from his vine and dropped his bag to rise and bow. Through crimson cheeks from embarrassment, Claire told Cho exactly what was happening. She laid on the mats in his home and nodded her head at the packet of needles he held up. She squeezed her eyes shut and was surprised when Cho asked her to sit up. She felt nothing and wondered if he decided not to do the treatment. It took little time for Cho to see the direction of her Chi. 

Claire stared at Cho with wide eyes that started to tear up. She was afraid to ask but could not stop the tears. Cho took her hands, “there is life in your womb Mistress, your Chi flows through it. Congratulations.” He helped Claire to her feet and saw the light shining in her eyes. This child would be blessed with the love of a strong mother, he thought. He smiled to himself and returned to the vineyard.

Misses Crook watched the mayhem from the window, still a bit heartbroken by Ned’s departure. She watched Claire walk slowly toward Jamie and rolled her eyes sternly at her breeches and hair piled under a hat. Lost in her own thoughts, she watched Claire whisper in Jamie’s ear and he dropped to his knees hugging her. Misses Crook’s hand flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide. “Sweet Jesus, there’s a bairn comin!”

Jamie held his beautiful wife in the middle of the chaos and felt his tears of joy coming. He led Claire to their rooms and stripped her before pressing his head to her abdomen. He was flushed and starry-eyed, suddenly pulling her to the bed and tucking her in protectively. Claire was giggling so hard she could hardly speak. When she would try to climb out from the quilts he would pull her back with a determined, happy face. 

“Jamie darling, I will not take to my bed, there is too much to do and I am very healthy. Please don’t worry or it will be a very long year, my love.” She kissed her hero with all of her heart and they locked eyes for a long minute. “Now, get back to work before all the men decide to abandon the grapes as you just did.” He hugged her once more and ran from the room. 

Fergus had a hooked tool and his canvas bag was a bit longer than he was, so he dragged it from one plant to the other. When he saw Jamie he reached clear to the bottom and pulled out a cluster triumphantly. Jamie looked at the sun bouncing off the sharp edge of the hook and wondered if this was a good idea, and then laughed at his ignorance. How could he ever assume control over this weird and wonderful little kid. Fergus laughed and pointed at Jamie, “milord was sleeping and I read the number and pulled the bell. It is lucky I am here!” 

“Aye, very lucky. Now get back to work.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wikipedia has the following dollar equivalents from 1882 to 2018  
$400,000.00 = 9.8 Million   
$50,000.00 = 1.2 Million  
$20,000.00 = $492,000.00  
$3,000.00 = $73,854.00  
$2,000.00 = $49,000.00

Ben’s face was a stone mask as he watched Jacob Beringer play with a grape from the cluster he was given. He had yet to test the sugars. Smell it, or pop it in his mouth. Why was he stalling and where was Frederick on such an important day? Ben was through wasting his time.

“You boys let me know if you want any of the whites. I’ll check back sometime tomorrow.” 

Jacob looked terribly conflicted, and with good reason, Ben decided. They would pay so much for the grapes this year it would be a struggle to keep the doors open, don’t buy the grapes and there was no reason to keep the doors open. 

“If you’re feeling all hope is lost, it isn’t, you have me, and I have grapes. You and your brother are master vintners and you make the best table wine in America. That gift will roll fortunes out of this place year after year for generations.” Ben pointed at the cluster. “This grower has done everything right and he has over 300 acres of vines that are immune to the blight. He knows the cash value of his crop so when you go around me and offer twenty percent over last year he will respectfully decline and I will have sold everything to Mondavi, including first right of refusal on the Zin and deep reds. Anyway, I’ll stop by in a day or two. Have a good day Jacob.” 

Ben left the befuddled vintner behind and claimed his horse from the stable hand. His feet were not even in stirrups before Jacob ran up to him and committed to purchasing the crop, the entire 300 acres of grapes. He wrote a hasty promissory note and handed it to Ben.

Ben wrote in the price per ton for each variety and an estimate of the number of tons. His heart rammed so hard in his chest he thought he would fall off his horse from a heart attack. He prayed it would wait until he had Jamie’s money secured. 

“You can take possession of the whites when the money is transferred in the morning. See ya, Jacob.”

Ben hardly gave his horse time to warm up before he spurred him to the vineyard. He knew the Beringer family back in Germany had the resources to help the brothers financially so he pressed for the highest price and had the upper hand throughout. Jamie’s yield was down thirty percent he estimated, maybe more, so Ben set the price high and the Frasers were now very rich. Ben turned off the road and headed for the vineyard, the location for which was still unknown to the other growers and wineries. The irregular terrain was a pain to ride and he wondered about building a road, it would make life easier for them.

Jamie and Claire sat opposite Ben on the porch and tried to be calm waiting for Ben to share his news. Ben looked closely at the couple, thinking they looked better than he could ever remember seeing them. Farming must agree with them, he thought. 

“Jamie, this is just an estimate but it looks like the yield is down about thirty percent, due to shock after the transplanting no doubt. That is unfortunate for a miracle year like this, the miracle being you are one of the few growers with grapes. So I pushed the Beringers for the highest price and they gave it. They bought it all.” Ben was smiling and could not understand the silence of the couple staring back at him. “Oh! Sorry. They paid four-hundred for the three hundred acres.” Silence. “Four-hundred thousand dollars.”

The blood drained out of Jamie’s face, “good Lord,” he mumbled, standing up and looking out at the vineyard. He sat down and leaned toward Ben. “Four-hundred thousand dollars Ben?” Jamie shot to his feet like there was a wasp under his butt. He took a step toward the vines and sat down again. “We havna picked them all yet.” 

Ben went from smiling to laughing at the expression on Jamie’s face as he tried to wrap his brain around the fortune they just made. “Well, the Beringer brother’s just bought every grape on your vines so baring a tornado that uproots them all, or you oversleeping when the sugars rise, you are a very rich man, son.” Ben laughed and looked at Claire who was watching two butterflies and smiling. She was obviously not plugged into the conversation. “Claire, do you have any questions?” She turned her bright smiling face to Ben and shook her head no. 

Claire’s mind was busy making tiny clothes and booties, painting the nursery and replacing the furniture, having dresses made for her expanding waistline. When Ben called her attention back to the meeting she felt she missed something important. Looking at Jamie it was confirmed, something big just happened and she could not tell if it was good or bad based on her husband’s weird face. She would find out when they were alone and went back to looking at the butterflies. 

“Looks like your crew has things well in hand. I want to talk to you about getting a personal banker. Someone discreet that can handle your money transfers and help you invest. Have you seen that new bank in town? I think they are open, maybe we should take a ride over there and meet with the manager.”

Jamie stood up shaking his head yes and walked off the porch leaving Ben with the distracted Claire. A minute later Jamie ran back and pulled Claire to her feet asking Ben to give him a minute as he walked her inside. What Jamie needed was a quiet room in which to yell like a banshee and jump on furniture until he calmed down. Instead, he appealed to his wife to rest.

“Sassenach, I have to ask ye somethin…” he licked his lips nervously and looked at the floor. “I didna know ye were pregnant last night and I’m sorry for that. Did it hurt the baby, what I did to ye?” 

Focusing on his tortured face she touched his cheek, “of course not Jamie. Please don’t worry about me or the baby. There will come a time when we will be…less energetic, but that is sometime in the future.” She kissed him.

“Please rest Sassenach, or I’ll get Fergus to watch ye and ye’ll force sleep so ye dinna have to listen to him anymore.” He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. “I’ll be with Ben in town, tryin to find a bank big enough to hold all our money.” He chuckled and let his wife go.

As the door closed behind him Claire turned and asked, “what money?”

Lester Fordham sat behind his desk in the empty bank that he managed. He was the seventh male son to be born to Wilma and Charles Fordham and life had been challenging for the youngest son of six successful older brothers. His own mother would sometimes stare at him a full minute before remembering his name. Lester sailed for America to start a life without the shadow of his brothers and was hired by the bank because of his gift with numbers. When they gave him the new bank of St. Helena, they had not considered his absolute lack of personality or charm that would be required to entice new accounts. Try as he might, his nervous disposition and stuttering under pressure kept his bank empty. His stomach was in knots, and his nights were tortured with dreams of returning to England a failure. He saw men approaching the bank and took a deep breath. 

“Welcome to Bank of St. Helena, gentlemen. How may I be of service today?”

The two men were conversing quietly and looked up as if startled they were being addressed. One man held a hand out to Lester and introduced them both. 

“Good day to ye, sir. I am James Fraser and this is Ben Yountz. We are here to discuss moving my account.”

The men looked around at the empty bank thinking they would be first customers and accepted the seats that were offered. The pleasantries being rather stilted, Jamie explained the size of wire transfer that was coming the next day and asked Lester what ideas he had for investing. 

“F…Fff…ffour…well now, that is a lot of money. The pitch of Lester’s voice climbed as he talked about the account types they offered and the benefits of each and he was clearly struggling through the conversation. Once he pulled out his personal notes on the different investments he followed his tone came down, his confidence soared, and he dazzled the men with his knowledge of the stock market, bonds, land investments, and industry. He talked and the men listened thinking they had judged the man harshly at first. The arrangements were made to pull Jamie’s accounts to the new bank and accept the transfer of four hundred thousand dollars in the morning. The men stood and shook hands. Lester walked around his desk and was jerked back when his suit coat pocket got caught on the handle of his desk drawer. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and decided not to speak and ruin the momentum he had gained. His smile showed the large gap in his front teeth but he stuck out his hand and the men shook it. 

Later, when Lester stopped shaking, he brought back the meeting with the men and ran through the empty lobby then clicked his heels. He just made his deposit quota for the next two years and Mister Fraser wanted investment ideas. Lester ran to his desk and turned his lamp up where he would bend over his figures until dawn. 

Not far away, on a private vineyard, Jamie also burned the midnight oil bent over his figures. He had a good feel for numbers and appreciated their straight forward answers. He had always used them for budgeting, to save what little money he had. This experience was the opposite as he decided how much he wanted to give away. In his steady hand, he listed all the names of people he wanted to pay. Ned, Ben, Cho, Rupert and Angus and each man. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long and physical day bringing the white grapes in and he was exhausted. He looked once more at his list;  
43 Highlanders $2,000.00  
Rupert $3,000.00  
Angus $3,000.00  
Cho $3,000.00  
Ben $20,000.00  
Ned $20,000.00  
Fergus $1,000.00 trust, $.25 weekly  
Jenny-?  
Lamb-?

The pay would have to wait for another month to ensure the reds were brought in as promised but he felt good about how the money was divided. He heard Claire moving around in the next room and wanted to hold her more than take his next breath. He washed quietly and laid down, pulling her to him. She pressed her face into his neck and sighed contently making his heart hurt with all the love he had for her and his growing child. 

Claire yawned and stretched like a contented cat and listened to the voices outside. Pulling her robe on she walked to Jamie’s desk where she heard him working late into the night. She looked at his list and smiled drawing a line through Lamb’s name and writing $50,000.00 next to Jenny’s. “That should do nicely,” she murmured.

Jamie was a nervous wreck waiting for Ben to bring his wagon and trusted team of horses. Moving large loads of grapes is what he did for many years and he put all his faith in his grape-horses. They were strong and the rough terrain to the road would not be a problem. An empty wagon makes quite a racket so Jamie heard them coming and finally exhaled. The men made short work of transferring the grapes to the wagon and every eye watched the sky above for the signal. Jamie started pacing again while Ben laughed at him. Fergus sat on a barrel and stared at the sky in the direction of the bank. 

“Milord, milord! Look! Fergus was ready to implode with excitement when he saw the colorful explosion above the bank. The signal the money was there. It drifted in the sky for almost a minute and the Highlanders threw a cheer in the air. Ben smiled knowingly at Jamie and nodded.

“Looks like it’s time to go fellas!” Ben urged the team forward and the horses pressed into the yokes with haunches bulging with muscle. “Put your backs into it boys!” Ben looked back at the wagon surrounded by Jamie’s men. They would help push when a wheel got stuck or the horses could not pull the wagon over the hills. It took Ben twenty minutes to drive the wagon into the vineyard and two hours to drive it out. They could see the road ahead and the men waiting for them. Six of the Highlanders were armed with pistols at their hip and they climbed aboard the wagon to ride the fruit to the Beringer winery. Jacobs men were also armed and rode alongside the fruit. Halfway there Ben laughed at nine armed men guarding a bunch of grapes. My how times have changed, he thought. 

Misses Crook had a pig roasting over a fire along with a turkey and three pheasants. Fergus squatted next to them and licked his lips for the entire afternoon. Jamie pulled his sweet wife to their bed where she read for ten minutes before Jamie exclaimed the new book was fascinating and tossed it to the floor pulling his Sassenach into a cuddle position. She could not find comfort with her corset on and finally sat up causing Jamie’s eyes to slam open in a panic. 

“Jamie, it’s not fair that you can sleep without a corset but I have to. It’s not possible!”

Jamie, trying not to smile, offered to assist the Sassenach and told her the story of Little Red Riding Hood as he unbuttoned her jacket and sleeves pulling it off of her. When he started on the laces the story was getting dark and creepy and his voice sent shivers up Claire’s spine. When the wolf was in the bed ready to eat the little girl he pulled the last of the laces slowly before letting the hateful garment fall to the ground. He pulled Claire back into the cuddle position and kissed her naked shoulder running his hand down her arm. He felt magic in the air as he touched her nipple with growing urgency in his groin. 

“Well, how did she escape?”

“She didna, the wolf ate her.”

“Ah! That is a terrible story!”

Magic gone. Lesson learned. 

It would be two more weeks for the Zinfandel grapes to ripen and a second perilous journey with the grape horses. Three times, the men had to push the wagon over the hills and Jamie was exhausted walking back to the vineyard. Ben had tried to convince him to build a road many times but Jamie placed too much value in their hidden location to risk it. Today, he overturned his decision and hoped something could be done before they had to move the reds, their biggest crop. 

It was clear after a five-minute meeting, that between Jamie and the Highlanders not a soul knew anything about building a road. Fergus knew how to do it but no one would listen to him so he dragged the pitchfork out to the field and stabbed the ground repeatedly for as long as he could with the sun beating down on him. He laid in the tall, cool grass, and wiped the sweat from his face before an afternoon nap overcame him. 

When Fergus next opened his eyes it was pitch dark and a cold breeze brought him fully awake. He shivered and tried to remember where he was and how to get back in the blackness of the moonless night. He started walking and the night grew colder. After an hour of stumbling around, he stopped and felt his tears falling. He spent many nights alone in the barn but always felt safe with the door bolted. Now he was out in the open and cried in earnest. He started walking again and thought he saw a light, far in the distance. It was swinging so someone was holding it. He shouted out and started running, tripping on the uneven terrain and panting for breath. He kept shouting but the light turned away from him and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He ran in the direction of the light, as fast as he could. 

Jamie stood still and looked into the ink-black night. “Where are ye Fergus?” He turned around to go back and check-in with the men. He had been walking with the lamp for hours and saying every prayer he knew but the kid was just gone. He racked his brain trying to think what might have happened and the image of the lake made him shiver with dread. Hours earlier he found the raft still tied to the shore and wondered if Fergus was playing on them and fell into the water. Thinking about him on the bottom of that cold lake filled him with such sorrow he yelled the boy's name into the night and started walking again. He turned toward home and into the lit sphere of his lamp ran Fergus, right into his legs where he now had a death grip. The boy was speaking French and crying and it broke Jamie’s heart to see him so scared. He picked him up with one arm and walked him back to the vineyard.

“Yer alright mac gradhach, I’ve got ye.”

Claire heard the back door open and ran to Jamie pulling Fergus into her arms. She fussed over him and told him they were so worried. Misses Crook laid cold meat and bread on a plate and warmed the rest of their milk. Jamie fired a shot into the air outside to let those that were still searching know to come in. Fergus spoke rapid French about building his road and the hot sun making him sleepy. Jamie translated as best he could, wanting to pull the kid into his arms and hold him until he stopped shaking. He couldn’t do that, to himself, or Fergus, it wasn’t done and Fergus would have to rally his own strength to stop shaking. 

Fergus consumed as much food as a full-grown Highlander and Misses Crook laughed when he wanted more. He watched Jamie with round pale blue eyes that were fearful of reprimand. Claire washed his face and hands but Fergus’s gaze was stuck on Jamie and he still could not speak English. Jamie sat down next to the boy and measured his words carefully. 

“So, ye decided to build my road did ye? A very big job it is and I’m grateful ye tried. How much did ye get done then?”

The rapid French explanation made it clear the ground was too hard and he failed. 

“Yer heart was in the right place Fergus and I canna fault ye for bein overcome by the heat. I appreciate what ye tried to do fer me and I’m happy yer safe and back home. If ye promise to let me know when yer leavin in the future, I’ll be happy.” 

Fergus gave his promise and hugged Jamie’s arm fiercely. Misses Crook led the boy to his room for a good night’s sleep. Jamie hugged his wife with a look of wonder on his face. Somehow that little thief had wormed his way deep into his heart and his affection for him made him feel like a father. He walked a bit taller as he climbed the stairs to bed.

Fergus took a fair amount of Highlander ‘welcome home’ the next morning. He ate three bowls of porridge and nodded at the jeering. When he could break away he spent time in his room, making his bed and straightening the curtains as Misses Crook did. His few possessions were put away into drawers and he sat on his bed, not wanting to leave the comfort of his room. The time spent with Jamie and Claire had erased his nightmares about France and trying to survive, but last night brought it all back and he felt afraid. 

Jamie noticed his pint-sized assistant was absent this morning when he took the Brix ratings. He went on with his day pulling the dead white grapevines from the earth with the help of the Highlanders. It was a part of life, he told himself, the weak succumb and the strong survive. It still bothered him that once healthy plants were ripped out of the earth because a millionaire from London decided to take even more from other people. That thought led to Frank Randall, another taker, and soon Jamie had a good head of steam built up and needed to hit something. Once the vines had been inspected he decided a break was in order and found Rupert and Angus to row over to the other shore to inspect what was left after Randall senior vacated. 

Jamie asked Misses Crook where Fergus was and she pointed up indicating his room. Jamie wasn’t expecting that and he kissed his lovely wife on his way upstairs. He knocked on the door and Fergus pulled it open looking up with a bright face. 

“We’re goin to the other shore to check the property, c’mon.”

“I will wait here milord, in case I am needed.”

“The Highlanders are here and I’m takin only a few men, what happens if we need something on the other side?”

Fergus looked in his room, conflicted with a fun ride on the raft versus staying to protect his room. Jamie started to understand what was eating at the boy and searched his mind for a solution. 

“Would ye come if I put her name on the door? I’ll be right back.” Jamie used a bit of putty to stick a note on the door that said “Fergus’s Room.” Shoes were grabbed and the door slammed behind him as Fergus ran to take his place on the raft. 

Jamie walked through the old property a bundle of emotions and memories. Seeing it again made him feel lonely for some reason. He recalled standing outside, starved half to death and Claire coaxing him into the house to eat. It seemed like another lifetime. The loneliness just got worse when he walked through the house. Looking at their bedroom he remembered the night they wed. This house needed a family he decided and the vineyard needed healthy plants to support that family. That was the problem. The entire place seemed dead and that filled him with sadness. 

“Milord! You must come and see I found all the chickens!” Jamie joined Fergus downstairs and was led to a side yard where Angus was trying to catch the chickens and drop them into a moving sack. They caught five more and left for the rafts. Fergus ran up behind them holding a large sack of chicken food. 

“Ye have a good heart, Fergus.” Jamie took the sack from the boy and smiled at him. 

Jamie spent thirty minutes telling Claire about the road and complaining there wasn’t a man among them with any knowledge on the subject. He worried they would not get the reds to the road without physically carrying them on their backs. 

“Jamie darling, isn’t there someone who does that around here?”

Jamie stopped pacing and looked at the one he loved with confusion. “What?”

“Someone in these parts must do that kind of thing when people need to clear land, right?” She yawned deeply fighting her fatigue to discuss the matter with him. Jamie ran to her and apologized for keeping her up. He pulled her down on the bed and spooned her. “I forgot for a moment that ye were so smart. Thank ye Sassenach.”

Jamie found a man in the area that had an ox and would level his road right away. Luckily, the need for leveling land dropped off sharply after the growing season so they had all of his attention right away. Fergus would sit and watch the huge oxen drag the ploughshare and harrow back and forth while the man walked behind holding the sharp blade straight as it cut into the earth. After twelve days there was a smooth and level surface from the vineyard to the road. 

As the last of the harvest approached, Jamie was tortured by fear of missing the Brix number for any number of reasons that might lay waste to the grapes and his promise to the brothers. He slept less and less making Claire worry for him. She tried seduction, late-night snacks, and rubbing his feet, but nothing worked. He would close his eyes for an hour or so, then he was up for the night. He became short-tempered and uncharacteristically emotional when she talked about the baby. Fergus was the only one brave enough to jump into with Jamie, whatever “it” was. On every trip to town, for supplies, banking, or the post, Jamie would purchase another hydrometer, just in case. Fergus would take it to the supply barn and add it to the growing collection. 

Fergus got behind Jamie and pushed him toward the hills at daybreak to test the red grapes, earning himself a growl and a stern look. Undaunted he continued to poke Jamie to keep him awake. Finally, Jamie gave a shout and dropped the hydrometer smashing it to pieces. “Christ! Fergus run back and get another, hurry!” Another hydrometer was pressed into Jamie’s hand. “I have two pockets, milord.” They ran through the hills testing grapes until Jamie was sure.

“Go lad, ring the bell with all yer might. Tell the men to start in the front and work back. Go Fergus!”

Jamie tried to think of what was next. His mind was so befuddled with fatigue he couldn’t remember. He saw the men running toward him with their hook tools and was overcome with a need to find Claire. He walked out of the vineyard like a sleepwalker, into the house, and laid down, holding his wife. Claire felt Jaime around her and heard the yelling outside. She had been so worried about Jamie who was now sleeping soundly behind her. She pushed the quilt away and got up quietly, pulling her riding clothes on and slipping out the door. She walked outside just as men were running back to dump their bags. They bunched up looking for Jamie to bring the containers and Claire knew precious time was wasting. She ordered the men to dump their grapes on the ground, in a common pile and sent them back. She held her position and watched the pile grow and another start next to it. She knew only that Jamie had to stay asleep and the men had to dump their bags and get right back to the vines. 

Ben rode in and put his horse up quickly, he followed Fergus to the equipment barn to start grabbing containers. Fergus ran into the vineyard with empty containers and they were filled immediately. He ran back for another, and another, and another, all day long. 

Misses Crook let Claire know she did not approve of her working the harvest like a man and with her nose in the air reminded her charge she was a lady who should get out of the sun. Claire barely heard her but answered she would take shelter when the work was done. It was very hot and the men were dripping wet when they came to dump their bags. Claire pumped water into buckets and kept them full, encouraging the men to drink. When Misses Crook rang the bell for the mid-day meal the men came running, exhausted, starving, and thirsty. 

Fergus held the doorknob to milord’s room willing himself to knock loud enough to wake him. He had been there thirty minutes at war with his instincts to wake him and milady telling him not to. He started kicking the door, hard enough to be heard on the inside. After five kicks he ran for the banister and slid down it to safety just as the door was opening. Fergus ran as fast as he could, deep into the vineyard and crouched under a vine with his hook. He watched the house for milord to exit and exhaled in relief when he saw him walking toward milady. 

Jamie shook the cobwebs from his brain and walked quickly toward Claire. In the distance, he could see the bottleneck starting from full containers blocking passage for the empty ones and realized it would all come to a halt soon. He started running for them and Fergus knew his decision was right. 

Jamie pulled four men from the vines and together they pulled the loaded containers to the front to be loaded onto Ben’s wagon. It was a hot day and the work had all the man covered in sweat. When the cool winds blew through the vineyard, they all felt it and looked up at the gathering black clouds in the distance. Jamie looked around for Ben and ran to him asking about what the rain would do to their efforts.

“Well, if no one minds getting wet, it will be a blessing. Take the sun away and the plants take a rest, stabilize the Brix. It’s a good thing.” he said laughing. 

Jamie was happy to hear the Brix would rest but his concern was for the road and getting their heavy load safely away. Jamie told the men to double their speed and pulled two more men to help clear the full containers. With full belly’s and the cool breeze, the men had to dig down for the reserve energy to give Jamie what he called for. The dark clouds hung low with their load of rain and Jamie prayed it would hold off just a little longer. 

Ben and his men loaded the wagon and hitched the grape horses to it. Jamie told him to go and ordered the six men with pistols to go with him. The road was a pleasure, mostly to the horses who easily pulled the wagon to the road and then to the winery. 

Claire felt the tension in the men and saw Jamie’s frenetic pace. She felt as able as anyone to help and pushed her sleeves up. When Jamie saw her lifting cluster bundles into the empty wagon he almost fainted. “Jesus, Sassenach, no.”

He ran for her, twenty acres away his legs burned and he kept running, bursting out of the vineyard right in front of her. He was panting for breath when he took the load from her and walked her to the house. 

“Jamie, I can help. It seems the rain is threatening and I will do my part,” she walked off the porch and felt her feet leave the earth when Jamie pulled her inside and up the stairs. 

“Sassenach, I nearly had a heart attack seeing you lift the berries into the wagon. If yer intention is to kill the husband who loves ye dearly then by all means, keep doin it.” He was pacing in front of her running a hand through his hair. 

Claire stopped his pacing and smiled up at him. “I understand, and I love you more for wanting to protect me. Even though I am strong enough to help, I promise not to lift another thing. I hear men whistling frantically. I gave you my promise, now go, they need you.”

Jamie ran out of the house and stopped dead when he felt the rain. It was coming down like a spring shower so he could still see the vineyard. Like in slow motion he watched the ten containers being dragged in, filled with grapes. Ben was at the wagon heaving massive piles of grapes from the incoming containers. Grapes were transferred and the rain continued. Jamie jumped into the box seat with Ben and the Highlanders walked with the wagon. The rain decided to show the power of mother nature and shook the earth with powerful thunder and lightning. Ben encouraged the horses to walk faster, watching the sides of the new road fall away into puddles below. 

The Highlanders gathered behind the wagon and pushed, lending support to the horses. The rain was too heavy to see very far ahead and Jamie prayed they were close. It was another thirty minutes of holding his breath and praying before Ben shouted the road was ahead. The six pistol bearing Highlanders jumped into the wagon and Jamie shook his head no at Ben, he wasn’t getting off. Ben snapped his whip in the air and the exhausted grape horses pushed into their yokes. 

When the wagon pulled into the winery Jamie was completely done in. Ben pulled him into the winery where he was immediately brought back by the smell. Tangy, sweet, a delight to his nose. His eyes opened and he looked around at the facility in awe. Jacob looked at him and decided a tip of Merlot is what he needed. Jacob poured and instructed Jamie on the correct hand placement around the glass, swirl the wine with a bit of energy so it would splash against the glass, only with the reds because the wine needs oxygen, Jamie rolled the wine in his mouth as instructed, and swallowed. When he opened his eyes, he was a different man. He ran to the grapes being carried in and put one in his mouth. He was astonished the grape he ate would make the wine he just drank. 

Ben looked at Jamie’s face, “uh oh, I need to get this man back to his farm before he begs ya to move in.” 

Jacob was very pleased in the farmer’s reaction and bid them farewell. If he was going to lose his fortune to a grower, he was happy it was him. 

Jamie insisted Ben keep going to his own home when the road turned into the vineyard. The Highlanders jumped out and started walking back. Jamie was happy for the rain in that moment because he could not stop the tears of relief and gratitude when he shook Ben’s hand and waved. It was over. They did it. As the rain came down in sheets and lightning crackled above him, he endeavored to put one foot in front of the other. He felt his energy drain from him and his muscles shook with effort. The weeks of sleepless nights and the physical brutality of the day was winning. Jamie wanted to feel Claire’s touch so badly but his feet would not move, he was stuck heaving for air. A small hand grabbed his and started pulling. Jamie pulled his hand away at the intrusion of his nap and the thing got behind him and pushed. 

Fergus alternated between pulling and pushing while he dodged Jamie’s attempts to swat him away. All the way home Fergus drove his hero forward until they could hear Claire’s voice calling to Jamie. 

“Go milord!”

Jamie looked up and saw the house, heard her voice, and felt so happy inside. He walked faster until he stumbled onto the porch and into her arms. 

Jamie was washed and put to bed with a clean shirt. Misses Crook brought trays with soup and meat on the regular for the two days that Jamie slept and recuperated. Claire was his nurse and guard when the whistles came from outside. She dispatched the Highlanders to fix the problem like a general and not one man questioned her authority. 

When Jamie emerged, he was fed and rested. Mostly he was happy deep down in his soul. Today was payday and time to say thank you to the crew of Highlanders who stayed with him this entire year, and two harvests. He could not wait. He rode into town and collected the forty-eight envelopes from Lester, giving him a heads up there may be a line of Scot’s to open new accounts later today. 

The men lined up and Jamie passed out the envelopes saying thank you, my brothers, thank you. Eyes went wide as the bank draft was read and men threw their cheers into the soggy air. One man told Jamie he would return to his family in Scotland. His wife and three bairns were without a da for two years. Jamie handed the man cash for his passage and wished him well. It was a time of celebration and Jamie was never so happy as he was that day. 

Jamie requested Angus and Rupert to hang back for their pay. He found them arguing at the lake trying to catch crayfish. 

“Gentlemen, yer pay, and I hope ye put it in the bank before some pretty saloon lass talks ye out of it. And I hope ye’ll be staying on here for another year. We lost eleven men today, goin home to be with their families again. I need ye Highlanders.” He left them alone to see the bank drafts and realize with certainty how important they were to him. Jamie removed his boots outside and was intercepted by Claire before he made it to the kitchen. 

“Oh no you don’t, you will not sneak up to our room to pass out. I have a special treat for you, Jamie.” 

Claire pulled him into the bathroom off the kitchen where a tub was filled with hot water, his soap and cloth were perched on the side. He looked at her like he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Remove your clothes and get into the water while it’s hot. Don’t look at me that way. People do it every day and it won’t hurt, I promise.” 

She pulled his clothes off and pressed him into the tub with shockingly hot water. She pushed him down into the water and used the rag to wet his back and shoulders, neck and face. She went over the areas again when the cloth was full of soap. She pulled one arm out for washing and then the other. Pushing him back into the bath she almost laughed at the look on his face.

“Not since I was a weean in a bucket have I taken a bath Sassenach. He looked at her sitting near the tub. “It would be far better if ye took her jacket off.”

Claire looked down and released the buttons on her sleeves and front, pulling the jacket off. Her breasts sat up on the top of her corset hidden by her sheer shift. 

Jamie smiled and let his body sink underwater. Claire came to the tub and soaped his hair while his hands were reaching behind her for the laces. 

Through giggles, “Jamie, stop that and rinse your hair.” The corset had fallen to the floor before she pushed him underwater. He came up and latched onto her nipple causing more giggles and a stern admonishment. His deft hands pulled her skirt ties and she felt the heavy skirts moving away from her body. He was completely through with asking permission and pulled his wife into the bath pulling her sopping shift over her head and holding her close. 

“This is the best surprise ever mo chridhe,” he whispered into her shivering neck. Several deep kisses and Jamie encouraging her heat and the bath was suddenly quite serious as they chased and drifted and kissed some more. When the water was getting cold Jamie bravely jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist to find Misses Crook. He didn’t bother and came back with many towels and Claire’s special robe. In their room, he pulled the pins from her hair and told her a Scottish tale about a maiden’s love for an ogre in the woods who turned into a handsome prince when she kissed him. His hands through her hair and the shedding of her robe had pulled her into a love coma and they slept in their embrace. 

Jamie woke in the early evening and slipped from their bed, dressing quickly. He had someone important to pay and thank. He searched the house for Fergus and found him at the lake with a pole in the water. The boy’s face beamed when he saw Jamie. 

“I have somethin to say Fergus, about your behavior today.” Jamie waited to choose his words carefully. “I must thank ye for kickin my door this morning and gettin me up. He grabbed the boy before he could bolt. “I said thank ye. I know it was you and what ye did might have saved the harvest. Yes, it’s true. We just barely got the grapes out before the road fell apart. Ye saved at least an hour gettin me up when ye did. I canna hail ye a hero because the lady was in control at the time, I hope ye understand that. Second, pullin me home when I wanted to stay in the rain and sleep. It took courage to do what ye did and I’m grateful to ye.” He took an envelope from his pocket and gave it to the boy. “I will put this money in a trust account for ye every year ye work the harvest. I will also give ye twenty-five cents a week to spend in town however ye want.” 

Jamie dropped the coins into Fergus’s hand and laughed at the expression on his face. The coins meaning so much more than the draft for one thousand dollars. I’m goin to town tomorrow so ye come with me and buy what ye want. There should be a book among yer treasures to make the lady happy. When Fergus ran to his room Jamie picked up the envelope that had been left where he sat. 

Cho was found digging trenches in his growing garden to release the pooling water. He looked at the bank draft and bowed his thanks. Misses Crook looked at hers for one thousand dollars and nearly swooned. Each of the men received two thousand dollars for a year of hard work and loyalty. Angus and Rupert each received three thousand. Jamie would arrange to transfer twenty thousand to Ned and fifty thousand for Jenny. Jamie smiled at his thoughts of adding some splash to her receiving the news. 

One month later, Jenny pushed the hair out of her face and went back to her canning. She saw some color out the corner of her eye and looked up at a line of people filing into her front yard. She wiped her hands and ran to the door. Outside, a new wagon, loaded with feed and lumbar was being pulled into the yard. A cow was tied to a post and thirty chickens were set loose. Two goats on leashes were tied up and more people came with gifts for her and the family, like a box full of wool socks for small feet with scarves and mittens for all. Jenny saw Ned and ran to him protesting this invasion. 

Ned felt like the most fortunate man alive as he handed Jenny a picture of her brother, healthy and happy with his bride. Jenny’s knees buckled so she sat on the ground and stared at Jamie’s face. Ned helped her up as more people were coming in with gifts and whisky. Two men asked when they could come and build her new barn and she gaped at them like they were from Mars. Ned told them as soon as possible because Jamie supplied everything with Ned’s help. 

Ian came running from the fields as did the housemaid and three barns that held onto their mother’s legs as they shook. Ned had been busy purchasing the animals and chickens from neighboring farms and the best was yet to come. When the family was seated around the dining room table Ned handed Jenny one hundred dollars in cash and saw her tears gush with relief. When he thought she could stand more good news he told her she had fifty thousand dollars in the Edinburgh bank whenever she needed more.

“A gift from the greatest man alive, your brother.” Ned struggled with his emotions remembering the night he said goodbye to Jamie. He looked around the room and saw Jamie as a boy tagging after him and Brian, always. 

Jenny clung to Ned and thanked him for letting her know he was alive. Ned thought with all the treasures she now owned the most important thing was that Jamie was alive. He would ride to Edinburgh and check on the twenty thousand dollars Jamie sent him. He shook his head and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie came into the house after his morning chores, smiling with the thrill of his surprise. Taking the stairs two at a time he blasted into the bedroom and stood stock-still. The drapes were drawn, and his wife was still buried under covers. Did she forget about their trip to town today? He peeked under the quilt and saw the whites of her eyes. When she sat up the quilt pushed all her hair in her face as it slid off. She swept it back in one movement and looked around the room. 

Jamie stared at his wife, naked, disheveled, unaware of the predatory fantasies running in his crippled brain. He reached a hand tentatively toward her and touched her breast. She didn’t seem to notice and laid down again to finish waking up, she murmured to herself. Her eyes closed and Jamie licked his lips. His granite erection felt like fifty pounds of intense hunger. He slowly circled her on the bed, pulling his layers off without the aid of releasing buttons. He slid into bed naked and pressed his face to the back of her legs while he lifted one thigh high enough to gain access to her sweet core. He tried to slow his heart and calm down, but her show of meek, sweet femininity caught him off guard and he couldn’t wait to consume her. 

Jamie slid his tongue into her wet darkness and moaned with his pleasure. Claire was waking up and ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back breathing harder. Jamie was in no hurry, so he teased and licked, pushing two fingers into her body and moaning again as she pushed against his face. He couldn’t stand it another minute and pushed up to kiss her deeply, sliding himself into her for several slow thrusts, and then dropped back to her throbbing center. Claire was moaning and pulling his head to her and when she arched her back and ground down on his mouth, he released her to waves of ecstasy and throbbing pleasure. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and entered her again as he was momentarily overcome with the feel of her wet warmth. He wanted to wait and build her heat again, but his body had other ideas and he crashed into her at least a dozen times before he shattered in a growl. He dropped his head to her shoulder panting for his life. 

Claire expected a giant Scot to drop down next to her and cuddle into more sleep but instead, he rose from the bed and suggested in the nicest way possible that she get up. They were going into town this morning for a much-deserved surprise. The word filtered into Claire’s ear and seeped into her foggy brain suddenly becoming a large hammer. “Surprise? What surprise Jamie!”

“Well, you will love it, but we’re already late, so, never mind Sassenach. You rest.” 

“Wait, we’re not late!” Claire pushed the quilt off her naked body as she zoomed around the room putting her layers on. Her shift and stockings were on and she held her corset to her body and looked behind her shoulder for Jamie to assist with her laces. He was very quick and complained the whole time he would rather be taking it off of her. Once the skirts were tied and the jacket was almost buttoned, she took a deep breath and said “ready.”

“Are ye now?” Jamie came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her slowly until she could see her reflection in the mirror. Jamie decided she looked like Medusa in a fine dress and almost choked swallowing his laugh. 

“Oh my God!” Claire pulled the door open and called for Misses Crook before sitting down at her vanity. Jamie kissed her shoulder and left to get the carriage ready. He was anxious to get the white horses out in front of the carriage, but the filly was too young to be without her mother yet. Fergus arrived with his face washed and his hair combed and helped Claire into the carriage before joining her. He would watch the carriage and horse while milord and lady were about their business. Jamie flicked the reins and Brimstone headed out to what remained of their road. 

Jamie pulled the carriage into a shady spot and helped his beautiful wife step down. He walked her to a fancy-dress shop and asked for the head dressmaker. After introductions, he announced his wife was in need of a very fancy dress to wear to the St Helena fiesta, the biggest party of the year. Claire almost erupted into Jamie’s arms and bounced with her excitement. 

“Spare no expense, if ye please, but it must be done in a week’s time.” 

He looked at Claire with his intense blue eyes and reminded her it might be the last fancy party while she still had a waistline and told her to create a masterpiece. He touched her cheek before he slipped out the door heading for the tailor. He needed a suit and shoes and hoped it would not bore him to tears. 

Fergus laid in the carriage and fell asleep. 

When Jamie collected his bride, she had stars in her eyes and told him all about the dress that was being made. She told him some dresses don’t have bustles anymore, they are more form-fitting and flowing. She mentioned other attributes of the dress, but Jamie had no idea what she was talking about. They fetched Fergus and took him to spend his twenty-five cents leaving Jamie spent and hungry. They decided on ice cream in the shade and giggled trying to catch the treat as it slid down the side of the cone. When they finally headed home, Claire was exhausted. She didn’t have the stamina she once had and yawned all the way back to the house. Fergus helped her out of the carriage and into the house and she sat down at the table with a sigh. Fergus waited and looked around nervously. 

“What is it, Fergus?”

“Oh, nothing milady.” He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he heard a gasp. 

“What is that? That, there, what is it?”

Fergus played dumb, “it looks like a wooden box, milady.”

Claire got up and walked to the new addition to the kitchen. She ran her hand around it and pulled a lever in front to pop it open. When she pressed the door open her hands were cold. She continued to investigate, and the interior of the box was ice cold! “What on earth?”

Jamie stood behind her smiling. “Now that we have a road mo gradhag, we can have ice delivered once a week and ye can keep food fresh in that box.”

Claire’s eyes were huge as she continued to touch the interior of the box. 

“You must keep the door closed Mistress.” Misses Crook materialized and explained how the box worked. Claire and Misses Crook were over the moon, Fergus was hungry and bored, and Jamie was ready for his afternoon chores. 

The Highlanders had mostly scattered for the afternoon and evening, hunting for turkey, pheasant, or pig. Their vineyard mini fiesta was tomorrow night and fresh meat was needed. Cho had been harvesting his vegetables all afternoon. With the help of the Highlanders still on the property, they brought buckets of corn, peppers, Peas, cauliflower, beans, rhubarb, cantaloupe, and squash to the kitchen. Claire and Misses Crook went crazy over the bounty, thrilled with cooking for the party tomorrow.

Donus was being extra evil when Jamie tried to brush him. He narrowly escaped what would have been a vicious bite. He exhaled a long surrendering breath and dropped the brushes into a bucket. He looked Donus in the eye for a long minute and then opened the door to his stall. 

“Ye canna stay here and get fed twice a day while ye seek to maim, Donus. Ye make it clear ye dinna want to be my horse so go. Go!!” Jamie got behind the horse and slapped his rump hard making the horse lurch for the barn door and freedom. 

Jamie felt the loss and wished Donus well. It was the first time he had been defeated by a horse. He didn’t care much for that but mostly wanted him to be okay out there by himself. He walked back to the house with his head low. He decided he was just tired, it was a long day.

Reaching the house, the atmosphere was high energy as the men were bringing in the spoils of their hunt. Three turkeys, a mid-sized pig, and buckets full of fresh vegetables. He smiled at Fergus sitting on the floor in the middle of the buckets. His cheeks were bulging with food and he chewed happily with a stalk of rhubarb in his hand. Jamie was looking between the Highlanders for Claire and saw Misses Crook point up. He opened the bedroom door and was shocked when a gorgeous, excited lass jumped into his arms crushing his mouth. He smiled into the kiss, happy she loved the icebox. 

“Jamie darling, what’s wrong?”

“I let Donus go tonight. I’m done with him, and worried about him.”

Claire draped her arm across his shoulders and looked down at his sad face. “He might change his mind and come back you know.”

“I willna change mine mo chridhe, he’s a killer”

“I will have Misses Crook bring supper up here and read to you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?” She kissed his temple over and over and then ran downstairs to inform Misses Crook. 

Jamie laid against a mountain of pillows and ate the vegetables and meat on the tray, a piece of rhubarb pie, and back to the meat, while Claire read to him. This was so relaxing and completely self-indulgent. He told himself it was the off season, another week to rest before vines would need to be cut back. He took the book from Claire and held a piece of turkey in front of her lips. 

The night passed quietly for Jamie and Claire and they read through half of the book before giving in to the pull of their dreams. Jamie woke several times during the night and wrapping his arms around the Sassenach was all he needed to drift back to sleep. His insomnia for the past month was cured with the harvest.

The next night, the cabins were hanging with fiesta decorations and the smell of roasting meat was heavy in the air. Claire worried the ladies would not come so far but the carriages started to arrive right on time and two, three, or four girls would emerge with bright smiles. Claire was thrilled with the turnout and the barber and his brother came a bit later to play the music the Highlanders loved. 

Claire looked around for anyone sitting alone and saw Rupert sitting with a tiny girl. He had not moved from her side all night and fetched her food and drink before sitting next to her again. They got up and walked through the vineyard until they were out of sight. Claire felt an immediate need to do something, but what? Two young people should not be alone in the dark, but she didn’t want to follow them. She chewed her nail and waited for them to emerge. Rupert’s cheeks were rosy red, and the girl would not meet his eye. Hmm, she thought, something happened.

It was an amazing mini fiesta and when the carriages arrived again the girls left. Claire watched Rupert walk with his girl to her carriage and shake hands with the man who waited for her. The little girl smiled sincerely at Rupert and climbed aboard waving out the window. Rupert watched her roll away from him and Claire could feel his loneliness for her. 

The next day Jamie helped Claire aboard the carriage, and they enjoyed Sunday services. As Claire shook many hands and spoke to the women, she caught Rupert out her peripheral vision. He was washed and wearing clean clothes and speaking with the young woman from the party. She blushed and smiled at him like he was the king of her world. Claire saw a pairing in progress and prayed it would happen. Rupert had a heart of gold and needed a woman to love.

On the night of the St. Helena Fiesta, the house was abuzz with excitement. Jamie was quite impressed that he did not have to constantly pull his shirt sleeve down under his coat. Somehow the tailor included extra fabric for him to reach for something without the need for adjustment. He heard the door open upstairs and his heart rate jumped. He watched Claire descend the stairs with her hair piled high and soft ringlets bounced around her face and down her back. The fabric of her gown shimmered in the light of the lamps. The dress was a cut he had never seen. Rather than the huge bustle or butt roll, it seemed to fall around her natural frame, and it was stunning. Layer after layer of sheer fabric in different hues of blue wrapped around her upper body and flowed into a trailing skirt. He approached and held out his hand, admiring the most beautiful woman God had ever made. 

“You look stunning in that dress love.”

She could see the truth in his eyes, and it made her feel like a princess. She smiled at his new suit, tailored in the modern cut with soft breeches that hugged his muscular rear end in an enticing way. He walked her outside and the Highlanders were lined up to see them in their finery. All smiles and nods, Claire felt ready to face the St. Helena wine population.

Angus sat in the box seat ready to drive them to the fiesta. He would return at eleven o’clock to bring them home. Every man that watched noticed Claire’s delicate curves, straight back, full cleavage and bright white smile.

It was a magical night and Claire was the bell of the ball, surrounded by women and admiring men all night. When Jamie would leave her side for refreshments, the women would surround him, batting their lashes and pushing their breasts out. They danced and drank, and ate the most wonderful food. Jamie was pulled away by Ben to meet another grower. After the handshake, Jamie kept his eye on Claire. She was surrounded by ladies and pulled more to her as the evening went on. When Jamie could excuse himself, he watched her on his walk back. She was stunning, poised and comfortable, and the other women seemed genuinely fond of her, an outsider. He was so incredibly proud of her.

At eleven o’clock, Jamie and Claire said their goodbyes and were loaded into the carriage. Jamie pulled his wife onto his lap and looked at every inch of her up close. She giggled and let him touch her dress and feel her curves without all the padding around her middle. She was exquisite. 

“It wasna as terrible as I thought it would be Sassenach. Actually, I met some important people and enjoyed socializing. You, my love, were a sparkling diamond among all the people at the party. I was bursting with pride to arrive with ye and leave with ye. Sometimes I find it hard to believe how blessed I am to be married to ye.” He looked in her eyes and touched her cheek.

As Claire bent forward to kiss him, he saw the shine in her eyes and the smile on her face. “Thank you for taking me to the party. It was wonderful, the best time I’ve ever had.” She started her kiss softly with her hand on his cheek. When he felt her tongue on his lower lip his heart rammed in his chest and he sucked it into his mouth letting his hands roam free. Now that Claire was pregnant, Jamie had an automatic halt mechanism when he thought about loving her because he didn’t want to hurt the baby. It was easily defeated by seeing her naked, or just reclined, so Claire never became aware of it. Jamie decided to let the mechanism work tonight fearing she was already exhausted. He stayed his hands and just held her to him. 

Claire was undaunted by his lack of action and kissed his earlobe pulling it into her mouth and then ran her tongue down the side of his neck and bit him hard. So much for the halt mechanism. Jamie held her hands behind her back and ravaged her neck, mouth, and throat as the ride became quite bumpy. Claire’s eyes were closed, and she moaned into her husband. 

My darling lass. Ye have made me the happiest man in the world. I owe ye everything, including my soul. Claire’s eyes were mere slits as she gazed down on him. Her chest was heaving for air and her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress. 

“It is not your soul I want tonight James Fraser.” She pushed herself back on the bench and pulled her skirts high enough to expose her pulsing core. She pulled his hand to her heat and closed her eyes pushing his fingers into her aching need.

“Jesus Sassenach, yer crippling me lass.” His fingers slid in and out of her as she opened her legs to his probing hand. She was on the edge, riding his hand and moaning. Angus pounded on the roof of the carriage and Jamie stole a look outside. Pulling his wife up quickly he held her hands and looked into her lusty eyes. 

“Sassenach, my love, we have fifteen stairs to climb, and one door to close. I will tell ye what to take off, and ye will do it while I watch. I may tell ye where to put yer mouth, when to suck, and how to bend. I will have ye how I want because ye ken I will send ye to heaven tonight, as high as you want to go.”

“No more talk,” she hissed and pulled his hand to her core.

“Do as I say, and I promise ye no mercy Sassenach.”

When Angus opened the door, he helped Claire descend the carriage and felt worried because she looked dead on her feet. He handed her to Jamie and promised to put Brimstone up. Claire had lost focus and Jamie guided her up the stairs and closed the door. He pushed her from him and pressed her to the center of the room. She regarded him with smoldering eyes.

There are fancy clasps that hold yer dress up love, open them and let it fall. Her hands pressed into the clasps and released them as the dress puddled around her feet. “Come here Sassenach and turn around.” Jamie reached for the laces and pulled them so slowly that Claire reached behind her and grabbed his erection through his soft pants. Jamie grunted and took control of his lusty wife until she was completely worn out from a beautiful party, Jamie’s need for her mouth, her pussy, and positions that threatened her sanity. Jaime dropped to her side and looked at the face he loved. Claire smiled as her eyes were closing, “that was really fun… everything.” He could tell she was nearly asleep when he heard, “I love you so.”

Jamie welcomed the autumn and then the winter. As the vines slept, he made improvements to the house and talked with Cho and the men. He fished almost daily with Fergus and watched his wife blossom with pregnancy. He found her more and more beautiful with each passing day which was fortunate because Claire was stuck on sexual go-mode. She was almost embarrassed by her increased sexual appetite and Jamie laughed at her cute, red face when she lured him upstairs with a broken cabinet, a squeaky door, a loose floorboard, and a full list of other issues that required his immediate attention. She was adorable and he was reeling in his happiness to share so much intimate time with the amazing Sassenach. Life was good. The pace of winter was slow, and he felt like the luckiest man alive. The second luckiest would be Rupert. 

When Claire and Jamie met little Mary Hawkins, she was the very definition of demure femininity. Shy and quiet at first, Claire charmed her into feeling relaxed and accepted and the women spent a good deal of time together with Misses Crook. Claire waited for the obvious next step and finally asked Rupert on impulse when he was going to marry the girl. She was half-joking, but things became serious when she looked at his anguished face. 

“Christ, Rupert. What is wrong, please excuse me for overstepping. It’s none of my business!” She was red-faced and ashamed for such a question.

“Thank ye for askin it of me, Mistress. I dinna ken what to do. I want to marry her.” His face blushed sweetly, “but I dinna want to leave the vineyard and I canna have my wife livin in a cabin with Angus.”

Claire grabbed his hand, “I see. Yes, that is a hurdle that needs some thought. Do you mind if I speak with Jamie about it?”

He looked at her with a smile and wide eyes, “I dinna mind!”

Claire had a mission and loved Rupert’s heart enough to see this to the deserved happy ending. When she was alone with Jamie that night, she explained Rupert’s problem and watched her husband light up when he thought of a solution that would help on many levels. 

“They can move into the other house and Rupert can oversee that vineyard while we endeavor to plant it. There won’t be much needed for the first three years aside from cutting back in the fall and general vineyard maintenance which he knows already. We can get an icebox for that house too!”

Claire smiled at his excitement and felt her heart in her throat.

“The house needs some work though. Do ye mind if I take over with Rupert? We …” He looked at Claire and gasped, pulling her to him, “tell me why you cry mo chridhe.”

Through her happy tears she pushed her beach ball into his stomach so she could kiss the daylights out of him, but found it hard to get close enough. Jamie turned her and laid her on the bed to kiss her deeply, feeling her hands make an inquiry that made him smile…then pant. 

Rupert had two weaknesses in life, Mary Hawkins and crayfish. He loved them both, so it wasn’t hard for Jamie to find a quiet place to speak with Rupert about taking the house on the other shore. When he started to describe his idea, he could see the crimson ears and face on Rupert, even in the dim light of early evening. Rupert listened and smiled so hard he actually looked like a different person. Love is transforming, Jamie decided and felt so grateful he could offer this opportunity to a Highland brother that was so deserving. It was a moment Rupert would remember until he took his last breath. 

Claire was like a cat on a hot tin roof waiting for Rupert to speak to Mary’s father, then for Rupert to ask her, then for Rupert to bring Mary over, so she could finally explode with planning, preparing, and helping to ready the house. 

Jamie did his best to hold his wife when she was sad, love her when she was needy, and anticipate every other emotion he was seeing on a daily basis. He was feeling more and more fearful about her moods and finally asked Misses Crook who answered quite characteristically, “dinna worry, it's normal.” The end. It did more to calm Jamie’s nerves than one would believe. He was used to Misses Crook’s precise words and heard her honesty. 

“Jamie darling, on the off-chance Rupert works up the nerve to ask little Mary for her hand, how will we get the house ready? I’m afraid I grow more tired with each day and wonder how much help I will be.”

Jamie kissed her soundly and assured her all was in his head already. “The Highlanders will earn their ridiculous pay for the last harvest and be happy to do it,” He laughed. “What do ye think about giving the newlyweds a swing for a weddin present?”

Claire smiled through her tears, “that is an exceptional present, yes.” 

Jamie pulled her into his arms and caressed her growing stomach. “Sassenach, ye are so sweet and so loving… and very weepy. How will I know when yer tears are from sorrow? They look the same to me and I dinna want to miss when ye need somethin of me.” 

“Oh, Jamie!” The tears poured out of her eyes, “I love you so much!” He held her close and silently appealed to a higher authority with a prayer that he would know her troubled heart if it ever came. 

Mister Hawkins gave his blessing on the marriage and shook Rupert’s hand with a smile. Rupert made it back to the vineyard without Mary seeing him and paced for the remainder of the afternoon. When Angus finally asked what the trouble was Rupert paced in the other direction to worry out how he would ask his love to marry him. The enormity of his pain should she refuse him started to make him crazy and after three days of pacing, Jamie finally pulled him to the lake and stuck a pole in his hand then forced him to sit on a rock and watch his line. 

“Now then, Rupert. What is troubling ye so?”

Rupert looked deflated, “I canna decide how to ask Mary to be my wife. If she says no, I will lose my head.”

“Ah, so the lass has excused herself from outings ye invite her to.”

“No.”

“The lass willna kiss ye.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“The lassie looks at another then.”

“No.” 

“Christ Rupert, what the devil is the problem then?”

“What if she says no?”

Jamie rolled his eyes wishing for someone with emotional stability to rescue him. He felt Fergus tapping his shoulder offering some freshly cooked bacon to lure the crayfish to the hook. “Good lad, ye have a way with women and one Misses Crook to cook this up for us. Take my pole, I must check on Claire. See if ye can help Rupert figure out how to ask Miss Mary for her hand.”

Fergus laughed at red-faced Rupert. His savory French accent was the last nail in Rupert’s perceived coffin. “Please, my friend, do not waste your time. When I ask her to color my world until the end of time she will choose me, even though I am only eleven years old, she will choose me.” Fergus looked at the water with a dreamy expression.

Rupert growled and jumped to his feet, “when the devil takes over the earth maybe, not until then, and I will thank ye to stay away from my wife!” He stalked off and headed for the barn to borrow Brimstone for a few hours, praying Jamie would forgive him. He was steaming mad when he started toward Mary’s house which calmed into a directive with purpose; ask Mary to be his wife. Gone were his fears and insecurities. She was his life now and every day that passed was one day less he could share with her. When Mary answered the door, she was breathless having run from the third floor. Rupert held out his hand which she took immediately. They walked until he was sure no one in the house could see them and he took her hand. Another fifteen minutes of distance and he stopped and kissed her passionately. Mary clung to him and he smiled knowing she was lost in love, just like he was. He dropped to one knee and smiled up at her, “Mary Hawkins, will ye marry me, lass?”

Mary was over the moon and laughed and giggled all the way home, tucked into Rupert’s side with his strong arm around her. It was time to start their life together and he had the little idiot to thank for it. 

Mary and her mother, aunt, and cousin started on her wedding dress that very afternoon. Mary had dreamed of her wedding to Rupert for so long she knew exactly what she wanted, and the women giggled at her sudden command of the task. It was so unlike Mary to assert her opinion and control over a matter. Her mother looked at her with conviction in her heart that Rupert would open the world to her daughter and help her live the life she was born to live. He would be her everything. 

Jamie fell to Claire’s side gasping for breath and reached out to her. She was talking about making a list of chores to do before the wedding. He was a bit put off by that until he realized she was already asleep and dreaming about the wedding preparations. He kept his laughing quiet and laid back to enjoy his peace. Feeling the room was closing in on his happiness he walked out to the large patio and surveyed the acres of sleeping vines under him. He prayed his thanks for their bounty and felt the pull to lay under the stars and sleep. He was very tired, but the walls felt like a prison cell sometimes.

It was time to make a bed for the patio so he could sleep under the moon and hear the crickets. He would hold his wife close and keep her warm while showing her the magic of sleeping outside and making love under the stars. He was aching for this. He reluctantly closed the doors and returned to their bed. 

The next morning after chores, he and Fergus rowed to the other shore to start building the bed. Now that he recognized his need to be outside, he couldn’t wait. The bed would be ready to assemble in a couple of days, but he still needed a mattress which he would pull off the best of the guest beds in the house. When they rowed back, he could see Claire pacing the shoreline and his heart rate shot up as he rowed with energy and Fergus tried to keep up. 

“What’s amiss Sassenach?” he held her hands hoping to offer his strength and watched her blush as she looked down and explained. 

“The…the hinge on the bedroom door has come loose and the door is hanging there. I am fearful it will break off.” Her tone got quieter as the sentence was said until she was almost whispering, still looking at the ground. 

“Fergus tie the raft to the shore. If it gets away, ye swim after it.”

He walked Claire upstairs and closed the door against the world on the other side. He held his sweet wife and removed her dress, corset, shift, and stockings, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. He took his time and loved her sweetly, filling her empty reserves with his love and promises, until she was exploding into her release and clinging to him. They held each other in the afterglow of release, each grateful for the other and the miracle that was coming. Claire slept on her back and Jamie watched her round stomach feeling sleepy and sated. When it moved, he jumped a foot off the bed and gasped bringing Claire out of her dreams. 

“What is it, love?”

“Yer, ah…yer stomach moved harshly Sassenach, like two cats in a gunny sack. Is that supposed to happen?”

She looked at him sleepily and pulled his hand to her abdomen. “I am sorry for being so needy for your love. I have demanded time with your hands when they could have been feeling our baby grow. I am sorry Jamie,” she giggled, “a little.” She stretched like a purring cat and asked him to put his head on her thigh so he could use both hands to feel his moving daughter. 

“Daughter.”

“Yes, I believe it is a girl.” She looked at his face. “Are you disappointed we will have a daughter?” 

“Nae, I am overjoyed, I will have two of ye to love and protect. Sassenach, do ye really believe it’s a girl?”

Claire had been dreaming that a baby girl was speaking to her about different things and honestly believed, in her heart, their baby was a girl. She was unsure how Jamie would react but the look on his face made all her doubts and fears vanish. His face was alight with love for his child, his smile was huge with anticipation to meet her, and she exhaled her relief. 

The baby was awake and ready to practice moving her body with hard kicks and punches to her mother’s loving abdomen. Her father felt every movement like a gift from God. Claire was sound asleep again and Jamie watched a limb move across her stomach and could hardly breathe when it stopped midway. He held the tiny protrusion, wondering if it was an elbow or a knee, and felt the hot tears falling down his cheeks. He was touching his child and the wonder of it made him weep. When the movement stopped sometime later Jamie kissed Claire’s stomach with his wet cheeks and finally knew why she cried about everything lately. 

How could she not?


	16. Chapter 16

The celebration had been weeks in the planning, and as Hogmanay approached Mary was a nervous bride -to- be and Rupert had just stopped talking. He had a growing sense of excitement about waking up with Mary every day and doom about going to bed with her every night. He had only one experience years ago with the neighbor’s daughter, a memory he would rather forget. It ended abruptly before a stitch of clothing was removed from either of them. He ran home with wet pants and she stalked off in a huff. He had been mortally embarrassed and fearing a repeat of his “early arrival” now filled him with dread. 

The artist Jamie hired for the ceremony sat quietly in the corner, painting the couple in their finery and staring into each other's eyes. When Rupert slipped the ring on Mary’s finger the eager Highlanders almost toppled his easel and paints when they jumped out of their seats to shake Rupert’s hand and get their kiss on the cheek from Mary. 

So many of the men had asked Mary for a dance that Rupert started growling at them while holding his new wife away from the hopefuls. When Mary would catch Rupert’s eye, she would blush a beautiful rosy color making Rupert’s knees go weak. One by one the carriages rolled away taking guests home after the lengthy party. At the same time Misses Crook made no attempt to hide her irritation there were still men loitering in the house, which she chased away in Misses Crook fashion. 

Claire walked Mary upstairs and helped her out of her wedding dress and corset and into a lovely robe she had ordered for the new bride. Mary was a nervous wreck, so Claire pulled her hair down and brushed it while she spoke of the magic of her wedding night in this very room. She pressed her cheek against Mary’s and told her to trust Rupert and let her love show. 

Jamie was waiting at the foot of the stairs, nervous about Claire’s advanced pregnancy. When she descended the stairs, he whisked her to their carriage where Misses Crook was waiting, and Angus made for home. 

Rupert closed the front door and noticed his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. It did not have to happen tonight, he told himself. They could both keep silent about if they did, or did not, and give them both time to adjust to being together. Yes, that made him feel more confident and he climbed the stairs. 

The room was lit by a cluster of candles and he sat on the bed looking at his new wife. She was so beautiful and tiny. How could he ever put her through the pain of making love? Mary turned to Rupert and fought hard to hide her stuttering as she asked how he liked the party. It was so awkward they both wanted to evaporate. Mary looked at Rupert stare at the floor and decided she would make her claim to him tonight, right now, come what may.

“I love you Rupert and I know you love me too. I trust we will find our way to each other, but you are worried about hurting me, I think.”

Rupert nodded yes and continued to look down. He was more miserable than he had ever been in his life because he did not know how to touch her let alone make love to her. 

“Mary I…”

“Look at me, Rupert.” When he looked up, Mary released her robe to puddle at her feet. She stood naked in front of him and Rupert nearly had a stroke. She was beautiful. Her long hair fell around the curve of her hips, her breasts were small and perfect. She walked to him and pressed him up against the headboard then laid on top of him feeling his hands hold her steady.

“Thank ye lass. I just want to hold yer little body, so perfect and beautiful.” He kissed her deeply and his hands roamed the peaks and valleys that had been hidden from him all these months. Mary’s mother, in her infinite wisdom, had prepared Mary to help Rupert relax and find his need, as she was sure he was a virgin. Mary’s cousin, already married, had told her in great detail what would happen, how much it would hurt, and how much she would crave him in the future. Mary was very lucky to have experienced women to prepare her. If left up to Rupert, the consummation of this marriage might be put off indefinitely. As it was, even with his lovely naked new wife pressed against him, he would fight his fear until just before dawn when he eased into her body and brave little Mary coaxed him to completion. She was cuddled in Rupert’s arms and smiled in the dim light of their room. Her pain was significant, but she believed it would someday get better so she said nothing. Knowing he was hers forever was all the joy she needed, and she slept in his warmth. 

With an empty vineyard and the slow pace of winter, the newlyweds enjoyed a week of privacy to get to know each other better. Rupert lavished Mary with affection during the day and she would return the favor with making love every night. He taught her how to fish and was delighted in her willingness to grab the wiggling fish and pull the hook out of its mouth before throwing it back into the water. 

Rupert thought it was adorable she threw them back, mostly because his stringer was heavy with fat fish. He held her hand on the way back to the house and told her about planting a new vineyard that would provide for their family forever. 

As January passed, the days were mild, and the nights were very cold. When Jamie presented the porch bed to Claire his excitement fell away when she turned up her nose and went downstairs to avoid him. Jamie felt his irritation because she had not tried it yet, nor trusted him to know she would love it. After a week of her refusing to lay in the porch bed with him, he bid her goodnight and went outside to sleep. 

Claire was exhausted and very upset that he would leave her. She waited under her quilt, expecting him to slide in next to her shivering, but he didn’t come. An hour later she finally got up and looked out the french doors feeling her anger flash because he was obviously sound asleep while she tossed and turned. She fumed back to bed and felt her righteous anger keep her awake. Another hour passed and she threw off her quilt and put her warmest robe on before going outside to lay down next to him. 

Jamie pulled her to him and spoke his love into her ear, apologizing for leaving her alone, and asking forgiveness for a need too great to ignore. Claire giggled and turned to kiss him but as her eyes scanned the night sky she gasped and fell silent while she stared at the billions of stars in the sky. 

"Beautiful," she gulped. "Have I never looked up before? Not in twenty-three years?" 

“Are ye warm Sassenach?”

“What? Yes, yes quite warm,” she said distractedly. She sat up so she could twist her body to see the entire night sky and avoided Jamie’s request to get under the blankets. The Sassenach was lost in her new love of the celestial wonder above her so Jamie put his large warm hand on his growing baby and waited for her to get accustomed to it. When she finally laid down, he wrapped her in his warm cocoon and they slept. 

Jamie nuzzled into Claire’s hair at dawn and asked her to return to the bed inside. She refused and told him not to worry, she would go inside if she got cold. In truth, Claire was so often uncomfortable with the heat of her advanced pregnancy she found the crisp morning quite comfortable. 

Later, Misses Crook entered the bedroom to get Claire up for her doctor’s appointment and stood stock still staring at the bed with its small corner turned down where Claire had tried to sleep. She looked around the room but could not find her Mistress until Claire came in from outside rubbing her eyes. Misses Crook crossed to the doors and looked outside at the bed on the porch turning her punishing eyes on Claire. 

“What do ye think yer doin Misses Fraser, sleepin outside like the urchins in the street! Think of the bairn Mistress!” 

Claire would not be put off by Misses Crook today. She had seen a miracle in the sky last night and could not wait to see it again. She watched the older woman storm out of the room and dressed herself as she did most days now that her corset was no longer needed.

Misses Crook found Jamie in the barn pulling shoes off the white stallion and unleashed her fury when he stood up. When it didn’t stop Jamie tried to calm her, quite unsuccessfully, then walked her outside and locked the barn door behind her. He smiled at the rudimentary lock Fergus built when he lived alone in the barn and decided he was a very clever kid. 

Claire laid back on the couch while the doctor did his exam and asked his questions. He was the only doctor in St. Helena and with the growing population thought it best to instruct the housekeeper on aiding birth until he could get there. Misses Crook listened politely and told him to worry not as she had brought many babies into the world in England. Claire learned she was a midwife of sorts when she married Frank and that knowledge comforted her. The doctor nodded and went on his way to the next house hoping she was as skilled as reported. 

For the next three nights, while the moon was just a sliver, Claire pulled Jamie to bed so she could watch the night sky again. Jamie was thrilled but now worried he would never get her inside again. They cuddled to keep each other warm and fell into a blissful sleep. 

One night when sleeping inside, Jamie heard the latch on the front door in his sleep and jerked awake. It was a distinctive sound, completely unwelcome in the dead of night. He was fully awake with adrenalin coursing through his heart and veins. He placed his hand over Claire’s mouth and felt her body jerk awake as he whispered in her ear to hide in the sitting room and keep silent. Reaching for his pants he dressed soundlessly and crossed in their bedroom opening the door an inch. He thought there might be two men on the first floor, running into furniture in the dark. He slid from the door and inched his way down the stairs hiding behind walls and furniture as he got closer. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw the men searching for something. One of the men walked right in front of him and he jumped him with an iron grip around his neck hoping to silence him and get the drop on the next man. A shot rang out and Jamie dropped to the floor intentionally breaking the man’s neck. He rolled away with his heart hammering in his chest, watching for the second man who tried to shoot him.

“Boss, are ye alright?”

Jamie heard a match strike as the growing glow from a lamp lent light to the room. The second man laid dead on the floor with a pistol in his hand. Jamie looked for his man and smiled at John Mcreaty as he exhaled in relief. 

“I’m on watch tonight and was comin back up from the back acres when I saw them enter the house. It took me a minute to grab a pistol, sorry boss.”

“Dinna be sorry for savin us lad, thank God none of us was hurt. I need to check on my wife” He launched himself at the stairs and found Claire in the sitting-room shaking violently. He crouched in front of her and wiped her tears. Her round stomach was in front of Jaime’s face and his big hands spread over the growing child he already loved more than his own life. 

“Sassenach tell me yer alright. It’s over love. Two men, dead downstairs.” He wrapped himself around her and led her to the bed stacking pillows behind her back. He could hear more of his men coming into the house, but his concern was focused on his pregnant wife. She clutched his arm and cried.

When Misses Crook knocked on their door Jamie asked her to stay with Claire while he dealt with the dead. The Highlanders had dragged the bodies outside and covered them with blankets. It was too dark to search the men, so they were left until morning. 

Jamie held his wife as she sipped warm milk and promised him she felt fine. He sat next to her for the rest of the night. Too worked up to sleep, playing the scene over and over in his head. He didn’t keep pistols in the house because he had little experience with them. He was determined to change that starting today. He would practice until the gun felt like a part of him. Next time someone threatened his family, he would be ready. 

The shop owner looked down at the growing mound of bullets and shook his head no. He would have no inventory at all if he allowed the buyer to clean him out. Jamie paid the man and rode home to start his pistol education. The three best shooters stood around Jamie as he took aim at blocks of wood twenty paces ahead. Fergus held his ears and the shot went off to the side toward the barn. Fergus ran to check the horses and yelled to milord, “all still standing!” The next shot made the men dive for the ground and Jamie was getting frustrated. They decided to move the practice far from the house and barn and placed the wood pieces for Jamie to shoot. 

A stranger was walking along the road deep in thought, ruminating about an argument earlier that day. When a bullet whizzed by his head he crouched, drawing his pistol and looking around for the assailant. No more bullets were heard and he kept walking, now with a purpose to find the idiot who was shooting blind into the road. He heard gunfire and approached carefully seeing four men target practicing. The big man was the only one shooting while the others were instructing him. The stranger watched for five minutes and couldn’t help himself from striding up to the group.

“No, no, no, no, that is not how ye hold a pistol. Look here, let me show ya.” The man had a pistol on each hip and drew faster than anyone could register what he was doing. He shot at the woodblocks and they splintered and danced in the air as the man shot them again and again. He was a crack shot with both hands and the men were amazed and entertained. When the show was over, the man adjusted Jamie’s hand position and explained how to sight the pistol. His aim improved considerably. 

The man was an expert shot with his right and left hand, equally good when he crossed his arms and shot sideways. Jamie paid close attention and when he mastered the fundamentals the man turned to leave. 

“Thank ye for comin by. My name is James Fraser, and you are?” 

The man spoke with a heavy drawl, “Doctor Holiday, pleased to meet ye. I better be goin before I forget the way back to where I'm stayin.” A minute later the man was back on the road and out of sight.

Jamie was quite pleased with the lesson and felt much better about learning to shoot with any accuracy. Once he wore the men out, he continued to practice but even Fergus returned to the house with his ears ringing. In the late afternoon, Jamie grabbed his pistols and the bag of bullets and turned to leave. He jerked his head back toward the trees when he saw a black shape move. He scanned the area but saw nothing more, so he went home. 

The smell of food quickened Jamie’s step toward the house. He had missed lunch with his target practicing and was now bordering on feeling faint. When he entered the house, he could hear Misses Crook upstairs arguing with Claire and decided he was done taking the woman’s grief. It was time to remind her that she was an employee, not a parent.

“It isna proper for folks to see ye in this condition, it just isna done! Add that to yer sleepin outside and I hardly know ye anymore!”

“Misses Crook, this is America. We are not held to the same social rules we were in London and I am quite tired of explaining myself to you. I am going to the party tomorrow and that is final.” 

Jamie walked into the room and asked Misses Crook to bring dinner to their room right away. “I’ll be lookin for ye a bit later, it’s time for a talk if ye dinna mind.” He was concerned about Claire’s tired eyes and crossed the room to lead her to bed. 

“Sassenach, ye dinna look well, ye look dead on yer feet.” She moved toward the french doors to the patio and Jamie led her to the bed, overruling another night outside. “Tell me how ye feel nighean bhreagha.” 

“Jamie darling, I’m alright. A bit tired from the intrusion last night and I’m…”

Jamie looked into her eyes and lifted his brows in question. “What is it, love.”

“I am afraid. Of the baby coming, of needing help if something goes wrong …of…dying.” Her tears fell on the pale skin of her frightened face and she looked up at him. 

“I willna let that happen Sassenach, even if I must pull ye from the arms of the almighty himself. Ye willna leave this earth until I say so and that will be never. I pledged myself to stand beside ye forever, remember? The night we ran away and the terraces collapsed? I told ye then I’ll no leave ye and asked ye to marry me.”

Misses Crook came in with the tray but did not utter a word. She knew she had overstepped but was powerless to stop herself. She could not abide with Claire’s reckless behavior and felt close to tears as she allowed Jamie to take the tray. She would not look him in the eye and left the room quickly. 

Jamie got as much food into his wife as she would allow and then snuggled behind her and propped their book on her hip as he read through several more chapters. When she was safely in her dreams he returned the tray to the kitchen and found Misses Crook sitting in the dark kitchen. 

“Ye canna leave us be these days Misses Crook and I want to know why. Claire needs ye but yer help comes with argument and control. What’s happened here?”

Misses Crook wiped her face and stared straight ahead. When she talked her voice was monotone and defeated. “I helped birth more babies than I can count in our area of London. I have seen too much death of the mothers and babies to sit quietly while Claire makes decisions that will threaten her health.” 

“How many mothers died in childbirth Misses Crook?”

She looked upward like she was counting in her head and finally said, "maybe one in five, or six. Sometimes they left a living bairn behind to be raised by a father overcome with grief and not a clue what to do with the thing.”

Jamie’s face went slack as his brain grabbed hold of the impossible statistic. He tried to think but his mind would not let go of one in five deaths from childbirth. His mother died in the birthing bed when he was very young. He was told God needed her in heaven, rather than one in five mothers die from childbirth. His world turned upside suddenly. 

“What does she need to do Misses Crook, please tell me and I will see it done.” 

Jamie watched her face and it was unmistakable, Misses Crook loved Claire like her own kin and was worried bone-deep, causing her outbursts. 

“Misses Crook, I am a dirt farmer with parents to teach me about this, long gone. I swear I dinna mean to put Claire in harm’s way! If I had known, I would choose a life without bairns to keep her safe. Please, I meant her no harm.”

“I know Mister Fraser. From here on you can make sure she does not overburden herself, little time spent on her feet, and a quick visit at the party tomorrow and then home to bed. Thank you for protecting her and if she starts her labor tonight, dinna wait to fetch me.”

Jamie stared straight ahead and his eyes went wide. “Tonight?” Jamie shot out of his chair and took the stairs three at a time putting the brakes on his dash as he reached the door to their rooms. He looked into the face he loved, deep in sleep, looking peaceful and healthy, small and vulnerable. “My God Sassenach, what have I done to ye,” he whispered before taking his post, at her side, to wait the night out. 

Jamie yawned through his chores and Fergus pushed him from behind as he did during the harvest, except now the pushing came with irritating questions about why he insisted on sleeping in the middle of a field standing up. When Jamie could break away, he ran to a guest room and collapsed. His sleep would come if Misses Crook was with Claire and the catnap kept him going. 

Once again dressed in finery, Jamie introduced his wife to Jacob and Frederick Beringer who were hosting a grand dinner party with guests that came from far and wide. When they were called into the dining room, Claire was seated next to a stranger with a kind face and a walrus mustache. She looked at Jamie across the table, on his feet to shake hands with a handsome man she had never seen. 

“Well, if it isn’t the tenderfoot shooter,” the man drawled and shook Jamie’s hand. “I do hope ever’body still standing at your place.”

Jamie smiled and looked to introduce Claire, but she was too far away down the long table. Doctor Holiday rudely told the woman next to Jamie that he was trading places with her at the table and pulled out her chair with her in it. 

Claire watched her husband at the other end of the table with a worried look, wondering what was going on. 

“Don’t worry ma’am, Doc is alright, and it looks like the two are old friends. Is that your husband?”

Claire looked at the mustached man and tried to smile, “Yes. I am Claire Fraser, and you are?”

“Earp, ma’am, Wyatt Earp, pleased to meet ya. Oh, that gentleman with your husband is my friend, Doc Holiday. We’re just passing through on the way to a meeting in Wyoming. And down there, is my wife Josephine.” 

Wyatt smiled love to his wife and Claire noticed everyone at the table looked uncomfortable with the seating arrangements. She would learn this was in vogue for dinner parties, to mix up the seating so all would meet someone new. Dinner was served and Claire saw Jamie eating fast and staring at her. Claire picked at her food and tried to talk with the diners. Mostly she wanted to go home. Another agonizing hour and Jamie was walking toward her and they said their goodbyes. He bundled her under her wrap and jogged to get the carriage, it was a very cold night. 

The carriage pulled up to the door where he had left Claire, but she was no longer standing there. Jamie’s heart rate jumped up and he whistled for the stable hand to stand with his horse. Running back inside he started asking servants, then guests if they had seen Claire come back in. No one had. Jamie ran back outside, and she had not come out to the front. His frantic search continued, and he yelled at the top of his lungs for her. He felt a strong hand pull him into an empty room. A gentleman stood in front of him asking questions about where she was last seen and how long she was alone. Jamie was trying to get past the man until Doc Holiday came up behind him and made the introductions.

“This here is Wyatt Earp, the famous lawman from Arizona. Let him help you, Mister Fraser.”

“Why do I need a lawman? My wife is in this house somewhere. I know that because she would not wander away on such a cold night. Now kindly get out of my way so I can continue looking for her.”

Wyatt stepped aside and Jamie continued running through the mansion yelling for Claire. A group of servants caught up with him on the second floor and escorted him out the front door. Jamie held his head like he was going insane. For once in his life, he did not know what to do. 

The reins slapped Brimstone hard on the back and she took off at full speed with the carriage bouncing behind. Jamie knew there was a risk of the carriage flipping but he didn’t care, he made for Rupert’s house, and help. He unloaded the carriage at Rupert’s, saddled Brimstone, and galloped toward Ben’s and Rupert headed for the other shore. The fastest way from one vineyard to the other was over the water so a raft was tied to each shore, always.

Rupert pushed himself to get across the lake trying to make sense out of Jamie’s rapid explanation that Claire disappeared in a matter of three minutes. Something was dreadfully wrong and once his raft was tied, he turned toward the cabins and started running only to face plant into the dirt by something wrapped around his feet. Trying to free himself of whatever he stepped in, he roared his anger into the night hearing several cabin doors open. Rupert tugged at the fabric around his feet and heard it rip finally freeing him. He felt the fine velvet wrap and recognized it was Claire’s garment. Holding it up he found the note pinned to the inside, and in the space of a heartbeat, life as he knew it, ended.


	17. Chapter 17

Angus came around the back of the house and stopped dead watching Rupert’s face drain of color as he gripped some kind of fabric. 

“What’s happened?” Angus pulled the fabric out of Rupert’s hands and read the note.

“They took her,” Rupert shouted. “We must find Jamie.”

“He’s here, with Ben, hurry Rupert.”

The men gathered around and silently watched Jamie clutch the wrap and read the note. He looked around like a rabid animal and finally yelled for Rupert in a voice none had heard before. 

“Take four men to fetch Mary. Over the water and hurry. Pistols and long guns, and by Christ, hurry!”

Jamie looked at Claire’s wrap in his hands and his fingers felt the thickness of his coat. He looked up at Ben, still in the saddle, “she’ll freeze to death Ben.”

Ben understood what Jamie needed and started barking orders as fast as he could. The men mobilized just as fast. 

You five get to the Beringer winery. Stay hid, observe, and wait for us. It will be an hour before we get there. Bundle up, take a pistol if you have one and watch anyone up and moving around. I’m sorry we don’t have horses for you but it’s not that far. If anyone gets caught on the property, ask for Wyatt Earp, he’s a guest at the winery, tell him what’s happened, ask him to stay until we get there. 

“Tell Misses Crook to be ready to travel in an hour and have the carriage ready.”

Ben took a deep breath to continue his plan and Misses Crook’s voice could be heard, loud and clear, behind the men. 

“That willna be necessary Mister Yountz, I'm ready.” Jamie’s head jerked up. The old woman had three blankets under her saddle and packs of supplies tied where ever she found room. 

“Can ye ride Misses Crook?” Jamie looked hopeful.

“That I can, laddie.” 

Jamie looked up at Ben. Get the tracker, tell him two thousand to find my wife. I’ll write a note for Lester at the bank and meet ye at the winery. One hour should be light enough by then to follow tracks. 

Ben spun his prize horse like a rodeo rider and galloped into the night. Jamie asked the men to form groups and take two-hour watches around the property. He dashed into the house to write his note for the bank manager and nearly ran into Fergus. Jamie looked at his scarred face and felt his heart for the first time in several hours. Fergus was holding a knife in his hand and had his coat on over his sleeping clothes. Jamie felt the hand of doom inch closer to his neck and cleared his throat harshly. 

“I dinna need one more thing to worry about tonight Fergus so ye stay inside the house and go back to bed. If ye do one thing to worry me I’m droppin ye at the orphanage the second I get the lady home.” He drilled his steal blue eyes into the boy and in a voice that sent shivers up Fergus’s spine, “I’ll no be kiddin about this. Follow my orders or be gone tomorrow.”

Fergus dropped his little knife and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door. Jamie stopped Misses Crook from going after him while she gave him the side-eye. 

“I need him scared Misses Crook, no coddling.”

While Jamie wrote his note Misses Crook shoved bannocks into a floor sack along with any high sugar food she could find. Jamie tied the sack to his horse and watched Misses Crook deftly swing up in the saddle, finding room for her skirts and legs to straddle the animal like a man. Jamie saw the men with Mary coming from the shore and nodded to Rupert. 

Angus had stood stock still since handing the wrap to Jamie two hours ago. Jamie looked down at him. "Rupert’s group in the house, ye’re in charge of everythin else. Eye’s open. They will ken I’m out searchin for Claire. If what they truly want is here ye’ll have the fight of yer life tonight." 

“I got this boss. Bring the lady home.”

Jamie and Misses Crook took off for the winery to meet up with Ben, the tracker, and hopefully, Wyatt Earp who were all assembled on the road a quarter-mile from the winery. They spoke quietly and Wyatt mounted and rode toward town with Jamie’s note for the bank manager. Ben watched for the tracker who was looking at any kind of prints around the mansion to find a direction. They waited as did a silent observer in the shadows, hidden from view. 

Jamie exhaled, about undone from the waiting when he saw a streak of white come down from the brush onto the road. He grabbed for his pistol which was hung up in the holster long enough for Ben to calm him. It was the tracker and he had a direction. Doc rolled his eyes from his position nearby and thought best to remove Jamie’s pistols at the first opportunity. The tracker would stay on his feet and told Ben how to circle around the estate and meet up in the woods. To avoid waking the entire household, Ben led the group on a slow walk that nearly drove Jamie out of his mind. Once they were clear of the estate they cut into the woods and followed the tracker.

Lester walked swiftly to the bank at six o’clock sharp and saw a menacing man pacing near the front door. Hyperventilation came first followed by watery bowels as he climbed the steps to the door of the bank. 

“Caaaaa…caaaa…c…ca…”

Wyatt took the keys from Lester’s shaking hand and opened the bank door ushering the stammering manager inside. The note from Jamie shook in Lester’s hands and his face was white as snow when he dropped it onto his desk. Wyatt showed his badge and asked the manager to hurry finally pulling him from his seat and walking him back to the vault. Ten minutes later, Wyatt left the bank with a large satchel and mounted his horse. He knew there would be someone posted at the bank and gave the man plenty of time to see him and the satchel before he galloped to the next destination. 

The moment Claire felt the meaty hand cover her mouth that dragged her around the corner of the mansion she knew it would be a fight for her life. She tried to get her feet under her and take a breath to scream but the arm around her neck was crushing her windpipe. As she was dragged closer to a horse her wrap was pulled off her and a man’s voice told her to get in the saddle. She tried her hardest to wiggle out of his arm and a fist crashed into her forehead so hard she blacked out. 

The first seconds of consciousness were excruciating pain in her head, freezing cold, and a death grip from the man behind her. He smelled like urine and stale tobacco making her retch to the side while he laughed in earnest. Now that she was awake, he spurred the horse into a brutal run making Claire hold the saddle with all her strength to stay on. The pounding was unmerciful, and she tried to lift her seat and balance on her arms that were nearly frozen and numb. The first pain gripped her deep inside and she struggled to breathe through the contraction, the pounding of the galloping horse, the freezing wind, and the terror. When it finally released her, she panted and clung to the saddle as the man continued to spur the poor horse. She could see torches in the distance and became aware of a rider next to them. She prayed it was Jamie coming to kill this man and save her. All she had to do is hang on as her body pitched forward when another contraction gripped her. 

Wyatt rode deep into the woods as the instructions demanded. After an hour he saw the landmark and rode towards it. He jumped to the ground holding the satchel to his chest and ran to the precipice of a deep gorge at least two hundred feet down. He pulled the satchel over his head and launched it with as much power as he could muster. He prayed the case would stay intact on the way down and watched it drop into the sand and rocks below. He backed up and dropped to the ground as a rider came into view and opened the case. With satchel under his arm, the horse and rider galloped away leaving Wyatt breathing heavy, close to the ground. One thing he knew about outlaws, they didn’t trust each other, so there would be more men waiting to escort the rider to where Claire was being held. He found his way down into the gorge and followed the tracks. 

Jamie was silent while they followed the tracker. In his mind, he was telling Claire how much he loved her, and he was coming for her. Be brave Sassenach and stay alive, I’m almost to ye. For miles, he prayed and held her close in his mind. The pain that gripped his stomach was an unwelcome consequence of his all-consuming stress. He switched up the pictures in his mind and watched a group of men die at his hands. Bloody, screaming in pain, losing limbs, heads, and bowels as he tore into them. The pain in his stomach lessened as they pressed on, only to return, again and again. 

Jamie struggled as the tracker continued his slow progress. He prayed as his stomach clamped down and twisted painfully. He gasped and dropped his shoulders against the pain taking small breaths that wouldn’t intensify his agony. He squeezed his eyes closed against the pain and as it let up, he could smell her, his Sassenach. He breathed her in and smiled with his eyes closed, “Sassenach.”

Another pain gripped his stomach and he nearly fell off his horse. He looked up at the other riders and spurred his horse to catch up, feeling his heart rate soar when the men started dismounting. The tracker made a motion to silence the group and led Ben into the brush. Jamie did a flying dismount to run after them when his stomach twisted so hard it drove him into the dirt where he was powerless and panting. 

Misses Crook watched Jamie with widening eyes as she dismounted and crouched next to him. 

“Explain yer pain to me, Mister Fraser.”

Jamie tried to look at her, but the pain was so bad he was slipping out of consciousness. She watched him closely and counted the minutes between the gripping pains. It was not possible, she reasoned, not possible. Not possible! 

Claire had been shoved into a shed where she would be hidden. Falling to her knees she felt around in the pitch black of the night and finally laid down to endure another contraction. She had never felt such pain or been so cold in all her life. The contractions got stronger through the night until she was wet with sweat and panting on her hands and knees. She swallowed her screams to keep the men away thanking God she was no longer on that galloping horse. As dawn broke, she crawled to a filthy mound of hay and looked for a weapon, a blanket, anything that would assist the birth of her baby. Her exhaustion drove her into a rapid sleep between contractions so she would wake in the grip of the next one. Claire squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed her scream, sure she would die from the next contraction and begging Jamie to hurry. The next contraction started on the heels of the last. Claire took a deep breath in her exhaustion and blacked out. 

Ben sent the tracker to locate Claire because she was not with the men. He prayed they had hidden her somewhere and not slit her throat already. He looked up at the noose thrown over a sturdy branch and swallowed hard at the realization of what they planned for her. Ben prayed hard until he felt the tracker pull his arm. The young man pointed in a direction and whispered, “small shed over the hill one man guarding.” 

Ben rolled to his feet and told the young man to go home. His payment was a promise and he was grateful. The tracker was confused and shook his head no. Ben knew it would be a blood bath whether or not Claire was still alive. He insisted and pushed the man to leave. 

Ben made his way quietly back to the group. The time for ambush was right now because the gang was getting antsy and would soon get the satchel full of fake money. Claire, if she was alive, would be promptly hung. 

Jamie gripped his stomach as it twisted unmercifully and he gasped, “what’s happening Misses Crook?” 

The old woman grabbed her supplies and dug into the sacks looking for sweet bread and cookies. She shoved them into his mouth and poured water into it making him gasp. 

“What the devil are ye doin ye crazy woman!”

“I have no idea lad but ye better swallow, or choke.”

Jamie looked up as Ben pulled him to his feet. “Come, I know where she is Jamie.”

Jamie tried to pull his pistol from the holster at his hip and doubled over with pain. He pulled at the gun trying to free it and felt a warm hand stop him and pull the pistol out.

“I really think it best that I do the shootin, if ya don’t mind.” 

Jamie twisted his head to look at Doc Holiday, the very definition of calm and let Ben pull him along to the shed. Jamie saw the man standing outside the shed and knew he would run inside and kill Claire once the shooting started. He lurched forward as silent as a breeze and worked his way around the shed until he was right behind the guard. When the cramping let go of his stomach he stood up, pulling his knife from his belt, and quietly sliced the man from ear to ear. 

The rider dropped the satchel at the feet of their leader. A blood-curdling scream went out and the shooting started as Jamie pushed into the shed. He saw Claire laying on her back. Her dress was torn in several places and her face was swollen with dark bruises. He fell next to her, saying her name, holding her, pleading for her to open her eyes. Jamie’s pants were soaked where his legs touched the ground and he realized Claire was laying in a pool of water just adding to her hypothermia. He touched her face and her blue lips and he cried for her begging her to open her eyes.

Misses Crook ran into the shed and pulled Claire’s skirts up to press her knees open. She shoved a sack at Jamie, ordering him to get liquid into her to start the labor again. She shook Claire hard and yelled for her to wake up. It was over, she was safe, it was time to get her baby to safety. The third time she yelled this to Claire Jamie felt his guts release like a meat hook was pulled out of his stomach. Claire was awake but she shook very hard with the cold and she sobbed for Jamie to help her.

Misses Crook was afraid of how cold Claire’s body felt. “Get behind her and wrap her up in your warmth Mister Fraser, more fluids will bring her labor full on. Fluids and yer bairn lives, that’s yer job. Jamie pulled Claire’s shoulders off the ground and then pulled her into his lap. She was so dehydrated she could not speak intelligibly, and her sobbing was tearless. She swallowed the water, clutching at the canteen to keep it flowing. Jamie spoke in her ear that she was safe, he was here, she had to drink.

When the intense contractions started again, she screamed out and gripped Jamie’s arm. Jamie wept and pleaded with her to push as the shots rang out all around them. He brought the canteen to her lips and told her to drink and she did, making the contractions stronger. 

Doc watched the gang go into meltdown when they pulled the top stacks of bills out of the satchel followed by blank paper underneath. When he decided it was time, both pistols were drawn, and his deadly aim picked them off one by one. By the time the gang figured out they were being shot at by someone, most were already dead. Doc heard the metallic click of the empty chambers and holstered one gun while he pulled bullets from his belt and shoved them into the chamber of the other. He knew only two men were standing so he decided one gun was enough. He dropped to the ground and rolled to the next tree, seeing is targets clearly. 

Pulling his pistol up, “the fat lady sings to ya gentlemen.” 

Two rapid shots from the other side of the clearing dropped the men, dead as they hit the ground. 

Wyatt pressed hot smoking pistols into the holsters at his hips and walked into the carnage. Ben joined him and sliced through the rope that held the noose, letting it fall to the ground. He tossed the rope into the fire; thankful Jamie had been spared this image. Wyatt was writing notes on a small pad and confiscating weapons while Doc found a soft place to sit down. 

“Now why on earth would ya stride in here and steal my victory, Wyatt? It’s the very reason I don’t like you. I’ve decided, when we get done with this meeting in Wyoming, I’m going my separate way.”

Wyatt smiled at doc with twinkling eyes, “how many times have I heard that Doc?” 

“This will be the last time Wyatt.”

Wyatt counted the bodies and looked at his friend, “what’s got you so mad? You got ten, I got two. Honestly Doc, you’re getting selfish in your old age.”

Claire gave a last scream as her body clamped down on her insistent uterus, anxious to disgorge itself of a tiny life that shot out into Misses Crooks arms wailing her unhappiness at being so bloody cold. 

Ben was shoving the sacks and blankets into the shed and glanced in to see the tiny arms flailing in the air, pink and bloody. His smile actually hurt his face it was so big. Ben looked heavenward as his own tears seeped out of his eyes. With his arms open wide he shouted at heaven. 

“What a glorious thing you did!” 

The lawman and the dentist argued in earnest when Doc decided he wasn’t going to Wyoming and Wyatt quickly corrected him, listing the reasons as he ticked off fingers on his hand. 

“Do you hear that?”

Doc was sullen, “hear what?”

The unmistakable cry of a newborn baby filled the air and the men listened in silence, each of them feeling the miracle and looked toward the sound. 

Misses Crook grabbed a blanket and asked Jamie to make a cut with his knife as she shredded it into smaller squares and swaddled the freezing baby. Each layer of blanket she folded around her brought the squalling volume down until she was toasty warm and sound asleep. Misses Crook laid the baby on Claire’s chest and pressed her legs open to deliver the after birth. She covered Claire with blankets and watched her lips pink up soon after. 

Jamie had no idea what was happening outside because the whole world fell away the minute he saw Claire laying on the floor of the shed, unconscious. Every minute after that was a race to save them, his wife, and his child. He kept his mouth on Claire’s ear, even now, and told how brave and magnificent she was to stay alive. 

When Misses Crook was through with the afterbirth, she cut the cord with Jamie’s knife and created a knot that would stay with the child until she left the earth as dust. Jamie and Claire were clinging to each other. Misses Crook understood the magnitude of the torturous night, but there was sucking to do, and right now. She pushed her arms into the blankets and pulled the swaddled baby to her. 

“Mistress, its time to bring yer milk in. It must be done so let go of the giant Scot and bare yer breast.” Neither of them was moving fast enough for Misses Crook so she shoved the blankets down and yanked on Claire’s dress until a breast was bare. A loving mother’s arms came up to hold the bundle she had dreamed of for so long. Claire pulled the baby’s face to her breast and watched Misses Crook lightly run a finger down its cheek. The baby turned its head toward the pressure and opened her mouth as Crook pushed it to Claire’s waiting nipple. After several tries, the baby's mouth circled a nipple and started sucking. 

“Oh my God, oh my God! Jamie look at her!”

When he kissed his wet and salty wife, he knew he was the luckiest man alive and completely under the spell of the youngest family member-Faith. 

Misses Crook left them alone and took a deep calming breath once outside. There were a few times she almost gave up hope, determined only to free Claire’s body of the burden as she believed the child dead for the last hour. She wiped her face and heard Ben laugh patting the ground next to him. 

“I’ve been saving this seat for you Misses Crook. You deserve a rest, but not sleep. You don’t want to miss what’s coming.”

“Oh dear Lord, I havna strength for anythin else Mister Yountz.”  
Ben lowered his voice, “you won’t want to miss this.”

Misses Crook followed Ben’s line of sight and gasped when she saw it. The knoll they were on sloped into a large clearing, fringed by tall dark evergreens. The snow that fell was silent as if to protect the slumber of a babe swaddled between her parents, sound asleep with a belly full of warm milk. 

“It’s the second most glorious thing I’ve ever seen,” she whispered.

Ben knew what the first was and leaned back on his elbows to appreciate the beautiful sight. After two minutes of heavenly silence…

“How we gonna get em out of the woods Mister Yountz?”

An hour later Ben was feeling anxious about the snow building up on the ground. It wasn’t seen in St. Helena and he realized they had climbed in altitude the whole time they were following the tracker. So, he wondered, how do we get the precious two back to a road. He waved goodbye to Doc and Wyatt about an hour ago, too enamored with the beautiful snow to think of much else. 

“Ben.”

He held a hand in front of his face because the setting sun was blinding him. Ben stood up and looked at the smiling, young face of his tracker. Bright white teeth, dressed in fur-lined deerskin coat, boots, and gloves. The tracker’s arm shot out and pulled a giggling girl to his side wearing a front sling.

“My wife,” the tracker said, giggling with her. He pointed up at the clearing, “the lumps in the snow are dead men?” He laughed when Ben shook his head yes. His cheeks went slack and he looked into Ben’s eyes, the lady?”

Ben smiled and nodded, so grateful for the opportunity to do so. The tracker nodded and held his young wife close to him. “We will get you to the road.”

Misses Crook was packing up the supplies and preparing for the perilous ride out of the woods when the native couple approached Ben. She heard it all and beckoned them to the door of the shed. They crouched in the doorway and beamed their smiles to Jamie and Claire, wrapped around each other with a squirming bundle between them.

When the party was ready to head out, Claire handed the baby to the young woman who deftly settled it deep in her sling before closing her coat around it. She pulled Claire’s hand to a small opening in her coat so Claire would know the baby was warm. Jamie lifted Claire to Brimstone’s saddle and swung up behind her, pulling her into his lap and wrapping a thick blanket around them. The tracker took his wife’s hand, and the reins with the other, and they carefully walked out of the woods and finally found the road. The sun was almost gone for the day and the wind whipped the snow into the air making visibility no more than a meter ahead. Jamie heard distant horses at a trot, two at least, no, four of them. He pulled Claire close and prepared his mind for a battle. He squinted against the snow and dark and saw lanterns swinging and lanterns that were still. He heard men’s voices calling his name. 

A fine carriage pulled to a stop with a bundled-up Angus and the driver for the winery. Jamie had never seen such a large carriage with four horses to pull it. Angus looked at Claire bundled into Jamie’s arms and heard the first squeaks of a tiny voice. Angus stood and looked around from person to person as the volume of discontent was getting louder. Jamie lowered Claire into Angus’s arms and then carried her into the carriage with wide satin seats and blankets piled high. The tracker's wife pulled the sweet baby from her sling and laid her at her mother’s breast, then she kissed Claire’s cheek and fell into her husband’s waiting arms. It was so much more fun than using the steps to get out of the carriage. The couple giggled and laughed, holding onto one another, and disappeared into the woods. 

Once Claire was bundled in blankets with the babe at her breast and Misses Crook in the other seat, Jamie emerged to ride home. Ben tried to relieve him of the cold ride and offered to pony Brimstone. Jamie swung up into the saddle and looked at the man who had done so much for him.

“No Ben, I’m out here with you.” 

The leather slapped the horse's backs and the carriage rolled forward almost tossing Angus who was trying to see the baby through the carriage window. The driver looked back at Jamie with a look imploring him to order a trot before they all froze to death. 

Jamie rode to the carriage door and leaned down to open it an inch, “can ye handle a trot before we all freeze?”

Misses Crook promised to keep the precious duo from falling off the coach seat if it would get them home sooner. The horses were pulled out of their boredom and impressed Jamie with their smooth gate and synchronized effort. It was almost over. 

It was the dead of night when the huge carriage came to a stop at the Fraser vineyard. Ben had peeled away toward his own home, and fire, and bed. 

Jamie placed the baby in Claire’s arms and picked them both up slowly emerging from the carriage. His eyes swept the ground and a line of boots, Highlander boots. The men were silent and staring. Looking for movement in the blanket Jamie held. Instead, they heard the squall of a tiny tummy that was empty and calling for her mother. 

Jamie’s heart was stuck in his throat watching thirty-four rough Highlanders stand shoulder to shoulder for news. 

“These loyal lads deserve a look, Mister Fraser.” Misses Crook pulled the blanket down and Claire’s head turned toward them with a huge smile. 

“Before you men freeze to death out here, come closer, then stoke your fires and get into bed.” The men filed past mother and child crossing themselves as they made for the cabins. 

Jamie laid Claire in their bed and covered her with quilts. Misses Crook took the baby to her warm cradle next to the fire in the nursery. Misses Crook planned to be under her own covers immediately in the adjoining room. Instead, she watched the tiny girl sleep as she rocked the cradle and said her prayers of thanks. 

Jamie inched into bed until his skin touched Claire’s. He closed his eyes in the low light of a single lamp and was overwhelmed with joy and love for the woman who held on against all odds so he could save her. He sniffled back his tears and saw golden eyes open and stare at him. 

“Sleep love, I will be right beside ye, yer safe.”

She touched his cheek and smiled weakly, “I know. I’ve always known.” 

He could see she was in and out of consciousness, so he held her in his warmth and waited for her to be carried away. He felt her ice-cold hands reach for his upper arm and stretch across his enormous bicep. The corners of her mouth turned up and she sighed into her dreams. 

Faith had turned her tiny back on the world deciding it was too cold, too loud, and too bumpy. Except for filling her stomach and the beautiful smell of her mother, she preferred sleeping in her warm bed and the world would just have to wait until she was ready.

Jamie stretched and yawned his way through morning chores. The absence of one kid named Fergus was not lost on him. He groaned at the memory of his brutality with the lad and wanted to find him right away. It would be another hour before he approached his bedroom door seeing a small case in the hall with his coat slung over it. He knocked softly and the pale blue eyes looked up at him from an inch crack in the door. They stared at each other and Jamie could see right into his soul. The intelligence, the pain of rejection from his mother, his fear of dying from a force bigger and smarter than him, his love for others, his love for Jamie. 

“I am ready milord.” The door swung open and Fergus stood next to his suitcase.

“Where might ye be goin lad?”

“To the orphanage, milord.”

Jamie circled the boy rubbing his chin and thinking. “So ye snuck out to follow us last night even though I told ye not to.”

“No milord, I did not!”

Jamie sat down on his perfectly made bed and stared at the floor, “Hmm. Well, laddie, I thank ye for that,” he said softly. Yer the one who keeps me goin through mornin chores and pushes me when I need it. I count on ye to be under my feet at every turn. I canna do this wi’out ye, ken? I was terrified last night because bad men took my lady and child. I had no more space in my brain to worry after ye. I dinna want to know life wi’out ye so I wanted to make ye stay in bed, safe, while I went after the lady. Do ye understand why I was harsh?”

“I will not be going to the orphanage today milord?”

Jamie looked up at his hopeful face, “no lad,” he whispered. But, ye have a little sister to meet before the house wakes up and clamors for our attention. Let’s go.”

Fergus followed close to Jamie, into the warm dark nursery, they could hear Misses Crook snoring in the adjoining room. Jamie turned the lamp up and set it on the table next to the cradle. Fergus watched the baby with wide eyes as she slumbered under her blankets. He thought she was the most amazing creature he had ever seen. “I pledge my life to protect you,” he whispered, and Jamie almost choked with his emotion for this kid. 

They left the nursery silently and Fergus asked a dozen questions about the fight to save milady. He spoke French as he always did when his young brain could not process the world fast enough. Jamie conversed easily in his mother tongue and smiled at his bravado. Jamie said he needed to sleep some more and barely got the sentence out before Fergus was sliding down the banister on his way to a very important task. Still speaking French, but almost back to normal. 

Jamie slid into their bed and closed his eyes. He felt his dearest love turn toward him and seeking his mouth and his warmth. No more pressing chores today, the baby was safe in her slumber with Misses Crook, so he surrendered to his exhaustion holding his heart and soul close.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie entered the house dripping from his bath in the lake and grabbed a towel on his way upstairs. He could hear Claire and Mary talking in the sitting room and hoped to catch a ten-minute nap before supper. His back and arms ached from planting fifty acres at Rupert’s vineyard on a very hot day. It was late July, after a brutal stretch of no rain followed by flooding on the valley floor. They had earned their harvest for the year and the berries grew fat and ready to burst. 

Jamie worried he would not wake up for supper, but his body moved of its own accord toward the bed. He marveled at the comfort of the firm mattress and cool sheets. He smiled as his mind drifted into oblivion and his dreams came to claim him. As he always did with naps in the afternoon, he dreamed continuously.

“The Sheriff thinks it was a gang passing through, lookin for someone to rob because they ran out of money. They were askin about the productive vineyards at the saloon like they were lookin for work. Only had a hand full of farmers that had grapes to sell and ours is by far the finest property, so it wasn’t hard to figure out. Sheriff suspects the two men sent earlier in the week intended to rob us right here in the house. The gang got much bolder when we killed their men. It’s alright Sassenach, it’s definitely over, no one will be comin to settle a score.”

In his dream he looked down at the face he loved before blackness and peace settled over his mind. 

“Jamie? Jamie! You two fell asleep on the swing and you were both lost to your dreams,” she giggled. Let me take her before my breasts pop.” He heard the baby cry about losing her heat source until Claire sat down on the swing and offered her a comforting nipple. Jamie was slipping in and out of the scene in his dream. He reached out for the baby’s cheek and saw a dark purple grape in his hand. He was offering it to Faith, who was in his arms in the middle of the vineyard. She was a few months older and she made a face at the sour-tasting fruit. Jaime kissed her cheek and laughed at his funny baby girl. “It’s time to go home sweetheart, yer mam will be lookin for ye.”

Jamie turned around and the vineyard morphed into the kitchen with Misses Crook right in front of him. He was feeling weird about what he had to ask her. She looked up from her task and waited for him to spit it out. 

“Ah…Misses Crook…what do ye make of my stomach ailment then?”

“Leave it be laddie, ye dinna want to ken what I think.”

“I saw ye count when ye dropped to the ground to help me, before we found Claire. What were ye countin for?”

Misses Crook regarded Jamie with a keen eye and decided he might as well know what she thought. 

“Claire was unconscious when ye found her in the shed, so she wasna havin contractions for a time, ye ken? As soon as ye got some water down her throat her pains started again and yer’s stopped. I think by some miracle, you took over for her so she could rest and stall the birth until we found her.”

Misses Crook looked up at Jamie, blushing about her wild theory. “That is what it looked like Mister Fraser and I ken it’s not possible, but I’ll thank ye anyway, for takin on the pain.”

Jamie opened his mouth to insist she was wrong and felt his lover’s tongue in his mouth and a throbbing erection like a club between his legs. He wanted to devour her after waiting so long for her body to heal. He pulled away, breathing deeply and shaking his head. He had to slow down before he hurt her. 

“Jamie darling, I cannot wait any longer.” Claire was flushed and panting, pulling his hand to her core and pushing his fingers into her warm, wet body. She arched her back when he moved his fingers inside of her and he watched with rapt attention. 

“My Sassenach, I love ye so much, I dinna want to hurt ye.”

Claire climbed on top of him and pulled him to her, easing down on him slowly, letting her body open to him. It took a few minutes until her arousal demanded his immediate attention and Jamie stared at her like she was a goddess. 

The dream faded into darkness and peace. 

Jamie felt the saddle under him and saw Ben ahead, riding hard. They were searching for the native vineyards that were selling grapevines. 

“Two more Jamie and we can head for home!”

They slept under the stars the night before and he was anxious to get home to Claire. He just wanted this trip to be over. Ben looked back at his face and slowed his horse to a trot until Jamie caught up.

“Listen, Jamie, I just don’t have it in me anymore. This much time in the saddle is too hard for an old man. Let’s head home after we visit this vineyard. We’ll be home late tonight. Okay?” 

Jamie felt the freezing water around his feet and sucked in a breath. There was soap in his hand, and he bathed quickly, anxious to hold Claire and check on his baby daughter and Fergus.

“Jamie, darling,” he looked around for her and tried to answer but no sound came out. 

Pulling a towel around his frozen body he climbed the stairs. “Jamie, darling.” 

“Yes?” He could not make any sound come out of his mouth, but he heard Claire calling to him from somewhere and wanted to tell her he was home. 

“Jamie?” He felt her arms reach under him as she kissed his neck.

“I’m here Sassenach.” 

Jamie forced his eyes to open, feeling disoriented, and reaching for his wife. 

“Sassenach.” 

He clutched her to him, struggling to wake up from his exhaustion. 

“You poor, sweet, exhausted man. I’m so sorry but we have a dinner party this evening so you must get up.”

Claire watched Jamie struggle to wake up, slipping back to sleep and then jerking his head up to look for her. Sleep was winning so she tried to help him.

“You know, when I came in here to wake you, I pulled the covers away so I could look at you. I’m sorry, I could not resist because it is seldom I can stare at you for as long as I want.” Claire looked coyly at her husband. “Maybe I took it too far because I touched your warm skin,” she ran her hand lightly across his stomach. “I want you now, so much I put my face very close to you,” breathing hard, Claire dropped her mouth within an inch of his cock so he could feel her breath on his skin. “But we must dress for dinner so it will have to wait sweetheart.” She kissed him deeply and noticed he was fully awake now. “Can we come back to this later, outside, under the stars?”

Jamie was pulling her close as she was pulling away from him. 

“In one minute, Misses Crook will come barreling through that door to dress my hair,” she whispered. Blankets and sheets were flying as Jamie bounded out of bed and pulled his pants and shirt on.

“Yes…ah, yes Sassenach, it’s a date.” Jamie shook his head “What is the occasion for the party again?”

“We have so much to celebrate, it’s hard to list everything. It is the pre-harvest, the birth of your darling daughter, Mary is with child, Ben’s birthday, Mcreaty’s marriage, planting the new, sorry, old vineyard. Shall I go on darling?” 

“No, I think I have it now Sassenach.”

Jamie’s nose suddenly pulled him in the direction of the roasting pig and turkeys outside and his stomach gripped him and rumbled. He was feeling almost faint with hunger when he heard his wee daughter cry out from her nap. Hunger forgotten, he ran to the nursery to rescue her from her crib. He lifted her high above his head and gently lowered her to his face for kisses. Faith was so enamored with Jamie she cooed and smiled as she ran through the sounds she could make while giggling at her father’s antics. Claire smiled at the duo as they came back into the bedroom. Her heart melted, as it always did, the way they looked at each other. Jamie laid next to Faith on the bed and responded to Faith’s gibberish like he understood her. Misses Crook laughed at the two of them as she brushed Claire’s hair. 

“Milord, must I wear the clothes I hate, to the party tonight?”

Jamie lifted his head to look at Fergus and felt the room was getting rather crowded. 

“Yes.”

“But why, milord?”

“Ye like the lass’s, aye?”

“Yes, milord!”

“Lots of lass’s here tonight and they dinna like scruffy clothing on a lad, so ye dress up to impress them.”

“I don’t actually like them that much, so can I…”

“No, wear what Misses Crook tells ye to or spend the evening in your room where no one can see ye.”

“Yes, milord,” was drawn out and plaintive as the boy left to dress.

Jamie went back to nuzzling Faith making her erupt in giggles followed by giggles from the women. Jamie placed Faith in her mother’s arms to fill her empty tummy before disappearing to the outside to check on the men. All of them were sunburned from three days of planting in the sun. They looked healthy and happy waiting for the women to arrive. 

Jamie made his way to the barn to feed the horses. He stroked the silver stallion and then the mare and her foal who was occupying her own stall, fully weaned from her mother. Jamie brushed them while they gorged on their meal. Deep in his thoughts, he heard a whiny outside the barn and realized the guests were arriving before he cleaned up. He closed the stall door and dashed for the barn door running smack into a large creature like a solid brick wall. It knocked him down and the view from the ground was both terrifying and thrilling. An eighteen-hand horse, built like a stone barn, and known for an attitude of the equine criminally insane, stood over Jamie as he counted the minutes left in his life. 

Jamie stood and smiled at his old friend, offering the treats that remained in his pocket. Donus dropped his head and let Jamie scratch and stroke him. His weight was the same as when he was fed twice a day, so he had not suffered on his own in the wilderness. His eyes followed Jamie’s every move. 

“Thank ye for the visit Donus. I have worrit after ye and I see it was for naught.” He smiled and hugged the monster horse noticing he did not flinch or try to bite. That was unexpected. When Jamie turned to walk back to the house Donus followed on his heels, so close he could hear him breathing. Jamie turned around and looked in his eyes. 

“What is it you want Donus? How can I help ye?” 

Jamie walked backwards toward the house and Donus kept his head inches from Jamie as he followed.

“Are ye wantin a rest for the evening then? Alright, it is my pleasure, aye?”

Jamie walked back to the barn and led Donus into the last remaining stall. 

“I’m lockin ye in until after the party, then I’ll leave yer door open so ye can leave when yer ready.”

Donus dug into the meal Jamie provided, allowing his true master to return to the house to dress. 

Claire greeted guests as they came, offering refreshments and bales of hay to sit on. The Highlanders paced and watched the newly repaired road for the lassies that would set their hearts to ramming all night. Claire was delighted that the more refined guests, like Mary, her parents, and Lester from the bank, seemed to find their comfort outside sitting on hay and enjoying the festive atmosphere. When the ladies started to arrive, Claire had never seen everyone so happy as they filled their plates with a variety dishes from Cho’s garden, and roasted meats and fish from the men. She noticed Rupert jumping to fetch whatever was needed by sweet Mary or her parents. He was a wonderful husband. 

Fergus pulled on Claire’s sleeve, “Faith is awake milady.” Claire held his cheek and kissed the other, thanking him for looking after her. When Faith was brought outside with a full belly she smiled and babbled at everyone, until she saw Jamie. Her feet found Claire’s lap and the baby stood up with straight legs and yelled at her father. 

“Da da da da da. Da!” Her little hand was extended toward her Da as he swiftly pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she erupted in giggles. Jamie pulled her sleeves up to her elbows and sat her on his lap before offering her a bone to gnaw on. Faith dove into the bone like a rabid baby making the guests laugh. Claire watched the two, so in tune with each other and so funny. She would never have thought to offer her daughter a meaty bone at this age, but Faith clearly loved it. 

Fergus was sitting next to Claire shoving food into his mouth as fast as possible when his head popped up and he listened for a moment. Somehow, over the noise of almost fifty people laughing and talking, he heard a familiar sound. With his plate forgotten he made his way to the barn and peeked in feeling his heart rate shoot up, and a smile spread across his face. He went to the horse and hugged him, telling every single incident that happened since he saw him last. Donus rubbed on the boy looking equally happy.

Jamie leaned against the open door of the barn and watched Fergus’s delight at seeing Donus again. Faith started babbling and holding her hand out to the huge black horse so Jamie walked her closer and watched Donus press his muzzle into her hand, gently, like she might break with too much pressure. Jamie was beaming at Donus, his daughter, and Fergus. 

“Until later my friend when I let you out to your life in the trees.”

Fergus pressed his face into Donus’s neck and felt the change in him. “Why don’t you stay and be milord’s horse?” He kissed his nose and ran back to the house. 

When the party was over and all the guests had gone home, full and happy, Claire climbed the stairs almost shaking with anticipation. Jamie came in from the porch where he set three low lamps and candles next to the outside bed. He looked at Claire with lusty eyes that made her squirm. 

“I told Misses Crook I would not need her help tonight so she could attend to Faith,” her voice quivered, setting Jamie’s arousal on fire. “Now it seems I require assistance,” she tried to smile and breathe but only managed a deep blush. 

Jamie guided her to her vanity where he pulled the pins from her hair slowly, pulling his fingers through each section he released. He pulled the brush through her hair and noticed she was staring at him with dark eyes that demanded attention. Jamie reached for her buttons, intent on the slow strip to heighten her need. Pulling her arm toward him, the buttons of her jacket were twisted open as she watched his fingers and squirmed. Jamie’s head shot up and he dropped her arm quite unexpectedly, apologizing that he forgot something before running out of the room. 

Jamie ran to the barn and burst in surprising the silver horses who vocalized their discontent. He investigated Donus’s stall where a large black horse was snoring in his bedding, dead to the world. Jamie smiled at seeing him lay down for the first time. He opened his stall door quietly and wished his friend well before running full speed back to Claire.

She sat on her vanity chair, back straight, smiling like her breeding demanded and stood to offer her back when Jamie came rushing into the room. His fingers slipped into the laces, releasing her to breathe deeply. She pressed her back against him and sighed with relief as his hands came around to release her shift. 

With his mouth to her ear, he told her a story about a princess that fell from her saddle when the evil men scared her horse. As the story continued, he ran his hands over her body, caressing her breasts and holding her to him. Claire was lost in their story feeling her arousal threaten to break her barriers and devour this man. Jamie walked her, naked, outside to the porch and pressed her into the mattress. When he continued the story, it became decidedly erotic and every sentence was punctuated with his tongue touching her somewhere she loved. Claire’s first release was not for the faint of heart and Jamie smiled at her inhibition and wanton cries for more. She was hungry and demanding, biting his lower lip and jaw, neck and nipples, pulling groans from deep within him. As the night wore on, they lost themselves in a stratosphere reserved for strong bodies that can survive the climb and the euphoric fall back to earth. 

“Open yerself lass, let me in.”

Claire opened her legs wide and held herself open knowing it would steal Jamie’s sanity and restraint. He pulled her pelvis up and pounded into her, losing himself to his roaring need, knowing she found her own intense pleasure from his onslaught. When he felt her inner muscles tighten around him, he kissed her deeply and they shared an earth-shattering orgasm…quietly. 

Jamie collapsed next to his steaming wife and panted as if to save his life. His hands gripped Claire until he could move and think again, then he pulled her close and buried his face into her hair. The night had been exquisite, and they would remember it until their last day. 

“Jesus! Is that light from the sunrise, Jamie? I think I’ve kept you up all night, I’m so sorry.”

“Dinna fash Sassenach. Those lazy grapes will take another week to ripen. We have plenty of time to sleep.”

He growled into his wife’s hair and plotted to lure her back for a second helping, after morning chores which were less than an hour away. 

Jamie stumbled out to the equipment barn and stood holding the hydrometer in the air, sound asleep. Fergus came in with a bright smile and abundant energy, bursting to tell Jamie Donus was still in his stall. He approached his master, wondering why he was inspecting the glass hydrometer when he heard a deep snore. Fergus rolled his eyes and pulled the huge man toward the door. 

Come, milord, I have fed the horses and Donus did not leave so I fed him too. He looked up, expecting Jamie’s outburst of happiness but there was only silence, followed by another snore. Fergus exhaled loudly, shook his head, and kept pulling. 

Jamie was waking up from the walk, but Fergus continued to push him to the white grapes on the valley floor. He pulled grapes as he pushed milord along and stopped to test the first bunch. Jamie fell forward and face planted the dirt while Fergus’s eyes went wide, and his face drained of color. 

Fergus yelled for Jamie as he ran for the bell. His legs burned as he approached the cabins and he reached for the bell yanking it with all his strength. When the cabin doors flew open Fergus ran back to Jamie who was still unconscious with exhaustion. 

Jamie lifted his head, spitting dirt out of his mouth and struggled to get off the ground. He was so relieved to stagger back to his bed but when he turned back to the house, thirty-five Highlanders were rushing him with their hook tools and bags, followed by thirty Chinese men. Jamie’s mouth fell open as he looked to heaven. 

“Why today?”

It seemed like mere minutes before he heard the call for containers as the men ran back with their bags full. Jamie looked around trying to rally when an electric current went up his spine to inform the brain it was time move, NOW! Jamie ran top speed into the vines, bouncing three holding containers behind him. The race to pull the clusters had begun. 

Ben’s laugh and barking orders to the men pulled Claire out of her sleep. She stretched languidly with a smile on her face, remembering the intensity of the night before. She was hot with all the blankets and started to kick the quilt off when her eyes slammed open with a gasp. She was on the porch bed with men yelling fifteen feet below her, and she was very naked. She sat up quickly and almost came eye to eye with the men below. Slamming her body back to the sheets she looked around for the best escape back into their bedroom. With no other option, she rolled onto the ground keeping her body against the boards of the porch floor, and kicking the door closed quickly once she was inside. 

“Jesus Christ, that was close.” 

Hearing Misses Crook with a crying baby at her door she dove for her robe and was flush and panting when they came into her bedroom. Claire reached for Faith as Misses Crook took notice of the late hour and Claire’s frantic demeanor. When the door closed again, Claire sat in the rocking chair and breathed a sigh of relief she wasn’t caught outside in her birthday suit. Faith pulled her hair into her fat fists and smiled up at her mother as she gulped her breakfast. It was the sweet reunion with the child she loved so dearly that brought her heart rate down and pulled her into the morning serenity. 

Claire ran her fingers through the soft copper curls and smiled into large blue eyes. This tiny human took her breath away and her eyes burned with tears. Faith let go of her nipple and stared at her mother, concern washing over her face as she reached for Claire’s eyes. 

“Happy tears my little darling.” She patted the baby’s back waiting for a burp. Faith was not satisfied and turned her head touching Claire’s cheek. Her mother’s smile was all she needed and pulled Claire’s hair into her fist brushing it back and forth under her nose while she nursed and fell asleep.

Dressed in her riding pants, boots, and hair pulled under her hat, Misses Crook rolled her eyes as Claire handed the baby back and slid down the banister to join the men outside. The older woman took a breath to admonish her mistress for acting like a common man, but Claire’s bright face and smile stopped her instantly. She could not ignore the obvious any longer. Claire was one hundred percent committed to this farm, the grapes, and most of all, her husband who made the sun rise in the morning and set at night. Misses Crook sighed deeply knowing Claire would never return to London and the privilege they enjoyed there. The Fraser’s were rich enough to travel the world but found their greatest joy in each other, their daughter, and living without limits in this uncivilized land. 

Misses Crook looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and knew there would be others coming, Every other year most likely. Mary would need her services, as will the mounting brides of the Highlanders. They would all depend on her to keep them safe and alive as they built strong families. 

She put Faith into her crib and took stock of her life. She no longer managed the sumptuous houses of the London elite. These people lived on the edge of civility, willing to risk everything to pull a living out of the ground. They worked to exhaustion, protected each other, and loved intensely, clinging to each other when the world turned against them. Seeing her life woven into the tapestry of lives here made her take a deep breath and square her shoulders.   
  
Misses Crook closed the door quietly and made her way to the stairs. She would keep the men fed, push Claire into the shade, ease frayed nerves, and by God’s good grace a celebration would follow. She was the support at each stage, and it filled her with the deepest sense of family she had ever felt. She walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen, she had work to do.

Jamie ran toward the vines with additional containers and passed Claire running the other direction. He stopped her, both panting and covered in sweat. He held her to him and felt her heart banging in her chest. 

When Jamie did not break away at a dead run, she held him close and then looked into his eyes. 

“You are my hero, since the day I fell off my horse. I’ve never known a man stronger or braver than you, Jamie. I know you’re tired and hot, but we are almost done with the whites.” 

“Thank you, Sassenach. He pressed into her forehead and took a deep breath before running to pull the full containers back to the house. 

When the grape horses pulled the laden wagon to the road, Jamie jumped into the lake and dressed for Ben’s return from selling the fruit. Ben waved the pistol wearing men away as they followed the wagon. Security would not be needed this year, he would be fine.

As the sun set lower in the sky, Jamie paced the porch watching for Ben. He felt a terror in his gut, telling him that last year was just a huge mistake. Grapes could not command the price he got if they were the only grapes in the world. It was a belief that stayed in his head for the entire year. People would come to their senses and pay just enough to cover expenses for the year driving them into the poverty he was used to. Ben’s long absence was a harbinger of doom to their happy lives. What was taking so long? 

Claire tried to coax Jamie into the house to have supper, but he could not eat with his anxious stomach, so he paced until it was dark, and the day was over. He sat hard into a chair and put his head into his hands. The sound of wheels pulling an empty cart rattled hard as it approached, and Jamie shot to his feet watching for Ben. Fergus ran to tie the grape horses and Ben patted the boy on the shoulder and tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jamie felt the utter defeat drain his energy and resolve. 

Ben stood on the porch and looked at Jamie with compassion in his eyes. “Call Claire, Jamie, I have news.”

Jamie noticed his tired face lacked the excitement of last year’s harvest and he felt repentant for pushing this kind man too far.

“Sorry about the time it took me to sell the grapes. I’m sure you were worried, but it could not be helped. You see, I was set upon by representatives of the major wineries from Napa to Sonoma as soon as I hit the road this afternoon. They wouldn’t let me pass and offered twenty percent over any price offered. It took forever to figure it all out and before I knew it, there was a bidding war and I was held captive while the crazy bastards fought among themselves. I’ve never seen anything like it and frankly, didn’t know what to do.”

Ben pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“I’m sorry Jamie, I couldn’t stand it any longer and stopped the fighting by doubling the highest price I heard. I figured I would start again tomorrow and avoid the ridiculous posturing of these idiots. Maybe I’m too old for this line of work.”

Jamie stared at Ben, wanting to feel compassion for his troubled afternoon but failing due to his anxious need for the price of the fruit. 

“I ended up selling the entire harvest again. The buyer was from a vineyard I’m not familiar with. He offered nine hundred for every acre minus the twenty we’re keeping… and I took it.” 

With his hat in hand, Ben looked at Jamie’s face trying to gauge his reaction. 

Jamie grabbed Claire’s hand, feeling like a crumbling clay statue blowing into the wind. The promise of riches to see them through the rest of their lives had vanished in a matter of minutes. He started calculating the cost of the growing season, the Highlanders he would have to send back to the city, the dashed hope of replanting Rupert’s vineyard. He was reeling and wanted desperately to hold onto something stationary. 

“Yep, well there is more news,” Ben said quietly. I held back twenty acres so we would have the juice to make wine this year. I figured it couldn’t hurt and I promised you that in the beginning.”

Jamie looked at Ben and saw his frayed nerves and exhaustion. “It’s fine Ben,” was all he could muster. 

Ben stood up and stretched. “You need to find a bigger bank tomorrow.”

Jamie looked up sharply with a withering look toward Ben. “For nine hundred dollars I think Lester has ample room, Ben.”

“Thousand.”

“Fine, say it’s a thousand, it will still fit in Lester’s bank.”

Ben cleared his throat, “nine hundred thousand dollars, Jamie. It could have been so much more, but that would take experience that I don’t have. I’m sorry son.”

Jamie heard Claire gasp, deep and loud, the likes of which he had never heard from her. She grabbed his hand again and stared, mouth agape, at Ben. 

“Jamie!”

The happy exclamation did not suit the paltry price they made for a year of work, he thought. Claire knelt between his knees so he would look at her. He watched her mouth say nine-hundred thousand dollars. That was ridiculous, and he sharpened his gaze at her, willing her to understand. She held his face and asked him to hear her. 

“Do you understand, love? Ben sold the grapes, the entire vineyard for nine-hundred thousand dollars. Jamie, focus!”

It echoed in his mind coming back around over and over again, nine-hundred thousand dollars. Jamie finally heard it, such a staggering amount of money they would never see, an immense sale Ben would never arrange. Jamie wondered what kind of game this was. His sweet Sassenach would be hurt when she knew the truth of their compensation. He glared at Ben, thinking he might be daft after his afternoon in the sun. Jamie stood from his chair to pull Ben away for a serious talk when nausea and dizziness forced him back to his seat. 

The cold, wet towel pressed into his forehead and Jamie opened his eyes. Claire, Ben, and Misses Crook looked down at him with concern. He blushed with embarrassment and pushed himself up in the chair feeling his head throb. 

“I’m sorry, I fear I am dehydrated from a long day in the sun.” 

Misses Crook pressed a lemon aid into his hand, smiling like her face would break. “It’s the least I can do for the richest man I’ve ever known.”

“Richest?”

Claire pulled Jamie to his feet and steered him to the door. “It’s been a long day for all of us and time for a rest. Ben, you look dead on your feet. Can you stay with us tonight and get some rest?”

“Thank you, Claire. The grape horses have earned a hearty meal and a rub down tonight. It got really tense on the road today. They wanted to bolt and that would have spilled your hard labor in the dirt to be trampled by a dozen horses.” Ben smiled at Claire, “I told them, steady boys, and felt them push into the yokes, but they didn’t run. Thank God.”

Claire’s hand covered her lips as she realized how close they came to losing the fruit.

“I will ride back with you Monsieur, you can rest and I will feed and rub their shoulders and back.” Fergus stood straight with an uncompromising face, “I am going back with you, I have much to thank the grape horses for.”

Jamie watched Fergus take command of his intent, letting his pride and support show on his face. 

“I’m grateful to ye Fergus. Make sure Ben goes straight inside to rest.”

“Aye, milord.”

Fergus left to climb into the wagon and wait for Ben. Jamie was so proud of him and knew Ben would not last five minutes before running into his house to avoid the continuous talk from the lad. 

He shook Ben’s hand and smiled, “you and the grape horses are the true heroes today. It’s time for all of us to sleep, fish, lay around, and get ready for the zinfandel harvest. A silver lining is I won’t be plagued with insomnia this year. Who cares if there’s a short harvest, right?” 

Ben looked at Jamie and threw a worried look at Claire. 

“Everything is perfectly fine. Jamie is due for a long rest, but we thank you Ben, for the miracle you did today.” 

They all said goodnight and Claire continued to push Jamie to the stairs and up to their bedroom. She pulled his clothes off and pushed him into bed, sneaking downstairs for Misses Crook’s help with her laces, then running back to her husband. When she tried to speak of their huge gain today, Jamie looked at her with worried eyes and quietly explained that Ben got the scare of his life on the road and wasn’t thinking straight at the moment.” He spoke softly like he was guarding this secret about his best friend. 

Claire stood gaping at her husband. It was time for a much needed come-to-Jesus meeting that would not end until he let go of his fear and started to listen.

Misses Crook felt deep concern for Jamie as his brain did not seem to be processing information now. She turned the lamps off as she made her way to her bedroom. When she reached the second floor, she heard the statement that set the world right again. 

“Jesus Christ Claire, nine-hundred-thousand dollars!” 

His booming voice shook the rafters, and the crib, as Faith was yanked out of sleep and started screaming for comfort. Misses Crook chuckled and pulled the infant to her with an exchange into her father’s arms. 

Jamie held his daughter until Claire was ready to feed her. Her fist was so firmly stuck into her mouth it took Claire several minutes of soft talking to pull it out so she could fill her stomach with warm milk. 

Jamie knelt on the floor at Claire’s feet, overwhelmed at being rich beyond his imagination. He laid his head on Claire’s lap and she stroked his hair as she fed the baby. 

“You are the master of all you survey Jamie, forevermore, and no one is more deserving love.”

Jamie raised his head, eyes shiny from tears, “I must teach them, all of them, how to graft. We will restore the health of all the vineyards and donate third-year vines so they will survive waiting for the plants to produce fruit. We have to do this Sassenach.”

Claire looked at her incredible husband and smiled, “and you will, love.” 

Jamie laid back with a warm sleeping baby on his naked chest. Claire knew he was exhausted and brushed the curls off his face with cool hands.

“Why did you push so hard to plant the fifty acres at Rupert’s? I ask because I want to understand more about what we do. Three days of scorching heat, digging into the hard ground with nearly all the men?”

“When we made the purchase, I didna expect them so soon, they were still in the ground, ye ken?” The vines won’t survive very long outside of the dirt, they had to be planted. I didna expect the ground to be so hard we couldna get a pick through it but It had to be done. I didna expect those lazy grapes on our shore to suddenly decide they were ready, right on the heels of those scorching three days and a long night of love with my lady.” 

Jamie looked up at the Sassenach, still running her fingers through his hair. “Since we wed, there have been five nights that will be in my memory forever, last night is one of them. I kent it the moment we touched and would have bartered with the devil to see it through.”

Claire looked at him and blushed. “I am afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’ll wager ye do, lass. Close your eyes and try to remember those five nights.”

Claire did as he asked, touching her fingers as she landed on each memory. She held her third finger for several minutes and smiled wide when she touched the fourth and fifth finger. Jamie watched as her awareness lit her from the inside. Her face became soft and serene in the memory and her eyes sparkled when she opened them. 

“Yes. I remember five nights, that took us somewhere incredible, and changed us, I think. Did you say you can feel it ahead of time?”

“Aye, when we first touch, lass. Last night I kent I would dwell where your soul resides. It is beautiful, like ye, pure white, so lovely. I felt ye touch me and I was humbled, on my knees, at yer feet.”

Claire watched Jamie’s face, smiling, explaining a place so remarkable, so extraordinary.

“Will I ever see it like you do?”

“I ken ye will Sassenach.”

Claire bundled Faith in her blanket for the cold walk to the nursery finding the ever-watchful, Misses Crook, waiting for them. Faith never woke up and Claire returned to their bed and snuggled next to Jamie in the dark.

“Can you tell me more?”

“I dinna ken where the dimples come from, but his dark curly hair and golden-brown eyes are given by his mam. He’s a braw lad Sassenach.”

“What?” 

Jamie held her close and said goodnight, counting the minutes until the Sassenach erupted from the blankets. If she didn’t understand, she soon would when her breasts became tender and her waistline thickened. His exhaustion pulled him to surrender, just as delicate limbs kicked off the quilt and the bed bounced with her efforts to sit up. 

“What? Jamie!”

Claire lunged for the lamp on her side table with far too much momentum that tumbled her over the side. Jamie turned the lamp up and looked over the edge at his stunned wife. He held a hand out and pulled her back to his side.

“Did you say…do you think…is this already…how do you…you said a lad…how could you?”

He stopped his stammering love, announcing he did not say a lad, making Claire confused like she misheard everything. 

Jamie turned the lamp down and spooned his wife. 

“I said, a braw lad, Sassenach.”

Jamie felt Claire counting her fingers, calculating when her second child would arrive, and he smiled in the dark. He had learned far more in that special moment of contact. Like instant knowledge, he saw the catastrophic collapse of the grape market when the European wine industry pushed back with a slanderous campaign to win their market share back. Jamie had heard rumblings of this several years ago, but it stopped when the blight ravaged the region. The Europeans pulled back to wait out the death of their competitors. 

He would restore as many of the vineyards as possible and teach the grafting technique which would flood the market with California wines in three years. The European wine industry would wage war on California like a giant bully beating up a wee bairn, creating a glut of fruit that couldn’t be sold. 

During the long hot day, Jamie pondered what the future held for California and decided it was something to be missed. Whatever the gain from this year’s harvest, he was taking his family to Scotland, to start over. The properties would be split between Rupert and Angus to profit as they will. His heart rate soared knowing they will see Lallybroch soon and his son would be born in his homeland. 

What Jamie did not know was in 1889, California wines would win twenty-four out of thirty medals at the World’s Fair in Paris, and the region will revive like a Phoenix from the ashes.

He did not know they would return to California in 1905 where the four children would thrive and grow strong, learning from the vines, to the delight of their parents. Fergus, Thomas and Gordie will walk in Jamie’s footsteps and take their place in the wine industry. 

Jamie would become a master vintner under Ben’s guidance, fermenting gallons of juice to be aged in French oak barrels that accumulate into the hundreds.

Faith will attach herself to Jamie and Ben learning the importance of tannic acid, aerobic and anaerobic fermentation, and temperature manipulation of the yeast. Her interest in chemistry will ignite, eventually taking her away to study in England. 

The region would find a modicum of stability after the turn of the century bringing fresh immigrants to spin the wheel of fortune in the California grape business. New wineries spring up and the fiesta returns to celebrate the harvest. A large wood sign will be created to hang at the end of their road to be seen by all. Welcome to the Highland Brother’s Winery. 

Jamie could not know that in January of 1920, prohibition would lay waste to the region and only a handful of vineyards remain. The legal sale of grapes and juice keep the growers from starving to death, barely. Most of the Highlanders return to Scotland, including Rupert’s family. Angus will move into the house on the other shore and live as a devout bachelor until a pretty widow bats her eyes at him and his heart pops out of his chest. Lost forever. Jamie and Angus continue growing grapes to be sold as juice, hoping for a repeal of the eighteenth amendment that will take thirteen years.

Jamie could not know all of these things as he cuddled his Sassenach, a very tired and very wealthy young man of twenty-eight. He could not see the troubled years ahead or how his fortune will save countless families from ruin, as he tries to breathe life back into the land he loves. He could not see Ben hand him a gift, a wine brick, in the darkest days of prohibition, and the last time he would see him alive. It will be his second and greatest fortune, this final gift from his beloved mentor.

But that is another story…

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia, the equivalent of $900,000.00 in 1883 is equal to $22,931,821.78… in other words, a wee bit shy of twenty-three million dollars. 
> 
> I have mad love for the readers who keep me going with their enthusiasm and comments. Feeling creative and appreciated is such an extraordinary experience and I thank you all.


End file.
